Sisters of the Moon
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Eveything comes in threes.' 2 girls are sucked into the YGO world but how and why? What's Tea's role in this?
1. Sisters of the Moon

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Yin-Yang & JanimeLee

            It was a nice afternoon as a young lady was walking home from school. She hummed under her breathe as she listened to her latest CD. The soundtrack from her favorite show, Yu-Gi-Oh! She smiled as she settled the headphones over her ears. With the music blaring loudly he didn't hear someone calling to her.

            "Cheri!" the talk red-brown haired girl ran to her best friend and tapped her arm.

            Cheri turned and took the headphones away from her ears. "Hi, Keriam!" she smiled and placed the headphones on the other girl's ears. "You've got to hear this."

            Keriam listened to the music. "That's Yu-Gi-Oh."

            "Of course!" Cheri grinned, taking the headphones back and turned off the CD player.

            "That must be the new CD you told me about."

            "That and the first DVDs of the show. Wanna come to my house and watch them?" she smiled, shaking brown and blonde streak curls back.

            "You don't have to ask me twice," Keriam winked. "I love Joey."

            "Why do have a thing for dorks?"

            "Leave my dork alone!"

            The two girls walked quickly to Cheri's house. "Mom! I'm home!" she called. "Mom?"

            "Hey, she left a note." Keriam picked the small piece of paper off the counter by the door.

            "She never puts it on the fridge where'll I see it," Cheri groaned. "What's it say?"

            "'Sorry, honey, but I got called in to work tonight. Supper's in the freezer. Love, Mom'." Keriam looked at Cheri. "What's for supper?"

            "Frozen pizza."

            "Yummy."

             Several minutes later the pizzas were set in the oven to cook and both ladies had their books on the kitchen table.  Time seemed to fly by as they worked on homework and helped on another out that they seemed the now cooked pizza. Looking up they realized that 30 minutes had passed and the food was ready. "Pizza time!" Cheri said happily as she turned off the oven and took the pie out. "Hey Keriam, how about we eat this while watching the DVDs?" She then grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "And you can say how cute Joey is over and over and over."

            The other girl blush before poking her friend in the side. "I still don't see how you can like Kaiba. He's such a creep!"

            "He is not! He just has a lot to deal with. Beside, at least we can agree that Yugi is such a cutie."

            "And Yami, too. Wouldn't it be great to have two men you adore in one gorgeous body?"

            "Oh yeah..." Cheri smiled. "Get the napkins?"

            "I'll bring the whole bag." Keriam grabbed the unopened napkin bag from atop the refrigerator, and followed Cheri into the living room.

             "Okay we got the pizza and napkins, the DVDs are there, oh! Soda!" She grinned as she dashed inside before coming back with two cans. "Okay I think we have everything so let's get this show on the road." Smiling she flipped the TV on, then the DVD player and inserted the CD. Giggling she plopped on the sofa and hit the play button.

            "Ooh goody. Gooey pizza with my best gal pal and watching our favorite show with one hot guy in leather. What more could a girl want?" she asked as she tried not to burn her fingers.

            "Being with our favorite guys in our favorite show?" Keriam said.

            "No argument there," said Cheri, taking a bite of her pizza.

            They watched the first episode with as much glee as when they first saw it on television.

            "I feel so bad for Kaiba right now," Cheri said as Exodia appeared on the screen.

            Keriam snorted. "I don't." She placed her soda on the small table before them, grinning as Exodia blasted away all three of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons.

            Suddenly, the white light from the TV flooded the entire living room, accompanied by a high pitched noise. Cheri and Keriam screamed and covered their ears.

            "Keriam!" Cheri yelled over the noise. "What's happening?!"

            "I don't know!" Keriam shouted back. "Turn off--WHAT THE!!!!!!"

            A pair of ghostly hands reached out from the TV screen and grabbed the two girls making them scream as they were dragged into the television.

            Struggling the two friends tried very hard to break free from the hands but it was no use. Even as they grabbed on the edge of the TV screen a kind of whirlwind suddenly appeared, breaking this rescue grip and pulled them inside. Another flash of light filled the room and as it died down the girls were gone and the place was empty…

            In Domino people looked up at he sky as they noticed the clear skies going dark in a split second. It was usual but also seemed to bring a bad omen but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.  But the heart of the darkness seemed focused at Kaiba Corporation where two girls slowly began to wake up.

            One of the girls groaned as she lifted herself to her knees, rubbing the small of her back as he winced. "Owwie… What did I land on?" Cracking an eye open she blinked then turned white. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out except a very small and weak sounding squeak.

            "K-Keriam..." Cheri managed to get out.

            "I am in pain right now," her best friend answered, "I do not want to move."

            "Could you at least open your eyes, please?" asked Cheri.

            Keriam slowly blinked her eyes opened and found herself looking at a high dome-like ceiling with lights hanging from the metal supports that were in a criss-cross pattern. Slowly sitting upright, Keriam rubbed the back of her head and looked around. "Oh my..." she rose to her feet and turned around looking at the large room they were in. She couldn't believe it. "No way..."

            Cheri got to her feet. "Keriam, this is it. We're in Domino City Dueling Stadium!"

            "How did we get here? No wait, don't answer that."

            "But I still don't get it... the TV never did anything like that before!" she slowly spun in a circle then pinched herself. Frowning she pinched her friend.

            "Ow! hey what was that for?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

            "Just making sure we weren't dreaming.

            "Oh really, Sherlock?" Keriam snapped then sighed and looked around. "This can't be happening. It's impossible."

            "Well, we're here," Cheri said. "And we've watched Yu-Gi-Oh since it started and we've downloaded a lot of pics..."

            "'A lot' is an understatement."

            "By the way, where did you find that pic of Joey in a toga?" Cheri asked.

            "Don't you dare mock my Cesear Joey," Keriam narrowed her eyes, "especially when you have that fanart pic of naked Kaiba posed like the David Statue."

            "There's nothing wrong with art."

            "Penchan7 gave him a longer--"

            The sound of the metal door being unlocked caused the two girls to stop and turn. "Oh no!" Cheri whispered.

            "Move it!" Keriam hissed as she grabbed Cheri's hand. They ran behind one of the large concrete columns.

            "I'm glad you got out of work early," a young boy's happy voice reached them.

            _Mokuba? Keriam thought, and then her eyes widened. _Uh oh... if he's here then that means-__

            "The meeting went quicker than I had expected," the voice of a young man, rough, demanding, yet faintly underlined by anguish, answered.

            _SETO! Cheri smiled brightly and started to look around the pillar._

            Keriam pulled her back. "Don't you dare!" she hissed quietly through her teeth.

            "I have to see him!" Cheri pleaded.

            "He'll have us arrested for breaking and entering."

            "Says who? We can just make up some story about being new here and stuff! Please?? If it was Joey you'd be wanting to see him too!" She looked at her, flashing her soft brown eyes at her in what nearly everyone called her Bambi-gaze. "Pleaze??"

            Keriam hated that look Cheri now had. It always worked even when they were children. "Fine, but if we get caught, I'm going to make you regret it for the rest of your life."

            "I'll be careful. Don't worry."

            _I always do after you say those last two words, Keriam thought._

            Cheri peeked out from their hiding place. She had a good view of half of the area. Kaiba was standing at the board, shuffling his deck. Fortunately, Mokuba was down at the other end and couldn't see her.

            _Oh pleeeeeeease take your coat off, Seto, Cheri thought._

            "Are you done oogooling?" Keriam whispered.

            "I'm waiting for him to take his coat off."

            "Let me guess, you want to see if that pic captured his butt correctly."

            she turned and mad a face at her before looking once more. _Oh man he is so handsome! I think I'm in love... she thought dreamily she didn't realize she was edging farther out that she was losing her grip. "Oh oh oh!" she called out, failing her arms as she tried to regain balance but fell and dragged Keriam with her._

            Seto's head snapped up as he heard something. We should be the only ones in here, he thought to himself as he looked around. "Who's in here?" he called out in a demanding tone.

            "Now we're in for it," the other girl said as she struggled to stand.

            "Um sorry?" she grinned sheepishly but hearing footsteps they only had one option left. Run the hell outta here.

            "Seto?"

            "Just stay there, Mokuba," he said. "Whoever you are, you better have a very good reason for being here."

            Keriam pulled the back of her shirt neckline up so that it covered her hair. Cheri did the same. When Seto's footsteps halted, the two girls nodded to each other then sprinted out from behind the pillar.

            Seto yelped as two figures suddenly appeared and raced out the door into the streets. he ran to the door and looked outside but the two were gone.

            Mokuba appeared next to his brother. "What's going on?"

            "I don't know," Seto put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Let's get out of here. I know I promised to help you practice duel monsters but I want to know how those two got inside."

            His little brother nodded. "Okay, Seto."

            Cheri and Keriam ran aimlessly through the streets. Finally, the two tired out and ducked into a well-lit ally. They sat on the ground, leaning against the wall of a small building to catch their breaths.

            "I hope you're happy," Keriam grumbled.

            "K-Kinda..." she panted and waved her hands, "But hey, he is really way cuter in person." She grinned and leaned her head back, taking several deep breathes. "Oh man... now what do we do?"

            "You're asking me? Let me think... well first, let's see w hat we have on hand." Nodding they emptied their pockets. "Okay so we got our wallets, half a pack of gum, lots of lint, and... why do you always carry a paper clip?"

            "Because they're fun to bend. Look, I can make a hanger!" Plucking it from her hand she began to mess with it. "See! Now if I had a pencil I could make the little hook."

            "… You need a hobby." Cheri stuck her tongue out and twisted the paper clip into a funny pin hten stuffed it back in her pocket. "Okay well let's see how much money we have."

            "Okay." Peering through her wallet she sighed. "Um I still got my paycheck. I didn't have time to spend it yet. You?"

            "Cashed mine yesterday," said Cheri. "We need to find a place to stay tonight, and then figure out how to get home."

            "Sounds like a plan." Keriam stood up and looked at the building. This looks familiar, she thought and looked up. "Hey, I think this is the Mutou Game Shop."

            "Really?" Cheri jumped up and walked out of the ally. "Hey! It is!"

            Keriam walked up beside her. "How do you like that."

            "Let's go in!"

            "You're nuts."

            "Come on, Keriam," Cheri grabbed her arm, "it'll be interesting to look at the cards. There might be a Flame Swordsman or perhaps a Red Eyes Black Dragon--two of Joey's favorite Duel Monster cards."

            "Well, since we have time to kill..." Keriam said as her best friend dragged her into the store.

            "Wow..." Cheri marveled at all the toys and games that lined the shelves. "How do they keep everything in here?"

            "May I help you?" a gentle voice asked. The girls looked towards the counter as Mr. Mutou walked into the show room, the curtain swaying slightly behind him.

            "We're just browsing," Keriam answered.

            "You sure do have alot of nice stuff," Cheri whistled.

            Mr. Mutou chuckled. "Thank you very much," he said. "Do you play Duel Monsters?"

            "No, not yet."

            The elder man nodded. "Well, if you ever need any help, just stop by and I'll give you some tips."

            "Thanks!" Cheri smiled.

            They continued to look through the store, finding games that were familiar. After some time, the jingling of the bells on the shop door sounded new arrivals.

            "Hi, Grandpa!"

            "Heya, Gramps!"

            Keriam almost dropped the game box she was holding when she heard the second voice.

            "Ah, Yugi. Joey. How was school?" Mr. Mutou asked.

            Cheri looked at her friend and smiled, lightly nudging her in the side with her elbow. "Hey Keriam, you're drooling."

            The other girl blinked and swatted at her, scowling lightly. "Shut up."

            "Same as always." Yugi noticed the two girls and smiled at them. "Hi there, I'm Yugi."

            "Um hi. I'm Cheri and this is Keriam," the brunette said with a smile. _Oh he is so cute I just want to hug him! Ack no must resist! she thought to herself._

            "My name's Joey. So do you girls come here often?" he asked with a wink. Keriam just about melted.

            "This is not a pick-up scene!" Mr. Mutou whacked Joey's head with a rolled up newspaper.

            Yugi and Cheri laughed as Joey rubbed his head and Keriam winced.

            "Oh, don't forget, Grandpa," Yugi said, "Joey and I are spending the night at Tristen's house. I need to get some stuff."

            "Alright," Mr. Mutou nodded.

            Yugi ran upstairs to the apartment and into his bedroom. He felt Yami stir and then the Pharaoh appeared sitting on his bed. He did not look happy. "What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked.

            "There's something," the spirit began, "about those two girls. They're not bad or anything like that but I feel that they are not from here--from this dimension. And yet their presence here is very important."

            "Really? That's strange." He frowned a bit. "But they seemed perfectly normal."

            Meanwhile, back downstairs Cheri was asking tips on how to construct her own deck from Mr. Mutou while Keriam was chatting with Joey. She had always wanted to build her very own deck and duel and here, she was getting tips from the same person that taught Yugi everything! It took everything she had not to squeal in utter joy. She had decided to buy some starter packs and after paying for them opened her first pack up.

            "Oh wow, Keriam look what I got!" she turned to her friend and showed her her first cards. "I got a Protector of the Throne and this Ritual Card, Performance of Sword! Ooh and look at this one! Goddess of Whim. Wow she looks like Mother Earth or something."

            "She does," Keriam said and looked at the display case. "Whoa! Silver Fang!"

            "You like wolves?" Joey asked.

            "She loves the entire K-9 family," Cheri grinned. _No wonder you like Joey; he is referred to as a 'dog'._

            Keriam bought the card and placed it in a protective sleeve and plastic holder. "Thanks alot."

            "Anytime young lady. Any questions or such please don't hesitate to ask."

            "Actually... can you tell us of a hotel nearby or something? We're um kinda new in town," Cheri said with a meek grin. She just hope they didn't ask any questions.

            "What about your parents?" Mr. Mutou asked.

            "We, uh, took a little trip without them," Keriam said.

            "They know you're here, right?" Joey asked.

            "Not yet, but we will call them," Cheri said rather quickly.

            "There's a small hotel down the street from here," said Mr. Mutou. "It's reasonable."

            "Thanks again. Bye."

            "Bye, Mr. Mutou," said Keriam. "Bye, Joey."

            "Have a good day, girls."

            "Yeah, we'll see you around," Joey called after them.

            Cheri and Keriam left the Game Shop and started walking down the street.

            "Ha ha, I got to talk to mine," Keriam sang.

            Cheri glared at her. "I don't like you."

            "Deal." She tapped her nose then laughed when she swatted at him.

            "Hey Keriam, does this mean we have to find jobs here? And what about school?"

            "... Hey let's take it one step at a time. Look there's the hotel." Nodding to her they jogged to it. Speaking with the manager they were able to get a small but furnished room. Now they had to get a paper and look for jobs. But since their stomachs were rumbling they decided to grab a bite to eat. They didn't eat much except the pizza and who knew how long ago that was.

            Walking around they finally entered a fast food place called Burger World. Cheri stared at it before sighing. "And here I was hoping for a McDonald's. Oh well...  burger is a burger. Oh oh Keriam look!!" she grabbed her arm and nearly pulling on it pointed to a sign on the window. 'Help Wanted'. "Let's apply now!!"

            Keriam nodded. "Well, our money problem is almost solved." She looked around and walked over to a girl who was cleaning off the tables. "Excuse me?"

            The girl looked up. "May I help you?"

            Keriam glanced at her nametag: Tea. "Where are the job applications?"

            "Up front next to the soda machine," Tea said.

            "Thank you." Keriam walked over to the soda machine and took two applications and two pens. One down, one to go, she thought as she walked back to the table. "Here, she handed an application and a pen to Cheri.

            "Thanks." Looking at it she frowned and filled almost everything in but some stuff she left blank. Reading it over she sighed and rubbed her nose. "Keriam, can you check this for me?"

            "Sure." Taking it she checked it out and nodded. "Looks good to me. We can always tell the manager the phone number later."

            "True... I'll take them up." Getting up she took the forms and turned them into the manager. The manager was a young man who looked them over.

            "Alright then young lady, it looks like you and your friend have jobs," he nodded to her.

            Cheri couldn't believe it. They got the jobs! "Um thanks alot, we really appreciate it!"

            "How soon can you begin work?" he asked.

            "As soon as you need us."

            "Be here tomorrow morning at nine and we'll talk."

            "We will," said Cheri. "Thanks again."

            Tea watched as the brunette quickly ran over to her friend, and judging by the looks on their faces, they had been hired. Good, Tea thought, we need all the help we can get for this weekend.

            "We have jobs" she smiled and was practically bouncing in her seat. "Now, what are we going to do about school? Should we just work full-time or try to enroll in the local high school?"

            "Well," Keriam started, "if remember correctly about that website, Domino High doesn't permit students to work during the school year. But they can be a little lenient if things are going tough for the student." _Like Joey, poor guy, she thought. __I can relate somewhat._

            "How about when we talk to the manager tomorrow we can ask if he knows that the school will let us work," said Cheri.

            "Okay, and watch what you say when we start working."

            "I won't shoot my mouth off."

            "That's not what I'm talking about," Keriam cupped her hand on the side of her mouth. "Tea Gardner is behind you."

            "Where?" Cheri blinked. "How far?"

            "Cleaning the tables," answered Keriam. "I don't think she can hear us if we keep our voices low."

            "You know, this is just too weird. Why are w here? What's the point?" Cheri sighed and rested her chin on her arms, feeling slightly depressed. "I miss mom. Hell I even mss school."

            "Hey don't worry," she said softly and reached over, rubbing her shoulders. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

            She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. and on a good note, Seto didn't really see us so we have nothing to fear from him."

            Far away from Burger World, in the basement of an abandoned building, three men stood in the middle, looking at each other with dark gazes. The symbol of an octagon with eight different stars at the points embroidered on the backs of their robes and tattooed on their left hands.

            "It worked," the taller one spoke.

            "Now we can retrieve the Millennium Items," said the one to his left.

            "And kill Malik, Ryou, and Yugi," said the third.

            "First we must capture the Sisters of the Moon," said the first one. "They are the keys."

            Cheri suddenly developed a shiver as she looked around. "Oh I just got this really creepy feeling, Keriam."

            "Really? What kind of feeling?"

            "Being watch or something." She frowned and slowly stood. "I think w should head to the hotel."

            "Yeah, now that you mentioned it," Keriam stood up as the feeling began with her, "good idea."

            The two girls left the restaurant and quickly went to the hotel.

            "Hey I just thought of something."

            "Hmm?"

            "When exactly are we in the series? I mean what has happened so far?"

            "... That's... a very good question. And we can't ask anyone or people will think we're weird." They sighed as they opened the door to their hotel room and went inside, locking the door behind them. Cheri smiled as she plopped face first on the bed and sighed deeply. "Man I have missed sleeping so much..."

             "Don't get too comfortable," said Keriam. "We've gotta go shopping for clothes."

            "I can't believe I forgot about that," Cheri rolled over, "but I need a nap. This day's just been too stressful."

            "Get some sleep. I'm going to find the ice machine."

            "Okay. Be careful."

            Keriam nodded and took the ice bucket from the desk. She left the room and locked the door, placing the key in her pocket. Keriam walked down the hallway towards the elevator. One of the elevator doors opened and two young men stepped out with two translucent copies right behind them. Keriam stopped short.

            Malik and Ryou with their darker personnas Marik and Bakura.

            "Can we help you?" Ryou asked gently.

            "Uh... do you know where the ice machine is?" Keriam asked nervously.

            "Two floors up to the right of the elevator," Malik said.

            "Thank you." Keriam pushed the up button as they started down the hall. The doors soon opened and Keriam walked in. She paused, looked out down the hall to the four standing by a door as Ryou pulled out his key.

            Marik turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

            Keriam gasped and quickly went into the elevator. she let out a loud sigh when the door shut. "I don't need this..."


	2. First Day on the Job

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Yin-Yang & JanimeLee

            The next day, the girls found themselves at Burger World at 9am sharp. After getting fitted for the uniforms, the manager showed them what they would be doing and such.

            Cheri did not like the skirt though, and kept trying to pull it down whenever she had the opportunity. Things were simple though, as Tea also helped the girls out. It was good money and the atmosphere was nice. However, there was still the problem with school but as they worked Tea told them that she could help them enroll at her high school.

            "I'm sure they'll let you keep the job when you tell them you're on your own. And I can introduce you to my friends," she smiled at them.

            "Hey, sounds great to me," Cheri smiled back and pulled the back of her skirt down once more. "Now I remember why I hated skirts and dresses."

            "Ditto," Keriam grumbled.

            They day went by rather quickly and the two new girls learned a lot. When their shifts were almost done, Keriam decided to take her last break. "I'm going outside," she told Cheri and Tea. "See ya in fifteen." Keriam walked out the back door and leaned against the wall next to the fence that shielded the garbage dumpster from sight. Sighing, Keriam sat down on the pavement.

            ~There she is, Malik. ~

            "Marik, are you certain she did see you?"

            ~She saw me and Bakura. Didn't you notice her reaction when we stepped out of the elevator? ~

            "No I didn't." He sighed and looked at the girl once more. "She seems normal enough to me."

            ~Don't judge a book by their cover.~

            "Fine. So now what? I go up to her and start to strike a conversation?"

            ~Wouldn't hurt, ~ the translucent specter snorted.

            Malik narrowed his eyes at his other personality. He had his father to thank for his mind splitting, and the Millennium Rod for dividing his soul. "Alright," Malik sighed, "make you sure you disappear and don't say anything--just in case she can hear you as well."

            ~Agreed. ~ Marik stepped into Malik's body.

            Malik waited until the feeling of pressure dissipated then started to walk over to Keriam. She looked up when she heard his footsteps and paled a little. Malik stopped. "Hi."

            "Hi..." Keriam answered. _Oh my God!_ her mind screamed.

            "I saw you in the hotel yesterday," said Malik and felt Marik shift at the line.

            "Yeah, I saw you too, with your friend." _And your doubles..._

            "So... new in town?"

            "Yeah, we dropped in." _Literally,_ she added silently to herself.

            "I take it we'll be seeing you at school then."

            Keriam blinked at the plural meaning. "We?"

            "We as in... my friends and myself," he quickly corrected but was mentally hitting himself. _Stupid mistake! But she's quick._

            "You mean that other guy you were with, right?"

            Malik nodded. "He's been my best friend for a year now."

_            So we've landed after the __Battle__City__ Tournament,_ Keriam thought. "I have to talk with the school directors first, though."

            "Oh," said Malik, then smiled. "Well, I will see you at the hotel, won't I?"

            ~Get to the point, Malik! ~

            Keriam gasped and jumped to her feet, staring at Malik with wide eyes.

            Malik swallowed and put his left hand on his chest. ~I think she heard you... ~

            ~Of course she heard me, ~ Marik said as he stepped out of Malik. ~If she can see me, she can hear me! ~

            "Marik!" Keriam quickly covered her mouth but the damage was already done.

            "How did you know his name?" Malik stared at her.

            "Keriam!" Cheri called from inside.

            "I'll be right there!" she yelled back, and then turned to Malik. "Please, I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you tonight at the hotel. What room are you staying in?"

            "Twelve, thirty-five."

            Keriam nodded and ran back into Burger World.

            ~Well, that went well, ~ Marik crossed his arms.

            "Marik..."

            "Relax, will you."

            "How can I relax? She knows about you which can only mean she knows about everyone else. What I want to know is how? Who is she really?"

            ~I told you not to judge her as normal. ~

            "Oh shut up."

            "Keriam, are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost," Cheri asked softly, pausing in her duties for the moment. "Did something happen?"

            "I'm okay," Keriam was leaning over with her hands on her knees and took a couple breaths. "Don't worry, I'm alright." _But I did see a ghost,_ she thought.

            "Keriam, could you clean out the grease trap?" Tea called as she loaded the serving trays into the conveyer dishwasher.

            "No problem," she answered, thankful that she could get away from answering Cheri's questions.

            Cheri frowned a little and returned to her register. "Welcome to Burger World. May I take your-" Seto and Mokuba were standing on the other side of the counter. "...Order..." she managed to finish.

            Keriam peeked around the corner and rolled her eyes. "Oh brother..."

            "Hey, Tea!" Mokuba said.

            "Hi, Mokuba, Seto."

            The CEO nodded to her. "Pick what you want, Mokuba."

            "Um lemme see... I'll take a Mighty Burger Meal with extra pickles!"

            "Um okay," she nodded and looked at he register. "And to drink?"

            "Coke please."

            "Okay..." _God I hate machines with numbers, _she thought to herself as she punched in the order then looked up at Seto. _Girl, don't you dare lose it now!_ "And for you, sir?" she asked politely while trying hard not to stare.

            "A Coke and small fries," Seto answered.

            "Oh my God," Keriam muttered as she watched her best friend ring up the order. "This is getting bad..."

            Cheri gave them their food on a tray and watched Seto dreamily as he and Mokuba walked over to a small both and sat down. Quickly excusing herself, Cheri ran to the locker room.

            Seto noticed her hasty exit and frowned a little.

            "What's wrong?" Mokuba asked at his brother's _expression.

            "That girl," Seto answered. "She was acting rather... strange."

            "Maybe she likes you."

            Seto almost choked on his soda. "What?!"

            "From what you told me," Mokuba began, "about the way some of the girls were acting when Devlin arrived at Domino High, she looked like she was acting the same way."

            "You must have been imagining it."

            "Why, don't you think a girl could actually like you?"

            "I don't have time for some girl to be hanging around me, wanting to be showered with romantic nonsense. I have my hands full with Kaiba Corp." With that said, he slowly began to eat his fries.

            Mokuba sighed, knowing it would be a losing battle. _For once, big brother, I wish you would think of something other than work,_ he thought to himself as he ate his burger.

            "I waited on him! I waited on him!" Cheri all but squealed in delight and rubbed her hands together. "We're even, Keriam!"

            The locker room door opened by said person. "Are you alright or am I going to have to call hyper control?"

            "I am higher than a kite, right now," Cheri stretched her arms up and sighed, lowering them. "Keriam, there is nothing that you can say that will bring me down."

            "Tea has to count your drawer."

            "Except maybe that..."

            "C'mon Ms. Kite, just a few more hours."

            The rest of the day was spent waiting on a few people that came in but so far nothing happened that they couldn't control. By the time it was time to close all three girls felt they had done a good job's work. But the girls still had to shop for some of the necessities that Tea offered to show them around. Tea was actually a nice girl but sometimes she was just a bit too 'perky' but she was a good girl. Already they were friends.

_            Gee, she's so different from the stories I've read,_ Cheri thought to herself then shook her head. _What am I saying? Tea is alright. I guess people portray her as mean because she gets to be close to Yami. But I think Yugi is cuter._

            "Earth to Cheri, come in please."

            "Huh?"

            "You spaced out for a moment. Are you alright?" the blue-eyed brunette asked.

            "Oh, I'm fine, just long day on my feet. Good thing I'm used to work," she explained.

            "Yeah, and they say you're also affected by certain people you wait on," said Keriam, giving Cheri a grin when she glared at her.

            The three girls changed into their regular clothes, said good night to their boss and the night workers as they left via the front door.

            Tea's cell phone rang and she quickly grabbed it. "Hello? Yugi!"

            Cheri couldn't help smiling a little.

            "We're on our way over to the mall before it closes," Tea said into the phone. "Two girls that started today--they need to pick up a few things."

            "Hi, Yugi!" Cheri leaned over Tea's cell phone. "Keriam's here, too!"

            "You know Yugi?" asked Tea.

            "We met him and Joey at the Game Shop yesterday," Keriam explained.

            "Mr. Mutou is going to give us tips on how to play Duel Monsters," said Cheri.

            Tea smiled. "That's good to hear. What? Oh that sounds great!"

            "What's great?"

            "Yugi said that he and Joey can meet us at the mall. Turns out they're there already."

            "Really now?" Cheri looked at Keriam and flashed a 'he'll be there' grin while nudging her in the side with her elbow.

            Keriam smiled nervously and turned slightly to her left. Malik was standing near an alleyway with Marik glowering right behind him. A group of teens passed in front of the two and when they moved out of the way, Malik and his double were gone.

            "Na-noo, na-noo," Cheri waved her hand in front of Keriam.

            She jumped. "Sorry, I thought I saw something."

            "Joey's at the mall, Keriam."

            "At least he's waiting."

            "I hope you sit on a spot of grease tomorrow and stain your skirt," Cheri muttered as the trio started walking.

            The mall looked like any other mall the two girls had been to so it wasn't much to be surprised at. The first place the ladies went to was a clothing store to pick up some outfits and underlings. As much as Tea tried to get the girls to purchase some skirts, Cheri would have nothing to do with them. She stuck with jeans and baggy shirts. Tea sighed but decided to pick up a new blouse or two.

            "Why won't you buy at least one skirt?" she couldn't help asking.

            "Let's just say we each had a bad experience," Keriam said.

            Tea took the hint and let the subject drop. Her phone rang again. "Yes, Yugi. We're upstairs. No we are not in V.S." Tea's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Who just arrived? Oh, Malik."

            Keriam froze for a moment.

            "Uh huh. Okay. We'll be done shortly." Tea pressed the button. "They're waiting in the food court."

            "Why I am not surprised?" Keriam rolled her eyes and they laughed.

            "No doubt Joey begged them to go there," Cheri smiled. "I wish I knew where he puts all that food. He can eat enough to feed the entire country but not look it!"

            "Now that is every girl dream!" said Tea. "To eat as much as we want and not gain an ounce."

            "Well we can always blame him for taking that away from us." They all laughed at the joke and went to the counter to pay for their clothes. Taking their bags they headed for the food court by taking the escalator while looking at their new clothes.

            "I think that blouse looks great, Tea," said Cheri. "Not many people can pull off pink."

            "Thanks... I think. But you'll have to wear pink as well. That's what our school uniform looks like: pink jacket with a dark blue skirt."

            Cheri cringed and Keriam made gagging noises. "Can I make a special request to wear slacks or capries?" Cheri asked.

            "I don't think so," said Tea.

            "Would they object if I had shorts underneath the skirt?" asked Keriam.

            "Since they don't check under your skirt, I don't see why not."

            "Good."

            "There they are!" Cheri pointed over to a table where Joey, Yugi, and Malik were sitting.

            The first two boys waved and Malik just looked at Keriam. ~Stay inside, Marik. ~

            ~I know, I know, ~ Marik answered. ~I'm not the dog here. ~

            ~And no remarks, either, ~ Malik warned.

            ~You're just taking the fun out of my whole day, aren't you? ~

            The girls made their way over and again brief introduces were made. "So Tea, whacha buy? Something to show off perhaps?" Joey asked with a sly grin as he tried to look into one of her bags. This resulted in him getting hit in the head with her purse.

            "Knock it off!!" she yelled at him.

            "Looks like your puppy is kinda hentai," Cheri whispered to Keriam then jumped to the side when she tried to hit her.

            "Tea told me that two girls were hired today. I guess you two are them?" Yugi asked, trying to draw attention from the blonde who was rubbing his head.

            "Fortunately, yes," Keriam grinned and sat between Joey and Malik; she could feel Marik regarding her with interest.

            Malik apparently felt it too, for he patted his chest and coughed. "Wrong tube," he said.

_            Nice cover,_ Keriam thought.

            "We are now working girls at Burger World," Cheri chimed as she sat between Yugi and Joey with tea sitting on Yugi's other side. At the mention of the fast food place Joey's eyes seemed to brighten.

            "Burger World?? Then you wouldn't mind giving us, your new friends, a couple of free meals," he said.

            "No can do. You want us to get fired on our first week?"

            "Well no."

            "Besides. Eating all that junk food will stunt your growth and make your break out really bad."

            He made a face at the mental image. "Gee thanks."

            "Why don't you tell us about the high school? What is it like? How are the teachers?" Keriam asked, feeling a bit of sympathy for the poor blonde.

            As Joey, Yugi and Tea told Cheri and Keriam about Domino High, Malik excused himself and went to the men's restroom. He walked inside an empty stall, slid the bolt shut, and then Marik stepped out of his body.

            ~So, do you still think that she's normal? ~ his other personality asked, crossing his arms over his chest. ~You can't deny the energy radiating from her. ~

            ~It's very strong, ~ Malik agreed. ~It was also coming from her friend, Cheri. ~

            ~I felt it. And I'm sure Yugi and Yami did as well. ~

            ~But something's bothering me. I don't think they're even aware of the power they hold. ~

            ~It has to be hidden then. But something tells me that this is just beginning. ~

            ~Yami? Are you alright? ~ Yugi asked his dark self.

            ~Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking. ~

            ~About Keriam and Cheri, I take it. Yami? Can you feel... something strange about them? ~

            ~Very, and I don't think they even realize that they are important. ~

            Malik returned, apologizing for being so long. He secretly dropped a piece of paper in Keriam's shopping bag.

            "So you can help us with the school directors tomorrow," said Keriam.

            Joey nodded. "It shouldn't be too bad," he said, "I still got my job after all this time."

            "And passing," said Malik. "I'm impressed."

            Joey was about to shoot back a remark when a tall brown-haired teen caught his eye. "Uh oh," Joey leaned back. "Emotionless prick at one o'clock."

            "Don't start anything, Joey," Yugi said. "Mokuba's with him."

            "For Mokuba's sake, I won't say a word," Joey promised. "Unless he starts with the dog remarks."

_            I think they're cute,_ Keriam thought to herself, biting her lip so not to say it out loud. Cheri on the other hand, was trying desperately to look anywhere but at the Kaiba Brothers.

_            Oh, this is either my good or bad day, depending._ She sighed and finally stared down at her hand, playing with two rings she wore on her right hand with a third on the left pinkie.

            "Hey everyone," the raven-haired youth said happily.

            "Mokuba!" Joey held out his hand and the boy slapped it. "What's up, little man?"

            "I'm birthday shopping for one of my classmates," Mokuba answered. "The party's this weekend."

            "And 'big brother' is letting you have semi-access to his credit cards? Very nice." Joey cupped his hand to the side of his mouth. "Make sure it's expensive," he said loud enough for Seto to hear.

            Mokuba laughed a little. "Her parents kinda asked for me not to go overboard."

            "Her?" Tea asked. "This wouldn't happen to be Sheeta, now, would it?"

            Mokuba smiled nervously and looked away.

            "Well, well, Mokuba has been bitten by the Love Bug," said Keriam. _And so has Cheri,_ she thought.

            "Hey, way to go! Now that you have a girlfriend allow me to give you some pointers on the fairer sex," Joey said with a grin.

            "I seriously doubt that, mutt. You don't seem the type to have gone out on many dates," Seto said coolly. Sure enough that got the blonde's hackles up.

            "For the hundredth time, I. Am. Not. A. Dog!"

            "Prove it."

            "How the hell am I suppose to prove that?!"

            "Joey quit cursing! There are ladies present!" Tea scolded, not to mention stop this before a full blown fight got out of hand.

            But Keriam jumped up and grabbed the front of Seto's jacket and pulled him close. "Knock it off or I'll rearrange your face!"

            Everyone--even Seto--blinked at Keriam's reaction. Malik and Yugi's eyes grew wider at the energy that only they could see emit from the now angered young woman.

            Seto regained his composure and grabbed Keriam's wrist, pulling her hand away from him. "Who do you think you are?"

            "Why don't we go look for that present, now?" Cheri jumped up and caught Seto and Mokuba's hands, leading them away from the food court. "By the way, my name is Cheri." The trio disappeared around the corner.

            Keriam sat in her chair again and rested her face in her hands. "Sorry, I didn't want to do that."

            "You okay?" Joey asked.

            Keriam nodded. "Guess I took it a little more personally than I should have."

            "That's the first time a girl stood up for me... I don't know if I should feel flattered or what."

            "You're one of the few people to stand up to him, Keriam," said Tea. "Seto is... not someone he lets people get close to," the young lady explained.

            "I know his kind." _Only too well._

            Once they were out of sight of the group, Seto pulled his wrist from the girl's grasp only to look at her coldly. "I didn't need your rescue."

            "I... I didn't mean anything by it..." she said softly, looking disappointed.

            Mokuba looked at the two before frowning at his brother and tugged on Cheri's arm. "Hey, you can help me pick out a present. What do girls like for their birthdays?" he asked while pulling her towards one of the stores.

            "Well, what is Sheeta like?" asked Cheri, letting the young boy lead her away from Seto. "With girls, it's best if you get them a gift that reflects their personality."

            Seto watched the two as Mokuba pulled Cheri into a store to look around. Seto couldn't help admitting to himself that this girl and the one that was sitting next to Wheeler, seemed a lot different than the ones he went to school with. Seto walked into the store, finding Mokuba and Cheri standing at the end of one of the toy isles.

            "Okay, she likes video games, has a few stuffed animals, loves the outdoors, and can't stand Barbie," Cheri counted off on her fingers. "Good lord, she's gotta be related to Keriam."

            Looking around the store they found it had quite a bit of everything so they decided to try video games first. Going through the isle, they found the store had the Nintendo Game Cube, Play Station 2, Game Boy Advance, and lots of games for each console. "Hmm, see any games she doesn't have or might like?" Cheri asked as she looked at the large case.

            Looking carefully Mokuba slowly shook his head. "Not really. All the games she likes she already has and a lot of these aren't that great," he answered.

            "Well, if anything we can do a Walk-Through look. Okay, you said outdoors. What kind of sports does she enjoy?"

            "Soccer and baseball."

            "Hmm..."

            "Keriam doesn't like those?" Mokuba asked.

            Cheri couldn't help laughing. "She's more of a hockey fan. And the occasional Ping-Pong game."

            Seto remained quiet as the two went over the items in the sports section. He looked at a basketball, remembering shortly before his father died, he was teaching Seto how to play. The young CEO couldn't help smiling a little.

            After a while they settled on a play set that could change into a basketball hoop, soccer/hockey goal, and in case it rained a Ping-Pong/air hockey game. "There!" said Cheri. "She gets five games for the price of one."

            "Now she can play indoors and outdoors," Mokuba smiled. "I think she might like it."

            "I'm sure she will. It's the thought that counts."

            Dragging it out from the bottom shelf, they took it to the cashier who rang it up.

            "Hmm, I think all we need is the birthday card and some wrapping paper," Cheri said.

            "The card store is down that way," Seto gestured with his hand.

            "Let's go!" Mokuba grabbed Cheri with one hand and Seto with his other; they started walking.

_            What are you doing, Mokuba? _Seto thought as his little brother started swing their arms back and forth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few people he recognized from school looking at him and started to whisper. Seto cringed inwardly when he realized that they noticed there was a girl with him even though Mokuba was in between them. Oh, he could hear the rumors now.

            Cheri smiled as she looked at the young boy. He was such a sweetheart, and she immediately remembered her little cousins. It had been a while since she had seen them but she did love them a lot. Looking up at Seto, she noticed that he didn't seem very happy with this. It was now she was beginning to feel doubts about him.

_            I know he's been through a lot but can't he just learn to relax for one minute?_ she thought and looked ahead as they headed into the store. But then again, that would be asking for a dragon to change his scales.

            Mokuba and Cheri immediately went over to the birthday cards for girls. Seto looked at Cheri, suddenly feeling terrible about how he had treated her before. He waited until Mokuba was out of earshot before walking over to Cheri. "Thank you," he said. She looked at him. "For helping my brother pick out a present."

            "You're welcome," Cheri smiled. "No biggie."

            "No it is. I just have a lot to do and I don't spend time with him as I should."

            "Well I know being CEO is big and such but you're still young. Live life before you get too old before your time."

            "Easy for you to say. I can't show weakness or lose." He almost expected her to say something but she didn't. He looked up in time to see her looking at him before she quickly looked away. Was that pity?

            Mokuba may have been out of earshot but he wasn't out of sight. He grinned behind the card as he watched Seto and Cheri talk. _Finally! _he thought, and then ran over to them with the card. "What do you think of this one?"

            Caught a little off guard, Cheri jumped but quickly recovered and took the card. "Not too sweet and to the point," she said, "very good. Now wrapping paper."

            They settled on a light beige-colored paper with balloons all over. "We'll wrap it at home," Seto said and Mokuba took the paper and the card. "Thank you again, Cheri."

            "Thanks a lot," Mokuba beamed.

            "You're welcome," she smiled. "Well, I better get back to my friends. I'll see you." 

            Seto stopped himself from asking her where she was staying and was mentally kicking himself as he watched her go. "Let's go home, Mokuba," he sighed.

            "Alright. Bye Cheri! Thanks for helping me out."

            "Hey no problem. But you better tell me how the party goes." Winking she waved to them and headed back to the Food Court. So far today was alright and tomorrow Keriam and herself would start school. _Pink. Ugh! Only good thing is no one I really know can laugh at me in a skirt and pink,_ she thought to herself as she hummed one of the Yu-Gi-Oh songs under her breath. Smiling she very softly sung the words under her breath.

            "I'm getting worried," said Keriam. "How long have they been gone?"

            Tea looked at her watch. "Just a little over half an hour. Don't worry, Keriam. I know Seto's not exactly..." she paused, trying to find the right words. "Cheri's fine."

_            Thank you for your words of comfort,_ Keriam thought.

            "There she is," Yugi said as Cheri walked around the corner.

            "And from the looks of it," said Joey, "she survived the ordeal."

            Looking at the group she smiled and waved to them. Hurrying up she smiled and waved. "Hello!"

            "We were starting to get worried. What happened?"

            "We wanted to find the perfect birthday present then we had to get a card and wrapping paper. But it's done and I'm tired."

            "Not surprising," Joey mumbled.

            "Anyways," Tea cut in, "we better get home. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

            "I hear you," said Keriam as they stood up.

            Joey, Yugi and Tea went in one direction, while Cheri, Keriam and Malik started to the hotel.

            "How come you're not going with them?" Cheri asked.

            "Believe it or not," Malik said, "I'm staying in the same hotel, on the same floor, down the hall."

            "Wow..." Cheri blinked and looked at Keriam.

            "Weird, isn't it?" her best friend said then winked, signaling that yes, Ryou and Bakura were there too.

            "Very weird. Does this mean we'll see you at school tomorrow?"

            "You two going o register at Domino High?"

            "We gotta continue our education." Cheri smiled, trying to get over the feeling that this guy had his personal ghost. _Okay, so he isn't a ghost but he looks like one,_ she thought absently.

Malik nodded as if approving. The trio reached the hotel and went upstairs to their own rooms. Malik closed the door and leaned against it as Marik stepped out.

            ~Maybe I should've shown myself to Cheri, ~ said Marik. ~That way we could've found out if she's like Keriam. ~

            "Well, it's a good thing you didn't," Malik tossed his coat onto the chair. "Ryou, Bakura," he said but no answer.

            ~They went for a pizza, ~ Marik said looking at the note on the table. ~Do you think that she'll come over here? ~

            "I hope she does."

            "I gave up on hope."

            "I've notice." Malik rubbed his neck as he walked over towards the bedroom. "Wake me if she comes."

            Marik rolled his eyes but decided to let him sleep. He couldn't take over Malik's body anymore unless Malik permitted him. It was the same for Ryou and Bakura. It was amazing how much they had all changed after the final duel on Battle Ship. Especially himself. He should have been destroyed but he was given another chance at life and he was going to make good on it.

            In their own room, the girls took out their new clothes and paced them in drawers. in was then that the note Malik had dropped into Keriam's bag came into view.

            "Hey maybe Joey gave you a love note," Cheri giggled.

            The phone rang, saving Keriam from embarrassment as she quickly grabbed the note. "Answer it."

            Cheri made a face, wanting to know what kind of mush Joey had written. "I say he wrote about your eyes," she grinned and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

            Keriam watched her best friend's eyes widen in shock at whoever was speaking to her.

            "How do you do that?" Cheri asked. "I believe you. No, not yet. You're downstairs right now? Oh you're good." She laughed a little. "Okay, I'll be down in few minutes. Sure, I don't think she'll mind. Alright, I'll see you soon." Cheri hung up the phone, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you for making me answer--it was Seto!"

            "The same one who acted like a jerk at the mall?"

            "Keriam, stop being mean!"

            "What did he want?"

            "To talk, so if you need me I'll be downstairs. I can give you and the love note some time alone." She was out the door before the pillow ever caught up.

            Keriam glowered at the door, knowing that Cheri would still be able to feel her deadly gaze. Sighing, she hopped on her bed and opened up the note. She blinked when she saw that it was from Malik. He wanted to talk to her as soon as possible. Keriam folded up the note again and stared at the wall. Malik didn't bother her, it was Marik. What would he do if he was in control of Malik's body?

            She reached over to the phone on the night table and punched Malik's room number. After about seven rings, he answered in a groggy voice. "Hello?"

            "Hi, Malik, it's Keriam."

            "Hey, so you got my note."

            "Yeah...um..."

            "Marik, shut up."

            "Is he inside you or standing in the room?" Keriam asked.

            "He's standing in the room," said Malik. "Why?"

            "I can't hear him over the phone."

            "Okay... I just wanted to ask you something."

            "About why I can not only see Marik and Bakura but hear them as well, right?"

            "Can you read minds too?"

            "Lucky guess. But believe me when I tell you it's something you wouldn't believe," she sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

            "Try me."

            Keriam paused for a moment. "Okay... I'll be over in a bit."

            "Right," Malik said. He waited for the click and placed the phone back in the cradle. "Not a word," he warned Marik and the specter just shrugged. Malik walked out of the bedroom and started to pace slowly.

            ~If I didn't know any better, ~ Marik said, stretching himself out along the couch, ~you're acting like a lovesick puppy. ~


	3. Know Thy Enemy

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Yin-Yang & JanimeLee

            It took everything she had not to bounce down the stairs but she did stop and made sure she looked alright before coming down the rest of the steps.  _Okay, just relax. Seto just wants to say thanks or something for being nice to Mokuba. That's probably it, yeah, it is. But why does it feel like butterflies in my stomach?_

            Taking a deep breath, Cheri calmly walked down the rest of the steps and into the lobby. Seto was sitting in a chair against the far wall with his legs crossed. _I don't care what Keriam says, Cheri thought, _the man is a god...__

            He looked up and saw her, giving a small smile as he stood and walked over to her.

            "Hi..." Cheri breathed.

            "Hi. I... I wanted to thank you again and to... to..." For the life of him he could not apologize!

             "You don't have to say it but I had fun. So.." Now she wasn't sure what to say. She had pictured this kind of scene in her mind hundreds of times before but now... her mind was a complete blank.

            "You still haven't eaten supper yet," Seto said, "I know a good restaurant not far from here."

            "Really?" Cheri smiled.

            "If you want to go, that is..."

            "I'd love to. Just let me call Keriam and let her know."

            Seto nodded and she went to the service phone.

            Keriam was almost to the door when the phone rang. Groaning, she turned around and picked it up. "Hello?"

            "Keriam," Cheri's voice filtered to her ear, "Seto's taking me to a restaurant."

            "As a date?" she couldn't help but smile and feel just a tiny bit jealous.

            "Yes! no! I don't know! Listen um I'll try not to be long. I'll tell you when I get back, bye!" Quickly she hung up the phone and smiled. This was going to be a night she'd always remember.

            Keriam chuckled lightly and left her room. She walked down the hall till she stood outside room 1235. Hesitating at first, Keriam then knocked twice on the door. A few moments later, it opened and Malik stepped aside to let her in. With extreme caution, Keriam walked into the room, jumping a little when Malik shut the door.

            ~Welcome to our humble abode, ~ Marik waved from the couch not bothering to look at her.

            "Thanks..." Keriam looked around nervously. The room was the same as hers but, then again, all hotels had the room made the same.

            "Have a seat," Malik gestured to a vacant chair at the table. Keriam sat down and Malik sat across from her. "So..."

            "Where would you like me to begin?" Keriam asked.

            ~How did you get here? ~ Marik asked.

            Malik turned his eyes to the ceiling, annoyed.

            "Well..." Keriam fidgeted. "Exactly how, I'm not too sure." She explained what had happened, deciding to leave out that everyone and everything connected to Yu-Gi-Oh was nothing more than a cartoon in her world.

            Both young men were quiet as they listened but it was Marik who spoke up. ~It seems that someone brought you and your friend here.~

             "And these same people might be looking for you two now," malik supplied. "But we don't know where to begin looking."

             "But why us? We're normal."

             ~No, you aren't.~ The spirit turned and looked at her. ~You can see me, hear me where others can't. And you possess a great deal of power.~

            Keriam looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

            Marik studied her for a moment then turned to Malik. ~I have to try something. ~

            "Figures," Malik sighed. "Can you trust us?"

            "You, maybe," said Keriam. "Him I'm not to sure about. What does he have to do?"

            ~I need to connect with your mind. ~

            She frowned and looked at him questionably. "You're not going to try and possess me are you?"

             ~No I won't. I learned my lesson that hard way.~

             "No kidding." Looking at their stares she waved her hand. "Okay just, don't try to take control or anything."

            "Don't worry, it's not you," said Malik. He closed his eyes and Keriam watched in amazement as Marik sat down and melded into the other boy. He shuddered then opened his eyes. Keriam noticed his features and eyes darken. Marik was in control. He reached his right hand out to Keriam and she reflexively moved back.

            Marik sighed in irritation. "You have to let me do this."

            "Sorry," Keriam said, "but considering your reputation of taking over other people's minds, you'll forgive me for being jumpy."

            "I don't have the Millennium Rod."

            Keriam just looked at him, unconvinced.

            ~If he tries anything, Keriam, I'll stop him, ~ Malik said. ~He doesn't have complete control anymore. I can let him have it and take it away when I wish. ~

            "...Okay..." Keriam moved closer and Marik placed his palm on her forehead.

            "Relax," he said, closing his eyes. "And remember how you were brought here."

            Keriam shut her eyes as well and focused on what had happened.

            The images were blurry to begin with but they soon began to sharpen and came into better view. Marik could see how she and Cheri had walked home from school, heated up a pizza and were going to watch TV. For some reason he couldn't see just what they were watching but he did see the hands come out of the screen and pulled them in. Pulling his hand back the connection broke and he looked thoughtful.

             "Whoever brought you two here is powerful. I've never heard of anyone being able to do that, especially with their bodies intact."

            "I'm taking that as a good thing," Keriam grunted.

            "You realize that Yugi and Yami have to know about you two."

            She lowered her eyes and nodded. "I'll tell Cheri when she comes back."

            "When she comes back?" Marik looked at her quizzically.

            "Kaiba has taken her out for supper."

            Marik grinned. "And speaking of supper." He stepped out of Malik's body. ~I believe it's your turn to cook. ~

            "Thank you for reminding me," Malik looked at the spector. He turned to Keriam. "Do you want to stay?"

            She shook her head. "I'm not really hungry right now. Thanks though."

            "It was nice meeting you Keriam. I wish it was under better circumstances though."

             "Like wise. hey I'll see you at school then." She smiled some and waved as she headed back to her hotel room. _So far, so good._

             Cheri was having a good time herself. She was still nervous but he had been very kind and charming. _Oh he is so very different from the series. He's actually human!_

            "Something amuses you?" Seto asked, noticing her giddy smile.

            "Oh no, it's just that you're a lot nicer than from what I've heard people say." _You idiot!!_ Cheri yelled at herself.

            Seto chuckled. "No doubt there," he said, "Mokuba is the only one who usually sees my good side."

            "I'm glad you're letting me see it."

            Seto felt something twinge inside when she smiled.

            "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" he asked, feeling intrigued by this young lady.

             "I'm in high school, I live with my mom; I'm pretty much average teenager. So what about you?"

             "Nothing much to say except I run a company. I don't have time for anything else..." he looked up when she touched his hand with her own.

             "I know you don't want anyone to take Kaiba Corp but sometimes you just have to enjoy life for what it has to offer before you're too old to enjoy it."

            "I suppose," Seto closed his eyes, finding the touch of Cheri's hand comforting. "I guess the reason why is for Mokuba not to have to worry about anything in the future."

            "You sound so much like Keriam."

            "The other girl that's with you?"

            Cheri nodded. "She's been my best friend since we were kids. Everyone picked on her in school. Then when we started junior high, she started lashing back. That's when the bullies became afraid of her... along with ninety percent of the student body."

            "But you became friends."

            "I was like her except I didn't fight back. Besides, she can fight much better than I can."

            "She reminds me of the mutt, especially when she stood up fro him at he mall today."

            "Seto, can I ask you something? Why do you call him all those dog names? He really hates it."

            "It's the loyalty he has to his friends--always on the defense. That always reminds me of how a dog is. I find it irritating."

            "How come?"

            Seto leaned back in his chair. "Loyalty can only extend so far. Certain people who you think you can trust just might, if not, will turn against you."

            "True..." Cheri said.

            Keriam's stepfather had tried to go after her, but Keriam's mother intervened. They fought, Keriam ran out of the house, and something caught on fire and the house burned down, killing both adults. After months of therapy, Keriam moved in with her uncle and aunt--her mother's brother and his wife. They turned out to be much better parents.

            "She has a hard time trusting people," said Cheri. "In a way, she can sense what kind of a person someone is."

            He wasn't sure what to say but what could he? _Maybe... that's why she defended him..._ he thought, _They__ share the same loyalty to friends._

            "Seto. I want to thank you for a really good time but I think we better head back. We both have school tomorrow."

            "Does this mean I'll be seeing you around more often then? he asked as he stood. she nodded.

            "Yep. I think it'll be fun. Least Keriam and I won't be alone."

            Keriam had finished the last of the leftover pizza Ryou had given her. Bakura had been right behind him--no surprise there. They had dropped off the slices just as Keriam was about to get ready to take a shower. She reheated the pizza after the shower.

            Standing up from the table, Keriam put the dishes in the sink and started to wash them. She was grateful for putting on her pajamas before eating. This way she could watch a little TV and then go straight to bed.

            There was a knock on her door. Keriam dried her hands and dropped the towel on the counter. "Were you that excited you forgot your key?" Keriam smirked as she walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

            It was Joey. And he had his head down.

            Keriam opened the door. "Joey, what is it?"

            He looked up and she gasped. His bottom lip was split and a bruise started on his left cheek. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know where else to go."

            "Oh God," Keriam took his hand and led him in, shutting the door behind him. She gently took his face in her hands and examined his wounds. "What happened?" she asked, though she knew what the answer was going to bed.

            "My dad's drunk again," Joey winced a little despite how careful she was being.

            "Sorry. Just stay here." Going into the sink she grabbed the towel she had just used, wetted it and came back with some ice wrapped in it. "Okay bear with me now." With a gently hand she began to dab at the wounds before taking his hand to hold the wet cloth to his face. "There. But I can tell you it's not going to be pretty."

            "It never is, but thanks for your help." he smiled weakly at her but it didn't reach his eyes. They were full of pain, anger and sorrow.

            Keriam gestured for him to sit and sat next to him. "Why don't you go to the police or something?"

            "Dad threatened me and my friends if I ever said anything. Besides, who'd believe a street punk like me?" he sighed and slowly sat back, fingering his split lip. "And if they could do something what? Mom doesn't want me and I have no other family to take me in. And the idea of foster homes doesn't appeal to me."

            "I've been on that road."

            Joey looked at her.

            Keriam looked at the drapes covering the window. "My dad died when I was a baby, and my stepfather never really appreciated the fact I was my mom's kid. He'd hit her and me. When I was ten, he was drunk and came after me with a broken beer bottle. Mom got in his way and told me to run. She had something cooking on the stove and I know I knocked something over when I ran out of the house..." she stopped and tears rolled down her cheeks. "They didn't make it out in time..."

            Joey put the towel down on the table and put his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, letting the grief escape some. "Did you ever tell anyone?" Joey asked against her hair.

            "Cheri knows about my stepfather and the fire, but I never told her I might have caused it." Keriam sat up, wiped away the tears and looked at him. "The foster homes do suck--period. I live with my aunt and uncle now."

            "At least you have someone that took you in."

            "I just don't get it. Why didn't your mother take you with her when she took your sister?"

            "She's afraid of me," Joey sighed and leaned back. "My guess is that she thinks I'm gonna turn out like him. You know, like father, like son."

            "That's stupid," said Keriam. "No, I'm sorry, that's beyond stupidity."

            "Try telling her that. The only one who does care is Serenity but I can't see her as much as I'd like to. At least I have Yugi and the others... they helped me find a job and if I can save enough, I can move out and live my life without fear." His stomach growled and he grinned sheepishly. "Um sorry about that. I have to hide my money from dad or he'll use it on beer and bar tabs."

            "I understand," said Keriam. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll call room service for a sandwich."

            "You don't mind?"

            "Not at all."

            "Thanks, Keriam," Joey stood up. He pointed down the little hallway. "Which door?"

            "The left," Keriam told him. As Joey walked into the bathroom, Keriam placed the sandwich order. Then she picked up Joey's backpack he had dragged into the room. A piece of paper fell out of the front pocket and she picked it up, smiling as it was a picture of Joey, Tristen, Yugi, Tea, Malik, and Ryou. Keriam stared at spot behind Malik and Ryou and for a brief moment, she could just about see Marik and Bakura.

            "I guess cameras can capture souls," Keriam said aloud and put the picture back where it had come from.

            Picking up the phone she dialed the number for room service and asked f they could bring a little something up she thanked them and looked up as she heard a knock. "That was fast." but upon answering it she found it was Cheri.

            "Keriam I had the best time!!" she squealed happily before gloomping her with a big grin on her face. "Seto is the sweetest, nicest guy ever!!"

            "You're positive on that?" Keriam shut the door. "It wasn't an impersonator, was it?"

            "No way! No one else in the world has eyes like that!"

            "Hey, Keriam, can I use-" Joey said as he stepped into the room wearing only a towel and froze when he saw Cheri. "-Your soap."

            "Hi, Joey."

            "Hi, Cheri."

            "You can use it," said Keriam.

            "Thanks," Joey slowly walked backwards into the bathroom.

            Cheri turned to her best friend. "Weeeeeeeeeeeell?"

            "Nothing happened," Keriam said. "His father's drunk and he came here. Now I'm glad we told them where we're staying."

            "Yeah... Man you have all the luck! But he does have a cute body."

            "Hey!! You got your own guy leave mine alone!!"

            "Alright geez! You're so protective!" She quickly ducked into the bedroom to change before she could retort. It wasn't long before she came out in some flannel pjs she had bought and skipped when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it! Yes?" she asked.

            "Room service ma'am."

            Cheri looked through the peephole and saw the clerk. She opened the door and took the sandwich. "Here," she handed him the money. "Keep the change."

            "Thank you very much. Enjoy and good night."

            "Thanks." Cheri closed the door and looked at the sandwich. "That's weird," she said, "It's a different kind of paper."

            "Maybe they ran out," said Keriam. "Just put it in the fridge until Joey finishes his shower."

            "Okey dokey." She hopped to the fridge and did so before plopping on the sofa and reached for the remote. "So, was the note a love letter?"

            "Actually it was from Malik."

            "Whoa timeout! Malik? As in the guy whose dad carved him like a turkey? The one with the dark half who tried to kill one hot guy in leather?"

            "Hot guy in leather and dark half are on the same level," Keriam informed, "not seeing completely eye to eye, though. But Marik can't take control of Malik's body. Malik has to let him have control, and he can stop Marik when he wants. It's the same with Ryou and Bakura. By the way, they're in room twelve, thirty-five."

            "Does Joey know they're down the hall?" asked Cheri.

            "Probably," said Keriam.

            "Then why didn't he go to their room? Oh wait, you're in your pajamas."

            _I wish that was the answer, Keriam thought as she turned a little red. "I say it's because he doesn't want to listen to half-conversations."_

            "What are you talking about?"

            "I can see Marik. And Bakura."

            Cheri's eyes widened. "See them?"

            "And hear them, too."

            "No fair how come I can't see them?" she pouted.

            "Don't be such a baby. You like Seto."

            "I do but you have to admit, they are cute. For psychotic ghosts."

            "... You're impossible." They heard the shower turn off and then Joey called out to them.

            "Um ladies? Do have a robe or something I can borrow?" he called out.

            "Hold on, Joey." Keriam disappeared into the bedroom and took the light gray bathrobe from her bed and walked to the bathroom door. "Here you go."

            Joey stuck his hand out and took the garment. "Thanks."

            Keriam walked back to the TV area, and a few moments later Joey walked out tying the belt. "Is the sandwich here yet?"

            "It's in the fridge," said Keriam; the phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

            Joey took out the sandwich.

            "You're out of tomatoes?" Keriam asked--it was room service. She looked at Joey as he stopped in mid-unwrap. His eyes widened and he threw the sandwich into the garbage can. "That's okay if it doesn't have tomatoes," Keriam stared at the garbage can. "Thank you." She hung up the phone and slowly walked behind Joey. "What happened?"

            "It moved..." he said, not taking his eyes off the can.

            She looked skeptical. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

            "Hey wait, if that was room service... then who delivered the sandwich?" The three of them looked at each other then at the trash can.

            Cheri frowned as she crept towards the trash can with a broom in hand. Peering inside she cautiously stuck the handle down and poked around some. "Something very weird is going on..."

            "Gin," Ryou set down his cards.

            Malik groaned. "Okay, I do your laundry for another week."

            ~Why don't you use your Duel Monsters cards instead of those ridiculous poker decks?~ Bakura asked.

            "Old habits die hard," said Ryou and Malik chuckled.

            ~You realize that was meant for us,~ said Marik.

            Bakura grunted as he settled back against the couch. Marik shut eyes; they flew open and he looked in the direction towards Keriam's room. He stood up and walked over to Malik, touching his shoulder to let him know what he was sensing.

            Malik's dropped his hand, eyes widened at the feeling. "It can't be."

            ~He's here.~

            "Hey Cheri maybe you shouldn't poke at it like that," Joey spoke up, feeling unnerved by this. "Maybe I just imagined it or something."

            "I doubt it. I know your reputation for eating anything Mr. Bottomless Pit," she said without thinking and peered in closer. 

            "Hey how do you know about that? We just met!"

            "Uh guys?" The brunette looked at them with wide eyes as she pulled out the broom. The end looked like it had been gnawed at or something.

            "Houston, we have a problem," Keriam breathed out even as she began to back away.

            "Yes, we do, Apollo..." Cheri backed up holding the broom in front of her for defense.

            Something like black taffy shot out from the garbage can, stretching to the ceiling.

            "What the?!" Joey yelled.

            Three tendrils shot out at them. Joey and Keriam jumped out of the way, as the third wrapped around Cheri's broom handle and pulled it from her hands. _Oh God... she thought and quickly moved as it came after her._

            Ryou grabbed the doorknob to the girls' room but it was locked. "Great!" he hissed.

            ~Allow me,~ said Bakura. Ryou let the spirit step into his body. Bakura opened his eyes, and then slammed his shoulder into the door. It flew open and they ran in. "What the hell is that?" Bakura looked at the grotesque creature.

            "Believe me," said Malik, "you don't want to know."

            "Gang way!!" one of the girls cried out as she ran by them. She managed to grab a tall floor lamp before the thing wrapped around her ankle and pulled. "H-Hey let go!!"

            "Cheri! Oh damnit!" Joey growled as he pushed Keriam back as tentacles lunged at them. "Hey some help you two!!" he couldn't move that much due to the robe.

            As if talking the thing gurgled and pulled the struggling girl toward it, even as she struggled but when it pulled her close enough soon she found herself hanging upside down. "I said let go!! I am not a piñata!!" Growling she swung the lamp only to have it ripped out of her hands. It didn't look happy so she did the only thing she could. She struggled by failing her arms at her sides wildly and was raising hell.

            "Lemme go lemme go lemme go!!!"

            "Cheri!" Keriam shouted and ran to her.

            "Keriam! Don't!" Malik yelled.

            But she ignored him and grabbed Cheri's hand. A bright light suddenly appeared briefly, causing the creature to howl and released its captive. Cheri fell on top of Keriam and they looked at each other. Their attention went back to the beast as it reared up again.

            ~Our turn,~ said Marik, and then stepped into Malik. He shouted something at the creature; it turned to him then lunged forward. Marik drew a symbol in the air and the stretchy thing stopped. Everyone watched as it pulled itself into a black ball before Marik's hand.

            Joey was like amazed before he shook it off and went to the girls. "Hey you two okay?"

            "Uh yeah I guess so. Oh sorry Keriam!" she quickly scrambled off her.

            "You're fine, I'm kinda fine." Letting Joey and Cheri help her up she nodded to the four new guests. "Thanks a lot."

            Bakura crossed his arms and looked at Marik. "What is that thing?"

            "Let's say that it gets rid of pests," Marik closed his hand and the ball then turned into a black scarab beetle. "I'm certain that you're disappointed that I'm still alive. Believe me, the feeling is mutual."

            The scarab then flew through the window without breaking the glass.

            Keriam looked at him. "You said that you don't have the Millennium Rod."

            "I don't." Marik stepped out of Malik. ~That doesn't mean I don't have my own magic powers.~

            "Whoa..." Cheri stared at Marik.

            "You can hear him?" Malik asked.

            "Was I suppose to?" she asked back.

            "Never mind. Wheeler, what are you doing here?" Bakura asked.

            "I'm just here, besides you're changing the subject," he snapped. "Who is attacking these girls?"

            "Someone that, I'm afraid," Malik said, "has a grudge against me. Actually, Marik, because he still thinks Marik is me."

            "What did you do, Marik?" asked Keriam.

            "What hasn't he done?" Joey snorted.

            "Do you want to find yourself in the hallway without the robe?" Bakura asked.

            ~That's it~ Ryou sent Bakura out of his body and the spirit stumbled a little from the force; he glared at Ryou.

            "I am not going to stand for his, 'Kura."

            "Hey can you start from the beginning then slowly get to the part why a bug was sent after us?"

            He nodded and gestured for them to have a seat. This was going to be quite a tale.

            The scarab landed in its master's hand. It spread its wings and a small image of Marik appeared above it.

            "I'm certain that you're disappointed that I'm still alive. Believe me, the feeling is mutual."

            He crushed the scarab in his palm, aggravated that the two girls were now under that pretender's shield now.

            "Marik... You shall pay for the hell you cause..." His eyes narrowed as he opened his fingers, letting the bug drop lifelessly to the floor. "I will make sure of it."

            "He's mad at you because you screwed him out of a deal," Keriam finally said.

            "But Perjiem doesn't know Marik and I have split, as it were," said Malik.

            "And with his little performance earlier," said Joey, "he does still gonna think Marik's you."

            "Lovely," Cheri said. "Now here's a good question: what does he want with us?"

            "It must be because of the power you two have."

            "Correction: Keriam has power; I just make a good hostage."

            "You're power might be hidden then you just need to awaken them."

            "Is there any possible way I don't have to wake it?" Cheri asked with pleading eyes.

            ~Probably,~ said Marik. ~That is, if you don't want to go home.~

            "That we do want to do," said Keriam as she raised her hand.

            "I'll call my sister in a few hours and see if she knows anything that involves two girls," said Malik.

            "We'll tell everyone else in the morning," Joey said and yawned. "I'm ready for bed."

            "You're not going back home, are you?" Ryou asked.

            "He's staying here," Keriam said, "on the couch."

            ~So you have your own personal watch-dog, eh?~ Bakura smirked.

            "How would you like to find out the hard way if I can hit you?"

            ~I'd like to see you try.~

            "Why you-" he growled, getting up. Keriam stopped him in time before he could get hurt while Cheri led everyone out.

            "Okay guys thanks for saving our tails and see you at school tomorrow don't be a stranger bye-bye!" she said in one breathe and closed the door after them. "Phew!"

            "I didn't know you can see Marik and Bakura," Keriam looked at Joey. "How come?"

            "Tea can see them as well," he said, "Tristen's the only one who can't. We think it might be because of the Millennium Rod, when Marik had Tea and me under mind control."

            "Oh man," Cheri said, "well, at least something good did come out of that, right?"

            "I guess so."

            "Come on, we gotta get to sleep," said Keriam.

            "Night," Cheri walked into the bedroom.

            _Too bad my bed's not bigger, Keriam thought and looked at Joey. "You going to be okay?"_

            He nodded. "I'm alright. I survived my dad and a stretchable monster all in one night."

            "You deserve a prize." Keriam smiled and hugged him. "Good night, Joey."

            "Night, Keriam." He watched her walk into the bedroom.

            Cheri smiled as her as she climbed in the bed. "You sure you don't want him to take my bed? That way you two can have the room for yourselves," she smiled knowingly.

            Keriam narrowed her eyes. "If we ever get there," she said, "it will be when you and Seto are all alone without anything from his company disturbing the two of you--and most likely it will."

            _Not if he takes my advice, Cheri grinned. "Good night, you who cannot see opportunities before you."_

            "Good night, you who are pathetic at insults."

            Sticking her tongue out she curled under the blanket and sighed. Within a matter of moments she was fast asleep.

            Joey sighed as he tried to get comfortable and lay back once more. This sofa wasn't made for sleeping, he thought but just rolled onto his other side. But it sure beats saying awake all night because of dad. Sighing to himself he pillowed his head and counting Scrape Goats he was soon sleeping soundly. And snoring softly as well.


	4. History Lesson

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Yin-Yang & JanimeLee

            "So what do you think?" Cheri asked.

            "Beats me," answered Keriam.

            The two girls were sitting outside the principal's office, waiting to hear whether they would be allowed into Domino High and still keep their jobs. At first it didn't look like they would be accepted but a phone call had been placed through during their interview with the principal, and whoever had called must have said something positive on their behalf.

            Cheri couldn't help wondering if the caller had been Seto.

            Just before they could begin to get bored the door opened the principal came out. "Ladies. After thinking about it I have decided to let you both keep your jobs. But," he held his hand up to stop them from saying anything, "Should I see that you are failing a class or have been acting up in anyway you two will quit your jobs. Do I make myself clear?"

            "Yes sir."

            "Good. Now my secretary is currently looking for uniforms in your sizes. When she returned you will dress in them and you will also be directed to your homeroom. Schedules should be ready by lunch time." He bowed and offered them a small smile. "Welcome to Domino High School ladies."

            "Thank you," Cheri half-forced the smile on her face: happy that they had been accepted, disgusted because of the dreaded skirts.

            Fortunately, the schedules were ready before the secretary found the uniforms. Keriam and Cheri quickly left the office and headed for the cafeteria.

            "Man, we are standing out as the newbies," Keriam couldn't help laughing a little.

            "You'd rather wear the skirt?" Cheri asked.

            "Hell no! I want to stay in my jeans as long as possible."

            "Then don't complain." She tapped her nose but quickly pulled her finger away before she could bite it. Upon entering the cafeteria though nearly half the student body went quiet at the appearance of two girls dressed in casual clothing such as jeans and shirts. Murmurs were heard but they ignored that and tried to focus on locating their new friends.

            "Damn. This is like looking for a needle in a haystack..."

            "I'll say," Keriam mumbled. A hand shot up and waved. "It's Joey," Keriam smiled and they walked towards the table.

            Just as they were nearing it, Cheri saw Seto sitting by himself at a table at the far end of the cafeteria, with his laptop in front of him, typing away. She paused, wanting to sit with Yugi and crew and wanting to sit with the lone CEO. He looked up from the screen and saw her. He gave a small smile and waved, then motioned that he would call her later.

            Cheri nodded and sat next to Keriam.

            "Hi guys. Tristen, these are the girls we told you about," Yugi said as he introduced a taller boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

            He smiled and waved. "Beautiful young ladies I see." Joey couldn't help but growl softly.

            "So what did the principal say?" Tea asked.

            "We get to keep our jobs on the condition we don't start anything and keep our grades up," Keriam said simply.

            "I know that line," Joey smiled. "So, where are your uniforms?"

            "We split before they could find them," said Cheri.

            _I'm not putting that thing on unless I have shorts underneath, Keriam thought._

            "Tea, can I ask you something?"

            "Sure Cheri."

            "How can you stand those things? They're so..." she frowned. "Short. And what if it's windy?"

            She sighed and frowned as she remembered something. "You get used to it but I seem to remember two immature boys who used a t-square from class to flip up the back of my skirt. They called it the Panty Tank." At this Joey and Tristen flushed and looked away. "I taught them to never try that stunt again."

            Keriam and Cheri started to laugh. "Oh you naughty boys!" Cheri scolded jokingly.

            "Where were you last summer," Keriam whispered to Joey in a sultry tone, which made him blush deeper.

            "So what classes do you have?" Yugi asked.

            Cheri and Keriam took out their schedules and compared them with the others. Keriam had the last two classes with Joey and Tristen. Cheri was with Yugi and Tea.

            "Well it looks like you'll be seeing us after all," Yugi smiled.

            "We know you guys so it won't be so bad after all. Okay what do you guys recommend to eat? I'm starving!"

            "Please don't tell me you eat as much as Joey!"

            "Hey I'm a growing boy!!" he protested but his friend joked.

            "Yeah, growing sideways."

            Joey moved to swat Yugi but Keriam put her hand on his shoulder. "Now, now, play nice, boys," she said. Looking around the cafeteria, Keriam saw Malik and Ryou at a table adjacent to the one behind Cheri, Tea and Yugi. She didn't see Marik or Bakura, guessing that the spirits were inside their hosts. Malik looked in her direction and winked. Keriam returned the action.

            "Well everything is good here just don't try anything that has the word 'surprise' in it," the young girl warned.

            "The surprise might be your last," Tristen added.

            "Ugh I think I just lost my appetite." With a sigh Cheri stretched her arms out before her and began to play with her rings. _Wonder how long we have to stay here? she thought to herself._

            "Good lord, does that guy ever shut up?" Keriam asked as she, Joey, and Tristen walked down the hall to their last class.

            "Only when he has to take a breath," said Tristen. "Damn, forgot my homework in my locker." He took off in the other direction.

            "Usually I'm the one that forgets the homework," Joey laughed and stopped when he felt something take his hand. He looked at Keriam, who was holding his hand, fingers interlocked.

            "Are you going home tonight?" she asked.

            Joey swallowed and nodded. "I gotta... just in case."

            "If he does anything, Joey, you're more than welcome to come to my place."

            "Promise. Thanks." he smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "C'mon, let's wait for the others at the gate."

            "Ick ick ick!" Cheri made a face at the uniform as she held it out before her. "I'm sorry but I cannot stand pink pink!"

            "Sorry but you do have to wear it," Tea sighed. She liked the color just fine.

            "I know but pink and I just don't blend. Oh well..." she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll live. I like you're school though it's... big!"

            Yugi couldn't help laughing. "Come on," he said, "the others have to be waiting at the gate."

            They left the school and headed to the main gate. Tristen, Joey and Keriam were already there, and Keriam was standing behind Joey with her arms around his waist. Joey didn't seem to mind it at all.

            "Hey guys, how was your day? Joey asked with a smile.

            "Okay I guess but I hate this." Frowning she showed the uniform. "Keriam, this is for you." She handed the bag to Joey who wordlessly took it.

            "Joy," she muttered although her face was hidden on the blonde's back. "So now what should we do?"

            "Want to come back to the game shop?" Yugi suggested. "We can do our homework together."

            "Just let me know when it's five o'clock," said Keriam. "I have to work tonight."

            "Too bad you couldn't get the night off with us," Tea said.

            "Oh well," Keriam sighed, resting her chin on Joey's shoulder. "I have to pay my half of the room."

            "You get night shift, I get weekends. But hey, it'll pay for our rent and some shopping money."

            "Well shall we be off then?" Smiling the group headed to the game shop, talking along the way. Today had been a good day what could possibly go wrong?

            Seto walked out to his car, catching a glimpse of Cheri as she walked with Keriam, Yugi and the rest of the group. He frowned a little but didn't let it get to him; after all, it wasn't as if he and Cheri were a couple. And even if they were...

            Seto shook his head, bringing himself back to earth and the meeting for a new account opening. He tossed his briefcase into the side seat and was about to get in when he saw something over by the small grove of trees not far from the school fence. There was someone dressed in a dark robe standing in the middle of the trees.

            _A Rare Hunter? Seto thought. He noticed that the cloaked figure was looking in the direction Cheri and the others had gone._

            What would a Rare Hunter be doing here? He couldn't help but begin to worry and wonder. It took him only a moment before he closed his car door, making sure it was locked he decided to follow.

            Joey smiled happily. He felt so happy right now and it was all thanks to Keriam. She was a great girl and she accepted him for him, even after he told her about his family and past. That's what made her great in his eyes. "Hey Keriam... would you like to go to a movie with me, maybe on Saturday?" he asked.

            "I'd love to," she smiled at him. "I get out of work at two."

            "Lucky," Cheri groaned. "I'm there till six."

            "Don't feel bad," said Tea. "So am I."

            "Well least we can talk to each other," she smiled and ran ahead a bit. "Hurry up guys I suddenly got this surge of energy!"

            "It could be all the soda you had before we left," Tristen sighed. Who knew a girl could drink so much caffeine!

            Cheri stuck her tongue out but raced on, swinging her bag around her some.

            "Is she always like that?" Joey asked.

            "All the time," Keriam nodded, "especially after a high sugar intake. I'm surprised she hasn't become diabetic."

            "I heard that!" Cheri yelled from the corner of the street; she turned and bumped into someone. "Sorry!" she quickly apologized.

            "Don't worry about it," said a gentle voice. Cheri looked up and blinked--it was Ryou. "No damage," he smiled at her.

            "Hey, Ryou!" Joey called, waving his hand.

            "Hi everyone," he waved back and soon he was joined by Malik.

            Yugi smiled as he jogged up a bit. "Hey guys! How was school today?"

            "Same 'ole day. Where were you guys headed?" Malik asked.

            "The game shop," said Keriam. "What about you?"

            "I have to wait for my sister to call back. Ryou's just here at the moment."

            "Hey, Ryou, if you're not doing anything, why don't you come with us," said Yugi.

            "Alright," Ryou agreed.

            "Catch all of you later," said Malik and he walked off.

            "Bye Malik!! Tell Ishizu we said hi!!" Cheri waved before realizing her mistake. She had just come to Domino and she knew nearly everything about the group and was letting it slip out every five seconds.

            "Idiot!!" Keriam hissed behind clenched teeth as everyone stared at her.

            "You know about Ishizu?" Yugi asked.

            "Um well kinda..." she said nervously, tapping her fingers together. _Way to go big mouth, god next time I'll just bite my tongue! she thought to herself before grinning. "Hey let's hurry I wanna learn to duel!!" Without waiting for an answer she ran in what she hoped was the right direction._

            Saying that Malik was shocked when Cheri spoke his sister's name was an understatement. How did she know?! Malik would have to worry about that later. He needed to talk to Ishizu and know if she managed to find out anything about two girls in the legends. Malik opened the door to his room and tossed his books onto his bed.

            Marik appeared next to them. ~Well?~

            "Okay, you win. Are you satisfied?"

            ~It's been awhile since I've won.~

            "And without the Millennium Rod," said Malik.

            The spector snorted at the remark. ~When is our dear sister calling?~

            Malik stopped for a moment at the accent on the word 'our'. He knew Marik had said it that way to aggravate him. "My sister will call soon," Malik answered.

            Marik stood up and put his arm around his other's neck. ~I'm not like Bakura,~ he said, ~Ishizu is also my sister. And nothing can be done to change that until our body dies.~

            "I know... It's just..." he sighed in defeat as he couldn't voice his reasons. Despite how good he had been since Battle Ship it was still haunting at what he had done to gain the pharaoh's memories. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to push the memories back but jumped when he heard the phone ring.

            Marik let him go as he saw him answer the phone. Noting the happy look on his face he knew it could only be the older Istar sibling.

            "How are you?" Ishizu asked.

            "I'm fine," he said, very happy to hear her soothing voice.

            "And Marik?"

            "He's okay."

            ~Oh please, don't let my presence disturb you.~

            "Shut up," Malik glared at him. "Did you find out anything?"

            "Surprisingly, yes," Ishizu answered. "There was something recorded about two hundred years before Yami was pharaoh. It doesn't give an exact number, but the text mentions the Sisters of the Moon. They were very powerful. The priests believed that their power came from the Shadow Realm."

            "The Shadow Realm?" he blinked. If they had that kind of power... "What else did it say?"

            "Nothing much except with their great power they acquired many followers who saw them as equal to the gods. But with that much power they had fierce enemies so they were forced to fight back. The texts don't mention anything else but it mentions something about them giving up their lives to protect innocent people from their powers. They died but they left behind a prophesy," she explained.

            "What did it say?"

            "I could only make out several words but something about the sisters being reborn yet again. But should their power fall into the wrong hands..." she trailed off but they knew with someone holding power of the Shadow Realm no force on earth would stop them.

            "Anything else?" Malik asked.

            "Two stars closest to the moon," his sister answered. "I didn't have a chance to look though."

            "I'll look tonight and I'll email you if I see anything."

            "Alright then. Be careful, both of you."

            "We will," said Malik and hung up the phone.

            ~What? No 'I love you, big sister'?~ Marik smirked.

            "Have I told you how annoying you are?"

            ~Several times in fact. But you know I'm only teasing you.~

            "I hate being teased."

            "Keriam, it's five o'clock," Tea said.

            "Adios, people!" Keriam threw her books into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "Cheri, I'll be home a little after nine."

            "I'll wait up for you," said Cheri.

            "Keriam, wait!" Joey jumped up from his seat. "Lemme walk you there."

            "Expecting a free burger?" Tristen snickered.

            "Hey, since when is it a crime to escort a young lady?" Joey shot back, taking Keriam's hand as they left the shop. "I swear..."

            "He's a good friend," she smiled.

            "Yeah my best. He and I were best buds before we meet with Yugi. He was there for me and even helped me with some of my street fights." He smiled a bit. "He was also there for me even when he found out about my dad."

            Keriam laughed; he looked at her. "What?"

            "I can't believe how some of your lives sound like parts of Cheri's and my life."

            "Hey, things happen."

            "I know."

            They arrived at Burger World. "Well, another day, another pay," Keriam sighed.

            "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

            "Okay. Good night, Joey." She leaned close and kissed his cheek.

            Dreamily, Joey released Keriam's hand and watched in a daze as she went inside. He touched his cheek and slowly spun around, a large grin spreading across his reddened face. _I'm in love..._

            "Well I think I had better head home myself," Cheri sighed as she gathered her stuff.

            "I'll go with you as well," Ryou said as he gathered his books as well.

            "Cool. I won't be alone," she smiled her thanks and after biding farewells they walked out of the shop. heading in the direction of the mini hotel they didn't realize that a cloaked figure was following them. The sky was dark but it was beginning to little by little. As they passed a dark alley another hooded person stepped out and silently followed them as well. However, this did not go unnoticed by a certain blue-eyed young man.

            Bakura jerked when he felt a dark presence very close by. ~Ryou, you're being followed.~

            ~What?~ he blinked and slowly turned to look behind him.

            ~No don't look! Just keep walking as if nothing it wrong.~

            Cheri was about to ask if he was alright when he blanked out but the feeling of being watched came again. _Oh no, not the tickle feeling,_ she said to herself. Slowly she pulled her hand out of her pocket and pulled out a compact. It didn't have any make-up but she liked to use the mirror. Snapping it open she held it up and her eyes widen. _Oh no..._

            "Just keep walking," Ryou said, taking Cheri's hand in his and forced a light laugh.

            Cheri responded by leaning against him, making it look like the two were enjoying a private joke.

            Seto saw the two and the strange man following behind. He quickly pulled his car over and rolled down the window. "Get in."

            Cheri immediately jumped into the front passenger seat as Ryou went into the back. Once the doors were shut, Seto hit the gas and they sped away, leaving their follower behind. He only smiled, and then disappeared, leaving those around him in stunned silence.

            "Thank you, Seto," Cheri breathed.

            "Yes," said Ryou. "Thank you very much."

            "No thanks from your ghost?" Seto asked sarcastically.

            ~I don't have to thank you for anything,~ Bakura said appearing next to Ryou.

            "Ack damnit Bakura! Warn me!" Cheri cried out as she glared at him. "But who are those guys and what did they want?"

            "That's a question I want to know as well," Seto replied.

            ~You ladies have tremendous power but you have yet to waken yours,~ the spirit said, ignoring the glare sent his way.

            "You're not going into that Shadow Realm garbage again," grunted Seto.

            Cheri gaped at the driving man. "You can hear him?"

            "And see him. I don't know if it was from Pegasus' Millennium Eye or what happened on the Battle Ship."

            _Okay, I missed an episode, Cheri thought._

            ~The Shadow Realm is not garbage,~ said Bakura.

            "Seto, I understand that you have a hard time still accepting it," Ryou said, "but unless Malik tells us what Ishizu found out, we don't know what exactly what to do. And there's the matter of who we're up against."

            Cheri stayed quiet as she looked out the window. She kept thinking about her mom and wondered if she was okay. She had tried calling but the operator said the number was unlisted and that it didn't connect to anywhere. Sighing she rubbed her face and leaned her head back. _Why us? Is it because we love this show so much? Is it because we were at the wrong place at the wrong time? Or is it because of the powers Keriam has and I supposedly have?_ she asked herself but couldn't think of a single answer.

            "Good night, everyone!" Keriam waved as she left Burger World, and started walking towards the hotel. She was about two blocks down when the creepy feeling came over her. _Oh man, not now! _She quickened her pace.

            "You can't hide forever."

            Keriam stopped and looked towards the alleyway. "Who are you?" She stepped closer to the ally but stayed back far enough in case she needed to start running.

            "I am Perjiem; your gracious host."

            "You're the one who brought us here."

            "Indeed," said Perjiem. "Sister of the Moon."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You are a Sister of the Moon. Your power is greater than that of the Ancient Egyptians. Even the Pharaohs then, looked to you as gods."

            "Pharaohs looked up to us? As gods?? I don't know if I should feel honor or what."

            "Already your powers have awaken and now it is just a matter of time before I locate your other Sisters. Now come with me, dear Sister."

            _Others? He must mean Cheri! "Listen pal, I'm not going anywhere with you so leave me alone!" Without waiting for a reply she began running. She didn't even bother to look behind her to see if he was chasing her._

            Keriam was almost to the corner of the street where the hotel was when some dressed in a dark robe stepped out in front of her. Skidding to a halt, Keriam looked at the person.

            "You should not have run away from my brother," he said.

            "She doesn't know her place," another male voice said.

            Keriam whirled around and saw another robed figure and a third, no doubt Perjiem, walking towards her. _Not good..._ she thought. _Wait a minute... what happened to the people?_

            It may have been a school night and the young teens and children would be home, but what about the adults? Keriam didn't see anyone besides Perjiem and his brothers. And it was too quiet. _This is getting freaky..._ Keriam swallowed.

            The sound of a motor reached her ears and then a motorcycle flew up onto the sidewalk, making the three men jump back. The rider lifted his face shield. It was Malik.

            "Keriam! Get on!"

            She didn't have to be told twice. Keriam ran over and jumped onto the cycle, wrapping her arms around Malik's waist as he sped away. Suddenly, the people began to fade into view again. "What's going on?" Keriam yelled.

            ~It's an illusion,~ Marik answered.

            "They managed to block themselves and even you from view, like how a chameleon can blend in with their surroundings," Malik explained.

            "And you two weren't affected?"

            "Because I was in contact with the rod for so long I guess you can say I became a bit immune to other magic."

            ~I could feel you in danger and pointed him to your location.~

            "Thanks. I really mean it."

            ~Don't mention it.~

            Keriam blinked at Marik's words. He actually sounded... normal. "Hey, where are we going?"

            "Kaiba's mansion," Malik answered. "Cheri and Ryou are already there."

            Keriam nodded and hugged Malik's waist a little tighter. They pulled into the long driveway, driving past the main gate up to the front door.

            "Keriam! You okay?"

            "Joey?" she blinked as he ran to her and pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

            "Cheri called us and told us what was happening," said Yugi as he, Tea, and Tristen came over to them.

            "We were so worried when she told us! Cheri said she was followed and we thought the same happen to you!" Tea fretted worriedly.

            'That's it, I'm walking you home and school and work from now on!" Joey said with a  fierce growl.

            Malik turned off his bike and removed his helmet, nodding to the group. "Let's go inside where it's bound to be safer." Once they went in the young woman was soon tackled to the ground by a very concerned friend.

            "Keriam!! You're alive oh god I was so worried!!" Cheri said in a rush as she hugged her tightly on the floor. "Are you okay? What did they want? Did you have to use your powers?"

            "Powers?" three voices asked.

            "I guess this would be a good time to explain everything," said Keriam.

            "I'm afraid it sort of starts with Marik," said Malik.

            "Why am I not surprised?" Seto grunted.

            "Let's go to the living room. It's a bit of a story." The group wordlessly got up as they all headed to the living room and sat down. Malik remained standing for only a moment as he felt Marik take control so he could tell the story. Opening his eyes he took a deep breath and began with what Ishizu said about the girls.

            "Turns out the men after Keriam and Cheri are because they might be the reincarnations of the Sisters of the Moon.  They were women even before Yami's time that were so powerful the people saw them as gods. But their powers came fro the Shadow Realm."

            "Say what?!?!" came the chorused cry he was momentarily deafen.

            "Can I continue?  Like I was saying, with great power came enemies.  The battles between them became so bad that they gave up their lives just to protect their worshippers.  So, they died but legend has it that their souls would be reborn once again."

            Yugi was quiet but he knew Yami was listening. Power from the Shadow Realm?  Just what were these ladies then?  Mortals… or gods?

            "… So what does this have to do with us?" Keriam asked where she sat next to Joey.

            Now he looked away as one of his hands kept clenching and unclenching.  "I… I know the guy who sent that monster…"

            "You said his name was Perjiem," Joey spoke up. "What did you do to him?"

            "Putting it mildly, I had him locked up. His two brothers helped him escape and I haven't seen them since."

            "They never mentioned that in the show," Cheri blurted out.

            "You idiot!" Keriam yelled at her. "For once in your life, keep your mouth shut!"

            "Show?" Ryou asked. "What are you two talking about?"

            "Wait a minute," Marik stepped closer to Keriam, "the two of you were pulled through the TV screen. This, "he waved his hand around, "is everything about us?"

            Keriam nodded.

            "Would you please bring the rest of us up to date here?" Tristen asked.

            Marik sighed. "Keriam and Cheri are from another dimension."

            "And everything here," Cheri picked up, "the Millennium Items, Duel Monsters, Domino City, Battle City, all of you..."

            "Is a cartoon in our world," Keriam finished.

            "... Y-You're kidding, right?" the brunette asked.

            "Sorry... we kinda know everything about you guys..." Cheri looked at everyone in turn as she played with her rings. "We know how you all meet, your dueling history, the Items, everyone you've gone against; we even know you're personal lives. Yugi, I know it took you about eight years to solve the puzzle. Yami, I know your soul room is a living labyrinth. Tea, you want to go to New York to be a dancer. Ryou, you had to transfer schools when your friends played a game with you then fell into a coma. Bakura, I know you're a tomb raider in the past. Joey, I know about your dad. Marik, I know you were born from Malik's frustration and pain. Malik, I know about the scars on your back from your father. The same ones on Rishid's face. We know everything from Duelist Kingdom to Battle Ship Tournaments." she looked at the floor yet closed her eyes tightly. "But I am not important!! I don't have any power and even if I did how can we go home??"

            "You just need to awaken your power-" Marik tried explained but stepped back when he felt a strong surge from her.

            "Don't you get it?! I don't have any kind of power! I'm just a good hostage who doesn't know how to shut up!!" she practically shouted, "I'm sorry Keriam..." Shaking her head she ran from the room, even as she tried to keep the tears back.

            "Cheri wait!!" she called out but it was no use. She ran out the front door and tried looking for her she was already gone. But her friend couldn't run that fast. It was like she just vanished...

            Seto appeared next to her. "Cheri," he whispered.

            "I didn't mean to yell," Keriam said, "I didn't-"

            Seto placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know, Keriam. Come on." They walked back inside to the living room.

            "We have to find her and fast," said Malik, now back in control.

            "But she just disappeared!" Keriam cried out. "She could anywhere!"

            "Wait, Keriam," Yugi stepped in front of her. "What's your favorite place here?"

            "Yugi, what are you talking about?"

            "Just tell us."

            Keriam sighed. "The aquarium where Joey battled against Mako Tsunami."

            "And what's Cheri's favorite place here?" asked Yugi.

            "The stadium where..." Keriam stopped and looked at Yugi with hope. "Where you all fought in the Battle City Finals."

            Yugi took her hands. "It's just a hunch," he said, "but she might have teleported herself there. We'll go get her."

            "I'm coming with you."

            "Keriam, you can't," said Malik. "You have to stay here--it's safer."

            "But-"

            "I'll stay with you," Joey said.

            "So will I," said Malik.

            She wanted to argue but sighing in defeat she nodded her head. She would be safer here. "Just... tell her I'm sorry."

            "We'll bring her back so you can tell her yourself. Let's go." Taking one of the cars several of the friends headed out while the rest waited. Joey took Keriam's hand in his own and gave it a tight squeeze.

            "Everything will be okay," he said softly, trying to cheer her up just a bit.

            Cheri was scared and curious as she looked around her surroundings. She was at Domino Stadium where Kaiba Blimp took everyone for Battle Ship finals. How she got here she didn't know but she still felt terrible. "God I am so stupid!!" she yelled at herself, kicking at he ground while insulting herself over and over before slumping against a wall and slid to the ground.

            "Keriam was right; I do have a big mouth. Stupid stupid stupid!!" she repeated while banging her head against the wall before stopping and grabbed her head. _Another thing to add to my stupid list, she whimpered to herself._

            Cheri rubbed the sore spot and sighed. She looked up at the night sky. It was clear and the moon was in its first quarter. Cheri smiled; she always liked the crescent moon. For some reason, it made her feel better. As she gazed at it, Cheri couldn't help noticing two stars that were very close to the two pointed ends of the moon.

            _I've never noticed that before, she thought then remembered that this wasn't "her" moon. Cheri stood up and walked a few steps away from the wall._

            The stars seemed to be glowing brightly than any of the others that soon she found herself in the center of the stadium. Her eyes never left the sky though and for a moment, the stars seemed to glow brighter as did the moon. She tried to look away but he longer she looked the more she felt hypnotized by it. Soon she could feel something stirring deep inside, it almost felt like something was singing deep within.

            "What is this feeling?" she asked herself softly.

            "Ah, there you are."

            Gasping, Cheri spun around and saw a man wearing a dark robe. "Perjiem?"

            "So that pretender told you," he said. "No, my name is Haziem. I am here on my brother's orders."

            "What do you want?"

            "You are a Sister of the Moon. What we want is you and the other Sister."

            _Keriam! Cheri backed up and looked around, trying to locate a way out._

            "There is no escape, Sister. Come with me and let your powers be awaken."

            "For destruction no doubt. Can't you just leave us alone?"

            "I'm afraid not. But if you won't come willing... then you'll just have to come by force."

            Cheri was scared yes and she had a huge urge to cry for help but no. She was a big girl; she should be able to take care of herself! "I'm not going anywhere, Haziem. And just you try, I'm not giving up so easily," she snapped as she held her fists up.

            Haziem laughed. "Very brave, and foolish." He held up his harms.

            "Over there!" Tristen yelled, pointing out the helicopter window.

            "Cheri!" Ryou shouted.

            ~She's not alone,~ said Bakura.

            Seto landed the helicopter and everyone jumped out. "Cheri!" Seto called out to her.

            "Huh? Seto?" she blinked and looked up... but she didn't see the attack that struck her hard in the chest.

            "Hey it's that hooded guy!!" Tristen pointed to Haziem.

            "I have to help her," the CEO almost growled as he made to go to her.

            "No stay back!!" Cheri pulled herself up, looking in pain as she held one hand over her chest. "I... I'm not letting him hurt any of my friends..." Taking a deep breath she ran at him. She didn't know much about fighting but maybe if she could get a hit in that would be enough. _I am not going down without a fight! she swore to herself as she ran faster._

            "Cheri! Don't!" Seto ran after her. He was right behind her when Haziem threw another attack. Seto grabbed Cheri and moved so that the blast hit him in the back, protecting Cheri. The two were sent flying and skidded across the ground.

            "Seto?" Cheri shook him. "Seto!" He groaned a little, and she sighed with relief. Cheri stood up and faced Haziem, glaring at him with rage-filled eyes. Oh, she was pissed.

            "It's one thing to come after me and attack me, but it's something entirely different when you hurt the ones I care about!!" Her hands were clenched tightly at her side ass he began to walk towards him slowly but steadily.

            Bakura had been watching through his light's eyes and now he could see that her body was being engulfed by a kind of dark aura. ~I think her powers have just awoken,~ he declared.

            True enough it looked almost as if dark flames had been ignited and grew with each step she took.  Standing several feet away from the hooded man she had her hands to her sides as she glared angrily at him.

            "I am not going to let you hurt anyone I care for, especially Seto and Keriam! So take this to your brother and tell him I will never join his ranks!!" Energy pooled at her hands, similar to massive blast before she let it all loose with a shout of anger. It arched at him like black lightning before striking him dead on. With an explosion that filled the night air, blinding and deafening the group that when the debris cleared...

            "What the... he's gone!!" Tristen pointed out. The guy was gone!

            "Is he dead?" Ryou asked.

            ~Possibly,~ said Yami. ~It depends.~

            "On what?" asked Tea.

            ~On whether he was smart enough to leave before receiving quite a shock,~ Bakura answered.

            Cheri ran back to Seto, who was now beginning to sit upright. "Are you okay?"

            "I'll be alright," he grunted. He gasped as Cheri threw her arms around his neck. Hearing her quiet sobs, Seto put his arm around her. "It's okay, Cheri."

            "I'm scared..."

            "I'm right here."

            ~Why don't you take this back to the mansion?~ Bakura suggested.

            Ryou groaned. "Enough, 'Kura."

            She sniffed before pulling back and rubbed at her eyes. "I-I'm sorry... I guess I saw red for a minute."

            Yugi slowly made her way over and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Cheri? You sure you're okay?"

            "Yeah I'm fine. I guess... I'm not as worthless as I thought." She weakly laughed and looked up at the sky. _Two stars closest to the moon..._

            Seto managed to get to his feet without any help. He held out his hand to Cheri and pulled her up.

            "Are you okay to fly this thing, Seto," Tristen asked.

            "Yes," Seto answered, wrapping his arm around Cheri and leading her to the helicopter.


	5. Dreams of the Past

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Yin-Yang & JanimeLee

            "Full House," Keriam set her cards down.

            Joey and Malik stared at her cards and then looked at each other. "I have to pay for her movie ticket," said Malik.

            "I'm paying for the arcade," said Joey.

            "I am enjoying this," said Keriam.

            ~And I'm wondering why, Malik, do you bother with those stupid card games?~ said Marik.

            "We don't see you playing," Joey smirked.

            "It's a good thing Mokuba is on that school trip," Keriam said, holding her arm in front of Marik when he advanced, "because we would have a lot of explaining to do."

            "Why?" Joey asked. "He can see Marik and Bakura."

            "He can? Oh yeah, when Pegasus had the Millennium Eye."

            ~I admire that kid. He has a lot of spunk and spirit.~

            "And he still forgave you for kidnapping him during Battle City. Which reminds me, I do not like being used to battle my friends against my will."

            "Hey calm down! Can we please not have a fight?" Malik pleaded with his darker self as Keriam tried to sooth her new boyfriend. Sighing he gathered the cards and shuffled them. "Okay what should we play now?"

            "I don't care. I hope the others are alright though," the blonde sighed deeply as he folded his arms on the table then rested his chin on them. The four of them stayed quiet though as Malik began to make a tower out of the cards, keeping Marik from trying to blow it down. However, they looked up when they heard a sound outside that before they could get up the front door opened and their missing friend came in.

            "Cheri!!" Said girl looked up before looking at the floor.

            "You were right, Keriam. I do have a big mouth…" she said softly.

            Keriam ran over to her best friend and hugged her. "No, I shouldn't have said that. Cheri, I'm sorry. We're under a lot of stress. Man, I was so worried when you ran off and disappeared. Were you at the Battle City Stadium?"

            "How did you know?"

            "Yugi asked me what your favorite place here was. It was a long shot."

            "Heh, yeah I ended up there. And so did Haziem."

            "Haziem?" Malik stood up.

            ~Great,~ said Marik. ~If he's here with Perjiem then so is Deliem.~

            "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Keriam asked, turning back to Cheri.

            "He attacked me when I was distracted. Then he attacked Seto and..." she flushed a bit. "I got upset and attacked him."

            ~He bailed it before the lightning struck,~ Bakura added. ~I doubt he could survive that much power but I will say this: I am not getting on her bad side.~

            "That wasn't funny..." she mumbled under her breath. "But... before that I felt something really strange..." she closed her eyes as she pictured the moon from earlier. "The crescent moon... I saw two stars really close to where the points curve..."

            _The stars! Malik quickly went to the window and opened it. He leaned out and looked at the moon. "Holy Isis..." he whispered. "Where's Kaiba? I have to call my sister now!"_

            "I think he was heading to the library," Cheri told him. "Oh yeah, Keriam, he sent over a couple employees to get our stuff in our hotel room."

            "What for?" Keriam asked.

            "He doesn't think it's safe for us there, so he's letting us stay here."

            "Okay..."

            "I'll ask him to let us stay here, too," Malik said and he left the room.

            "Hey, Malik," Joey ran after him, "see if you can convince him to let me stay." He popped his head through the doorway. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You want anything?"

            "Not right now," said Keriam.

            "I'll come with you," Cheri followed Joey.

            Keriam looked at Marik, who had moved over to the open window. She walked over next to him and looked at the moon.

            "Well what do you know, she was right," he chuckled before pointing up at the sky. "Ishizu said something about two stars closet to the moon and there it is for all to see."

            She looked out the window and noticed the odd formation as well. "Does this tie in with the legend you told us?" she asked.

            "Yes but now... I'm not very sure."

            Cheri sat at the counter as she watched Joey rummage in the fridge for something to eat. _I hold power over the shadow realm... does that mean I can summon as well? _she thought to herself but she just clasped them together.

            "Wow Kaiba has a well stock fridge!! But how can he have an omelet with these eggs?" he frowned as he pulled out a plastic carton with tiny speckled eggs. "That must have been a sick chicken to lay these things."

            "Those are quail eggs and they taste better if you boil them first," Cheri sighed as she rested her head on her arms.

            "Tired?"

            "Extremely."

            "Boiled quail egg?" Joey asked holding the carton open with a silly grin.

            Cheri couldn't help laughing. "Sure, I'll make them."

            "You don't trust me?"

            "Oh, I know you can cook but you have to watch these."

            Joey shrugged and sat at the table. "So we're a cartoon in your world."

            "Yes," Cheri answered, filling a small pot with water and carefully putting the eggs in. "And very popular. There's a ton of web sites on the net about all of you. A lot of pictures, too."

            "Are they good?"

            "Some yes, others are a bit extreme. Keriam's favorite pic of you is where you're dressed in a toga."

            "Wha... a toga?! As in Ancient Rome toga?!"

            Cheri nodded her head and laughed at his reaction.

            "Aah geez! How am I going look at her after this?!"

            "Oh calm down, puppy! She really likes you."

            "Hey I'm not a puppy!" he growled but she laughed.

            "Want me to prove it? Besides, she does like you, a lot. She has never missed an episode with you in it." Looking around she noted the salt and carefully sprinkled some into the pot. "You two are really alike and you have this fierce loyalty you don't see in many people."

            "Hmm... I-I really like her. I mean she's a great girl and she's not into calling me names like moneybags or teasing me like Tristen. She treats me... like a person," he said softly as he looked down at the tiles. Keriam was a special lady and not because of the legend or powers or such. But... what would happen when they had to go home?

            "I still don't understand why we were brought here," Keriam said, still looking at the moon.

            ~Perjiem and his brothers want the two of you,~ Marik said. ~If it's true that you and Cheri can use the power from the Shadow Realm.~

            ~Apparently they can from what Cheri did earlier,~ said Bakura. ~If you'll excuse me.~

            "Spirit or not Bakura, I don't think you're going to get out of here with anything valuable," Keriam warned.

            ~No, I'm going to find out which room we're staying in tonight,~ he glared at her and left.

            "Why did you team up with him?"

            Marik snorted. ~It seemed like a good idea at the time.~

            Keriam looked at him for a moment. "What's wrong?" He looked at her. "Something's bothering you."

            ~I figured you were perceptive but not that perceptive,~ Marik smiled at looked at his translucent left hand. ~It was never mine. Nothing was. It was all Malik's. Touch, taste, smell, sight, sound... even when I was in control, it always belonged to him. Every sensation had to go through him first before it came to me.~ He closed his eyes, clenching his hand into a fist. ~It will always be like this until we die and pass on to the next life. I will never know... what it's like to have that feeling go directly to me.~

            Keriam took Marik's right hand in hers. His eyes flew open at the contact and he raised their hands up, staring in shock. He could feel the warmth of her hand, the softness and the strength. "Now you can," she said quietly. "This is yours alone."

            Such a sensation sent delightful tingles through his body and for a brief moment, he felt like he had his own body once again. To be able to touch was a thing he missed since becoming a spirit. ~Keriam... thank you.~ he gently squeezed her hand as his lips quirked up ever so lightly. ~This is... something I never thought I would ever miss... but you gave it back me if only for a moment.~

            Keriam smiled and Marik released her hand.

            "The stars were near the points of the moon," Malik said into the phone in Seto's private office, with the CEO present and looking at him, wanting to know more about this Sisters of the Moon legend and how Cheri tied to it.

            "I'll look at it later," Ishizu said. "And I managed to translate more. It said that when the two Sisters have awoken, the hidden star shall be revealed."

            "A hidden star?" Malik frowned. "A gateway to the Shadow Realm?"

            "I suppose so but if so, that would explain why their powers were wanted so badly."

            "Great because attempts were already made on two girls we just meet." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "We believe that they are the Sisters of the Moon."

            "Two? But the legend points that there were three sisters," Ishizu said with a bit of concern in her voice.

            _Three...? His eyes went wide as he nearly dropped the phone. _Three of them? Then... who's the third?__

            Seto didn't like the other boy's reaction to what his sister has told him.

            "Are you certain?" Malik asked.

            "I'm positive," said Ishizu. "There is one more Sister."

            "Great Ra..." Malik breathed and began to pace. _But Cheri and Keriam were the only ones pulled into our world, he thought._

            "The third sister is out there, brother. You have to find her and don't let anyone else know."

            "I won't."

            "Good luck. You're going to need it."

            "Thanks," Malik said and hung up the phone.

            "And what were you Great Ra-ing about?" Seto asked.

            "It seems that the Sisters of the Moon are a lot more powerful than we originally believed," answered Malik.

            "Considering that they get their powers from the Shadow Realm, I'm not completely surprised."

            "Ishizu said that when the two Sisters' powers have awaken a hidden star shall be revealed."

            "Cheri and Keriam are in greater danger then." He was about to say something else but looked up when Bakura entered the room. "Don't you knock?"

            ~I can't, Kaiba. Anyway, where are we sleeping? You need a map to get around this place of yours,~ he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

            "I'll have something arranged," Seto answered coolly. "I take it that you four are staying with the girls."

            "Um, five," corrected Malik. "Joey wants to stay with Keriam."

            Seto grumbled something incoherent and grabbed the phone, punching the number for his attendants. "I need three guestrooms ready. And I prefer you had one at the other end of the hall." He dropped the receiver back into the cradle.

            ~You forgot about the flea powder,~ Bakura said.

            Seto narrowed his eyes at the tomb raider. "I also forgot an exorcist."

            ~Ouch. Yeah that really hurt.~

            Malik rolled his eyes as the two bickered back and forth before deciding to leave them alone. Heading downstairs he caught the whiff of something cooking so he went to the kitchen. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

            "Hi Malik! Want a quail egg?" Cheri asked as she held a bowl out to him filled with small eggs that were hard boiled. Joey was now at the stove, cooking something.

            "Did I hear quail eggs?" Keriam walked into the kitchen with Marik following.

            "You heard right," Cheri smiled. "And Joey's making fried baloney..."

            "Hey, it's not that bad," Joey said defensively.

            "I didn't say it was; I just don't care for it."

            "Please make me a sandwich, Joey," Keriam pleaded, her mouth watering.

            "No problemo!" he smiled.

            Ryou entered the room with a not too happy look on his face.

            "Seto and Bakura still yelling?" Malik asked, peeling a quail egg.

            "Yes. No telling how long this will last for," he sighed and sat down himself.

            "Those two always like this?"

            "Unfortunately yes."

            "Oh cheer up. Usually fighting shows how close two people are. Or does it show how much they hate each other?" Cheri thought for a moment before shrugging and took out a bottle of ketchup. Taking the eggs she peeled for herself she smiled and squirted a rather large amount on top of them in the small bowl.

            "So how did the sleeping arrangements go?" Joey asked, carrying two plates to the table and handed one to Keriam as he sat next to her.

            "There's three rooms," Malik said.

            "Oh let me guess," Joey spread mustard on the slice of bread. "Keriam and Cheri in one room, you guys in another, and I've been put in the garage."

            "Down the hall."

            "Close enough."

            "I want to sleep in a room solo tonight," Cheri said. "Keriam, Joey, you two take a room."

            Keriam almost spit out her drink and Joey dropped his sandwich on his lap. Both started turning red. Keriam stammered. "I-I don't think that we should-"

            ~Why not?~ Marik smirked. ~It's not like you two are going to do anything.~

            Joey turned a deadly glare at the spirit, while Keriam stood up and excused herself.

            The brunette looked up and swallowed the mouthful and shook her head. "It was just a suggestion..."

            "I'll be back." Leaving his sandwich he went after Keriam.

            ~And his sandwich goes unguarded,~ Marik grinned and made to grab it but he couldn't grasp it. ~Damnit.~

            Seto pulled the slate-gray curtains closed over the large glass doors that led to the small outside balcony. He didn't want to look at the moon tonight--it was disturbing to look at now. And the reason included a girl he had concern for. He sighed.

            The others had figured out who was staying in which room. Keriam and Joey had taken Cheri's "suggestion" and were staying in the room at the far end of the hall. At least he would hear them just in case...

            "What does she see in that mutt?" Seto asked out loud. He reached behind his neck to the edge of his pajama top, and scratched, discovering that the tag was what was itching him. Sighing, he pulled the top off and took out a pair of scissors from the night table.

            Before he could cut at it though he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called out absently as he prepared to cut the tag off.

            "Hey Seto, I was wondering..." Cheri began to ask then froze when she stood. She was wearing plaid boxers with a t-shirt that said 'girlz rule, boyz drool' in giant plaid letters. "... oops."

            Seto set his task on the bed and walked over to Cheri. "May I help you with something?"

            Cheri couldn't answer as she was mesmerized. She never would have guessed that Seto's body was this good looking! The muscles were well toned and Cheri could just about see his navel by the waistband of his pajamas. HE IS GORGEOUS!!!

            Shaking her head to get her thoughts clear, she quickly said, "I see that I've come here at a bad time. I'll talk to you later."

            "No wait, it'll alright," he reached out to take her hand to stop her. Looking down he noticed how her hand just seemed to fit so perfectly within his own.

            _Oh man he's holding my hand! she screamed at herself. "I... I just wanted..." __Oh damn I forgot what I wanted to ask!_

            He noted how she wouldn't look at him so he turned her around and tilted her face to his level. "Are you alright? Did you need anything?"

            "Uh..." Cheri felt her cheeks grow warm. "I know this is going to sound very forward but can I stay here with you?"

            Now it was Seto's turn to start blushing.

            "I don't mean, you know," Cheri continued, "it's just that with everything going on and I know that you have one hell of a security system in this place, but-"

            "It's alright, you can stay here," Seto told her.

            "Oh, thank you!" Cheri hugged him.

            Seto jumped when her arms went around his waist. Slowly he put his arms around Cheri, holding her gently.

            Bakura walked through the door. ~Seto, have you- whoa!~

            Seto and Cheri jumped apart and looked at the uninvited specter.

            "Bakura, what is it?" Ryou asked from the other side of the door.

            ~Come in and see for yourself!~

            Ryou opened the door and blinked at Cheri and Seto. "Nothing is going on," Seto growled at the two.

            ~Not yet,~ Bakura smirked.

            "Bakura..." Cheri growled as her hands into fists. There went one of the best moments of her life!

            "Was there something you needed?" Seto asked coolly although there was still a hint of red in his cheeks.

            "Considering the current situation of the well-being of both Cheri and Keriam," Ryou began, "we decided that it would be best if we stayed in the same room with each of them."

            ~In other words, Seto,~ Bakura picked up, ~Don't worry because Malik and Marik will be staying with Joey and Keriam.~

            Seto didn't say a word as he went to his bed and grabbed two of the pillows, tossing one to Ryou. "Cheri gets the bed, you two stay on the floor on one side, and I'll be on the other side."

            ~Just make sure you're on the floor.~

            "You are just--so annoying!" Pouting Cheri turned to the massive bed and turned the blankets down. "Seto?"

            "Yes?" He looked at her but she just smiled at him.

            "Thanks." He smiled back a bit before going to the closet to grab some more blankets. By the time he returned to his room Cheri was laying on one side of the bed, facing the curtained window. Ryo was making a spot on the floor on the other side of the bed and Bakura was just watching with a smirk.

            "Here." He tossed the albino some blankets before taking the rest and made himself a bed on the other side of the bed but on the floor. "The bathroom is joined to the room and its the door there in the far corner. Any troubles or anything you can wake me up," he explained.

            "Okay. I just don't want to be a bother though," Cheri said as she curled under the blankets.

            "Are you sure you're okay over there?" Keriam asked.

            "I'm fine," Joey answered. "Really."

            Keriam looked at him lying on the floor, not believing him. "Joey, it's a king-sized bed."

            "Chivalry," he said and put his hands behind his head. "Besides, I've been told I talk in my sleep."

            "I've been told I snore." She got up from the bed and walked over to him. "We'll drown out each other's noise."

            "I don't think it's such a good idea, Keriam... I mean you and me in the same bed..." _A large bed... just you and me..._

            "We can put the pillows between us as a barrier."

            "...But-"

            "No 'but's'. Come on, Joey, I know you've slept in worse situations."

            "… You aren't going to let me win this argument, are you."

            "Nope."

            Sighing in defeat he got up but took the blanket with him.  "I'll sleep on top of the covers."  With that he lay on one end and wrapped himself up.  "And if I try anything you have my permission to push me off the bed."

            "You sure about that?" she asked as she got onto her side.

            He gave her a cheesy grin as he rubbed his head. "I've been told I can sleep through a herd of elephants.  Well g'night!"  But before they could go to sleep they heard a knock on the door.  Grumbling Joey got up, tripping over the blanket and hit the floor.

            "Keriam?  Are you alright?" Malik asked as the knob slowly turned and he peeked in.  "Joey?"

            ~Look she has her personal watch-dog,~ Marik laughed at the tangled blonde.

            "Ah shad up!" he growled, trying to get free. "What do ya want anyway?"

            ~Until Perjiem and his brothers are captured or such we'll be watching over the ladies," the dark one explained as his light came in with his blanket and pillow.  ~They're under our protection.~

            "Can you define 'our protection'?" Keriam asked with a brow cocked.

            "Ryou and Bakura are sleeping in Cheri's room," Malik said as he made a bed on the floor.

            ~Actually, their in Seto's room,~ Marik corrected.

            Joey blinked. "Run that by me again, please?"

            "What is Cheri doing in Seto's room?" Keriam asked.

            "Don't worry, Keriam, Ryou and Bakura won't let anything happen," Malik said. "Well, maybe not so much Bakura..."

            Keriam groaned. "Excuse me," she said and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

            As soon as it shut, Joey sprang up from the tangled blankets and grabbed the front of Malik's shirt. "Two's company, three's a crowd and four's overbearing!" he hissed.

            "This wasn't my idea, Joey," Malik tried getting the other boy to release him.

            ~Not completely,~ said Marik. ~She does need to be watched over, Joey. You can't protect her by yourself.~

            Joey let go of Malik and picked up his blankets. He stared at the white one for a moment and the conversation he had with Cheri in the kitchen earlier brought a smile to his face. Separating the white sheet from the rest of the covers, Joey placed it on the bed and stripped off his shirt.

                        "What are you doing?" Malik asked.

            "I'm gonna cheer up Keriam," Joey responded as he tucked a corner of the sheet into his waistband, then proceeded to wrap the sheet around him and fling part of it over his shoulder. "How do I look?"

            ~Do you want an honest opinion?~ Marik chuckled. Malik was trying very hard not to burst out loud with laughter.

            "Damn, forgot the head wreath." Joey pulled the fake ivy from the pot mounted the wall. He bent it and placed it around his head just above his ears. "Well?"

            "Hail, Caesar!" Malik burst out laughing.

            Keriam walked back into the room. "What are you guys… Joey?!"

            "I am not Joey," he said, "I am Zeus."

            "Zeus was Greek," Malik managed to say, "Jupiter was Roman."

            "Whatever."

            Keriam put both her hands over her mouth as she stared at Joey. She couldn't believe it! Her favorite pic of him had come to life! She started laughing and tears ran down.

            Despite how hard he had tried to stop his earlier laughter poor Malik dropped to his knees as he laughed even harder than before. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to calm down and make his bed for the night.

            "Hey I think I look really good," 'Zeus' said with a huff, posing like he was a true god.

            ~Take a picture, it'll last longer,~ Marik sighed, thinking he still looked ridiculous.

            "Already got that covered. So Keriam, ya happy?" he asked as he looked at the giggling girl.

            "Very," she gasped out and went over to Joey, hugging him. "How did you know?"

            "Who do you think?" Joey winked.

            Keriam laughed. _Yes, Cheri, I owe you one!_

            "Alrighty," Joey took the ivy from his head and put it back in the pot, then removed his "toga" and put his shirt back on. "Time to go to sleep." He picked up the rest of his blankets and straightened them before wrapping himself up and lay on the bed.

            "Thank you, Joey," Keriam said as she climbed onto the other side of the bed. "I needed that."

            "We all did," Malik chuckled as he settled on his makeshift bed. "Good night, everyone."

            "Good night," said Keriam.

            "Night," Joey said and turned to face Keriam; he winked at her and she smiled.

            Marik stood by the window and looked at the moon. Feeling Malik looking at him, he turned and waved his hand, letting the other boy know that he was going to sleep by himself tonight for a change. Malik nodded and settled down to sleep.

            For the first few moments the room was silent and the dark one was allowed a moment of peace to himself. They had a lot to do in just making sure the ladies were kept from harm and trying to help with their wakening powers. But before he could delve deeper into his thoughts he heard a rather loud yet muffled snore. Looking at the bed he watched as the mutt, aka Joey, was talking into his pillow.

            "Hey leggo my eggo..." he grumbled and began to gnaw on his pillow.

            Marik just stared before sighing and looked out the window once more. ~Mortals are weird, especially that one.~

            The sound of music filled the temple as worshippers listened intently. Torches were perched high on the stonewalls, giving enough light to watch three lovely ladies playing the beautiful music from. The three of them were sitting upon a large crystal ball that just seemed to hover in the air. The ladies were dressed in long white gowns with the long trail fluttering to the ground in a soft wave. The girl on the right was playing a harp, the one in the middle a flute, and the one on the right was playing a kind of clarinet or such. They seemed so in tune with the music, which the people within the temple were in awe of the delicate notes.

            The one in the middle with the flute stopped playing and looked at the people gathered in the temple. Slowly she slid of the crystal sphere and floated down before the altar as her two Sisters continued to play. She held out her right hand and the young children timidly walked up to her. Smiling, she knelt down and one by one, lightly touched the children's foreheads, whispering a small prayer to Isis, the wife of Osiris, and to their mother, Nuit.

            "May you each grow up with the wisdom of the ages yet the innocent love you have now," she prayed. To her, children were the most precious things in their world and like her Sisters, would do all they could to ensure them a safe and harmonious future.

            Rising she softly began to sing softly, singing a prayer of thanks for all who came to witness them this night. It was always a joy to see their happy faces and the pure souls of the children. Yes, this was what their powers were meant for. To protect the innocent from all and any who would bring chaos and destruction to this world.

            Cheri opened her eyes. _Okay, that was freaky..._ she thought, slowly sitting up and looked down at Seto. Being careful not to disturb him, Cheri slid out of bed and quietly walked past Ryou and Bakura to the curtains. She pulled the curtain back just enough to look out and up at the moon. She sighed and let the curtain fall back into place and tiptoed back to bed.

            "You okay?"

            Cheri jumped and looked down to see Seto looking right back at her. "Yeah..." she answered.

            He sighed as he slowly sat up, letting the blankets fall around his waist. "Do you want to talk about it?"

            "... Just a dream I had, no worries."

            "If you say so but I can't help but worry for your safety."

            "Seto..." Thinking about it she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek before sitting back. "You're sweet."

            He grinned at her. "Don't ever let anyone else know that." They smiled and Seto ran a finger along her cheek. He caught her chin and brought her face closer to his, kissing her.

            Cheri felt her spirit flying high above. It was a sweet, innocent kiss that ended too quickly. Both of them were blushing.

            "Um... I... I'll see you in the morning?" she asked softly.

            "Yes, of course... Pleasant dreams, Cheri." Still blushing he laid back and slowly closed his eyes. The girl followed suit but she touched her lips, still smiling as she drifted to sleep once more.

            _I can't wait to tell Keriam,_ she thought to herself.

            Hands rose to the statue representing Isis, sweeping low then raised again, offering, surrendering everything she had, everything that she was. She crossed her arms over her chest, hands touching shoulders and breathed deeply, waiting, listening, closed her eyes.

            "Please speak to your humble daughter, Mother Isis. Send my prayer to Mother Nuit. Allow me to see what you will make true. Allow me to see what I can change for the good of our beloved Egypt."

            The whisper came.

_            Anubis..._

_            Osiris..._

            She opened her eyes. Pray to Anubis? And ask him to speak to Osiris?

            Looking up once more she held her hands together as she began to pray to jackal headed god.

            "In the name of Anubis, Keeper of the Dead and Guardian to the Scales of Judgment, hear my prayer. Please, ask our great Lord Osiris, what can I do for the good of our country and people?" She opened her eyes as she held her hands upward, looking towards the heavens for their answer. "Please mighty gods... what shall I do?" Closing her eyes she waited patiently for any answer they may give her.

            She saw him. He was young but strong. Strength was in his amethyst eyes as he sat upon his golden throne. Around his neck he wore an item in the shape of an upside-down pyramid engraved with the Eye of Horus.

            A Millennium Item? The Puzzle!

            He was cornered. Someone yelling at him, and he smashed the Millennium Puzzle.

            She opened her eyes and stared at the heavens above. Falling to her knees, trembling at what was shown to her.

            "The Millennium Puzzle..." she gasped as she brought her hand to her racing heart. "The most powerful of all the items but why? Why did he smash it?" To do something of that extreme could only mean that something of great danger yet importance would happen. But when would such an event take place...?

            Keriam gasped as she sat up quickly in bed, breathing deeply as images of the dream slowly faded to the back of her mind. "A dream... I-It was just a dream..." she said to herself but she didn't seem convinced. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand touch her arm.

            "Hey ya alright?" Joey asked with a sleepy slur. He rubbed his eyes some more before blinking. "Look like you had a nightmare or somethin'..."

            It took her a few moments to get her voice to work again. "I think so..." Keriam looked around. "Where's Marik?"

            Joey looked over his side of the bed down at the sleeping form on the floor. "My guess he's sleeping inside Malik."

            Keriam got out of the bed and walked over to the window, looking out at the moon. _What is it? _Keriam silently asked. _What are trying to tell me?_

            She jumped a little when Joey put his arms around her. "What is it?" he whispered.

            "I don't know," she answered quietly. "In the Land of Twilight, under the Moon..."

            "What?"

            "Nothing."

            "Keriam, I know I don't have power or such but I will protect you as much as I can." He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "I... I love you..."

            She gasped lightly. Putting her hands on his arms as tears slowly ran down. Keriam turned around and put her arms around Joey's neck. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist.

            "I love you," she whispered, "I don't ever want to leave you."

            Joey's arms tightened around her, fearing that if he let go, she would vanish. His chest tightened at the thought, and he knew that when this was over, Keriam and Cheri would go back to their world. _It's not fair, damnit!_ Joey's mind yelled as he shut his eyes tightly, preventing his own tears from falling.

            _I would give anything to keep you here by my side, _he thought desperately. They stayed like that for most of the night, not wanting to let go for anything in the world despite in the future they would have to say their final good byes.


	6. Foreseeing the Future

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Yin-Yang & JanimeLee

            Morning came and it was obvious to see that some people were not morning people. One such was Bakura who refused to get out of the ring. Another was Cheri who, for lack of better words, looked and acted like a zombie for the first hour. She nearly tripped when she went down the stairs to get something in her stomach.

            "Geez what time is it?" she asked as she tried to pry her eyes open.

            "Seven," Joey said. He was up earlier than usual and Keriam was taking a shower. He was poking at his bowl of cereal, watching at it turned soggy in the milk.

            "And how did you sleep last night?" Ryou asked then frowned at the dark chuckled from Bakura.

            "Okay, I guess. You?"

            "Not too bad if you don't mind sleeping on the floor. Cheri had the bed to herself."

            "Wait a minute," Joey pointed his spoon at the other boy. "Kaiba slept on the floor?"

            "Yes," said Seto as he walked into the kitchen. "Find it amazing, mutt?"

            "Honestly? Yes."

            "Too early to fight, please." Cheri yawned before grabbing some cereal herself and a bowl.

            "Sure whatever," the blonde sighed as he took his bowl and left it in the sink. "I'm gonna change."

            As he left the young girl looked at the others. "Is it me or does he sound... kinda depressed this morning."

            "Hey, Keriam!"

            Keriam stopped at the voice. _Come on, I just ate my lunch,_ she thought and turned around.

            A few yards away stood Amierla, one of the most stuck-up people Keriam had ever met. Amierla was always putting down Joey and the rest of the gang, as well as most of the student body. Except for Yugi, Devlin, and Seto--Yugi for being the King of Games, Devlin because of his way with the dice, and Seto for his financial status. Of course Keriam wasn't going to let that deed go unpunished and she had made a smart remark right to Amierla's face, which, of course, did more than ruffle the girl's feathers.

            The gray clouds in the sky that blocked the sun seemed to match the mood of the courtyard, and several students took an interest of the situation now at hand. Keriam wasn't surprised. The most action they usually see is when Seto and Joey had their verbal spar. Two girls at a stand-off was fresh entertainment.

            "Hey what's with the crowd?" Tea asked as she and several others were walking by.

            "I don't know. I hope Joey and Seto aren't at it again," Yugi sighed but that thought was shot down when they made out two female voices battling it out.

            "Hey that sound like..." both teens eyes widen as they looked at each other. "Keriam!!"

            Amierla was getting more and more pissed off the longer this fight went on. No one ever had the gal to talk back to her like this. This girl was a newbie and already most of the students here liked her because she didn't take crap from anyone.

            "Run out of words?" Keriam asked. "Seven come eleven. You're an A not a C."

            "That's it!" Amierla shouted. "Get your Duel Monster Cards out!"

            "Oh please."

            "Refusing a challenge?"

            "No, it's gonna be a waste of time dueling you," Keriam shot back. It was a bluff. Fortunately, no one else knew that Keriam had only dueled a few times against Yugi and, needless to say, lost. But only her friends knew she was an amateur.

            Amierla smirked. "Oh really? Then why don't you prove it?"

            Keriam said nothing, and then two boys appeared with the holographic Dueling Disks. _Oh great... she thought, keeping her features calm._

            "Yugi, Amierla has had more experience than Keriam," the young brunette hissed to her shorter friend. "And she just constructed her deck."

            "I know but we've taught her all we know," he said worriedly as his hand came up to grasp the puzzle tightly. "She'll be fine." _I hope._

            The girls placed the disks on their arms and placed their deck in the slot once done shuffling. "Let's duel!" The disks lit up as the Life Points blinked 4000 each.

            "C'mon Keriam!! You can beat her!!" a voice called out of the crowd. Cheri managed to push her way through and gave her friend two thumbs up. "I know you can win!"

            "She's going to wish she never came here!" Amierla scoffed as she drew five cards into her hand. "I summon Mechanical Snail in attack mode!" Placing the card on the disk the image revealed a large, machine-like snail with four long legs and a gaping mouth with needle sharp teeth. The stas were 800/1000.

            Keriam looked at her cards and removed three. "I call Milus Radiant in defense mode," a furry dog-like creature appeared, "and place two cards face down." Milus Radiant's stats were ATK/300 DEF/250.

            "Is she nuts?" somebody in the crowd asked.

            Amierla started laughing. "Well, looks like this duel is going to end quicker than I thought. Go Mechanical Snail!" The beast roared and charged at Milus Radiant.

            "Not so fast!" said Keriam. "Reveal magic card Fissure!"

            The Mechanical Snail shattered and vanished. Amierla screamed as the life points dropped down 

            "I never did like escargo," Keriam said.

            "You... You're going to pay for that!" Growling she looked at her hand and pulled a card. "I place this card face down and I summon Twin Long Rods #2!"

            Said monster was odd looking with a body the shape of a pear and two long tentacles. It was a deep purple and had these beady eyes and cheesy looking grin. It was an aqua creature and didn't look very smart. 850/700

            "Oh gross that thing is so creepy looking!" Tea couldn't help but say. True to word the creature wasn't a first class beauty.

            "Now Twin Long Rods take care of that little bitch!" the girl pointed for it to attack.

            "Gee, that thing looks like you on Mondays," Keriam smirked. "I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode!" The upper body of a statue-like woman with a purple cloak appeared, holding a scepter. ATK/1600 DEF/1000

            "Hey!" Joey ran up to Yugi and Tea. "What's going on?" He saw the two duelists. "Keriam?!"

            Malik and Ryou soon appeared. "Well, this is a turn of events," said Ryou.

            ~Usually, it's Joey and Kaiba having it out with each other,~ Bakura said.

            ~This is interesting,~ Marik couldn't help smiling.

            "How did this happen?" Ryou asked.

            "Amierla challenged her," Tea said. "Right now, Keriam's in the lead." A blast came and Keriam's Milus Radiant vanished. "And she lost 250 life points."

            "She's still in the lead," said Joey. _Come on, Keriam,_ he thought. _You can do it. I believe in you!_

            "Did you think you would beat me so easily?" The other girl scoffed as she looked at her hand. "I sacrifice my Twin Rod for this! Harpie's Brother and I use this magic card Rising Air Current on him as well." The aqua creature vanished and in its place was a dark skinned man with dark skin and wild black hair but half his face was painted in red and the other half was hidden by a high, leather collar with studs. His wings were red, long, slender with three long, red curved blades going down his right arm. His attire was brown leather. As the magic card came into play an eagle that buffed the male harpy. His points went from 1800/600 to 2300/200. "Beat this combo," Amierla smirked.

            _Uh oh... Keriam shifted uneasily. She drew another card. "I play Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode."_

            "Hey guys!" Cheri made it over to Yugi and the others.

            "What caused Amierla to challenge Keriam to a duel?" Ryou asked.

            "Uh, well, you know how she's always putting everyone down and she kept bragging that she can score a date with Devlin for the Fall River Dance," Cheri began. They nodded and she continued, "Keriam said right to her face that Amierla would never get a date with Devlin no matter how much she jiggled her dice."

            "She doesn't play Dungeon Dice," said Joey.

            "Not that dice," said Cheri. "I meant her _dice." She motioned with her hand._

            They caught on. "So that's what she was talking about being an A not a C," Tea said.

            The duel continued on and soon Keriam was down to 1500 life points, while Amierla had 1700.

            "You're really pathetic," said Amierla. "Did you know that?"

            "Are we going to finish this duel or you going to try putting me to sleep?" Keriam asked.

            "Why don't we up this little game," Amierla smiled. "Loser has to lift up her skirt in front of everyone right here."

            "What?!" Joey's shout was lost in the cheers from the rest of the boys watching the duel.

            "You've gotta be kidding me!" Keriam looked at the other girl in disbelief.

            "Unless you're chicken."

            "No, I agree."

            "Keriam!" Joey hissed.

            "Now, I hope I lose," said Keriam. "So I can save everybody's eyesight!"

            That earned a laugh from almost everyone and an angry shout from the opponent. So far she had Sorcerer of the Doomed and a Trap Card face down. "Now go Sorcerer teach her a lesson!"

            "Ooh c'mon Keriam you can beat her!!" Cheri shouted as she tugged hard on Joey's sleeve, nearly pulling his arm out of his socket.

            "Ow ow hey I still need my arm!" he complained but she kept pulling.

            "Not so fast. Reveal face down card!" Upon her request the card stood to reveal something called Fake Trap.

            "No!!" But it was too late. The sorcerer destroyed Fake Trap in place of her monster. No Life Points were deducted but Amierla was not pleased.

            "I hope your underwear is clean," Keriam said, earning her a deadly glare.

            "You can't protect that flea-bitten mongrel forever!" Amierla shouted.

            "Watch your mouth!"

            Amierla huffed and drew another card; she smirked. "This duel is almost over, and I'll be the winner."

            "Oh yeah?" Keriam yelled back. _The last three cards she drew she hasn't played,_ Keriam thought. _Amierla's up to something but what? She pulled another card. _Card Destruction... this can get rid of what's in Amierla's hand and mine. _She looked at the other girl and suddenly the courtyard faded away and images appeared behind Amierla._

            _What the... Twin-Headed Fire Dragon and... I don't believe it! She has Exodia! Just his head and arms but still! How the hell did she get hold of him?!_

            "Your move, Keriam," Amierla taunted.

            Keriam looked at her hand. She would lose her Celtic Guardian, Trial of Nightmare, and Giant Soldier of Stone. But her Monster Reborn and Magician of Fate were still in her deck and if she believed in the heart of the cards, it would be true to her.

            Keriam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You know something, Amierla, I don't like that stupid grin on your face. I play the magic card, Card Destruction!"

            "Oh no!" Amierla cried.

            "Say bye-bye to whatever was in your hand!" Keriam placed her three cards in the Graveyard.

            Shaking with anger, Amierla also placed her cards to the Graveyard.

            "Yeah way to go Keriam!!" Cheri cheered along with Joey before he yelped in pain. His arm was now numb from all the pulling.

            "That was a great move!" Ryou said with a grin.

            "You're going to pay for that," Amierla growled angrily. There went her best move and it had taken a lot to get those cards! "Here, take this!" She threw down a magic card, Monster Reborn. "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!" A massive red beast with two head and a long, clawed leg roared to life. 2200/1700

            "Damn! She summoned the most powerful monster in her deck!" Malik hissed angrily.

            "Ha! Try to beat this monster!" the other girl taunted.

            "If you insist!" Keriam smiled. "First I play Monster Reborn and call back my Celtic Guardian." The warrior-elf appeared. "Now I'll place two cards face down. Your move, Amierla."

            "Go Fire-Dragon!" Amierla shouted. "Burn her mangy mutt to ashes!"

            "Activate Swords of Revealing Light!" shouted Keriam. The magical blades appeared and trapped the dragon, immobilizing him.

            "No!"

            "Yeah, baby!" Joey cheered.

            "Now your dragon is trapped for three turns," said Keriam, "it's more than I need." She drew a card. "I play the magic card Polymerization; fusing my Silver Fang and Celtic Guardian." Two whirlwinds surround the two said monster and merged into one. It dispersed and a tall silver-plated man with a wolf-shaped helmet and long curved sword appeared. "Say hello to the Silver Wolf Knight! His attack is 2600 and defense is 2000, and he can call upon his wolf brothers to aid him!"

            The Silver Wolf Knight threw his head back and howled. A large pack of Sliver Fangs appeared and devoured Amierla's Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. Amierla cried out as her dragon vanished.

            "One more thing," Keriam said, "he can attack in the same turn as his wolf brothers. Go, Silver Wolf Knight! Take out the rest of her life points!"

            The Silver Wolf Knight raced towards Amierla and brought down his sword. Amierla fell on her backside as what remained of her life points fell to zero.

            Cheers and clapping erupted from the students as the holograms faded. Keriam took her cards from the Duel Disk.

            "Okay, Amierla!" a boy shouted. "Lift it up!"

            ~Oh this is going to be good!~ Bakura grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

            "Hey I don't mean to be a downer but it's it kinda mean?" Tea said. "I know she's a stuck up brat but it's not right."

            Amierla's face was red as a tomato as she grabbed the hem of her skirt, holding it down. "You cheated, I know you did! I'll get you back for this, Keriam!!" She angrily stormed off.

            "Sore loser," Joey snorted but smiled brightly as Keriam made her way over, hugging her tightly. "You were great, Keriam!"

            "I agree, that Silver Wolf Knight is one powerful monster!" Ryou commented.

            "Thanks guys but… if I didn't use that Card Destruction Amierla might have won."

            "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

            "It's weird… but for a moment the area darkened and I could see the cards in her hand behind her.  She had her dragon and three cards of Exodia; the head and both arms."

            "WHAT?!?!"  The students that remained from the duel looked at the group. They just waved nervously and stayed silent until they were all gone and turned to their friend.

            "How can she have them? Exodia was the rarest cards in all Duel Monsters and even then Weevil destroyed three of them on that trip to Duelist Kingdom!" Cheri hissed in a low voice, still thinking how if she ever saw that bug-eyed creep she's plound him into the ground.

            "She has them," Keriam answered. "I saw them."

            "Oh man," Joey said. "How many Exodias are out there?"

            "You still have the two of Exodia, don't you, Yugi?" asked Cheri.

            He nodded. "The other three were lost at sea..." Yugi looked at Joey, noticing the guilt on his friend's face.

            Keriam squeezed the blonde's hand gently and smiled at him.

            "That reminds me," Joey looked at her, "why on earth did ya agree to that stupid bet with Amierla? That was crazy!"

            ~After what you said in the locker room yesterday?~ Marik looked at Joey, and if looks could kill, he would have died five times over.

            Keriam felt a light blush grow. "It wouldn't have mattered," she said, "I have shorts on."

            ~Shorts?!~ Bakura's cry was almost in protest.

            "And why do you care if she's wearing shorts?" Ryou looked at his darker half.

            ~... Nevermind.~

            "Gee I always knew he was a hentai," Cheri pointed then stuck her tongue out when he glared at her.

            "Hey let's forget this duel and have some fun before class start, okay?" Tea piped up, smiling warmly at the group.

            "Sounds good to me, but I'm gonna find out just where that brat got Exodia from." Joey growled then calmed and squeezed Keriam's hand tightly.

            Ishizu stood out on the balcony of her room. She gazed up to the sky, looking at the crescent moon and the two stars at the points. Putting her hand to the Millennium Necklace, Ishizu closed her eyes.

            Please, she asked the ancient artifact, what happened? I must know... if what my brother says is true and the Sisters of the Moon are reborn and with him...

            The Necklace glowed and Ishizu felt a rush of energy surge throughout her body.

            She opened her eyes and she was no longer standing on her balcony. A large stone temple and a grand palace were before her. Ishizu looked up and saw the implication of the Eye of Horus. She gasped, realizing that she was still in Egypt but an Egypt that existed over 5000 years ago.

            It took a moment for Ishizu to grasp the thought; the Millennium Necklace had never before show her images like this. She walked up the steps to the temple and stopped as a few priests started down. Stammering, Ishizu tried to think of an excuse to who she was and why she had the Millennium Necklace when it should be with the Royal Family. But the priests walked past her as if she wasn't there.

            "So Pharaoh has called them?" one of the priests asked.

            "Yes," answered another.

            "If our enemies are to be defeated," spoke a third priest, "we need their help."

            "They must send our pleas to Osiris," said the second.

            "The Pharaoh..." Ishizu whispered. Quickly, she ran down the steps and to the palace. She had to see the Sisters of the Moon.

            It was odd to walk through a solid door without having the need to open it. Ishizu walked into the audience chamber of the Pharaoh. He sat upon his golden throne, decorated with gems and pictures of the gods. Before him stood three women. Ishizu could only see their backs.

            "I need your help," said the Pharaoh. "Sisters of the Moon, Egypt needs your help. These invaders are strong and their power is too dark..."

            "They call upon the Shadow Realm," said the Sister to Ishizu's right, who was the tallest of the three.

            "How is it possible? You call your powers from the Shadow Realm."

            "It does not matter where the power source is from," said the Sister to the left; she had short mouse-brown hair. "How we use it is what makes the difference."

            "Is there any way for you to stop them?" the Pharaoh pleaded. "My people are in great danger."

            "They are our people as well, mighty Pharaoh," the middle Sister spoke up. "There might be a way for us to help. We were told by our mothers that we must never use them unless the situation is dire."

            The Pharaoh looked puzzled. "Them?"

            "It can't be..." Ishizu whispered as she continued to watch them in awe.

            "They are the Three Egyptian Gods," said the left Sister. "They are not true gods but their powers are equal to the gods. They were given to our families should Egypt ever need to be defended indefinitely. I can call Slypher the Sky Dragon. Osiris has given him to me."

            "I can call Obelisk the Tormentor," the middle Sister said, "Anubis has given him to me."

            "Ra has given me his Winged Dragon," said the right Sister. "We can call upon them when we wish. They have the power to defeat the invaders and save Egypt. But it will be at a great cost."

            "There is a possibility that we may lose out lives after we call them," said the middle Sister. "It requires a great amount of power to summon them."

            "Should our deaths be inevitable," spoke the left Sister, "as you know that we do not have daughters to take our place as we have our mothers, we shall leave our gods in your care, great Pharaoh."

            The Pharaoh was shocked and very upset by what the Sisters of the Moon had told them. "But why...why leave them with me? If you lose your lives just to summon them... how can I take care of them?"

            The Sister on the right stepped forward. "In two hundred years," she said, "the power of the Shadow Realm will be used to play a deadly game. It will be called the Shadow Games. There will be a young Pharaoh who will be great and loved by his people. He will master the art of the Shadow Games, and will be able to call upon Slypher, Obelisk, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. He will also guard the Millennium Items--his Item shall be the Puzzle."

            "Yami..." Ishizu breathed. "She foretold Yami..."

            "You have foreseen this?" the Pharaoh looked at her with hope.

            "Mother Isis instructed me to consult Anubis and Osiris," she answered. "They showed me."

            "Thank you, Sisters of the Moon," the Pharaoh sighed. "When the time comes, I will ask for you help."

            The three Sisters bowed to the Pharaoh and started to turn around...

            Ishizu collapsed on the floor of her balcony, gasping. She slowly brought herself to her knees and looked at the moon, still shocked and disturbed by the vision.

            _'They controlled the Egyptian Gods...' she thought. _'And that one... she knew Yami was to be born... Did she know what would happen to him?'__

            Shaking, Ishizu managed to stand up and walk into her room. "Malik... I have to tell him..."

            The rather large group were talking, laughing, just having a good time together and talking about the earlier duel. Cheri excused herself as she headed to the restroom. Drinking all that juice was not such a great idea as she quickly did her business and looked at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands.

            "Hmm." Frowning she wrapped her curls around before placing the bun on her head and frowned some more. "Nope." She tried a ponytail but sighed and shook her head so her hair was loose before tying it into a fat braid. "Much better." Drying her hands she walked out, wondering where Seto was when she gasped and felt something peculiar. Before her the school suddenly turned to sand and rising from the ground was a large statue of a man wearing a jackal mask rise. It looked just like a statue of her favorite god she bought a long time ago that she realized it _was_ her favorite god! In the flesh, no less!!

            "Anubis?!" He looked down at her, eyes lined in gold paint as he waved his tall staff. Before him a large stone tablet stood and on it was... "Obelisk, the Tormentor!!" she squeaked in a high-pitch voice, slapping both her hands over her mouth. Like in the series the image came alive with a massive roar as it looked down at her she wasn't sure whether to run or scream but all she could do was just stand there, eyes wide and scared out of her mind. The blue demon seemed to growl as it looked down at her before slowly reaching out with a large hand, attempting to grab her...

            As quickly as the image came it left but her knees buckled under her weight she slowly dropped to the floor.

            _'What's... going on with me?' she asked herself, closing her eyes tightly. _'Anubis... Obelisk... Oh god...' _But the more she asked herself the more the pressure in her head seemed to grow._

            Seto really had no intention of leaving the classroom even though it was a free period. But he received a page from one of his valued, rare trusted employees. Unfortunately, he had left his cell phone in the glove compartment and was excused to retrieve it from his car and take care of the slight business problem.

            As he walked down the hallway, Seto saw a girl slumped on the floor near the girls' restroom. But as Seto walked closer, his eyes widened at who the girl was.

            "Cheri?"

            She didn't respond to her name, and Seto ran to her. Kneeling down, he pulled her into his arms. "Cheri, it's me, Seto."

            Cheri opened her eyes slightly and looked at him.

            "What's wrong?" Seto brushed away the stray wisps of hair clinging to her damp forehead. "You're burning up!"

            "...Obelisk..." Cheri managed to whisper.

            Seto looked at her in shock. "Obelisk?"

            "...Anubis...gave Obelisk...to me..."

            "What?!"

            "...A god... gave me a god..." Cheri fell limp in Seto's arms.

            "Cheri!!" She didn't stir and if anything this fever was slowly getting worse. Forget the call, forget business, she needed medical help! Gathering her in his arms he took her to the only place he thought could help her at this point but it was across the courtyard. _'I have no choice. She needs help and quickly!'_

            Back in the courtyard Keriam was getting worried about Cheri but when Tea suddenly stood they were all taken by quiet a sight. Seto was carrying Cheri in his arms but she seemed to be unconscious and the CEO had this worried look on his otherwise stone-cold face.

            "Seto!!" But he either didn't hear them or notice as he raced across the courtyard, pushing students out of the way and hurried to the nurse's office.

            "Something's wrong. C'mon we have to find out!" They needed no other encouragement as they ran after him while the rest of the students just watched in confusion. What was wrong going on today? First the duel, now this?

            Everyone raced after Seto, arriving at the nurse's office. "What happened?!" Keriam looked at the taller brunette.

            "I found her slumped over on the floor near the girls' restroom," Seto answered. "She was burning up."

            "She has a fever of 101," the nurse said as she walked over to them. "Cheri has to go to the hospital and her family must be notified."

            Keriam froze. Cheri couldn't go to a hospital; it was too dangerous with Perjiem and his brother looking for them. And as for family--both of theirs didn't exist in this world.

            "That won't be necessary," said Seto. "I'll have her brought to my house and have my personal physician take care of her."

            Keriam let out a slightly relieved sigh. _He does care for her,_ she thought.

            "I'm certain that she'll appreciate your generosity, Mr. Kaiba," the nurse went on, "but she needs very good medical attention."

            "And she'll get it," Seto almost growled, "I'll make certain of that."

            The nurse nodded. "All right. I'll release her to your care."

            "Thank you." Picking her up once more he headed out of the office and to the school's gates.

            "We'll tell the teacher what happened," Yugi said as the car pulled up for the two.

            "And we're gonna be by right after school," Joey added.

            "Alright. See you then." Nodding to them he carefully helped Cheri in then closed the door behind himself. Even as the car drove off the group couldn't believe what happened.

            "You don't think... Perjiem cast a spell or something on her, do you?" tea asked with large, blue eyes.

            ~No,~ said Marik. ~He can't do something like that. Something like this was brought on by herself.~

            "What do you mean?" Keriam looked at the spirit.

            Marik tapped his forehead. ~In here.~

            "This totally sucks," Keriam said. She sat outside with Joey on a bench in Kaiba's backyard, which looked like a mini park.

            Cheri's condition remained the same, though, thankfully, her temperature had dropped down to 99 not too long ago and she was awake for a little bit then fell asleep again from the medication.

            Joey put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. "She'll be okay," he said, "Cheri's a tough girl."

            "Don't I know it. But..." she sighed and looked down a bit.

            "You mean what Marik said?"

            "Yeah. What did she do?"

            "I don't know but maybe we can ask her when eh wakes up. Everything's gonna be okay." Rubbing her arm he kissed her temple. "I'm here for ya."

            "Thanks, Joey," Keriam kissed his cheek, catching the side of his mouth unintentionally in the process. They looked at each other, and then kissed fully.

            "Ahem!"

            The two jumped and turned around to find Ryou and Bakura looking at them. Ryou's eyes were a little wide and Bakura was smirking. "Cheri's awake," said Bakura, "and she wants to see you." The thief spirit turned and went inside.

            "I'm so sorry," Ryou apologized, "but we seem to have developed a habit of interrupting tender moments." He then followed his darker half.

            "No kidding. Man can't I ever get a break?" the blonde asked to the sky but of course, didn't get an answer.

            "That or Ryou has a point. They have a habit of coming at the wrong moment, C'mon." Each holding the other's hand tightly as they headed back inside for, hopefully, some answers.

            "You sure you're doing better? Yugi asked.

            "Yeah I am. It funny but, normally I don't get sick so easily." Cheri sighed and rubbed her face a bit sleepily. Whatever the doctor gave her made her feel a bit groggy.

            Bakura walked through the door and soon Ryou came in. "Keriam and Joey are coming up."

            "Hey Ryou, are you blushing?" His cheeks seemed to darken as the spirit of the ring chuckled. "Did I miss something?"

            ~Wouldn't you like to know.~ The spirit would have said more but the missing two members of the group arrived and looking at the glare sent his way, he decided to keep his trap shut.

            "Hey," Keriam walked over to her best friend and hugged her. "You scared me, you know. I hate it when you do that."

            "Ah, it's one of my best qualities," Cheri grinned. "Hey, Joey."

            "How ya feeling?" the blonde asked.

            "Besides feeling groggy, much better."

            "That's good," said Keriam and she sat on the bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

            "It's still pretty fuzzy," Cheri answered. "I do remember leaving the girls' room, and then the school turned to dust and... I'm not so sure after that but I do remember hearing Seto talking to me."

            "He found you and brought you to the nurse," said Ryou.

            "Where is Seto?" asked Cheri.

            ~In his office with the M Twins,~ said Bakura.

            "You saw the Pharaoh talking to the Sisters of the Moon?" Malik felt a chill go up and down his spine.

            "Yes," Ishizu answered, "he asked them to help protect Egypt and the people."

            "By chance, you didn't happen to find out how, did you?" His sister was quiet for a time. "Ishizu?"

            Finally, she spoke, "...They could summon the Three Egyptian Gods."

            The phone slipped from Malik's hand as his eyes widened. Seto grabbed it and spoke, "Ishizu."

            "Seto, is he alright?" she asked.

            "I think he's in shock. What the hell did you say to him?"

            ~Would you like me to take over and finish this conversation?~ Marik asked.

            "Please?" his lighter side asked.

            Marik stepped into his body and took the phone. "Ishizu, it's Marik. It's true they could do that?"

            "Yes, but the power they had to use from the Shadow Realm was far too great for them to handle," said the Ishtar woman. "It drained them completely and the Sisters died shortly after."

            "Damnit... to think they have that much power. No wonder Perjiem wants them so much."

            "Even if he manages to get control over one of the Sisters he could destroy everyone and everything in his path. Marik, you must protect those girls for the safety of our world."

            "They're already under our protection but today one of them nearly collapsed. I think she's remembering the past."

            "... Then it's a matter of time before the others remember and their powers begin to strengthen," Ishizu said quietly, reaching up to touch the necklace around her throat.

            The boy looked at the CEO before turning his back and whispered into the phone. "Just one more question, what happens if they have to call upon the gods? I mean if that much power killed them..."

            "... History may repeat itself all over. But maybe there's something more to this legend... I'll look into it just keep an eye out."

            "Right. You let us know if you find anything else."

            "I will. Be careful, both of you."

            "We will." Marik hung up the phone and looked at Seto.

            "So they can call upon gods?" Seto smirked at his reaction. "I happen to have excellent hearing."

            Marik frowned and stepped out of Malik. ~I'll be right back. This is for all of us to hear.~

            Once everyone, save Cheri, Keriam, and Tea were in Seto's office, Malik and Marik told what Ishizu had said.

            "What do you mean, they can call upon gods?" Tristen asked.

            "Not just any gods," said Malik. "Slypher the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra."

            "They could summon them?" Joey asked, slight fear noticeable in his almond eyes.

            "Their power came from the Shadow Realm. Unfortunately, after the Sisters of the Moon summoned the Three Gods, they died. And the Pharaoh then guarded their gods. It was passed down through the Royal Family in secret."

            Yugi felt Yami shift uncomfortably.

_            "How do you know that I can control them?"_

_            "Because the Sisters of the Moon foresaw your coming and knew your destiny."_

_            "Two hundred years before my birth?"_

_            "Yes, my son."_

            ~They already knew...~ Yami said. ~About me...~

            "Yami?"

            ~They... My father told me about them, before he died...~

            ~Planned out destiny. Harsh.~ Bakura spoke as if he had sympathy for the other spirit.

            "So knowing how they're powers work those hooded guys are gonna be after them more than ever?"

            "Seems that way, pup." Seto ignored the growl sent his way and continued. "When I found Cheri in the hallway... she mentioned something about Anubis giving her Obelisk."

            Marik seemed to be cursing but to himself as his light let him be. "I bet that's what caused that sudden fever of hers. Her memories must be coming back but there's still the matter of who can summon Ra and Slypher."

            "Something tells me this is not going to be as easy as it seems," Yugi sighed worriedly.

**Author's Note:**  Silver Wolf Knight doesn't really exist.  JanmieLee made it up but the rest of the cards do exist.  Are we having fun yet?


	7. The Third Sister

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Yin-Yang & JanimeLee

            "We were just normal kids," Keriam said, leaning back against Joey who had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Or so we thought..."

            Joey chuckled lightly. "Powers or not, I love you anyways." He kissed her temple.

            Keriam sighed as she looked out at the water front from where they stood on the docks not too far from the loading bay. She felt bad taking off with Joey from Seto's place as she wanted to stay with Cheri, but her best friend told her to go, using the medication putting her to sleep as an excuse.

            "So Cheri can call Obelisk?" Keriam turned her head to look at Joey.

            "How'd you find out?"

            "I followed you guys and listened through the door."

            "Sneaky," Joey grinned at her.

            "This from the guy who tried sneaking onto a boat via the porthole."

            "Hey, I made it on... thanks to Yugi, though."

            Keriam smiled and kissed his cheek. "But that was a very brave, yet crazy thing you did."

            "It was all for my sister."

            "I know."

            ~Aw, isn't this touching?~

            "Will you two go away?" Joey pleaded through clenched teeth. "You're getting as bad as Ryou and Bakura."

            ~I take that as an insult,~ Marik glared as he crossed his arms over his chest.

            "And we can't leave. What if the brothers tried to attack?" Malik pointed out.

            "Hey I can protect Keriam!!"

            ~Right... I'd like to see you try to deal with the power they have.~

            "You-"

            "Marik you promised you'd behave."

            ~He makes it so easy to push his buttons. Like Kaiba.~

            The young Egyptian threw his hands in the air as he began to mutter in another language. "Gods why are just so annoying?! You're worse than Bakura."

            ~Gee someone is uptight.~

            "Stressed is a better word, Marik," Keriam said. "I hate to see what my blood pressure is right now."

            "I say it's back to normal," said Joey. "You and I tied at Wack-A-Crack."

            Keriam giggled. "Who would've thought that hitting those gophers with a rubber mallet would be a good way to relieve tension?"

            "Wanna go back and see if anyone beat the scores?"

            "No more Wack-A-Crack, please, my arms are killing me. I want to play DDR."

            "DDR?" Malik asked.

            "Dance Dance Revolution," said Joey. "When the arrows appear on the screen, you step on the same arrow and the character dances on the screen. It's alot of fun."

            ~I can't understand why you play those ridiculous games,~ said Marik.

            "Oh yeah?" Joey removed his arms from Keriam's waist and walked up to the spirit. "I dare you."

            ~What?~

            "I dare you to play DDR."

            "Joey, no, no," Malik shook his head frantically but his peas were ignored.

            ~You've got to be kidding,~ Marik looked at Joey.

            "Double dare ya."

            ~Alright, I'll do it.~

            Keriam looked at him in surprise and Malik made a strange noise.

            "Ha! I am so going to beat you!" he said with a triumph grin as if he had already won.

            ~We'll see about that.~

            "What have you done to me..." Malik said in a  defeated voice.

            The arcade wasn't very packed and luckily for the group there was barely a line of the DDR game. Joey smirked at Marik, who was now in possession of the Ishtar boy.

            "You're going down," he said threateningly.

            "Says you. What say we make this a bit more interesting," he replied coolly.

            Joey just looked at him. "Whadda ya mean?"

            "A little bet," Marik grinned, "like Keriam had with Amierla."

            "That depends," Joey growled. He didn't like gambling very much. When he played Poker with his friends, they used M&Ms, pretzels, or cheese curls. "What did you have in mind?"

            "Loser has to announce their worse phobia, and the winner kisses Keriam right in front of everyone."

            ~MARIK!!!~ his light screamed.

            "I did not hear you say that," Joey hissed through his teeth.

            "Don't you two even think of it," Keriam warned, standing by Joey's platform.

            "I'll carry your books for a month," Joey said in hopes to save Keriam from the bet.

            "The books aren't mine."

            "Neither is the body."

            ~Ouch.~

            That was hitting below the belt, Keriam thought. "No bets," she told them.

            Marik closed his eyes and smiled a little. "The book carrying sounds fair enough," he looked at Joey. "Well?"

            "You're on!" Joey agreed, and the two boys put their tokens into the machine.

            ~And here we go. Marik you are going to get it once this is done!!~

            "Let's get ready to dance!!" the game seemed to shout as it asked for a level and such. Joey picked the two player mode and a dance-off at the first level. As the game progressed the levels would get higher and the steps would get more complicated. "Ready... Set... DANCE!!" at once the arrows lit up on the screen in rapid order and Joey seemed to have little trouble in following them.

            _Man I never thought I would be thankful for letting Tea drag us here and con one of us into dancing against her, he thought to himself as he paced himself and tried to keep his attention on the screen and arrows._

            Keriam watched the two play, smiling. _I've never been fought over before, _she thought.

_            "You are nothing more than a street rat," said the soldier to a young man who had asked to enter the sacred __Temple__. "What could a woman like Theliane possibly want from you?"_

_            "The respect of also being human," said Theliane as she walked down the steps. "I am not a goddess, and I am not immortal--only my soul, which will also be judged like a mortal's soul. My heart shall be weighed against a feather on the Scales as well."_

_            "Forgive me, Theliane," the soldier bowed, "but you are a Sister of the Moon. Your power is a gift from the gods."_

_            "That does not make my Sisters and I gods." Theliane looked at the boy and smiled. "I did ask Kasuyan to come here. Let him pass."_

_            The soldier looked at the boy warily but moved aside. Kasuyan did his best not to run up the steps. Theliane held out her hand and he took it in his._

_            "How are you feeling?" she asked._

_            "Much better, thank you Sister of the Moon," Kasuyan answered._

_            "Please, call me Theliane."_

            Keriam gasped a little at the flashback. "Kasuyan..." she whispered. _Oh my God, Joey looks exactly like him!_

            _This game is harder than it looks, Marik thought to himself as he tried to keep up. But he kept his thoughts private because could feel his light snickering in the back of his mind._

            ~You seem to be doing well,~" he joked as he nearly missed a step.

            ~Would you like to take over?~

            ~No you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out.~

            Joey grinned as he made a face at the blonde Egyptian and quickly gave Keriam a thumb's up! "I'm winning!"

            "Whoops! Watch your step!" the game said.

            Marik grinned as Joey yelped and returned his focus on the screen. The feeling started in his spine and made its way up to the back of his head. Marik stopped and turned around, looking right at a man in a dark robe.

            ~Oh no...~ Malik said.

            "Guess you figured you couldn't beat me," Joey said.

            "We have a visitor," said Marik.

            Joey stopped and turned around as did Keriam and saw the figure.

            "Hey, are you guys done?" two younger kids asked.

            "Yeah, go ahead," said Joey as he and Marik stepped down, letting the kids take over.

            "Get out of here," Marik ordered.

            "Going." Joey grabbed Keriam's hand and they ran out of the arcade.

            Marik walked right up to the cloaked person and saw his face. "Hello, Deliem. I was expecting your brother; but I'm not surprised he sent you to do the dirty work."

            "I'm not here to fight you," Deliem stated. "Perjiem wants to fight you himself without any prior battles that would include Haziem or me. My interest is taking the Sister of the Moon."

            "I know but in case you've forgotten, they are under my protection."

            "I have not forgotten. but even you can't be at two places at once." He smirked behind his hood. Stepping back he seemed to fade into the background even as Marik realized what he said.

            "Damnit that mutt can't protect her!" Giving Malik back the control of his body they ran outside. ~I just hope he took her somewhere safe.~

            Joey panted as he looked around. "Okay... I think... we lost them..." he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding to her. "How ya doing?"

            "Just peachy..." Keriam gasped out between breaths. "Where are we?"

            Joey took in a deep breath and sighed, holding his arms out and spun around. "My little sanctuary. Found it a couple years ago when my dad was drunk and chased me outta the apartment. I come here sometimes when he's hittin' the bottle."

            Keriam finally had a good look at the place. It was an unused warehouse. "Anybody else know about this place?"

            "Yup, but not this." Joey walked over to the wall and pulled up a large metal panel on the floor, revealing a ladder going down. "This I found a few months after I started coming here." He climbed down the ladder, vanishing in the darkness.

            "Joey?" Keriam called down.

            "Wait a min-OW! Damn, that hurt! Hang on a second, Keriam." Light suddenly appeared and Joey was waving for her to come down.

            Keriam started down the rungs then stopped and pulled the panel back into place. When she finished her decent, Keriam blinked at the scene before her. There was a couch, a TV, a refrigerator, a pool table, a stove and a small bathroom down the end.

            He was rubbing his leg as he waved his arm around. "This of it as my little hole in the floor," he grinned and sat on the couch. "Go ahead, make ya self at home."

            Timidly, Keriam walked away from the ladder with a slight smile on her face. Man, I wish I had a place like this back home, she thought. "Who else has been here?"

            "Just me," answered Joey. "And now you. I never brought anyone else down here. You're the first."

            "I'm honored." Keriam sat next to him. "How's your leg?"

            "Little sore, nothing to worry about. I knew I should've moved those boxes last time I was here."

            "What's in them?"

            "Mostly canned foods and some powered stuff--ya know, to make chocolate milk."

            "Hmm this is quite a cozy place you have here then. I'd think this was your private club house or something."

            "Yeah you can say that. I started bringing stuff in 'cuz I didn't want to be a burden to Yug' and the others. Why take up their time and such?"

            "Joey..." she moved and sat next to him. "They care about you and they're your best friends."

            "I know I know. I just feel like I'm overstaying my welcome or such when dad gets drunk. I don't want to lose them... or you."

            Keriam could feel her heart start to ache. She leaned against Joey, wrapping her arms around him. He put his arm around her shoulder, and the two sat there for a long while.

            "Joey?" Keriam said quietly. "Does the name Kasuyan mean anything to you?"

            "Kasuyan..." Joey repeated. "Nah, I've never heard it before." But he couldn't help feeling that it sounded familiar. "Why?"

            Keriam sat up, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "When we at the arcade I had a... flashback, I guess that's what it was. And there was a boy in it. His name was Kasuyan... and he looked exactly like you."

            "Really? Hmm... I wish I knew what to say. But maybe..." he reached up and gently stroked her cheek. "maybe we were meet to meet?" Looking at her he slowly leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers, wishing for this moment that time would just stand still.

            However, outside the warehouse Deliem looked at it and smirked. So the Sister was hiding here. No matter, while he was after this Sister, his brother would be after the other girl.

            "They cannot protect them forever," he said to himself even as he lifted his hands. Chanting softly shadows seemed to come alive as they eased into the warehouse and looked around before locating the trap door and climbed within.

            Keriam and Joey jumped up at the sound of the panel moving. Joey moved Keriam behind him and they watched the intruder climb down. One he reached the floor, Deliem smiled at the them. "Well, well, well."

            "For once, can't you just leave us alone?" Keriam asked.

            "You've got a lotta nerve coming here," Joey growled.

            "Oh, and do you really expect to stop me?" Deliem laughed.

            "I'm sure as hell gonna try!!"

            "Foolish mortal. You know nothing about me so how can you even begin to imagine what I can do."

            "Oh I bet Mr. Hot-Shot! I can take ya down with one punch!" To prove it he charged at him with a fist raised but as soon as he got within a foot he was thrown through the air, slamming against the far wall. He fell to the floor in a slump, groaning softly.

            "Joey!!" Keriam made to go to him but shadows began to take form, surroundings him. "Leave him alone!!"

            "This can go easy or hard, Sister. Come with me and he will not be harmed. Refuse, and I will be forced to take drastic measures," Deliem explained as the shadows moved closer to the blonde as he rubbed his head, trying to shake off the dizziness.

            _Oh no! Keriam watched in horror. __No! Not Joey! Please!_

_Not Kasuyan!_

            Keriam felt the oddest sensation come over her. It was as if something inside her clicked. Reaching into her back pocket, Keriam took out her Silver Fang Card. She had removed it from her deck, wanting to have it close by. Keriam held the card up.

            "And what do you plan on doing with that?" Deliem asked mockingly. "Beat me in a duel?"

            Keriam didn't answer; she started to sing. Joey looked up and saw the shadows around him, but then he heard Keriam singing. Suddenly, the card turned into a vapor and the Silver Fang itself appeared before her. It was the same size as the holographic projection, and its eyes were on Deliem.

            Deliem's eyes widen as he stepped back. "You summoned it!"

            Silver Fang growled deeply, baring it's fangs at him as it's ears laid back against it's head. It never move but it's eyes seemed to be looking everywhere. This was one creature you did not want to get upset.

            "K-Keriam...?" the blond asked, almost afraid to move but watched as the shadows slowly moved away from him. "Wha..." The shadows moved farther as Keriam and Silver Fang moved closer to him. _They're protecting me..._

            "I suggest you leave, Deliem," Keriam said in a strong voice that betrayed no hint of emotion. "Leave us alone or you'll have to answer to my guardian. And myself." the wolf growled angrily, backing up her words that he frowned and with a wave of his hand the shadows returned to being nothing more but shadows on the walls and the enemy was gone.

            Silver Fang looked up at Keriam, wagging his tail and made a low growl. Keriam ran her hand along his head and neck. "Thank you, my friend." The huge wolf turned into vapor and the card was once again in Keriam's hand.

            "Keriam?" Joey asked softly.

            She looked at him with a smile. The card slipped from her fingers as she wobbled.

            "Keriam!" Joey sprang up and caught her before she fell. He put his hand on her forehead and his eyes widened as her skin became hotter. "Oh God, Keriam..."

            "Joey! Keriam!" a voice called from above. "Joey! Are you here?"

            "Malik!" Joey shouted. "Down here!"

            "Down here? Where?"

            "Look for the hole in the floor near the east wall!"

            A few moments later, Malik climbed down the ladder. He stopped short at Joey holding Keriam. "Great Ra, what happened?"

            "Deliem was here," said Joey.

            ~Where is he now?~ Marik asked.

            "Forget about him!" Joey yelled. "I'll explain later. Keriam's burning up."

            Malik raced over. "We've got to get her back to Kaiba's mansion."

            "This is just like when Cheri got sick!" Helping Joey they went up the ladder. "Damnit of all the times to not have a cell phone!"

            ~Let me see if I can at least reach Bakura,~ Marik said.

            "Can you do that?"

            ~I can try.~

            "C'mon Keriam, please be okay," Joey whispered to her even as he held onto her tightly, "I need you..."

            "The first stage of awakening is almost complete," Deliem said. "She summoned the duel monster."

            "When will they be able to call forth the Three Gods?" asked Haziem.

            "Soon," Perjiem answered. "Very soon. But I want the satisfaction of killing Marik with my own hands."

            "As you wish brother. But those spirits will not give them up so easily."

            "No need to worry about that. They cannot defeat us."

            "Keriam!! What happened, Wheeler!?"

            "Move moneybags!" Joey growled as he carried Keriam inside, heading to her room.

            ~You better get that doctor of yours on the phone, Kaiba but because we're gonna need him again,~ Bakura told him.

            "What's going on?" Cheri asked as she walked down the steps, only to be nearly run over by Joey. "Keriam!"

            Joey ignored her as he went into Keriam's room and placed her on the bed; he then removed her sneakers and her jacket.

            Cheri, Ryou and Bakura walked in. ~I think she would want to be awake when you do that,~ said Bakura. Ryou covered his eyes, shaking his head.

            "Bakura, you know what you can do," Joey glared at the ex-thief.

            "Doctor's on his way," Seto walked into the room. "Now what the hell happened?"

            ~Deliem found us at the arcade,~ Marik began. ~I told Joey and Keriam to take off and had a few words with him. Then he left.~

            "And then what happened?" Seto's gaze fell on Joey.

            "He showed at my hideout. Sent me into a wall and was threatening me to make Keriam go with him. She took out her Silver Fang Card and started singing, and then-" Joey stopped as the doctor appeared in the room.

            "Mr. Kaiba, I know I said that whatever Cheri had might not be contagious," the doctor said, "but may I suggest that I check each of you here just to make sure you don't catch what they did."

            "I seriously doubt it," Seto replied, "but I'll humor you. However, I can't say the same for these three."

            "Keriam..." Cheri sat at her side, taking her hand in her own as Joey was at her other side. "Oh man... If I ever see those assholes I'll teach them not to go around picking on my friends."

            "Right after me," Joey growled, looking up as the doctor came to the bed.

            "I know you're worried but I must examine her." They understood but Joey refused to leave her side. Cheri could only watch before she ran out of the room. She could feel tears running down her face that when she finally stopped she was outside, staring up at the sky.

            "Why why us? Why do we have to hold this kind of power? Why can't those brothers leave us alone?" she cried, ignoring the headache she was getting. "Anubis answer me!! Why must we got through this once more?!"

            Tea leaned her elbows on her desk, gently rubbing her temples with the first two fingers as the pain inside her head began to increase. "Mom, do we have any aspirin?"

            "There's a new bottle in the medicine cabinet," Mrs. Gardner answered as she walked into her daughter's room. "What's wrong, honey?"

            "My head hurts."

            "That's what you get for spinning around so much."

            "Not funny."

            "I'm sorry, Tea," Mrs. Gardner kissed the top of her head. "Are you still coming with us to the Amadeus Restaurant?"

            Tea sighed. "I don't think so."

            The phone and her mother answered. "Hello? Oh, Yugi, how are you?"

            Tea drew her finger across her neck, indicating that talking was a no go.

            "I'm sorry, Yugi, Tea's asleep. She has a headache and went to bed. Oh? Yes, I'll tell her when she wakes up. Thank you, Yugi. Goodbye." Mrs. Gardner set down the phone. "I'm sorry to inform you this, but it seems that your friend Keriam has picked up what Cheri had." She placed her hand on Tea's forehead. "Cool as a cucumber. They didn't happen to mention headaches before the fever kicked in, did they?"

            "I... I'm not sure... I'm sure it's nothing though." She smiled at her reassuringly. "Maybe it's a stress headache."

            "Alright... But if it gets worse let me know." Kissing her forehead she patted her shoulder. "We'll be leaving in a  few minutes but if you need us for anything the number is by the phone."

            "Thanks mom and have a good time." Watching her leave she waited a moment before getting up and went to the bathroom, getting the bottle from the cabinet. Taking a glass of water she returned to her room and opening the bottle took two pills out. She popped them into her mouth then quickly drank some water.

            _Keriam... I hope you and Cheri are okay, she thought to herself. _I don't want to lose my new friends... _Sighing she folded her arms over her desk and laid her head on her arms. Blinking sleepily she soon found herself fast asleep._

_            She didn't have to see them to know they were coming. She could feel the wind change, bringing the dark evil that came from the invaders. Trembling, she reached out to her Sisters for strength._

_            **Peisimemne, do not lose heart now,** said Agalameia_

_            **You will be fine, Sister,** Theliane reassured._

**_            I'm afraid..._**

**_            We are here with you._**

**_            Together we will defeat this evil._**

_She smiled as she felt them all around her. **If we perish... Promise we'll meet again?**_

**_            Nothing will ever separate us._**

**_            Time nor space will ever break our ties._**

            Tea's eyes flew open and she immediately wished she hadn't. Her headache was worse. Placing a hand on her forehead, Tea lightly gasped at hot she was.

            "Oh no..." she whispered. Slowly getting out of the chair, Tea stumbled over to her bed and collapsed on it. _That was... me... _she thought. _But Keriam and Cheri are the Sisters of the Moon. How am I-  
  
_

_Slypher the Sky Dragon burst through the clouds and flew down, landing in front of her. Turning her head, she saw Agalameia standing on the shoulder of Obelisk the Tormentor, and Theilane sitting on the head of the Winged Dragon on Ra. Nodding to her Sisters, Peisimemne sat on Slypher's neck.  
  
_

            _Theliane._ "Keriam..."

            _Agalameia._ "Cheri..."

            _Peisimemne._ "Me..."

            Tea closed her eyes. _Yugi...  
  
_

_            Yugi... _

The young boy blinked and looked around. He could have sworn someone called his name and it sounded just like-

            "Tea!!"

            Yami felt his light startled and looked at him, concerned. ~What's wrong?~

            "Tea!! I heard her call out to me right now!!" he exclaimed, violets eyes opening wide.

            Yami looked at him then nodded and went inside the Puzzle. ~Let's go.~

            Yugi raced down the stairs, yelling to his grandfather that he'd be back in a couple hours. Grabbing his bike, Yugi peddled as fast as he could to Tea's house. Leaving his bike behind the hedges, Yugi ran up to the front door, ringing the bell. After the fifth time, the young teen ran behind the house and stuck his hand into a flower pot that housed a large, vine plant. Yugi smiled briefly when he pulled out the spare key to the back door. He unlocked it and raced upstairs into Tea's room.

            "Tea!" Yugi ran over to her and touched her forehead. Oh no!

            She opened her eyes, staring at him. "...Yugi..."

            "Tea," he crouched down to her.

            "...Osiris...gave me...Slypher..."

            Yugi blinked and Tea closed her eyes. "Tea! Wake up!"

            ~She's alright,~ Yami spoke.

            "Why is this happening?" Yugi asked, his voice breaking a little.

            The Pharaoh said nothing as his light then called Seto's house.  
  


            "I got it!" Ryou called out since the doctor was now checking Seto's and picked up the phone. "Kaiba residence."

            "Ryou!! I need help!!"

            "Yugi? Slow down, what's wrong?" He had never heard him like this before.

            "It's Tea; I think she has a fever and she won't wake up. I'm at her place right now."

            "Okay okay calm down, relax. Some of u will be right over so don' move."

            "Alright just please hurry." Hanging up the phone the young boy looked at the brunette, reaching out and took her hand in his own. _Please Tea, be alright._

            Keriam opened her eyes and saw Joey sleeping in a large plush chair not far from the bed. He looked so cute just sprawled out over the chair that she couldn't help smiling.

            "Joey," she called out in a tired voice. "Joey." She gave up on words, deciding that actions get better attention as she took one of the pillows and threw it at him.

            With a loud yelp, Joey was fully awake and looked around a couple time before his eyes landed on Keriam who was giggling. "That was not funny," he said and stood up, taking the pillow and walked over to the bed and sat next to Keriam. "I'm glad you're okay."

            "I feel better. Where's everyone?"

            "Not sure. I think Cheri is outside or something. Ryou came up worried earlier, said something and soon he and Malik were out the door and Seto lent them a limo."

            "I wonder..." she thought for a moment but Joey reached out and gently caressed her face.

            "You should get some more rest. But are ya hungry or anything?" he asked, wanting to make her as comfortable as possible.

            Keriam shook her head. "Maybe I'll have some soup later on."

            "Okay." Joey leaned over and kissed her. "As much as I hate to leave but... I have to go home."

            "You can't stay?"

            "I wish I could."

            "Joey, if he's drinking again..."

            "Don't worry, I'll come right here."

            Keriam smiled. "Alright, you be careful."

            "Look who's talking," Joey smirked and kissed her again before leaving the room. He paused at the door, watching Keriam as she rolled onto her side and fell asleep. Joey sighed and quietly shut the door.

            _I wish I didn't have to leave... but he can't know where I'm staying at. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes. __I won't risk anyone getting hurt but I will also do my best to protect you. Heading down the hall he looked into an open room and saw Seto was in there._

            "Moneybags, I have to get home."

            "Then what are you waiting for?" he didn't bother to look up.

            Joey growled then huffed. "Look, just take care of Keriam. I'll see ya at school." Leaving he headed out and looked up only to see it was starting to rain. "Just great." Shrugging he buttoned his jacket up and began to head out.

            Yugi heard the footsteps race up the stairs, and soon Malik and Ryou ran in.

            "What happened?" Ryou asked.

            "I called earlier and her mom said she had a headache," Yugi explained. "I heard Tea call me--in my mind."

            "You can finish at Kaiba's place," said Malik as he lifted Tea in his arms. "Come on."  
Yugi quickly wrote a note to Tea's parents telling what happened and to call the Kaiba mansion. He locked the back door when they left the house, and returned the key to its hiding place.

            Climbing into the backseat of the limo Malik carefully laid her long the seat. he frowned as he noted his hot her skin was. "just like Keriam and Cheri."

            "Did she say anything when you got here?" Ryou asked as the shorter boy head her resting her head on his lap.

            "Yeah... she said Osiris gave her Slypher."

            ~By the name of Ra,~ Marik groaned. That could only mean that Tea was the third Sister and it wasn't hard to figure out which god she controlled.


	8. Hidden Scars

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            Joey climbed the three flights of stairs, slightly out of breath when he reached the designated floor. Leaning against the wall, he pulled out his keys. Staring at them for a little while, Joey sighed and walked over to 3C. He was about to put his key in the lock when a strange feeling came over him. Joey looked down both ends of the hall, feeling as if someone was there watching him.

_            I'm just jumpy after what happened today,_ he thought and unlocked the door, quietly pushing it open.

            Keriam sat upright in bed, her heart pounding and covered in sweat. "Joey..." she whispered in horror. She jumped out of bed, staggering a little then made it out of her room. She heard voices coming from the room next to hers and she went in.

            Tea was lying on the bed and the doctor was just finishing the checkup. He saw Keriam. "What are you doing up?"

            "Joey..." Keriam fell to her knees.

            Malik ran over to her. "Keriam, come on."

            "Malik, he's in danger."

            "Isn't Joey here?" Ryou asked but she shook her head.

            "He... he had to go home... But he needs help! Please, trust me!" she begged of them.

            Malik wasn't sure if this was a side-effect of the fever but... "I'll go but you have to get some more sleep."

            "I'll go with you," said Ryou.

            "I might as well see what kind of trouble the m-Joey got himself into," Seto walked out of the room. "Come on, we'll take my car. I drive fast."

            Yugi took Keriam from Malik and they watched the three young men leave.

            Joey shut the door, but the feeling hadn't left. Putting his left hand against the wall, he felt for the light switch and flipped it. The room was illuminated and he sighed. His father was probably in bed or passed out in the bathroom. Joey didn't actually care as he thoughts were on Keriam. Turning around, Joey was about to lock the door when something hard shattered against the back of his skull.

            The room dimmed for a moment, and then Joey felt himself being picked up and thrown, crashing into the coffee table. Groaning in pain, Joey looked up and saw his father. He didn't look drunk but the _expression in his eyes... he was like a zombie.

            And Joey had seen that look before.

            On the Rare Hunters in Battle City.

            "Oh my God..."

            The man looked at him before slowly walking towards him. The blonde tried to get up but the blow to the head and then being tossed his world was spinning. He couldn't' even stand but that didn't matter when a large hand grabbed him by the front of his jacket. Before he could blink he was thrown against the wall where he swore he heard bones crack upon impact.

            "D-Dad..." he groaned, trying very hard to keep his eyes open but he felt like he's been on a very fast carousal, not to mention his world was slowly darkening. He didn't even notice his father picking up the broken beer bottle.

            Seto's car skidded to a halt before the apartment complex. Poor Ryou looked like he was ready to lose his lunch.

            "You didn't say anything last time," Seto glared at him as he unbuckled the seatbelt.

            "You didn't drive this fast last time," Ryou managed to say.

            "Let's go!" Malik almost shouted. The trio ran into the building as police sirens started in the background.

            "Third floor!" Seto ran up the steps with the others slightly behind him. He saw a few other tenants standing in the hallway, looking fearfully at door 3C. Malik and Ryou caught up and the three ran to the door, throwing it open.

            Joey was held against the wall by his neck and his father was posed to stab him with a broken beer bottle.

            "No!" Malik shouted.

            The young man didn't appear to be struggling but he also didn't appear to be that much alive. Visible bruises marred his body and his clothes were already torn but that didn't seem to stop the older man from bringing his hand back.

            ~Sorry, Ryou, but I have to do this,~ Bakura said as he took control of his light's body and charged at him, throwing all the body weight into it. Mr. Wheeler was taken by surprised and released his son as he was tackled to the floor. "Shit!!" The thief pulled back when the bottle came close to slicing his cheek open as he jumped back. "Some help here!!" he growled, watching as the grown man slowly got up.

            Seto knelt at Joey's side and got a good look at he damage. His body was black, blue, and red with bruises and wounds but he didn't look like eh was breathing. Reaching out he searched for a pulse. He couldn't find one on his wrists but locating the one on his neck, he noted it was very faint. "He needs medical attention now!!" Seto yelled. _No one should have to go through this, not even the mutt._

            "Seto! Look out!" Malik shouted.

            He looked up in time to see the bottle coming down. Seto held his left arm up, and the jagged shards cut into his arm. He let out a growl of plain as the bottle was then ripped away. Gripping the wound tightly, Seto felt the warmth of his own blood seep between his fingers.

Marik took over and ran at Mr. Wheeler, kicking him in his side, knocking him away from Seto and Joey. The larger man was sent flying into the worn out couch and it fell backwards. Bakura stepped beside Marik, waiting.

            Two police officers ran into the apartment. "Freeze!" one shouted. Marik and Bakura raised their hands.

            "Not them!" an older woman yelled. "They just got here and started helping the kid!"

            Mr. Wheeler stood up with broken bottle in hand.

            "Put it down, sir," the second officer instructed.

            "Too bad they don't realize he's not himself," Marik said quietly.

            "Pity," Bakura agreed.

            Joey's father walked around the couch, lifeless eyes fixated on the two boys.

            "I said put it down!" the officer yelled again.

            He raised the bottle up and charged. Bakura slammed into Marik and both officers opened fire, shooting Mr. Wheeler in the chest. He was dead before he landed on the floor.

            "Damnit, you tackle hard," Marik grunted but nodded his thanks as he was pulled up.

            "Don't mention it. Besides," he released his hold on Ryou and smirked at him. ~I do not want to see your sister get angry.~

            Marik chuckled as he stepped from Malik's body. ~No kidding.~

            One of the officers went to Seto and Joey, calling in for the hospital to be ready because they were bringing in someone in critical condition. "And get someone with a body bag. Okay, let's go. We're going right to the hospital."

            "I can drive us there. My car is downstairs," Seto hissed around the pain.

            "Son you're in no position to drive. You and your friend need to go to the hospital." Looking at the other boys he nodded to them. "I don't suppose either of you know how to drive."

            Malik rubbed his hands over his face as he sat by himself in the hospital waiting room--by himself to the hospital staff; Marik was with him. Ryou had disappeared to call Yugi, Tristen, and Joey's mother and sister. He somehow doubted that the latter two would be reached.

            Seto appeared a few minutes later, his lower left arm now wrapped in gauze and protective linen. "Thirty-seven stitches," he said, sitting on the bench.

            Malik made a face. "Well, at least you got an anesthetic."

            "Any news on Wheeler?"

            "Still in surgery."

            Seto leaned his head back. "That wasn't his father, was it?"

            "No," Malik shook his head. "Perjiem had him under control."

            ~He knows about Keriam's feelings for Joey,~ said Marik.

            Ryou soon came back and sat down wearily, nervously tapping his fingers together. He had gotten hold of Yugi and the others, saying he would call them when they heard about Joey, but there was no way he could get a hold of his mother or Serenity. Maybe Joey knew their number but for now they would just have to wait.

            Hours seemed to crawl by like ants when the doctor who had taken charge of the blonde's injuries came into the waiting room. He removed his surgical mask and addressed the boys. "I take it you're friends of Joey Wheeler?" he asked.

            "Yeah. How is he?" Malik asked, feeling a sense of dread build in the pit of his stomach.

            "... I'm afraid it doesn't look good. He has some severe internal bleeding, broken ribs, and his body is struggling to keep him alive. For now we've hooked him up to a respirator but all we can do now is hope, and pray. I'm sorry but the next 24 hours will be the most crucial."

            The three young men and two spirits just stared at the doctor's back as he walked away, letting his words sink in.

            ~Isis...~ Marik whispered.

            "Keriam!" Ryou said.

            The others looked towards the main door and saw Keriam being supported by Cheri, walking quickly towards them. Seto and Malik stood up as the neared.

            "Are you guys okay?" Cheri asked, and then flinched when she looked at Seto's arm.

            "What are you two doing here?" Seto demanded. "You're supposed to stay at the mansion."

            "We hijacked your limo." Cheri let Malik take over supporting Keriam, and lightly touched Seto's bandage. "Are you alright?"

            "I'm fine," he answered.

            "What about Joey?" Keriam asked, eyes full of fear and worry.

            Malik shook his head. "It's not good, Keriam."

            "Oh God..." Keriam burst into tears; Malik helped her over to the bench and sat down. "I didn't want him to go..." she sobbed. "Why didn't I stop him?"

            "Keriam it wasn't your fault. No one is to blame except Perjiem."

            "What did the doctor say?"

            "... The next 24 hours are the most crucial. He said it's up to him whether he lives or dies."

            No one was sure what to say as they just continued waiting in the lobby, hoping for a bit of good news. A few hours passed before the doctor returned but he had a white coat over the green surgical outfit. Walking up he noticed that the only one awake at the moment was Keriam. Seto had fallen asleep sitting up as Cheri rested her head on his shoulder. Ryou was curled on the chair and Marik had his head back. "Miss? Are you a friend of the Wheeler boy?" he asked softly.

            "Yeah, I'm his girlfriend," she sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. "Is Joey alright?"

            "Well he's still in a kind of coma right now but I thought maybe you would like to see him. Maybe... you can give him a reason to continue fighting for his life?" he asked hopefully.

            Keriam nodded her head and shakily stood up. The doctor gently took her arm and led her to Joey's room. Keriam tried desperately to hold back the tears when she saw him. It was a horrible sight; the heart monitor beeping, the respirator forcing air into Joey's lungs, the multitude of wires tracking his vital signs, and the unit of blood hanging next to the bed.

_            What did he do to him?!_ Keriam's mind screamed. _Damn you, Perjiem! I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands!_

            "If you need anything," said the doctor, "just call one of the nurses."

            Keriam nodded and he left. She pulled the chair closer to the bed then took Joey's right hand in both of hers. After staring at him for a while, Keriam stood up and leaned over. "Don't you dare leave me," she whispered in his ear, "because I am not leaving you. Not now, not ever. I'm staying with you."

            She sat down again and rested her head on the bed, still holding Joey's hand.

            Malik awoke and looked around; slight panic went through him when he didn't see Keriam. He stood up and went to the desk. "Excuse me, you didn't see where the taller girl that came in before went, did you?"

            "The one with the reddish-brown hair wearing the denim jacket?" the nurse asked.

            "Yes."

            "Dr. Harris took her to see the Wheeler patient."

            "May I go see how she is?" Malik asked.

            ~Just go,~ Marik grumbled from inside.

            The woman nodded. "Go ahead."

            "Thanks." Malik walked around the corner and into Joey's room. He stopped at the doorway, and could even feel Marik's reaction when they saw the unconscious boy. Keriam had fallen asleep next to Joey, holding his hand.

            He felt something deep inside seem to beat harder but he didn't care. Looking around he saw a spare blanket at the foot of the bed. Picking it up he carefully put it around her shoulders even though she was still wearing the jacket. Looking at the blonde boy he offered a small prayer.

            "Get better soon Joey. Keriam needs you," he said softly and silently left, closing the door behind him.

_            Theliane ran from the temple when she heard the deep bellow of the horn, telling everyone that wounded were being brought into the city. She flew past the guards standing by the doors and down the steps. People were already setting down the makeshift litters with their passengers. Agalameia and Peisimemne were already healing wounds and comforting those distressed._

_            "What happened?" Theliane asked a soldier._

_            "A caravan was attacked by rogue bandits," he answered, setting down a youth._

_            Theliane knelt beside the injured person and stopped. The person was a boy who couldn't have been much older than herself. His hair was a golden color, like the sands of the desert with the morning sunlight shining upon it. His face was beautiful for he didn't have the looks of the everyday people here. He must have been from the caravan._

_            Groaning, the boy opened his almond eyes. They were full of pain and fear. Theliane smiled gently at him and brushed his hair away from his face. "It's alright," she said, "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"_

_            "...Ka...Kasuyan..." said the boy._

_            "I'm going to heal you now, Kasuyan." Theliane placed her hands over the wounds on his chest, closed her eyes and began to pray. "Isis, glorious Goddess, you of the Healing Wings, World-Mother, Wound-Mender, Breaker of the chains of pain. You who hold the world in the palm of your hand. Heal from me, heal through me, heal by me, heal for me. All Glory to You, Holy Isis!"_

_            Kasuyan gasped as the pain intensified briefly then faded. He didn't feel as weak and looked down, eyes widening at the sight of the wounds slowly disappearing._

_            Theliane smiled at him as she rose to her feet. "Rest now, Kasuyan. I will return."_

            Malik leaned against the door and sighed. Deciding that he shouldn't leave Joey and Keriam unguarded, he walked back into the room, shutting the door and sat in the empty chair on the other side of the room. He looked at the sleeping couple with sympathy.

            "Isis, glorious Goddess..."

            "Keriam?" Malik whispered.

            ~That's the Prayer of Healing to Isis,~ said Marik. ~And she's still asleep.~

            "You of the Healing Wings," Keriam continued, "World-Mother, Wound-Mender, Breaker of the chains of pain. You who hold the world in the palm of your hand. Heal from me, heal through me, heal by me, heal for me. All Glory to You, Holy Isis..."

            Malik and Marik watched as a golden glow surrounded Keriam and then enveloped Joey. It brightened the room, and then disappeared. Malik looked at Joey's monitor, eyes growing wide as his vital signs slowly began to improve.

            "Marik..."

            ~I saw, Malik. I saw...~

            A very soft, weak groan was heard before the hand that Keriam still held twitched ever so lightly. Malik held his breath as he moved to his other side and watched as the eyes slowly opened. For a moment, they looked confused and unfocused but when they locked on, his recognition returned. With Marik's help, Malik was able to hear Joey in his mind.

            ~...M-Malik...~

            "Joey... everything is going to be alright," he said softly.

            ~Where...am I...?~ Joey asked weakly as he tried to sit up.

            "No don't move, you've been through alot," Malik said as he gently held him down by his shoulders. "You're in the hospital. How do you feel?"

            ~Really... weak...~ He slowly blinked before slowly and carefully looking down at the sleeping girl. ~Keriam...~

            "She's been here for a while. She's also the one who healed you." He waited fro him to ask but instead, the blonde just smiled.

            ~Knew she was special... Tired...~ Closing his eyes he fell back to sleep but his hand tighten over Keriam's. Malik smiled before reaching for the call button for the nurse.

            Cheri opened her eyes. She smiled a little, looking up at Seto sleeping. Lightly touching the bandage on his forearm, Cheri frowned. Perjiem had turned Joey's father into something worse than the way he had been described in some of the fanfics she had read.

            Turning her head to the left, she saw Ryou sleeping in the chair, but Keriam and Malik were gone. 

_            They must have gone in to see Joey,_ Cheri thought._ Poor Keriam; first her mother, now Joey..._

            Seto groaned and blinked his eyes open. He looked around, and then to Cheri. "Hey."

            "Hey yourself," she smiled.

            "Where'd they go?"

            "I'm guessing they're with Joey."

            "Who would have thought those brothers would stoop this low." He sighed and carefully flexed his hand. "Looks like I won't be able to do much work until I can get used to this."

            "Maybe it's a sign you should relax. Wish I knew how to help."

            "It's all right. You're doing better and by the look of it your fever is completely broken."

            "Thanks to you. If you hadn't found me..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

            "Shh," he hushed her, kissing her forehead.

            ~Aw.~

            Seto and Cheri turned narrowed eyes on Bakura. The spirit flinched, smiled nervously, and quickly disappeared back into the Ring. This awoke Ryou and he sat up yawning.

            "You better do something about him, Ryou," said Cheri. "Because if you don't, I will."

            "He's not very easy to handle," Ryou admitted.

            "Excuse me," a nurse walked up to them. "Have you been able to get in contact with Joey Wheeler's mother?"

            "No, not yet," answered Ryou. "Is something wrong?"

            The nurse sighed. "His father's insurance was cancelled three months ago."

            "Oh man," Cheri groaned.

            "I'll take care of it," said Seto. "Just don't tell him I did, though."

            "Of course," said the nurse. "If you'd come with me, please. I need you to fill out the forms."

            "I'm used to signing forms." Seto rose us from the bench, feeling his muscles protest after sitting for a long time.

            "Bet you could sign them in your sleep," Cheri smiled and he tentively smiled back as he followed the nurse.

            "You really care for him," Ryou said softly but he didn't have a look of teasing in his eyes.

            "Yeah... Yeah I do. I know he's been through alot and he doesn't let people get close but... maybe that's why I'm drawn to him," she admitted. "He's the strong, silent type that tries to show the world he can take on anything they throw at him but inside, he's still human and he has a heart that beats to the same rhythm. He's already proven he'd go to great lengths for Mokuba as well. I really admire that in a person."

            Joey coughed as the doctor removed the respirator tube from his mouth. "Uh... that was nasty..." he said in a hoarse whisper.

            Keriam laughed a little at the look on his face. "I'll go tell the others you're awake," she said then kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back, sweetie."

            "Don't take too long," Joey grinned lightly.

            "I won't." Keriam left the room and walked down to the waiting area.

            "Keriam," Cheri stood up and went to her. "How's Joey?"

            "He's awake," Keriam said, "he's still a little weak but he's off the respirator."

            "That's good," said Ryou.

            "Where's Seto?"

            "He's taking care of the medical bills, but don't tell Joey," Cheri said quickly when her best friend's eyes widened.

            "Okay, I won't," Keriam said.

            "Can we see him?" Ryou asked.

            "Yeah, I'll be right there. I need some water."

            ~See if you can get me a beer.~

            "Bakura..." Ryou said quietly through his teeth, as he and Cheri walked to Joey's room.

            Keriam headed to the bathroom. As she passed the nurse station, Keriam noticed a file folder left on the counter. Curiosity got the better of her, and Keriam walked over to see what it was for.

**            Wheeler, Joseph**

_            Joey..._ Keriam looked around, not seeing any nurses and opened the file. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

**            Patient: Wheeler, Joseph; Blood: B-**

**            Father: Wheeler, Greg; Blood: O-**

**            Mother: Baskins-Wheeler, Elizabeth; Blood: A-**

**            Sister: Wheeler, Serenity; Blood: A-**

            "Oh my God..." Keriam whispered as she closed the folder and moved it on top of the keyboard. She quickly went into the bathroom and leaned against the sink, disturbed by what she had read.

            Joey and Serenity had a little resemblance to each other, but Serenity had her mother's darker hair. Joey was blonde, and their father also had dark hair as well.

            Keriam raised her head and looked at her reflection. _She's not his mother..._

            "Hey guys," the blonde said as he waved his hand a bit before letting it drop.

            "Joey..." Cheri smiled as she went to his side and carefully hugged him. "Don't ever scare any of us like that again; especially Keriam."

            "Heheh, I'll try not to next time."

            "Will he be alright?" Ryou asked the doctor.

            "He's be just fine. I've never seen someone heal as quickly as he has but within a few short days, he'll be back on his feet." Nodding to them Dr. Harris left them alone.

            "That's an understatement," Malik said when the door closed. "Keriam recited an old spell of healing but I don't think she realized she was saying it."

            "Are you sure about that?" asked Ryou.

            "I saw it with my own eyes and so did Marik."

            ~She's remembering more of her past,~ the sprit said to everyone.

            "Oh boy," Cheri said with an odd look.

            The door opened and Seto walked in. "So you finally decided to wake up," he said in a cool tone. "Sleeping's your favorite habit."

            "Yeah, it's part of my charming personality," Joey retorted then coughed. "What happened to you?"

            Seto looked at his arm, silently cursing himself for not covering it before entering Joey's room. "Courteous of your father."

            "Do you remember what happened, Joey?" asked Malik.

            Joey closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillow. "Dad had this look on his face... I knew it wasn't him. He was like those Rare Hunters in Battle City. And I heard a really loud noise repeating itself..." he sighed. "Is he in jail?"

            The four looked at each other. "Um, Joey," Ryou said gently, "when we arrived, your father was just about to kill you. We knocked him away, and then he came after us when the police arrived, and... The noise you heard..."

            "He's dead." It wasn't a question.

            "We're sorry, Joey," Cheri told him.

            "I'm not," he said then reached down and pulled up the side of his hospital gown, revealing a long scar crossing his ribs on his right side. "This is one reason I don't go swimming in public." Joey pulled the gown over it again.

            "He did that to you?" she breathed, wondering just how heartless a man could be to his flesh and blood.

            "Yeah. I can't remember why but it had to be either he had no more money or beer left in the apartment." he just shrugged his shoulders, letting it roll off like water on a duck's back. "I'm used to it."

            "Joey... I don't know whether to say you're brave or foolish," came the cool reply.

            Ryou shook his head before looking towards the blonde. "Joey, I called the others but I couldn't get a hold of your mom or Serenity. Do you know their number?"

            Joey frowned as he tried to remember it but all that did was bring a headache. "I... I think I have it somewhere in my books... Serenity wrote me a letter a while back and it has her phone number. Call me sentimental, but I actually feel closer to her..."

            Keriam walked into the room. "Hey," she said, walking over to Joey and kissed him. "Sorry I took so long."

            Joey smiled at up at her. "Everything okay?" he asked, seeing the upset look in her eyes.

            "I'm alright."

            The door opened and a nurse stepped in. "I'm sorry," she said, "but there can only be two people visiting at a time."

            "Yeah, I guess we should go," Ryou said. "We'll try to get in touch with your mother and sister, Joey."

            "Thanks, man." Joey lightly slapped his hand.

            "Come on, Keriam," Cheri took her friend's arm.

            "But..." she started to protest.

            "I'll stay with him," said Malik.

            "Okay." Keriam kissed Joey. "I'll see you tomorrow."

            He grinned. "I'll be here."

            Seto nodded his goodbye and the four left. Malik sat in the chair as Marik stepped out of him. ~How come we didn't see that scar when you wrapped the sheet around you the other night?~ Marik asked.

            "You're going to laugh," said Joey and turned to Malik, "you might laugh. I used makeup."

            "Makeup?" Malik raised an eyebrow as Marik started to snicker.

            Joey spit into his right palm and rubbed a spot on the inside of his left forearm near his wrist. Marik stopped laughing as the five inch diagonal scar appeared. "Can you blame me?" Joey asked. "You and I got a lot in common, Malik. Don't take this the wrong way but at least yours are decorative."

            Malik couldn't help chuckling. "True, but at least yours didn't come with that." He jerked his thumb towards Marik.

            ~I think that was an added bonus,~ the spirit snorted.

            "One I could have done without."

            "Only you would think that," the healing blonde laughed then weakly coughed. "Oww… This really bites. The last thing I need is to get behind in school and work."

            "We'll help you all we can so don't worry."

            ~And you could always ask Keriam to help tutor you.~ Joey flushed lightly and Malik glared at his darker self. ~What?~

            "Idiot."

            "Hey Malik… earlier when I woke up… I felt like something was pouring into me, like…" He tried to find the words as his brows came together. "It was like… feeling the sun beat down on you and for that moment you felt like you were protected and safe from harm…" He blinked then weakly laughed  wincing at the slight discomfort. "Sounds crazy but I feel like I've felt this before."

            Malik and Marik said nothing but he had to know. "Joey… Keriam healed you," the young man said as he sat on the car next to the bed.

            "She… how?"

            ~She was sleeping but she was reciting a spell of healing from the Mother Goddess, Isis,~ Marik added. ~I don't think she realized she was saying it but it could only mean she had used the same spell when she was a Sister of the Moon.~

            Joey blinked a bit, letting the words sink in. _Keriam is a very special girl…_ he thought to himself, sighing deeply.

            "He's fine, Serenity," Ryou said into the phone. "He's still a little sore but the doctors said that he can be released in a few days. Yes, I will tell. Okay, we'll meet you at the hospital tomorrow. Right. See you then." He hung up the phone and looked at the others. "They're going to see him tomorrow afternoon."

            "I'm surprised his mother's actually coming down here," Keriam snorted.

            "Well, she is his mother," Yugi said. Even though she left her son with a drunken bastard...

            "I'm going to bed." Keriam rose from the couch and left the room.

            "What's with her?" asked Tea.

            ~She's been acting like that after she went for the water back at the hospital,~ said Bakura.

            "Hello!" Cheri waved her hand at the spirit. "Her boyfriend just got beat up and has markings all over his body that aren't too pretty to look at."

            ~I know that! I was there when the wounds were still fresh! Were you always such a brat?~ he muttered then winced when she punched him in the arm.

            "Watch it you. You may be dead but I can still hurt you," she warned.

            "What he means is, when she came back it looked like she had a lot on her mind and I don't think it was about Joey's wounds," Ryou said gently.

            "Do you think she knows something we don't?" Tea asked with a tilt of her head.

            "You know... maybe that's it. Keriam doesn't jump to conclusions until she has the facts down flat. But..." the other girl frowned as she tapped her fingers together.

            Yugi could see how nervous she looked and reached out, keeping her hands still. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

            "Last time she acted like this was because she cornered a guy at school and, putting it nicely, showed him just why no one would mess with her. She may not look it but Keriam is not someone you want to ever get as your enemy."

            Seto grunted. "Too bad Perjiem and his brothers don't know that."

            Tea yawned. "I'm going back to bed. Seto, thank you for letting me stay here and handling my parents."

            The CEO just waved his hand as Yugi escorted Tea back to her room. "Good night, everyone," Yugi called.

            "Night, Yugi," Cheri answered. "Night, Tea."

            "We might as well go to bed, too," Ryou said, then stood up and stretched.

            ~Why?~ Bakura asked. ~I'm not tired.~

            "Yes, you are," Ryou glared at his dark persona. "You're very tired."

            ~Ah, yes, you are correct,~ Bakura caught his light's accentation, and then went into the Ring. ~Carry me, please?~

            Ryou looked at the ceiling for a moment as Cheri giggled. Shaking his head, he walked out of the room. "Good night."

            "Night, Ryou and Bakura," Cheri called after them. When she was certain they were far away enough, Cheri fell over into Seto's lap and sighed.

            Seto lightly ran his fingers through her hair. "I'd thought they never leave," he said.

            "Same here. They're great friends but..." she leaned into his hand and smiled at him, "I like spending time with you more."

            The young man chuckled lightly as his eyes soften a bit, turning a warm shade of sapphire blue instead of the normal icy color. "You are unlike any girl I have ever met."

            "I'm unique and I intent to stay that way." Still smiling she leaned up and brushed her lips against his slowly reaching up to gently caress his cheek.

            "Hey, Seto! Cheri!" Mokuba called from the hallway.

            The couple quickly jumped apart and turned the TV on, making it look as though that was all they had been doing.

            "Yes, Makuba?" Seto answered in his normal tone

            _Oh damn, you are good, Cheri thought._

            The younger Kaiba brother walked in, carrying a tray with three glasses of milk and a bag of double fudge-striped cookies under his arm. "I can't sleep," said Mokuba.

            "You'll be lucky to blink after eating those," Cheri said.

            Seto stood up and took the tray from his brother. "Pick out one of your movies and we'll watch it, Mokuba," he said. Smiling, his little brother ran over to the DVDs lining the shelves. "He's doing this on purpose," Seto whispered as he put the tray down on the rosewood coffee table.

            "He's a kid, they're allowed to do this kind of thing," she whispered but was smiling good-naturally at him. "Another time then."

            "Found it!" the raven-haired youth smiled as he went to the TV. Placing the disc in the player he grabbed the remote and settled himself next to his brother.

            "So what are we watching?" Cheri asked. He just smiled and showed her the case. "Aren't you going to get nightmares with this?"

            "No way! I've watched this loads of times and it doesn't scare me a bit!" he said proudly.

            _Same here kiddo but I still scream in terror, she thought to herself but set the case on the table. They weren't kidding when the critics said 'Darkness Falls' was one of the best horror movie made._

            Mokuba sat on the other side of the couch and grabbed the cookie bag, ripping it open. After taking a handful, he passed the bag to Seto. Grinning, Seto took one cookie out and held it with his teeth, turning his head to Cheri. She couldn't help laughing at him then leaned closer and bit half the cookie. The couple then took notice of Mokuba staring at them with an odd look on his face and they started to laugh harder.

            _Grown-ups are weird, Mokuba thought and turned his attention back to 'Darkness Falls'._

**-Author's Note-**

The Healing Prayer to Isis can be found here 

I found it in the fanfic Nedjem Bit (Sweet Honey) by Sakata Ri Houjun on AdultFanfiction.Net

            ~Janime


	9. Confronting Liars

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

_            The moon was whole and lighted the alleyways just enough for a person to see. A figure crouched low to avoid being spotted by guards, snaked his way through the dark paths and to the temple of the Sisters of the Moon. Kasuyan neared the temple, keeping quiet and staying in the shadows. For the past few days, he had watched the guards make their rounds and timed them--who moved to which direction and how long it would take them to return._

_            He ducked behind, large clay water jars, carts, and huge bundles of straw. Soon he was only a short distance away from the temple, hiding behind a wagon. Kasuyan would have to time this perfectly. There wasn't anything else to shield him from the guards from where he was now. He watched the guard by the temple steps walking then turned and walked the other way._

_            Kasuyan dashed across the open area, slipped, quickly regained his balance and ran to the corner of the steps._

_            "Who's there?" the guard spun around._

_            Kasuyan held his breath. They would surely kill him for being this close to the temple in the middle of the night. And being an outsider would not help him at all, despite the kindness Theliane had given him._

_            The guard started walking back; Kasuyan shut his eyes tight._

_            "Meow."_

_            "Was that you making that noise?"_

_            Kasuyan peeked out and saw the guard pick up a young kitten._

_            "I think I'll take you home," the guard smiled, "my daughter would love you." He walked away._

_            Sighing, Kasuyan leaned against the cool stone; he waited a little while then peeked out again, watching the guard walk down a few paces then turned left. Kasuyan ran from his hiding place and up the steps, going past the door to one of the open windows. Grabbing one of the white banners that hung from it, Kasuyan climbed up and through the window. He let himself hang from the edge before dropping down to the smooth marble floor, falling over._

_            Recovered, Kasuyan stood up and slowly walked towards the enormous statue of the goddess Isis. He stared at it in awe for a moment then pulled a small piece of sage from his pouch, held it to the lamp that burned all day and night, lighting it. Kasuyan knew that the people here in __Egypt__ would--and did--considered his way of worshipping the gods heresy, but he didn't care. This was the way he had been taught, this would be the way he would worship._

_            He held the sage up and drew symbols in the air, the light smoke coming from it leaving a wavy pattern behind the movements. Kasuyan placed the sage in the incense holder next to the alter. Kasuyan knelt down and bowed before the statue._

_            "Great __Isis__," he prayed, "Lady of Love, hear my prayer. Know that in the recesses of my heart burns a flame for Theliane. The ways of the heart are mysterious, Lady, and I ask your guidance in this path, for Theliane is a Sister of the Moon. If my love for Theliane weighs true in your hands, let Theliane know that I welcome her glance. Let her know that I delight in her conversation. Let her know that I yearn for the touch of her hand, and desire that we should love one another happily. If my attention is not welcomed by Theliane, let my heart release all desire for her. If you find this love unworthy, cleanse my heart of it. Take its power as an offering. Bring forth new joy and free me of sorrow." Kasuyan sat up and stared at the statue with beseeching eyes. "Great __Isis_, hear my prayer!"__

_            The only thing he heard was the sound of crickets chirping. Closing his eyes, he rose to his feet._

_            "Kasuyan."_

_            He spun around and faced the speaker._

_            Theliane!_

_            Kasuyan's heart leapt to his throat as he looked at her. She was not wearing her temple attire but rather a simple green dress. Theliane slowly walked over to him. Kasuyan's heart was beating so fast and hard against his ribs that he was certain that she would hear it._

_            Theliane said nothing as she took Kasuyan's left hand and placed it over her heart. She looked into his shocked almond eyes. "It seems that Mother Isis has answered both our prayers," she whispered._

_            Kasuyan slowly moved his hand from over her heart, up her neck to her cheek. She leaned into his hand, and then he brought up his other hand, bringing her lips to his and kissed._

_            "Theliane..."_

            Joey woke up with a start, lightly sweating. He glanced around the white room before easing himself back on the bed and took a deep breath. _Dream... It was a dream... he told himself but even so the time, the place, the people…_

            Kasuyan.  Keriam asked if he knew the name.  He didn't when first asked but now he did. Kasuyan... was _his_ name.

            "Joey? You okay?" Malik asked, carefully resting his hand on his arm only to frown. His skin felt clammy to the touch. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

            "No... No I'm fine. Just a dream," he said softly, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "What time is it?"

            "Around 3am. The dream, do you want to talk about it?"

            "...I had a dream... about a girl called Theliane and a guy called Kasuyan." He let his eyes close as images of the dream flashed before him. "That guy... that was me."

            "You sure it's not the pain killers the doctors have you on?"

            "Malik, I swear it was more than a dream. I was praying to Isis."

            That caught the Egyptian's attention. "And what did you pray to Isis?"

            Joey repeated the prayer he/Kasuyan had said. "Believe me now?" he asked.

            The look on Malik's face gave him the answer. "Great Ra..."

            ~What about this Theliane?~ Marik asked.

            "She's Keriam," answered Joey. "I think-no, I know that Keriam was once Theliane and I was Kasuyan."

            ~You and Keriam were lovers over five thousand years ago...~ said Marik.

            "I'll assume we were," Joey crossed his arms. "The memory ended on us kissing."

            ~You were.~

            "If you insist, Bakura."

            The spirit stepped out of Malik's body and leaned over to Joey with narrowed eyes. ~Never. Call. Me. By. That. Name.~

            The blonde glared back at him. "Then. Shut. Up."

            "About the dream, that would explain why you two seem to work so well together," Malik explained as he privately told Marik to leave Joey alone.

            ~Among other thing,~ growled Marik before he turned his back on the two of them.

            "I guess it makes sense... in the dream, the Sister said that Isis seemed to have answered both our prayers. But I still love her and not because she can summon Silver Fang."

            _She can do more than that, Malik thought, _Cheri can summon Obelisk and Tea can summon Slypher. And that leaves Keriam to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. All three Sisters are here and they're waking up.__

            "So what else is new?" Joey asked, trying to settle himself again, wincing from the pain.

            "Tea's feeling better."

            "What happened to Tea?"

            Malik stopped, realizing that Joey didn't know that Tea had the temporary fever like Cheri and Keriam. He looked at Joey who had a concerned, frightened look on his face. "She went through the same temporary fever," said Malik. "But she's doing much better."

            "Temporary fever?" Joey asked. "Tea is a Sister of the Moon?"

            ~You caught that quick,~ Marik said in surprise.

            "Considering the last couple weeks of events, yeah. Now how in hell did that happen?"

            "Everything comes in threes, Joey," Malik rubbed his head. "Three normal guys, three guys that each have a spirit or other personality, three Sisters of the Moon, and three Egyptian God Cards."

            Joey stared at him. "That is too damn freaky to be a coincidence."

            After seeing two scary movies Cheri was nearly jumping at every shadow. After 'Darkness Falls' Mokuba had wanted to 'Ghost Ship'.  Not as scary but it had more graphic violence in it. Less than halfway through it and Seto had gotten up and took out the DVD. There was a brief argument about it so they settled on a comedy. By the time that movie was over Mokuba was tired and it was getting close to be three in the morning. So being the caring big brother he was, Seto took the young boy to his room and she stayed to clean up some. Taking the dishes to the kitchen she was reminded of the horror movie and suppressed a shudder.

            _Okay calm down. It was just a movie and not of it is true, she thought to herself as she took out the last four cookies in the bag. Sitting on a bar stool she munched on them silently. __Besides, I don't have any loose teeth or such. But every sound she wasn't aware of she nearly jumped out of her skin. _It is just a movie. God why am I so jumpy!_ Thinking of 'Ghost Ship' she was reminded of Joey and she frowned. __I did not need to be reminded of that._

            "Cheri?" Seto called.

            "In the kitchen," she answered.

            He walked in and stood behind Cheri, wrapping his arms around her waist. Cheri held up one of the cookies and he ate it. She looked at him and grinned. "Who would've thought I'd have you eating out of my hand."

            Seto winked at her and finished the cookie. "Who indeed," he leaned over and kissed her neck lightly.

            "Mokuba's asleep?"

            "As soon as his head hit the pillow."

            "And then there was two." She sighed happily, resting her hands on his arms as she leaned her head back some. "So much has happened so far..."

            "I know but we will get through this together,"  he whispered, nuzzling her neck tenderly.

            She idly traced the gauze on his arm as she carefully hugged his still healing arm to her. "I don't know what I'd do if you were in Joey's position... I love you, Seto."

            She felt him take a sharp breath at her words. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that so soon..._ Cheri thought. She moved out of his arms and off the stool, heading for the door.

            He gently grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. Seto looked into her eyes, and Cheri noticed that he didn't have the dark, uncaring glare in them. Instead they seemed to have a small flicker of light deep within them. Seto brought his hands up, cupping her face and he kissed her. Cheri wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss intensified. He pulled away and looked at her, both a little breathless.

            "I never express my emotions, Cheri," he said, "but... I love you, too."

            "Oh Seto..." Forcing the tears back she hugged him tightly before kissing him back. It felt for that single moment that time was standing still and nothing could bring her down. She never wanted to leave him or this world but thinking about it she remembered her mother and began to feel homesick. Pushing it away she ran her hands through his hair as the kiss deepened some, just wanting to melt into him.

            _I swear I'll kill them if they try to hurt you, she promised fiercely._

            Tristan paid the cab driver as Serenity and her mother walked into the hospital. Serenity was so worried about Joey that she kept jumping at every stoplight, ready to exit the cab and run the rest of the way.  Mrs. Wheeler on the other hand, did show concern for her son, but not as much as a mother should. Tristan couldn't understand the way Joey and his mother acted towards each other. They both loved Serenity, no question there, but there was always a gap between the two. When Serenity was going to have the operation on her eyes, Mrs. Wheeler didn't seem pleased that Joey had showed up, even though she thanked him for talking to Serenity.

            As soon as they stepped inside the young teenager quickly made her way to the front desk. "Excuse me, miss? Can you tell me where Joey Wheeler's room is?" she asked the nurse.

            The woman smiled as she checked on a clipboard. "Sure thing sweetie. He's in the room just around the corner. But he's with a visitor at the moment."

            "Please can I still see him? He's my brother!"

            "Okay you can go then." She couldn't help but smile as Serenity thanked her and ran off.

            Joey was talking with Malik and Keriam when he heard hurried footsteps. Thinking about it the door quickly opened and he couldn't help but stare in surprise. "S-Serenity??"

            "Joey!!" With a soft cry she ran to his side and wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying very hard not to cry. "I was so worried when I heard!!"

            "Ow! Sis! Please, I missed you too, but I'm still healing!" Joey cried.

            Serenity quickly let him go. "Oh, sorry!"

            Joey smiled at her as the pain subsided. "It's okay. I'm alright. Um, Serenity, I don't know if you've heard about dad but-"

            "I know; he's dead. Ryou told us."

            Joey held his sister's hand. "Oh Serenity, this is Keriam."

            "Hi," Serenity smiled. "Joey told me about you."

            "Joey's told me a lot about you, Serenity," said Keriam. "I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

            Serenity nodded. "How are you, Malik?"

            "Can't complain. Who would listen?"

            ~I'd hear but I wouldn't listen.~

            "Did Marik say something?" asked Serenity when Malik rolled his eyes.

            "You can't hear him, can't you," Keriam said.

            Serenity shook her head. "No, but I know about him and Bakura."

            "Where's mom?" Joey asked.

            "She's in the waiting room with Tristan."

            "I'll go and let her come in," Keriam said. Joey noticed the tone in her voice but she left before he could say anything. Keriam walked to the waiting room, finding Tristan sitting by himself on the bench, looking up as she walked closer.

            "How's Joey?" he asked.

            "A lot better then when he was brought in last night," Keriam said. "Where's Mrs. Wheeler?"

            "She went outside," Tristan stood up. "I think she's smoking a cigarette."

            Keriam shook her head. "Why don't you see Joey. I want to talk to her privately, anyways."

            Tristan looked at her quizzically for a moment, but then nodded and went to Joey's room.

            Keriam watched him leave then walked outside, finding the older woman with a cigarette between her lips. "My uncle's boss died from those," Keriam said, "lung cancer."

            Elizabeth Wheeler took the cigarette from her mouth. "Look," she said, "I've had my share of lectures. As long as my daughter doesn't start, I'll be happy. And you should mind your own business."

            "I'm Keriam. Joey's girlfriend."

            Elizabeth sighed. "Sorry about that. I've had a long night."

            "So has Serenity."

            "He's her brother, of course she has," Elizabeth snapped. "She cried most of the night."

            "Did you?" Keriam asked. "I'm surprised you're here."

            The older woman noticed her tone of voice. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

            "You're not his mother," said Keriam.

            Elizabeth stared at the young girl in shock before sighing and leaned against the wall. "How did you find out?"

            "I saw his medical file. Joey's blood is B Negative. Your ex-husband was O Negative. But you and Serenity are A Negative. I love to know how that happened. Joey and Serenity look like Grandmother Wheeler--I saw the pictures, so he wasn't adopted."

            "Joey is Greg's son," Elizabeth confessed, "and Julia, my best friend's son. The three of us knew each other for a long time. They got married, Joey was born... and Julia died from an internal hemorrhage shortly after giving birth."

            _Oh, Joey... Keriam thought._

            "Out of my love for my best friend, I married Greg and said that I was his mother. A few years later, Serenity was born. Everything seemed just right... Until Greg was laid off when the factory closed and he started on the bottle. I had to get Serenity out of there. So I left for a little while and when the divorce was final, I took her with me."

            "And left Joey behind," Keriam glared at her. "You claimed to be his mother and you just left him as if he was nothing!"

            "Because he wasn't really my son! There's a difference between loving him and loving Serenity." She paused as she took another drag and let it out slowly.

            "Did you ever stop to think how Joey felt about all this? He loves his sister very much and I can tell from the way his eyes light up or the tone in his voice."

            "I only did it because I thought it would be for the best. At first I did love him as if he were my own.. But then Greg was developing that drinking habit and I feared not only my life but Serenity's as well. I had to get her out of there."

            "... Didn't you think he would come after his own son?" she said in a low tone as her hands tighten into fists. "Would you like to see the scars he left on him for life?"

            Elizabeth's eyes widen before looking down, flicking ashes from the cigarette. "Why should it matter to me?"

            "Why? Why?! He almost died and you act as if he meant nothing!! Joey told me that the reason he thinks you left is because you were afraid he would turn out like his father!!"

            "And he did!! He's nothing but a hooligan that fights and gets into nothing but trouble!!" she snapped at her only to prove that she really didn't care about him the least bit.

            "A hooligan?" Keriam kept her hands at her sides, fighting the temptation to punch the older woman. "Hooligans don't sneak onto boats to fight in a tournament to win the prize money so that his sister will be able to keep her eyesight. Hooligans don't go around blaming themselves for his mother leaving and refusing to let him see his sister." She paused, moving her hands behind her back and gripped them together tightly. "Do they know the truth?"

            "I'm guessing Joey does," Elizabeth turned her head away but Keriam saw the anger in her eyes.

            "Maybe if you actually cared, things would be different. My parents are dead; I live with my aunt and uncle. They never had any children but I know they love me as if I was their daughter, and I love them as much as if they were my real parents. You don't want Serenity having anything to do with Joey, and I bet it kills you that you can't stop her from loving her older brother. You're so full of shit, it's pathetic."

            "Why you-" Elizabeth moved to slap Keriam, but she grabbed her wrist and shoved her hard against the wall.

            "Hooligans tend to flock to each other," Keriam hissed. "I also fight and get into nothing but trouble." She released Elizabeth and watched her rub her wrist. "You're not worthy to be Joey's mother or step-mother. You're not worthy to be Serenity's mother, either." Keriam walked to the door, stopped and turned around. "One day, Serenity will find out the truth. But she's not going to hate Joey. She will hate you."

            She tried to say something but there was truth to those words. If and when Serenity found out... she was not going to hate the one who has done everything to ensure she lead a good and happy life. But for some reason... she didn't feel a twinge of regret.

            "Joey... why didn't you tell any of us about what dad was doing to you?" the young girl asked as she carefully sat next to him, holding one of his hands with both of hers. "Maybe we could have stopped him sooner."

            "Naw don't worry about it sis. Besides," he looked a bit depressed as he squeezed her hand. "He threatened everyone since he didn't know where you or mom were at."

            "Wait I thought your dad didn't know about us," Tristan said as he scratched the back of his head.

            "Me to. Scared me when he said he would ask one of his buddies to drop by your houses for a 'visit'. But we never have to worry about him ever again."

            Serenity smiled as she looked at everyone before looking at him. "I'm really glad you have friends who care for you, big brother."

            Malik watched as the door open but instead of Keriam walking in they were surprised to see Mrs. Wheeler. Joey took a sharp intake of air but held it, even as he squeezed his sister's hands. It looked like the two were ready to have a stare off but the tension was beginning to build so much that it was practically sucking the air out of the room. "I would like to speak to Joey in private," she said and everyone just stared at her. Hadn't she heard of manners?

            "But mom-" the younger girl was about to protest but watched as the blonde spoke up.

            "So right. Shouldn't take long and visiting hours won't be over for couple hours," eh said as eh tried to shrug his shoulders but couldn't.

            "If you're sure man." Tristan carefully patted his shoulder as the friends silently stepped out and soon it was just the two of them. At first it was a tense moment of silence before she asked to see his scars. Joey looked at her before sitting up some more and with some grunting removed as much as his shirt as much as he could. He didn't need to see her face to know her reactions.

            "Ain't pretty but these are the most recent," he said in a soft voice. "If my friends hadn't gotten there in time... I wouldn't be alive today."

            "I never would have thought..." Elizabeth couldn't help staring at the horrible marks, "He'd be capable of that..."

            Joey moved his shirt back in place. "If you did, would have taken me with you? Oh wait, I'm not your son."

            "Did he tell you?"

            "No, I found a picture of dad standing with his arms around a blonde-haired woman who was pregnant. On the back of it said 'Greg, Julia and baby'." Joey flicked a lock of his hair. "Now I know where this came from."

            "I took that picture," said Elizabeth. "Julia was my best friend."

            "I bet she's having second thoughts now."

            "Joey, what did you want me to do? I was scared for Serenity."

            "And not for me," Joey looked out the window for a moment then back to Elizabeth. "Every time I called you 'mom' your face lit up--I remember that. Even after Serenity was born, you still loved hearing me call you that. And when you left... you have no idea how much that tore me up. And then you took Serenity away..." he looked away from her. "I kept trying to figure out what I did to make you leave me behind."

            "Joey..." Elizabeth touched his arm but he jerked away, hissing from the pain.

            "Just go," he said. "You don't need me. You have Serenity."

            Sighing, Elizabeth turned and left his room. After closing the door, she jumped upon seeing Serenity, Tristan, and Malik standing there. Malik and Tristan had angry stares, while Serenity had tears flowing down her cheeks. "What?" Elizabeth asked.

            "How could you?!" Serenity screamed at her mother then turned to Tristan, burying her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back as she cried.

            "Serenity, please!" Elizabeth said. "Let me explain!"

            "We listened at the door," Tristan glared at her. "We heard enough."

            "I think you better go, Ms. Baskins," Malik said, purposely using her maiden name.

            She saw the look on his face and took his advice, leaving the hospital alone.

            "How could she lie to me? To us?" she sobbed into his shirt.

            "I... I don't know," Tristan said with a sigh, hugging her tightly.

            "Who would have thought... Serenity, why don't you spend time with Joey. Just the two of you," the young Egyptian said. "We'll wait out here."

            Sniffing he wiped the tears away and smiled tentively. "I'm so glad he has friends like you all," she said softly. Wiping the tears away she slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. The guys heaved a heavy sigh, knowing that the siblings should have this time to themselves.

            _Now what? Joey asked as he rolled his eyes, looking at the door but blinked. "Sis... what's wrong?" he asked, immediately growing concerned._

            Serenity said nothing as she slowly stood at his side, noticing the scars along his arms before leaning over and wrapped her arms around him as carefully as she could. Only then did she begin to cry, even more. "She lied to us."

            He didn't say anything except wrap his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he could, trying to give her some comfort. "I know sis; I guess she thought she was doing the right thing-"

            "No it was wrong! We had a right to know!" she shouted, looking at him with bright, shimmering eyes. "I don't care if we don't have the same mother you'll always be my big brother who took me to the beach and always made time for me. You're also the one who won that prize money for my operation and took me on that blimp ride." She smiled and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly once more. "I don't care what anyone says. You'll always be my big brave brother and I love you."

            Now he could feel tears prickling at his eyes that he smiled and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in deeply. "I love you too sis. Always have, always will."

            Keriam slowly walked to Joey's room. After seeing Elizabeth leave with the look on her face, Keriam guess that the cat had been let out of the bag. She saw Tristan and Malik standing outside his room. "I take it by the looks on your faces that you know," said Keriam.

            Malik nodded solemnly and turned to her. "When did you find out?"

            "Yesterday--I saw Joey's file. The blood types gave it away."

            "Aw man," Tristan sighed and looked at the ceiling.

            "How's Serenity handling it?" Keriam asked.

            "As best as anyone could." Tristan turned to her. "She's with Joey now. I honestly don't believe that she wants to go home."

            "I wouldn't blame her." Keriam leaned against the wall next to Malik. "Do you think Seto would mind setting up an extra room?"

            Tristan snorted. "If not, she can stay with me and my parents. We have a spare room."

            "Oh yeah, you two have been dating for awhile, haven't you?"

            "A little to Joey's dismay."

            "Little? I thought he was going to play chaperone on all your dates."

            "Funny, Malik. Very funny."

            ~Who would have thought he had such a, dysfunctional family,~ Marik said with a frown. ~But he is a good brother.~

            "Can spirits get sick?" Keriam asked.

            "I'm not too sure," said Malik. "But there's a first time for everything."

            ~What are you talking about?~

            Tristan looked confused. "I know I missed something."

            "It's what Marik said," Keriam explained.

            ~What about it?~

            "You complimented the mutt," said Malik.

            Marik rolled his eyes. ~Oh brother...~

            Tristan laughed. "Man, I wished I wasn't left out on these things."

            "Maybe we can get Yami or Bakura to take care of that," said Keriam.

            "Yami I trust. Bakura... hell no!"

            "What about Marik?" Keriam said with a smile.

            "After what happened to Joey and Tea? Forget it!"

            ~You'll never let me live that down will you?~ the spirit frowned.

            Everyone laughed softly, trying not to bring attention to themselves or the fact they were talking to a spirit no one could see except for a selected few.

            Nearly an hour passed before Serenity joined them. Her eyes were a bit red but she was smiling softly and seemed a bit better. "Everyone, I want to thank you again for being there for Joey where I couldn't."

            "Hey Joey may be a doofus time to time but he's a good guy," Tristan smiled as he hugged her. "And we'll be there for you too." She smiled and gladly hugged him back.

            ~That's so sweet I'm getting a toothache.~

            "Shut up, Marik."

            The young girl blinked then looked up. "What's going to happen to Joey? Where will he live? He's... an orphan but I want to stay with him."

            "We'll think of something, Serenity," Tristan promised. "I'm certain we'll have it taken care of before the doctors release him."

            "Are you out of your mind?" Seto looked up from his computer. "I understand you have feelings for him, but I am not letting him stay here."

            Keriam shifted, annoyed at the CEO. Serenity was staying at Tristan's house for the night, which only left finding a place for Joey to stay as he finished recovering. "Seto, he doesn't have any other place to go. It's only temporary."

            "Why doesn't he go with his mother?"

            "Elizabeth isn't his mother," Keriam said and Seto blinked. "That's why she only took Serenity with her after the divorce. Joey's mother died shortly after he was born. Serenity is his half-sister."

            Seto leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "I've never been civil to him but the mutt can stay here for awhile."

            "Thank you, Seto," Keriam turned and walked to the door, "I'm sure Joey will appreciate your hospitality." She opened the door and paused. "Oh, and one more thing," she looked at him over her shoulder. "Please stop calling him a mutt, you dumb-ass prick." And she left Seto's office.

            "Yes, Wheeler, she's perfect for you." Seto went back to his computer.


	10. Fall River Dance

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            "The Sisters have remembered their pasts," Perjiem said as he allowed a smirk to grace his lips. "Soon their powers shall awaken and they will summon the gods."

            Haziem slowly walked into the room and nodded his brother. "Our attempt at removing the boy, Joey Wheeler, has failed," he said in a tight voice. "The father is dead and the boy lives."

            "Marik. That fool has no idea what he is doing," he growled.

            "What will we do now?"

            The eldest of the brothers was quiet as he moved to sit at a large, round table that held only three chairs. Sitting down he thought about it as Haziem sat in one of the other chairs. Attacking them in the open was useless and the yamis would be protecting them. Perhaps if they could force them into surrendering into their hands they would win but how?

            Deliem appeared, smirking at he strode to the table and sat in his seat. "Thinking of a way to capture the Sisters?" he asked.

            Haziem slowly nodded, a frown appearing on his brow. "We must force them to join us but at the same time keep those meddling boys busy."

            "Then you will be most delighted in my news." Now that caught both their attention and turned to look at the youngest of the brothers. "It seems they will be a large social gathering at their school tomorrow evening. The Sisters will be there."

            "As well as Marik and the others," Perjiem sighed and sat back. For a moment he thought they had a chance.

            "Yes but even they cannot be in two places at once. If we take the spirits' holders captive, the yamis will have to listen to us for they will do anything to protect those boys... as will the Sisters."

            "But one of them has awakened her power to summon."

            "Yes but only a low level monster that can be easily dealt with. What do you say?" Thinking about it it could work. The three girls may have gotten their memories back but the power within was still dormant for the most part. And as such they could be easily manipulated and they could use their powers for chaos. Grins of malice spread on their faces as they nodded. Their plan would soon be set into motion.

            "Easy," said Keriam as she and Malik helped Joey lay on the bed.

            He grimaced a little from the pain, and then sighed when he relaxed. "What I give for morphine right now," Joey said.

            "The doctor said no more pain killers," said Malik. "Or you'll become an addict."

            "I'll keep my addictions to DDR and Duel Monsters."

            "And me," Keriam said.

            "Of course," Joey smiled at her, "you're my favorite addiction."

            Malik couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at the scene. He didn't mind it was just he felt like a third wheel. "Do you want me to leave you two alone?" he asked.

            "Naw so right man. Hey, any word from the creepy brothers?" he asked with a sigh.

            ~Nothing so far and I'm starting to get worried,~ Marik spoke up as he appeared next to the young man, arms crossed over his chest with his fingers tapping along his arm.

            "Maybe they've given up," Keriam said but even she knew they wouldn't give up so easily.

            ~I wish. No... They must be planning something big for this. But it makes me wonder just what they will do to get you, Tea, and Cheri.~ They didn't realize it but Cheri was listening outside the door. She didn't mean to but when word of the three brothers came up she was curious. Hearing what Marik said and thinking about it she couldn't help but grow worried. Picturing Seto in Joey's condition she slowly walked to her room. Closing the door behind her she slowly slid down it to the floor, resisting the urge to cry.

            _Seto... if anything happened to you... Thinking about the stitches on his arm she pushed back the tears and went to her bed. Sitting down she grabbed a blank sketch book she bought and just began to sketch. It was one of the simple pleasures she got in life, even in this world._

            Suddenly, she felt as if someone else took over. When she became herself again, the page was full. Cheri looked at it and gasped.

            Three young women, all wearing Egyptian temple dresses were lying unconscious.

            "Dead..." Cheri whispered and knocked the book away.

            Ryou heard the noise and poked his head into the room. "Cheri?" he asked upon seeing the distressed look on her face.

            ~Temper, temper,~ said Bakura.

            "Be quiet." Ryou walked into her room and picked up the sketch book. He gasped at the picture.

            "... You drew this?" he asked but she said nothing. "Cheri?"

            "... I'm starting to hate this with each passing moment..." she said softly, staring intently at her lap as she clasped her hands tightly together.

            The young man was silent even as he made his way to her and carefully sat before her, setting the book on the nightstand. Reaching out he rested his hand on top of hers. "Cheri, I know this must be hard but we will get through this. We're your friends."

            "That's what I'm afraid of. You were there when Mr. Wheeler tried to kill Joey. What if they try the trick with someone close to us?" She sniffed as she reached up to rub at her eyes. "What if the next target is Seto? Or even Keriam and Tea? I can't protect them."

            "Your powers are awakening."

            "But that was a one time thing and it was when I was really upset. What if I lose my temper over something stupid and hurt someone without meaning to?" Looking up at him their deep browns eyes meet but hers were filled with tears. "I'm scared, Ryou. I'm scared because I don't want to hurt anyone I care about ever again."

            "Cheri," Ryou hugged her, "you won't. I know you won't. Seto, Bakura and I will make sure that won't ever happen."

            ~We will?~ Bakura asked; his light glared at him. ~Ah, yes, we will make sure you won't do anything to harm others.~

            Cheri laughed and looked at them. "Thanks guys, that means alot." She kissed Ryou's cheek.

            Ryou smiled at her and stood up. "I'm going to see how Joey is."

            Cheri nodded and the two left her room.

            "What?" Ryou asked, noticing the look Bakura was giving him.

            ~Nothing,~ said the spirit.

            "Don't tell me you're jealous because Cheri gave me a kiss."

            ~I'm not...~ Bakura turned away.

            Ryou blinked at his dark's reaction. "I don't believe it... you are!"

            ~I'm not so just drop it,~ he snapped.

            "Bakura you can't lie to me. Don't get upset, please."

            ~... Sometimes I envy you,~ he said softly but refused to look at him.

            Ryou couldn't help but stare at his darker self. He was envious of him? "Why?"

            ~Because you're alive and you can experience everything. Especially touching other people. I can't touch anything but even when I take over I still can't touch anything myself.~ He sighed as he shook his head before disappearing into the ring. ~I'm staying in here for the rest of the day.~

            Ryou stared at his Millennium Item, still confused by Bakura's attitude. Sighing, he decided to let the spirit have his way and went to Joey's room. "How are you feeling?"

            "Better but still in a little pain," Joey answered. "How about you two?"

            "Not too bad. Tristan and Serenity will be over later."

            "How she'd survive with her mother?"

            "She stayed at Tristan's house."

            "WHAT?!" Joey shouted and yelped from the pain.

            "Joey, calm down." Keriam put her hands on his shoulders. "Tristan adores your sister. Injured or not, he knows you'd kill him if he tried anything."

            "I do more than kill him," Joey gritted through his teeth.

            "Jeez, Wheeler, can't you stay out of trouble?" a new voice asked from the doorway.

            "Not you!" Joey groaned and leaned his head back.

            Keriam looked towards the door and saw Devlin leaning against the doorpost, smirking. He straightened and walked towards them. Joey grabbed a pillow and threw it at the Dungeon Dice master. Devlin caught it. "Your aim sucks, man. No wonder you're horrible at Dungeon Dice. Stick to the cards."

            "Right," Joey glared at him but grinned, "as soon as you get rid of that earring."

            "Not a chance in hell." Devlin tossed the pillow on the other side of the bed. "How are you?"

            "I feel like I just came from hell. How'd you find out about it?"

            "Tristan. Why didn't you tell me your lovely sister was in town?" he grinned and the blonde frowned.

            "Oh no you don't! I'd rather have her dating Tristan than you! Him I know what to expect!"

            "So Duke, what brings you here?" Ryou asked before Joey hurt himself by trying to fight the other teenager.

            "Just wanted to see how Joey was holding up," said Devlin. "Tristan told me about you and Serenity. I'm sorry."

            "I knew for a while," Joey said, "I'm just mad at how she found out."

            Devlin sighed and looked at Malik and Ryou. "So how are all you guys?"

            "Not too bad," said Malik. "You know how it is having a second entity sharing your body."

            "Fortunately, no I don't."

            "So Devlin," Keriam spoke up, "is the rumor true that Amierla suckered you into taking her to the dance tomorrow night?"

            "Only if aliens land in the soccer field within the next fifteen minutes."

            "Be careful, D-man," warned Joey. "At the rate some things have gone and are going..."

            "I know, I know," said Devlin. "But seriously, I asked her now ex-best friend, Mina to the dance a week before that duel you had with Amierla, Keriam. And I did like that remark you said to her about her dice."

            Joey grinned broadly as he rested his hands behind his head. "That's my girl. Takes crap from nobody!"

            "She had it coming to her anyway. Surprised she had any friends before the duel," she said as if it was nothing.

            "Let's just say she's rapidly becoming the least popular girl at school no matter how much she 'juggles her dice'," he said with a grin and everyone laughed.

            Joey coughed weakly into his hand and sighed. "Damnit. And here I was hoping to go the dance but I doubt I'll make it." He sighed sadly as he looked at Keriam. "Sorry but I was really looking forward to taking you with me," he said softly.

            "That's okay," she smiled at him.

            "Would you mind if I took her?" Malik asked.

            Keriam, Joey, and Ryou, looked at the Egyptian. Ryou even felt Bakura shocked at the suggestion.

            Joey looked at Keriam. "You still want to go tomorrow?"

            "Um, yeah," she confessed, "but I'd rather stay with you."

            "No, go, have a good time." Joey looked at Malik. "Try anything and I'll kill ya."

            He crossed his heart. "I swear I won't try anything. She's actually the only girl I know well enough to ask anyway."

            "Right... I want all the details when you get back too!"

            "So Ryou, are you going with anyone special?" the green-eyed youth smiled at he brown-eyed boy.

            "Oh um I'm not sure yet..." he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

            "Well you don't have to look far. A bunch of girls think you're something."

            He blushed as they laughed.

            "Are you sure you're well enough?"

            "Positive, Yugi," Tea said.

            "Absolutely positive?" the short boy asked.

            "Do you have a Millennium Item hanging around your neck by a chain that houses a spirit of a pharaoh who ruled Egypt over five thousand years ago?"

            "You're fine," said Yugi.

            "Told ya, but thank you for worrying over me." Tea smiled at him. He was so sweet and caring she couldn't help but smile even more.

            Yugi noticed her smile and smiled back himself. tea was a great friend, always there for him and she was also pretty and very understanding. That's when he remembered about the dance and flushed ever so lightly. "Tea? Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

            "Hmm I don't know... Maybe but so far no one I waned to go with has asked me."

            "Oh."

            "Are you going?"

            "Um yes... But I was wondering..." He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Would you like to go to the Fall River Dance with me?"

            Tea looked at him in surprise, and then smiled. "Of course."

            "You-you will?" Yugi asked, eyes brightening.

            The blue-eyed girl nodded. "Cheri needs to get a dress; I'm going with her tomorrow morning and I'll pick out one for myself. Too bad Keriam's not going."

            "Oh, so you didn't hear then."

            "Hear what?"

            "Malik's taking Keriam to the dance.

            Tea stared at him in shock. "Malik is taking Keriam to the dance?" _And I thought it was unbelievable that Seto is taking Cheri, she thought._

            "Yeah I was the same way but Joey said she should have some fun." His smile grew as he remembered how Joey had threaten their friend not to do anything. "So it looks like everyone is going."

            "Wow... I guess that's good but it's going to be weird without Joey. He makes everything so much livelier."

            "Yeah he does but he said afterwards he wants all of us to come see him and tell him everything that happened," the shorter boy said. Joey was a good friend, stubborn but his heart was in the right place. "Oh! I still need to pick out a tux! I just hope they have one in my size..."

            "No way."

            "Keriam, just try it on."

            "Forget it, Tea! I don't do bows or floral patterns! I'll look like a flower basket!"

            "Don't argue with her," advised Cheri. "If you value your life, that is."

            Sighing, Tea returned the dress to the rack. "Come on, you two. There's gotta be at least one dress you'll like."

            "If not in this store," Keriam said, "then there might be in one of the others we haven't hit."

            "You said that in the last two stores," Tea reminded.

            "So I'm picky. I do not want to look like a center piece."

            "Ladies ladies c'mon, this is a big night for us," Cheri soothed as she stood between them, linking arms with them. "I'm sure we're going to find a dress for each of us that'll blow the minds of everyone at school!"

            "Are you always so optimistic?" Tea asked with a half smile.

            "No a lot of times I'm really moody and uptight. Ask Keriam--no wait, forget that." The three of them laughed as they decided to check another store in the large mall.

            Seto walked into Joey's room carrying a tray with food. "Here," he said and placed it on the night table.

            Joey turned his head from his notebook, looked at the food, and then cast suspicious eyes at the standing man.

            "There isn't anything in it," Seto snapped.

            "Really?" Joey asked, setting the notebook aside and picked up the plate of spaghetti, sniffing it carefully.

            Seto rolled his eyes and fought the dog remark he wanted to say.

            "Are the girls still at the mall?" Joey asked.

            "Yes, Cheri called me a few minutes ago."

            "Do you love her?"

            Seto looked at him. "What?"

            "Do you love Cheri?" Joey asked again.

            "Why is it any of your business if I do care for her?" the CEO glared at the blonde.

            "Because," Joey set the spaghetti plate back on the tray, "you and I are in the same boat. When this is over, Keriam and Cheri are going back to their world."

            As much as he didn't want to think about it the young man did have a point. Not saying anything he carefully sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the plush carpeting. "Part of me wants to keep her here but I know it isn't right," he said softly, "she has a family to return to, a life that exists out of our world."

            "Tell me about it. They're special girls alright... but they don't belong here." _But there has to be a way. I want to stay with Keriam. _Joey rubbed at his eyes, telling the ache in his heart to go away before nodding to Seto. "Hey look at us, we're bonding."

            "Freaky," Seto agreed and Joey was surprised he would use such a word. "But a lot of things have been that way since they arrived."

            "Or became freakier."

            "True."

            "Could you do me one small favor when you're at the dance?" Joey asked. "Keep your eye on Keriam--I know Malik is taking her but Marik's been looking at her and that's starting to bother me. I've been pretending not to notice."

            "I'm going to have enough problems with Bakura looking at Cheri," Seto informed.

            Joey blinked. "You're kidding."

            "You should know by now that I don't kid, Wheeler."

            "Right it slipped my mind. Well we can always ask Yugi."

            "Is there anything that boy can't do?" But he allowed his guard to fall just enough to crack a smile. "I'll let you eat in peace." Getting up he was about to close the door behind him when he heard his name. Looking at the blonde question he asked, "Yes?"

            "Thanks... Seto."

            "You're welcome... Joey." The door silently closed behind him. Who knew, maybe they were becoming friends.

            "Well, miracles do happen," Joey smiled and ate his spaghetti.

            "Good thing you and Joey are the same size," Yugi said as he held the jacket for Malik, "or else he rented the tux for nothing."

            "I'll pay him back the money," Malik said, facing the full length mirror as he tried to tie the bow-tie. Sighing in frustration, he turned to the other three boys. "Anybody know how to do this?"

            Seto stepped forward and grabbed the small piece of fabric.

            "Try not to choke me," said Malik. "I know the thought has crossed your mind."

            "Several times," the taller boy admitted.

            "Great..." he rolled his eyes but stood patiently. Seto took a moment or two before stepping back.

            "Okay I'm done. Have a look."

            Malik did so and frowned as he peered closer. "I feel so weird in this... it's constricting."

            "It'll loosen when you begin to dance," the brunette said as he straightened his own tie.

            The tanned blonde stared at him through the mirror's reflection. "You're suppose to dance in this? I can barely move as is!"

            "Give it time," Ryou said, "it's cotton. It'll stretch out after a little while."

            The three spirits just watched. ~I'm finding this highly entertaining,~ said Malik.

            ~That makes two of us,~ Bakura snickered.

            Yami sighed. ~Are you sure it's a good idea to both of them be inside the dance hall?~

            "They need to get out, Pharaoh," Seto said, putting on his jacket. "We can't keep them locked up in the mansion all the time."

            There was a knock on the door and it opened slightly. "Are you guys ready yet?" Cheri asked.

            "Almost," Seto answered.

            "Good, because Keriam went to show Joey her dress."

            "Too bad he can't go though but at least he won't feel left out," Yugi smiled.

            ~So are you and Tea ready then?~ Bakura asked.

            "Yes we are but we want to show you our dresses just before we leave," she smiled and closed the door. "And no peeking!"

            ~She sucks the fun out of everything.~

            "I heard that, Bakura!" came the reply through the door.

            Malik sighed as he ran his finger along the inside of his collar. "I feel like this thing is choking me," he complained.

            "Don't pull on the bows or it will tighten."

            ~Really?~ Bakura smiled.

            "Don't even think about it," warned his light.

            "Keriam..."

            "Okay, open your eyes."

            Joey did and his breath caught in his throat. Keriam was wearing a medium green dress with a small carnation at each shoulder and at her hips. Part of her long hair was pulled up behind her head in a French twist with small beaded hairpins holding it in place, while the rest cascaded down on her shoulders. "You are beautiful..." he breathed.

            Blushing a little, Keriam spun around slowly. "You like it?"

            "I love it." Joey stood up from the bed.

            "Get back," Keriam ordered. "What do you think you're doing?"

            "Hey, I'm gonna get at least one dance with you this evening." Joey slipped his right around her waist and held her right hand with his left.

            "I never knew you were such a romantic," she smiled, resting her left hand on his shoulder. Although there was no music they didn't need it. They slow danced around the room, not wanting to let go for anything. For that moment, time stood still for just the two of them but Joey had to return to bed when he was feeling weak. But he was smiling happily.

            "Least I got to have the first dance with you," he said softly, reaching up to gently caress her face. "Love ya, Keriam."

            She leaned down, kissing him. "I love you too. You know, I can still stay. I don't have to go."

            "Malik's in my tux; go, Keriam. Just save the last dance for me when you guys get back."

            "Deal." Keriam hugged him and left his room. She paused outside the door, staring at it. In truth, Keriam didn't just want to leave because of the dance; she didn't want to leave Joey at all. Keriam didn't want to go back to her world, not if she had to leave Joey.

            _If there is a way for me to stay here, she thought, _I'd do it.__

            "Keriam?" Tea walked up next to her. "What's wrong?"

            "I'm worried about Joey. What if... what if Perjiem and his brothers try something else?"

            "Everything will be alright. Seto has twice as many guards walking the grounds and the staff is working until we come back." She smiled and took her hand in her own, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, would you rather we leave Marik and Bakura here with him?

            She had to only think about it for a moment smiling, shaking her head ever so lightly. "Okay you got me there. It… just won't feel right and I can't help but worry."

            "It's normal to worry. C'mon, Cheri wants to make an entrance for the boys." She smiled as she smoothed her hands over her ice pink dress with the white flowers on the front.  It had come with gloves but she had them in her purse and she had some matching flowers tucked in her hair, just behind her ear. She had to admit, this dress was wonderful. Now she was glad Keriam and Cheri went from store to store, locating the perfect dress.

            Soon the guys were dressed and waiting as the base of the steps for their dates. Yugi had been lucky to find a tuxedo in his size, although he still had to roll up the pants some but now he looked more mature. Malik kept complaining about his tie, tugging at it despite the warnings not to pull it too much or it'll come loose. Seto looked impeccable in his tuxedo as he looked at his watch once more. Ryou looked handsome in his tuxedo as well though he seemed very nervous.

            "Okay you guys ready?" Cheri called down.

            ~We've been ready for almost ten minutes,~ Marik snapped impatiently.

            "We're building up to the moment!" Whispering was heard before the ladies came down one at a time. Keriam looked stunning in her green dress as the front of it came to below her knees and the back dropped further down. It was great on her and the color matched her eyes. Tea's gown suited her just fine and it was clear to see that pink was definitely her color with the straps wrapping around her neck and the puffy sleeves held the same flowers as the bodice. She was even blushing lightly. Cheri was holding up the slightly long train of her dress in her right hand as she slowly and carefully came down the stairs, making sure she didn't trip. Her gown was form fitting, dropping off her shoulders and a delicate lavender color, a sash going across her chest with a large rose and bow on her left shoulder. A matching, smaller bow was on her left hip and her hair was done in loose curls with several clips holding most away from her face.

            "So, what do you guys think?" Tea asked with a giggle.

            All of them stood there with wide eyes. Finally, Bakura growled and Marik whistled.

            "Don't get any ideas," Seto warned, offering his arm to Cheri. 

            She accepted, then hooked her other arm with Ryou's. "I always wanted to have a guy on each arm."

            Poor Ryou started blushing as the two remaining couples laughed.

            "I hate to tell you this, Cheri," said Tea, "we have the two guys, you have three."

            "Bonus!" Cheri grinned as they walked to the front door.

            "Tea... you look really pretty," was all poor Yugi could say as he blushed and held his arm like Seto did.

            Tea smiled and took his arm. "Thank you, and you look handsome. You look older," she complimented to him as they walked out also.

            Malik was unsure of what to say before he realized he was staring and offered Keriam his arm. "You look... beautiful," he stammered, "I take it Joey liked your dress?"

            Keriam nodded. "I'm not too crazy about the flowers, though," she said, flicking the one on her left shoulder. Then she whispered, "This might sound weird--I've never worn this color before but I feel like I have." 

            Malik just shrugged then he remembered when he had asked Joey what Theliane was wearing in the dream.

            A simple green dress.

            _Is it possible? Malik thought._

            "Are you okay?" asked Keriam.

            He nodded. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

            "I'm not surprised."

            The chauffer opened the door and the three ladies entered the limo. Seto went in next, followed by Ryou, Yugi, then Malik.

            "I still cannot get over this thing," Cheri said, running her fingers lightly over the leather seat.

            "The rich certainly know how to travel in style," Malik said with a small smile.

            "You got that right." Tea smiled as she looked around the spacious limo. "I'm so excited. I never thought I'd go to a dance in a limo!"

            "A dream come true. You three look like princess," Ryou said softly then blushed when he realized he said it out loud.

            "Ryou... that is the sweetest thing!" All the girls smiled at him for him comment and he just thanked them.

            The rest of the ride there the limo stopped at their school and already the students who were just arriving were crowding around to see who it was. The chauffer got out, going to open the door and bowed as the boys got out first. As soon as the ladies came out all the students gathering around began to whisper urgently. They couldn't believe this was happening!

            "All we need is the paparazzi and we can feel like celebrities," Keriam whispered to Cheri and Tea.

            Cheri brought her hand up to shield her mouth. "We are celebrities. We just got out of Seto Kaiba's limo."

            "With Yugi Mutou in the same limo as Seto Kaiba," Tea whispered, "and they haven't killed each other."

            "I guess they figured how much of a mess they would make and would rather not see our dresses ruined," Cheri giggled.

            "Yours, not mine," Keriam winked.

            Cheri stuck out her tongue and Tea politely hid her giggle behind her hand.

            "Keep the limo close by," Seto told the driver. He nodded and got back into the limo, parking just around the corner. "Ladies, shall we make our entrance?"

            They all nodded and taking the arms of their dates entered the gym where the dance was being held. Now even more whispered were heard because as soon as they stepped foot inside everyone stopped dancing and looked at the three new couples just arriving. The spotlight was literally on them.

            "... Is anyone else getting nervous?" Cheri asked softly.

            "Try to ignore it. We've come here to go dancing and have fun," Tea whispered back although she was nervous.

            "She's right. Let's just have a good time." Yugi swallowed as he took a deep breath and led his date to the dance floor.

            Cheri and Seto followed and soon were engaged in the dance.

            "Well..." said Malik.

            "Ryou!" several female voices cried out.

            He turned horrified eyes at the small group of single female students making their way past the dancers. "Uh, Keriam..."

            "I advise you to run," she said with a sympathetic smile.

            ~Don't you dare make me take over,~ said Bakura.

            "Right..." Ryou immediately took off and disappeared among the crowd.

            Keriam and Malik started laughing. "I feel so sorry for him."

            "Me too."

            ~Just a little.~

            "Hey, Malik, Keriam."

            "Devlin," Malik nodded his head. "Hi, Mina."

            "Hello," the other girl smiled. "So what's going on?"

            "We just got here," said Keriam. "So when is Amierla coming?"

            "She's not," Devlin informed, "she's been grounded by her lovely parents."

            "How did that happen?" Keriam stared at him.

            "I told Amierla that Devlin asked me to come to the dance," Mina explained, "and she used a few unpleasant words while her parents were in earshot."

            Keriam took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a big smile crossing her lips. "Oh that has just made my night a whole lot better."

            "I think that made most of us happy here." Duke smiled and nodded to them. "Shall we dance?"

            Mina giggled and took his hand. Soon they were out dancing as well.

            Keriam turned to Malik and smiled. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

            "Um I..." he flushed as he stared at his feet. "I don't know how."

            Keriam took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Just follow my lead."

            Malik was grateful for the dimmed lights for he knew that he was blushing, and the images that Marik was popping into his head were not helping very much either.

            "She got him onto the floor," said Yugi.

            "Finally," Tea said, "I thought they were going to stand there all night."

            Yugi turned his head, seeing Cheri and Seto. "You know, they do make a cute couple."

            "Don't let Seto hear you say that," Tea laughed.

            ~I agree, though,~ said Yami. ~Kaiba seems more relaxed when he is with Cheri.~

            "He does, doesn't he? I thought the only time he looked like that was with Mokuba." Yugi smiled.

            "Yeah but... what's going to happen when this is over?" The young girl looked worry. "What happens when they have to return to their own world?"

            "... Oh. But why can't they stay here, in our world?" Yugi asked.

            ~You know they can't aibou,~ Yami said gently. ~They don't truly belong here despite their great power. They have a  family to return to.~

            "Somehow... I don't think it's going to be quite that easy," Tea said softly. _How can they return to their families and leave the ones they love behind? she asked softly._

            "D Seven."

            "You sank my battleship."

            "So that's two for you and three for me." Mokuba grabbed the Reeses Peanut Butter Cup and ate it.

            Joey couldn't help laughing. "Watch out for the little ships--especially the subs. Speaking of subs..."

            "I'll get Nan to make us a couple sandwiches." Mokuba stood up from the chair and picked up the phone, punching the number for the kitchen. "Pete, can you make a couple sandwiches? The usual. Everything on both. Have Nan bring them up? Thanks."

            "This is the life. You got people to wait on you, you have a well stocked fridge, and loads of other stuff I know I haven't seen yet," Joey said with a sigh as he stretched him arms with a grunt.

            "It was great at first but then you get used to it and it gets kinda boring," Mokuba said with a shrug as he came back to the bed, sitting before him. "Okay your turn."

            "Hmm… A Four."

            "Missed."

            "Aahh!" The blonde growled as he placed a white peg in the slot. "You're a master at every game here!"

            "Don't worry Joey, you're getting better at this and Duel Monsters. Want to play a round?"

            "Hmm yeah sure. Last time I dueled was with Yugi and I came this close to beating him!" He showed him as he held his thumb and index finger barely a centimeter apart. "Yami even said that I was improving."

            "Hey that's great news! Maybe next tournament you can go against Seto."

            "Yeah that would be something else. The only thing I have to look out for is those blue eyes of his."

            Mokuba nodded. "His White Dragons are his most valued out of all his cards."

            "I noticed," Joey said as he shuffled his deck. "I remember when he brought in that entire brief case full of cards to trade for the one Blue Eyes Yugi's grandpa had." _He didn't have to rip it in half, though,_ Joey thought.

            "He's changed a lot since that first duel with Yugi; and more now since Cheri came to Domino."

            "I agree with ya on that. He seems calmer in a demented sort of way."

            Mokuba laughed. "You've changed a little, too, Joey. Keriam is pretty cool for a girl. When I was telling Cheri about Sheeta, she said that Keriam sounded a lot like her."

            "Hey I take that as a compliment!" he grinned. "And speaking of girls, how's Sheeta doing?"

            He couldn't help but blush lightly as he began to shuffle his own deck. "She's doing alright. She's using the gift Cheri helped me pick out to good use."

            The blonde smiled and blinked, peering in closer. "Why Mokuba, are you blushing?"

            "No," he said defensively but the red grew.

            "You are blushing!! This Sheeta person must be really special." Smiling a genuine smile he reached out to pat his shoulder. "Happy for ya man."

            A knock was heard on the door and as the boys said to some in it opened to reveal a kindly woman carrying a tray with two large sub sandwiches and tall glasses of milk with chips. "Here you go boys, two subs with everything on them," she smiled as she carefully set the tray on the nightstand before handing them each a plate. "Now, try not to make a mess."

            "Ooh that's the biggest sub I've ever seen!" Joey almost drooled even as he hastily placed the napkin on his lap and sat up a bit straighter.

            Mokuba laughed as he tucked his napkin into his shirt.

            "You dance divinely," said Seto.

            "Thank you," Cheri beamed. "You're pretty good yourself. Who would've thought?"

            Seto gave her one of his small rare smiles, spinning her around then wrapped his left arm around her waist again. "Would you believe that I actually talked with Wheeler earlier today?"

            "Oh really? And what did you two discuss? Hopefully not certain names you two call each other."

            "No, nothing like that. Something very important."

            Cheri looked at him, questioning with her eyes.

            "When all of this is over," Seto began, picking his words carefully, "you and Keriam are going back to your world."

            Cheri nodded sadly. "Most likely yes, but I don't know what's going to happen."

            "If I asked and if there was a possibility that you could," Seto looked deep into her eyes, "would you stay?"

            Cheri blinked. "...Seto..."

            "I know that your mother is worrying about you," he continued, "I understand that. But if there was a way for you to stay here, I would do anything to find it."

            "Seto... If I could I would love to stay here, with you and everyone else," she said softly. "I've always wanted to live here in this world but..." she trailed off, trying desperately to find the words. "But my mom... and to choose between you two..."

            "Cheri..." He reached up with his hand to caress her cheek, brushing the tear away before it could fall. "I hate to make you chose but I don't know if I can stand to lose you."

            "I don't want to lose you either. But... I'm not going to be leaving you anytime soon." She leaned into his hand, smiling lightly. "And in answer to your earlier question... yes I would stay here. With you."

            Now that was a surprise that he blinked, making sure he heard her right. "But... your mother-"

            "I know it seems harsh but all her life she has tried so hard to make me happy. If she could see how happy I am right now, here with you then I'm sure she'd understand." _At least, I hope she would, _she thought to herself privately.

            Smiling a little, Seto leaned closer and kissed Cheri. He heard the shocked whispers but to be quite honest, he really didn't give a flying hoot.

**Author's Note:**  I was surfing when I came across this for the girls' dresses.  I know they're from Sailor Moon but they're so pretty!!

Cheri's dress (sailor-games. com / misc2 / photos / photo132 .jpg)

Keriam's dress (sailor-games. com / misc2 / photos / photo129 .jpg)

Tea's dress (sailor-games.com / misc2 / photos / photo130 .jpg)

P.S.  My friend and I are just making a joke about Marik and Bakura being together.  We have no problem with yaoi and such.  If you do that's your own business.

JanimeLee: That's life; live with it


	11. Blood Stained Hands

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            "They're kissing," said Keriam.

            "In public?" Malik had to look.

            ~Yuck...~ Marik groaned. ~What does she want to kiss him for?~

            "Would you rather kiss him?"

            ~Hell no!~

            "Keriam!" Malik had a look on his face that was half humor and half disgusted.

            "Sorry," she apologized; after all, it was his body.

            "May I cut in?" Ryou suddenly appeared and somewhat pushed Malik away from Keriam and took the other boy's spot. "Thanks, Malik. I appreciate it."

            Malik rolled his eyes. "I'll be getting some refreshments," he said and walked away.

            "I take it that they're still in pursuit?" Keriam asked.

            ~You have no idea,~ said Bakura.

            "How long?"

            "The last ten songs," Ryou confessed.

            "Wow... they're either desperate or they really do think you're cute."

            ~He wouldn't be having this problem if he's just let me take over.~

            "And the next thing you know they'll be getting a tour of the Shadow Realm." He sighed and shook his head. "I think Bakura has a one track mind."

            Keriam couldn't help but laugh softly even as the spirit of the ring was complaining. "Oh Ryou that was terrible! Now I can see why the girls want to dance with you so much."

            He blushed and looked to the side. "Now I see why Joey cares so much for you."

            ~Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick!~ Bakura complained as he made a gagging noise.

            "Bakura!!" came the hissed reply and he wisely kept his mouth shut. Malik was chuckling softly as he came back with punch for each of them.

            "You two look ready to kill Bakura," he commented as Marik teased the former thief.

            "If he had a body to kill," said Keriam, taking the punch and the trio walked off to the side.

            ~I used to have a body to kill for,~ said the thief spirit.

            ~At least you had a body,~ said Marik.

            "I don't know if this'll make you feel better, Marik, but in my world you are rather popular with most of the girls I went to school with." Keriam finished her punch. "They were crazy about that short shirt you wore."

            ~Really?~

            "Oh boy," sighed Malik.

            "And there was this one pic where..." Keriam stopped remembering who else was in the pic.

            ~What?~ Marik asked.

            "Nevermind."

            ~I want to know.~

            "Trust me," Keriam said with a slightly disturbed look on her face, "you don't."

            "There was someone else in the pic with him," said Malik; Keriam nodded.

            "Who?" asked Ryou.

            "...Bakura."

            ~Whatever for?~ said spirit asked.

            "Think about it for a minute," Keriam said through her teeth.

            ~...No...~ both spirits said.

            "For some odd reason, I can see that," said Ryou.

            "So can I," Malik laughed.

            ~I am not into that!!~ Bakura protested.

            ~How do you think I feel?!~ Marik snapped.

            "You know, talking about your world makes me wonder just how twisted our lives must be," Malik said absently.

            "You don't want to know," Keriam said under her breathe as she thought of a lot of sites she'd seen.

            Talking they looked up at Cheri and Seto made their way over. "Ryou, I see you gave your pursuers the slip," Seto said as he glanced around.

            "For the moment. If I wanted to be chased around the room all night I could have stayed home."

            "You're a saint to put up with all of this," Cheri said with sympathy. "And no sign of Amerila; so far so good."

            "Oh you didn't hear? She's been grounded when she told Mina off," Malik said as he took a sip.

            "Seriously? Oh no! I bet she's regretting that. I think her social ladder is going downhill."

            Ishizu looked up at the slightly darkening sky. In another week, the moon would be hidden by the shadow of the earth. The New Moon as it was called. The two stars burned brightly at the points just as they did before.

            "Lady Ishizu," Rashid walked onto the balcony standing a few feet away from her.

            "Why did this have to happen Rashid?" Ishizu asked. "Haven't we been through enough? Have we not learned our lessons?" She turned to face him. "What do you make of all of it?"

            He stood there silently, thinking hard about the question asked but nothing came to mind. "I wish I knew the answer to that… But surely there must be a reason for all of this," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I believe this is a test the gods have set before us."

            "A test…" she repeated softly as she looked back at the moon. Already the sisters remembered their pasts and little by little their powers were awakening. Soon they would be able to call upon the gods once more but could they handle that much power and control at once? "For the safety of our world and everyone in it… I hope we will pass it."

            "Master Malik and the others will succeed and the Sisters of the Moon will be victorious," Rashid tried to reassure her but he was wondering as he too, looking up at the moon.  The moment of truth would soon arrive and whether they were prepared or not, the ultimate choice would be left to the group of friends in Domino City.

            Ryou had finally started dancing with a girl who--unlike the others--didn't throw herself at him. As for the rest of the group, they decided to take a small break. Seto went off to call home and check on his little brother, and for Keriam, Joey as well. Tea had disappeared to the ladies room, while Yugi and Malik had a discussion in the far corner. Keriam and Cheri sat down at a small vacant table to relax for a bit and talk.

            Cheri had noticed the tense feeling coming from Bakura and Marik earlier. "What did you tell them?" she asked quietly.

            "A certain pic you and I had discovered," answered Keriam in the same voice level. "Quite by accident."

            "The one with the handcuffs?"

            "Yup, but I left that out."

            "Good," Cheri giggled, "because I doubt those two would be able to look at each other again."

            Keriam nodded. "I know."

            "You know... Seto asked me something earlier." She looked down at her hands where her fingers kept clenching together. "He asked me if I would stay here when this was over."

            "Oh. What did you tell him?" she asked softly.

            "I said I'd stay here with him. Just as I know you'd stay here with Joey." Looking up she nodded to her best friend. "Your aunt and uncle and my mom are the best parents we could ever have but maybe if they could see how happy we were here... they'd let us stay. I mean this is every fan's dream come true." She looked around, smiling softly. "This world isn't that different from our world anyway. Besides, it could have been worse. We could have gotten zapped into the Dragonball Z world."

            "You're right," Keriam smiled, "our situation is more like Escaflowne. You and I are in Hitomi's position, and we've met the men of our dreams. I don't know if you want to call Seto an angel, though."

            Cheri laughed. "To me he is. And what about Joey?"

            Keriam grew quiet as she thought about the blonde boy; her features falling as images of Joey in the hospital bed floated in front of her vision. "Cheri... I don't want to go back home," Keriam looked at her best friend. "I can't... Not if I have to leave Joey behind. I don't want to leave him, I... I love him..."

            Cheri watched in shock as Keriam stood up and walked over to the large window, looking up at the moon. _If there is a possibility to let me stay here,_ Keriam thought, _then please let me. I don't want to leave Joey ever again..._

_            Keriam..._ Cheri couldn't help but sighed and rub at her temple. Her mind argued that they both should go home when this was over so they don't worry their families any more. Her heart was saying that it wouldn't be right. Keriam loved Joey as much as Cheri loved Seto. _To leave them behind... Is this a test we have to face?_ Cheri frowned as she began tapping fingers on her knee. But she meant what she said, she would gladly stay here with Seto for the rest of her life.

            Everything was normal at the mansion; Seto put away his cell phone and walked back to the rest area. He found Cheri sitting by herself at the table; Keriam was looking out the window. Deciding not to figure out why the two girls had separated, Seto walked over to the table and sat next to Cheri. "What are you thinking?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

            "Keriam and I had a little talk," Cheri answered.

            "Dare I ask?"

            "You can guess, Seto. You and I already talked about it."

            He leaned his head against hers.

            Keriam watched the two out of the corner of her, slightly jealous at the scene.

            ~I thought you were having a good time,~ Marik suddenly appeared beside her.

            Keriam grinned lightly at him. "I'm surprised that you're still speaking to me," she said, thankful that no one else was in the room or they would have thought she was losing it.

            ~That is going to take me some time to get over, though. However, I do have one small request.~

            Keriam looked at him, quizzically.

            ~May I have the last dance?~ Marik asked.

            She blinked in surprised then smiled. "Okay, but you might have to fight Ryou for it since he doesn't want to go home in pieces."

            ~We'll see,~ he smiled just ever so lightly as he held his hand out. Keriam took it and wrapping his arm around her waist he led the dance as they glided along the floor. They moved together perfectly like poetry in motion.

            "I didn't know you could dance."

            ~I'm a fast learner and you happen to be a great teacher.~

            "Ah, I forgot--what one learns so does the other."

            "I hate to interrupt," Malik appeared next to them, "but what if somebody walks in?"

            Marik released Keriam and looked at his light. ~Permission to take over for the rest of the dance?~

            Malik raised an eyebrow. Marik asked permission?! "I don't see why not," said Malik. It'll be over in a couple hours; as long as you don't try anything."

            ~I won't try anything.~

            "Alright, go ahead."

            Marik stepped into his body, and then was in control. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand and bowed his head.

            Smiling she took his hand once more. Like before they seemed to be moving as if they were dancing on water but still, she wished Joey had been able to make it. Still... he wanted her to have a good time and she was.

            "Marik?"

            "Yes?"

            "I wanted to thank you for asking me out. Both of you."

            Marik smiled.

            ~You're welcome, Keriam,~ said Malik.

            "You two taking it back to the dance floor," Cheri asked, "or are you staying here?"

            "We're coming," said Keriam.

            They walked back to the gym. Once there, Ryou quickly snatched Cheri from Seto's arms, apologizing but pointed out that he was only doing it to make the single girls chasing him back off. Seto narrowed his eyes but he moved back to the side as they danced.

            "I know I'm going to hear it from him," said Ryou.

            ~Not necessarily,~ Bakura said.

            "No Shadow Realm tours," Cheri hissed quietly. "Bad enough that you sent Bones and his cohorts there--don't you dare do anything to Seto."

            ~Now why would I do a thing like that?~

            I can think of a reason, Ryou thought.

            "Just don't." But she smiled and let herself be led onto the dance floor. Looking around she could tell hat the girls after him were shooting not so nice glares in her directly. "I'm so tempted to let you send them to the Shadow Realm."

            ~I would be more than happy to but Ryou won't let me!~ he whined which was so unlike him.

            "And how are we going to explain how they suddenly disappeared?" Ryou said gently.

            "Okay okay you have a point." She smiled and nodded at him. _If my heart already didn't belong to Seto I think I could fall in love with you guys, she thought to herself but she would never hurt him._

            "Poor Ryou," Yugi said. "And what the hell--poor Bakura, too."

            Tea held in her laughter. "To think I would ever hear you say that."

            Yugi also felt the laughter from Yami, but the boy just shrugged. ~You two didn't by chance see the look Marik was giving Keriam earlier, did you?~ asked the Pharaoh.

            "What do you mean?" asked Yugi.

            ~Look at him now.~

            The couple turned their heads to Keriam and Marik as they danced along the floor; they couldn't help noticing the look In Marik's eyes or the graceful way he and Keriam danced.

            "It's like they're..." Tea paused, slightly afraid to use the word she wanted to. "Perfect..."

            "I've never seen him like that before..." Yugi said softly as he continued to stare at them. "It's like... He looks like..."

            ~He's in love.~ Both teenagers could only gape in surprise. Marik? In love? That was just undeliverable but looking at him they knew he was right. The spirit looked like he was in love.

            "Um... but Keriam loves Joey," Tea said, "and vice versa."

            "And let's not forget that it's Malik's body..." Yugi said.

            ~I doubt that Malik would allow Marik to do anything that would jeopardize Keriam and Joey's relationship.~

            "You sure about that?" Yugi asked. After all, Joey was his best friend.

            ~I am quite certain,~ answered Yami.

            Bakura sighed as Ryou and Cheri moved along the dance floor. ~May I have this dance?~ he asked in a mock-sweet tone.

            "Only if you promise no Shadow Realm sending or any smart cracks to people," Ryou answered.

            ~I swear on the Millennium Ring.~

            "Cheri, would you mind?"

            "Just as long as he behaves," she answered.

            ~I'll be good.~

            "Alright." Ryou closed his eyes and Bakura took over.

            "Watch where you put your hands, too," Cheri warned.

            "Precisely my thoughts," he grinned.

            ~Bakura...~

            He just smiled innocently and held her closer. "You two take away all my fun."

            "Only you would think sending innocent people to the Shadow Realm as fun," she teased.

            "Most of those people weren't exactly innocent."

            "Hmm good point." She smiled as they danced along the floor, feeling so at ease like this. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer."

            "Being light on your feet helps." Bakura nodded.

            ~So does dodging away from rabid girls,~ Ryou added.

            "Alright, that's enough," Seto said as he walked up to them.

            "I haven't dipped her yet," Bakura moved them away from the CEO.

            Seto took both meanings of the phrase. "Too bad because you never will."

            "And you think you will?" Bakura smirked.

            "Guys," Cheri spoke up, "as much as I love the thought of two men fighting over me, now is not the place to-"

            Something crashed through the windows, sending broken shards of glass flying into the gym. The students screamed, throwing their arms over themselves or each other for protection.

            "No!" Keriam shouted. A flash of light and the glass shards froze in mid air, just before they struck anyone. Then the broken pieces gathered into a corner of the room and stayed on the floor.

            Marik looked at Keriam from the corner of his eye. She was pale--not from using her power but from shock at what she had done.

            No one was sure what had happened but the students began to murmur to each other. The yamis were on full alert though as Marik led Keriam back to the others.

            "What went through the window?" Tea asked a bit fearfully as see looked around. She couldn't see anything since many of the students were looking out the now broken window.

            "I don't know but I think it's time we take our leave," Bakura growled softly.

            "I'm afraid you can't leave just yet," a voice hissed all around them as the lights began to flicker on and off. "You see, the party has just started."

            The lights turned off this time and soon screams and yells spread through the large room. When the lights flickered on again it caused another riot as students tried to escape through the doors. Several dark and menacing looking monsters had just appeared and they did not look happy. They headed towards the group, ruthlessly knocking people away with a single swipe of their fists into tables and chairs.

            "Perjiem!!" Said cloaked man was there but he wasn't alone as two other men were standing on either side. All three brothers were here and already they had summoned these dark creatures.

            "You just have to ruin a perfect evening, don't you!" Cheri yelled.

            "Enjoy what you already had, Sisters of the Moon," Perjiem ignored her. "Tonight is going to be the last night you ever will."

            "Says you," Marik stood in front of Keriam.

            "Well, Marik," Perjiem looked him over, "seems that you're getting a little attached. Her heart belongs to that boy. Will you do to him what you did to me, old friend?"

            Keriam looked between the two. _Marik, what did you do to him?_

            "Who shall tell the story, then?" Perjiem went on. "You or I?"

            Marik remained quiet. It was obvious that he really did something alot worse than taking over someone's mind.

            "Marik? What's going on?" Seto asked with a frown but he had a hunch that no one was going to like the answer.

            "... It was a mistake I did but I learn from it, Perjiem!!" he shouted at him.

            "Have you really? And you haven't told them about your dark past? Well, allow me to tell the sad tale then."

            "No!!"

            "It was about three years after you killed your father, wasn't it?" Perjiem grinned sadistically. "Every single descendant of the ancient tribes awaited the return of the Pharaoh for over five thousand years. He would take his throne yet again. Your father didn't clearly understand some of the scrolls that had been passed down through the generations--he misread or misinterpreted some of the texts. That's why that one passage is carved on your back."

            Marik said nothing. Keriam noticed that he was sweating and struggling to keep his breathing calm.

            Perjiem continued, "And he told you it was the will of the Pharaoh. Oh well."

            "Your father was very good at carpentry and wood carvings," Deliem snickered, receiving a glare from Marik. "You must be very grateful to Rashid before your father did the same to Ishizu. What a pity it would have been to damage such a lovely flower such as her."

            "You stay away from my sister," Marik hissed.

            "Oh are you trying to intimidate me?" he scoffed.

            ~Marik don't let him get to you,~ Yami told him but he could see he was rapidly losing his control.

            "But what has this have to do with you? Why are you attacking out friend?" Yugi asked.

            "It's not just his father's blood staining his hands," said Perjiem. "But also the blood of the other tribes that he slaughtered." Perjiem pulled back his hood, revealing his face. Everyone gasped at the horrible burn mark that covered most of his face. "And I almost joined them."

            "We escaped," Haziem spoke up, "but we returned and rescued our brother." He looked at Marik.

            "Bastards!" Marik screamed as the rage overtook him, and he started towards the three brothers.

            "Marik! No!" Keriam grabbed his arm, but Marik swung his free hand and struck Keriam's left cheek; the force of it made her fall to the floor.

            "Keriam!" Cheri yelled and as and Tea ran to her.

            Marik stared in horror. _Osiris, what have I done..._

            "Even now you can't escaped your bloodied past. Like father, like son."

            Bakura growled as he stepped before the girls. "Is this why you want their powers of the gods? For revenge?"

            "This has more than simple revenge," Deliem said coolly. "It had started as such but now... this is something more. Marik will pay for the crimes he has committed."

            "You'll never get the gods! They have been entrusted in our care!" Cheri shouted at them, staying close to her friend as Tea helped her sit up, looking at the red mark on her face.

            "You are wrong about that," Perjiem commented as he pulled the hood back over his face, hiding the burns. "We will get the gods and have their powers as our own. Just wait and see, Sisters of the moon. Wait... and see."

            The black creatures that had arrived with the brothers slowly began to move towards them.

            "Uh, guys..." Yugi pointed as the things drew closer.

            Keriam looked up, frowned as she put her hand on her cheek. "Here we go again, Cheri."

            "I see that," her best friend answered, "the only problem is that there's eight this time instead of one."

            "Oh boy..." Tea said as she and Cheri helped Keriam to stand up.

            The creatures moved closer, and everyone stepped back. But Marik stayed where he was.

            "Marik," Seto said, "move it."

            "He's not listening," said Bakura.

            "Marik, come on," Keriam grabbed his hand; it felt cold, almost lifeless. Something's definitely wrong, she thought, looking at him. "Marik? Malik?" she said, hoping that one of the two could hear her. But he didn't respond.

            "Keriam! Watch out!" Yugi shouted.

            She quickly tackled the catatonic boy to the floor, hearing the sickening crack when his skull contacted with the polished wood.

            "Ouch, he's gonna feel that in the morning."

            Cheri frowned as she looked around. "Guys, get Marik out of here he needs a doctor."

            "What are you going to do?" Tea asked as she helped Keriam get the unconscious boy to his feet.

            "Try to stall I guess."

            "Are you crazy?! We can't leave you here!!"

            "Just go!! I warned them that if they hurt any of my friends I would make them pay and I'm going to prove it!!" Already she could feel herself losing her temper. _Okay I know Marik did alot of bad stuff in his past but to throw it back i_n his face was just wrong! He's tried so hard to put it behind him and now he's completely lost! She clenched her hands tightly as she felt the power building due to her anger. _I am not letting them get away with this!!_

            "I am not leaving you," Seto moved to her side.

            Bakura ran next to Keriam and Marik. "He needs more than a doctor," he said, taking Marik from the girls.

            Keriam pulled up her dress and reached into the pocket of her shorts that she had on underneath. _I know what happened last time,_ she thought, _but this is going on far enough!_ Keriam pulled out her Duel Cards.

            "I hope you're not going to summon that overgrown flea bag again," said Deliem.

            "How did you guess?" Keriam asked and started to sing. Silver Fang appeared followed by Celtic Guardian. Keriam held up the Polymerization Card, and the two Duel Monsters fused together, creating the Silver Wolf Knight.

            Everyone else in the room, looked on in shock. "What the..." Seto couldn't believe his eyes.

            "Keriam! You can actually summon Duel Monsters?" Tea breathed as her eyes widen.

            She nodded and tried to keep focus. "Go and take down those monsters, silver Wolf Knight!"

            The monster charged forward, swinging his word around that he easily took out one of the monsters but here was still seven more. Howling an entire pack of silver-furred wolves appeared and ganged on another monster but the others rushed at him.

            "No he can't take down the six of them at once!" Yugi cried out in worriment.

            "He needs help!!" Cheri cried. _We have to help him but how? We need something or someone more powerful! _She felt something inside her click. "Seto, give me one of your Blue Eyes!"

            "What?"

            "Just do it! Trust me!"

            Seto pulled out the card of his favorite Duel Monster and gave it to her.

            "Yugi, your Dark Magician!"

            Without asking, Yugi handed it over.

            Cheri and Tea held out the cards and started to sing. The cards in their hands turned into vapor and the monsters appeared.

            "What the?!" Bakura stopped himself from cursing as he stared at the two monsters.

            ~You summoned them...~ Yami aid breathlessly before the two monsters lunged forward.

            With such a powerful dragon and spell-caster aiding the warrior it didn't take long before the dark creatures were defeated and now all that was left were the three brothers. For some reason thought, they were not the least bit worried.

            "So, the Sisters have awaken their powers," Deliam pointed out.

            "Soon they will be able to summon the gods," Haziem said with a grin before turning to their older sibling.

            Perjiem looked at the unconscious Marik and then at the three monsters. "I have found out all that I wanted to know. Let us go." Turning his back on them the three brothers headed out, letting the shadows swallow them and vanished, without a trace. "But this is far from over..."

            Cheri looked at the massive dragon, reaching out to touch the scales only to realize that it was real. "You're real..." she breathed as it turned blue eyes at her. Reaching out she gently petted his nose. "Thank you..."

            Tea smiled as she thanked the magician as well. "We couldn't have beaten them without your help."

            The Duel Monsters nodded and returned to the cards. Keriam fell to her knees, breathing hard and feeling nauseated.

            "Keriam!" Cheri and Tea ran to the taller girl.

            "I... I'm okay," she said weakly. "It's not as bad as last time."

            "Last time?" Yugi asked.

            "I summoned Silver Fang, and that's when I had the fever. Joey saw me do it."

            "Mr. Kaiba!" Everyone turned as the chauffer ran into the gym, stopping short at the sight. "Boss, what happened?!"

            "Nothing that you need to know, Paul," Seto answered. "Where's the limo?"

            "I moved it to the exit door right outside; the police and ambulance are on their way." He looked at Marik, and then to the three girls. "Should we wait for them?"

            "No," Seto shook his head, "we're going back to the mansion. "And Paul, don't say a word to anyone--that includes Mokuba."

            "Yes sir." Paul went over to Bakura and helped carried Marik out to the limo.

            Yugi helped Keriam to her feet, and everyone quickly left the gym. By the time the police arrived, the limo was a good distance from the school.


	12. Lost Love Reunited

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            Seto private doctor had checked Marik over but he couldn't wake the young man up from his state-oh-mind. It was as if he was in a coma. Checking over Keriam he noted that she was feeling just a tad flushed and instructed her to get some bed rest and to put some ice on her cheek. Before he left he said that if anything else happened to not hesitant to call.

            Joey had been pissed that the brothers had appeared but more so when Marik had hurt the one he loved. He was so tempted to get out of bed and strangle the young man himself but after hearing about his comatose state he decided to wait until he had awaken. Mokuba was also worried but due to Seto's strict instructions he was told nothing. However, he was worried just as much as the others.

            Cheri was heading to her room, ready to remove her dress when she passed by Marik's room. For some reason, the door was open and peeking inside she noticed that Bakura was sitting at his side.

            "Bakura? What are you doing in here?" she asked softly.

            "Waiting until he wakes up I guess. Shouldn't you be asleep or at least changed?" he asked, seeing that she still had her dress on.

            "I just left Keriam and Joey when I noticed the door was open." Looking at the young man she sighed a bit sadly. "You know… it was wrong for Perjiem to bring up such a painful memory like that. We've all done a lot of bad things in the past but I'm pretty certain that Marik regrets all of it. But there's a strange sort of irony to it. If his father hadn't carved the gods into his back then maybe this wouldn't have happened. But if he didn't… he wouldn't have been able to live in the sun."

            ~Life has a tendency to work in mysterious ways,~ Ryou sighed softly but both youths understood the double meaning behind it.

            Cheri smiled gently and gently squeezed the white-haired youth's shoulder before leaning down and kissed his cheek. "Everything happens for a reason. I'm off to bed so good night everyone." Smiling she left them alone and closed the door behind her but leaned against it. _Of all the times…_

            Keriam dumped what remained of the ice into the bathroom sink; she looked at her reflection in the mirror, touching the bruise that had formed on her left cheek. She was surprised at how small it was, despite the strength Marik had used when he hit her. Keriam closed her eyes, forcing back the memories of her step-father hitting her.

            "It wasn't Marik's fault..." Keriam whispered as a tear ran down her unmarred cheek. She opened her eyes, frowned at her reflection before she turned off the lights and left the bathroom.

            Joey had already fallen asleep on the left side of the bed, snuggled contently under the covers.

            _He looks so cute like that, Keriam thought and had to smile a little. She walked over to the other side of the bed, ready to pull down the covers, but then she stopped. Turning, Keriam grabbed her robe from the chair and put it on. She left the bedroom and walked down the hall to Malik's room._

            Keriam slowly opened the door and looked inside the room. Ryou and Bakura had left; Keriam stepped in and quietly shut the door.

            He was lying perfectly still under the blankets, his chest slowly rising then falling as he breathed deeply that he looked like he was just sleeping but the look on his face wasn't that of peace. He seemed troubled as was evident by the frown. To think he had such a blood-soaked past... by the way he acted now no one could have guessed that he had caused so much chaos... and by the look on his face, he had wished they had never found out.

            Being quiet she made her way to his side and looked down at him sympathetically. "Wasn't your fault..." she said softly.

            Reaching out, Keriam lightly brushed his pale hair away from his face. "I know where you are... I was there once myself." Keriam knelt beside the bed and took his left hand. "But you can't lock yourself in there forever. We need you, both of you. Joey's a little pissed off at you right now, Marik, but that's beside the point. And Ishizu needs her brother... her brothers. She loves you both." Keriam placed her right hand on his forehead. "Come on, guys..." she whispered as tears ran down her face.

            She didn't notice but a golden glow surrounded her and then went to the unconscious boy, which then faded shortly after. Keriam opened her eyes as the fingers of that hand she held began to grip hers a little. Groaning, Keriam looked up, watching lavender eyes open slowly.

            "...Hey..."

            "Malik," Keriam smiled. "Are you okay?"

            He nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

            "What about Marik?"

            "He's still here... a little weak, though..."

            "You had us really worried but you're back."

            "Keriam..." His hand tightened on hers. "Thank you..."

            "For what?"

            "I heard you... You're the reason we woke up..."

            "That's what friends do, help each other out."

            ~I'm glad that you're ours...~ Marik spoke weakly.

            "And I'm glad you guys are mine." Keriam leaned over and kissed Malik's cheek. "Now get some more rest, you two."

            ~Will you stay?~

            "Marik..."

            "Sure, I'll stay for a little while." Keriam sat on the side of the bed, still holding his hand. After some time, Malik had fallen back to sleep. Keriam stood and up and turned to the door.

            ~Keriam...~

            "Marik?" she turned around and looked at the spirit in shock as he struggled to stand up. "What are you doing?" she tried not to get too loud as to not wake up Malik or the others in the mansion. "Get back; you need to rest. Both of you have to heal together."

            ~I know...~ Marik finally got to his feet but he still leaned on Malik's arm. Keriam couldn't help noticing that he looked more transparent than usual. ~There just one thing...~ Marik started to fall over and Keriam rushed over to catch him. ~One thing... I want to do...~

            "What?"

            Marik looked at her for a moment then leaned closer, brushing his lips against Keriam's. She blushed and looked at the spirit in shock.

            ~That's all I will ever ask from you...~ he said. Then he moved away from her and collapsed back into Malik's body.

            Keriam slowly backed away, and then turned around bolting to the door. She ran from his room back to hers. Closing the door, she leaned against it and slid down to the floor.

            "Keriam?" Joey walked out of the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

            She remained quiet for a moment before looking at him. "There's something I have to tell you." He looked at her quizzically before she continued. "For starters, Malik and Marik are awake..."

            "I guess that's good news..." Making his way to her he slowly knelt down to her level before reaching out and took her hand in his own. "What's wrong? You look like something freaked you out or something." He'd never seen her like this and wondered what could have shaken her up so much.

            "Um..." Keriam fidgeted, trying to find the right words. "You're going to get upset but please try not to go ballistic. Uh... Marik..."

            "Did he apologize?"

            "...Not exactly..."

            "What?"

            Keriam bit her lip before answering. "He kissed me..."

            Joey stared at her. "He what?"

            "As a spirit--he didn't use Malik's body. Joey..." she pleaded as he stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. Keriam drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Joey, please, this is hard enough as is."

            "What did you feel?" he asked quietly.

            "...Surprised and shocked."

            "What do you feel for him?"

            Keriam looked at his back, shoulders slouched over. "I care for both of them... but I love you, Joey."

            When he didn't respond, she stood up and walked over until she was an arms length behind him. "Damnit, do you believe that after five thousand years and crossing dimensions, I would leave after I found my husband again?" Keriam blinked at what she had said and Joey's head shot up.

            "What did you say?" he asked softly as he turned to face her, his tone void of any emotion or thought.

            "I... I don't know..."

            "You said 'after I found my husband again'. Keriam..." he took the few steps until they were standing so close they were almost touching before he spoke up again, "what did you mean by that?"

            She shook her head. "I'm not sure..." she covered her face with her hands. "What's happening to me, Kasuyan?"

            _Kasuyan._

            Joey put his arms around Keriam, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around him, keeping her eyes shut. Joey leaned close to her ear, whispering, "Theliane..."

            Keriam's eyes snapped open at the name. She closed them again and hugged Joey tighter. "Isis..." she whimpered.

            Joey didn't say a word as he hugged Keriam and closed his eyes. A rush of warm wind went by the couple and when they opened their eyes, they were no longer standing in Joey's room but in a lavish temple with a tall statue of the Goddess Isis in the center of the far wall with an altar before her.

            Moving apart, they also saw what the other was wearing. Keriam had on a simple green Egyptian dress, while Joey was wearing a slightly worn, pale brown tunic.

            "I snuck in to pray to Isis," Joey whispered, "because of my love for you."

            "And I overheard you," said Keriam. "And I said that Isis had answered both our prayers. I was already here... because I said the same prayer... my love for you..."

            He looked at the altar, remembering the sage he had used and let his gaze travel up the statue. "I guess it true what they say," he was still smiling as he looked back at Keriam, "true love knows no boundaries."

            "To think... a prayer we said in a past life centuries ago is still strong as if we said it today..." She couldn't help but smile as she smoothed her hands over the dress. "Now I know why I felt so comfortably in this color."

            Joey smiled before slowly gathering her in his arms and leaned down, kissing her softly. "I love you more than anything. Keriam, Theliane, whatever name you go by I will always be there for you." Reaching up he caressed her uninjured cheek tenderly as he smiled.

            Keriam put her hand over his and smiled, blushing lightly. "You remember after we found each other here?"

            "We snuck back to your room and..." he started to blush, "and had the night of our lives..."

            Keriam placed her hands on Joey's chest, closing her eyes. The golden glow started at her hands and spread over Joey. He shut his eyes as warmth moved throughout his entire body; he opened his eyes as the warmth and the glow faded away.

            "How do you feel?" Keriam asked.

            Joey stopped for a moment. That was when he noticed the rest of the pain was gone. "I'm fine," he whispered, "no pain, nothing. It's gone."

            She smiled. "Good. That's what I wanted to do."

            Joey leaned towards her and they kissed. The rush of warm wind went by the couple again, and they were standing in the bedroom. Keriam removed her robe, and then took his hands in hers, pulling him towards the bed.

            Joey swallowed hard. "Um... Keriam... I did have a couple girlfriends but we never went... all the way..."

            "Neither have I," she answered as she sat on the bed and pulled him closer to her.

            "But, um, you know, protection..."

            "I got that covered."

            "You do?"

            "For medical reasons, my doctor put me on the pill."

            He blinked but smiled, gently pushing her back as he reached out and began to gently touch her body, worshipping the creamy soft kiss and memorizing her figure with his sense of sight and touch. "You're beautiful... perfect..." smiling he leaned over and pressed his lips against her hers, taking the pace soft and gentle-like. They may have done this before but that had been back in another life; this was a new life for both of them and he was going to savor every moment of it. Pulling back he gentle ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Keriam."

            "I love you too, Joey."

            "Good morning."

            "Malik!" Cheri jumped up from the kitchen chair and hugged the Egyptian. "You're up! How do you feel?"

            "A lot better," he smiled but he still looked very tired. "How about all of you?"

            "I'm good," said Cheri. 

            "Same," Seto flipped the page of newspaper.

            ~Not too bad if you don't want to count that noise last night.~

            "Oh Bakura," Ryou groaned. "It wasn't that loud."

            ~To you, it wasn't,~ said the irritated spirit. ~For me, it was as if a hammer was being slammed inside my skull.~

            Ryou looked at the ceiling and sighed.

            ~I think I'll be glad I didn't hear anything,~ said Marik. ~As spirits are more in tune with noises and such.~

            "I was dead just to the world," Malik waved his hand as he sat down and yawned.

            Cheri opted to stay quiet as she plopped back on her seat and picked up her pencil once more. Humming under her breathe she began to do a new sketch. Last night she didn't get alot of sleep so she tried some drawings but now thinking about them she focused on the white sheet of paper. _For their sake I hope Keriam and Joey don't wake up for a long while, she giggled to herself as she looked up at Malik then went back to sketching. Reaching for her glass she brought it to her lips only to blink and stared into it. "Damn. Okay since I'm getting up anyone want anything from the fridge or something?" she asked._

            ~Ear plugs for next time,~ Marik growled.

            "Something warm please," his light waved to her.

            "I'm fine thanks," Ryou nodded."

            "Seto? Want anything?" she asked as she rose, closing her book.

            "No thank you," the CEO answered.

            ~Oh my God...~ Bakura looked like he was ready to fall out of his chair. ~Did I actually hear you say those last two words?~

            Seto narrowed his eyes at the spirit.

            "Bakura," Ryou held up the Millennium Ring, "it would be wise, for your sake. To be honest, my sake."

            ~Alright...~ Bakura grumbled and went into the Ring. ~Why can't I have fun anymore?~

            "Because you are now a pain in the ass," Malik said.

            ~I'm glad I'm staying in for awhile,~ said Marik.

            _Joey may kill me because of you, Malik thought as he rubbed his forehead._

            Cheri placed the mug filled with lemon tea before him.

            "Thanks." Wrapping his hands around the mug he took a sip and sighed as he felt the warmth slowly spread through his body.

            "Better?' she asked as sat back down with some chocolate milk.

            "Much better. What's that book you have there?" He gestured to the green bound book.

            "Oh just a sketch book. I like to draw for the sheer fun of it." Flipping it open she revealed a picture of him looking thoughtful.

            Ryou leaned over. "That's very good," he said.

            ~What about us?~ Bakura asked.

            "Relax, I drew you two." Cheri brought the book back to her and flipped a couple pages, finding her favorite drawing of them. She held the book back up. Malik and Ryou started laughing. 

            ~I don't think it's funny!~

            ~She captured you perfectly!~ Marik said.

            ~I do not look like that!~ Bakura protested.

            "Only when you're in the Ring," Malik laughed harder.

            "Okay I admit I was tired when I drew this but I think I did a good job," she pouted, looking at her drawing. Ryou was smiling but Bakura looked almost demonic with his tongue sticking out and small horns.

            ~Hey what about moneybags? Did you draw him?~ Marik laughed, trying to calm down.

            "Yeah I did..." she smiled gently as she flipped forward to reveal him looking not as cold mask in place but actually... human.

            "... You sure that's him?" Malik asked, ignoring the glare sent his way.

            "You guys are mean you know? Oh but don't let Keriam know I drew this." Smiling she revealed a picture of Joey as a blonde puppy with a green collar but holding the puppy was her best friend. "Because Seto kept calling him a puppy I just had to put it on paper."

            "Aw, they look so cute," Ryou said.

            Seto took the sketch book. "That's an improvement on him," he said.

            "Honestly." Cheri rolled her eyes as she took the book back.

            "The collar," Malik said, "that's the same green as Keriam's dress."

            "I know... I drew this before she got the dress."

            "Wow... Sounds like you may have the ability to see in the future," Ryou commented.

            She wrinkled her nose but smiled lightly. "I doubt it. If I did, then I could ace all my exams."

            "You certainly have talent," the brunette said as he looked through the images before noticing that a few pages had a bend corner.

            "I'm not that good... there's alot of artists better than me but like I said, I draw for fun. But sometimes I get a crazy image in my head that I have to draw it!"

            "As long as it doesn't embarrass us I hope," the blonde smiled as he drank some more of his tea.

            Keriam stretched and rested her left arm on something warm. Blinking her eyes open, she looked at Joey, still asleep with his left arm around her. She looked at him, smiling as she rested her head against Joey's shoulder. Slowly she ran her fingertips across his chest before his right hand stopped her. Cracking an eye open, he smiled at her.

            "Good morning," she said quietly.

            "Morning," he said then yawned. "I thought I was dreaming last night."

            "Well then, it looks like you're still dreaming and I'm dreaming with you."

            "I have no complaints on that."

            "And if we are still dreaming," Keriam moved closer to his face, "I don't want to wake up."

            "Here, here," Joey grinned and slid his hand into her hair, bringing her closer and kissed her gently.

            Smiling he hugged her tightly before pulling back as his stomach gave a rumble. "And the romance has been put on hold on an account of hunger," he chuckled.

            "Hmm I think you're stomach has a point." Smiling she slowly sat up and watched as he got up, reaching for his boxers on the floor and pulled them on. She frowned at the scars that marred his skin but other than that he was absolutely perfect. _And all mine,_ she thought privately.

            His stomach gave another rumble even as he rubbed it. "Okay okay I'm up." Looking over his shoulder he smiled at her. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You want anything?"

            "I'll be down in a little while," she said. "I'm going to take a shower first."

            "Alright," Joey finished putting his pajamas back on before leaning onto the bed and kissed Keriam. His stomach growled louder. "I'm going, I'm going," he grunted as Keriam giggled.

            After Joey left the room, Keriam picked up her pajamas and robe from the floor and walked into the bathroom. The shower was marvelous and Keriam kept thinking about the night of passion she had with Joey. _Even if I have to go home,_ she thought, _at least I'll have this with him to remember._

            Keriam stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a very large towel. She went to the dresser and started pulling out her clothes. A sharp pain shot through her head and she almost screamed. Keriam fell to her knees and leaned over, feeling as though she was going to be sick.

_            "Peisimemne… Agalameia… Sisters…"_

_            "…Theliane…"_

_            "…We…we are…still with you…"_

_            Theliane dragged herself across the sand closer to her Sisters. The simple act only drained her more. She collapsed, and then slowly reached her left hand to hold her Sisters'. "It's over…" Theliane said, feeling the last of her strength slowly ebb away._

_            Peisimemne nodded. "__Egypt__ is safe…for now…"_

_            "Our promise, Sisters…" said Agalameia. "Always remember…"_

_            "Yes…"_

_            "Promise…"_

_            They closed their eyes._

_            "Theliane!!" a male voice shouted._

_            'Ra…' Theliane opened her eyes slowly. 'He calls me… Why not…Mother Isis…?' She faintly heard rumbling draw closer and then stopped. She was then picked up and cradled in a strong embrace._

_            "Theliane…"_

_            "…Kasuyan…my love…you're injured…"_

_            "Don't worry about me," said Kasuyan. Theliane, please don't die. Don't leave me…" Tears started in his eyes, stinging as they ran over the cut on his cheek._

_            "Mother Isis…" Theliane gasped. "The temple, Kasuyan…please, husband…you must…the temple…"_

_            Kasuyan nodded and gathered her into his arms, yelling at the two soldiers who had just arrived to take the other Sisters of the Moon straight to the temple._

            Keriam gagged and tried not to throw up on the carpet. "Oh gods..." The room started to spin and Keriam fell to the floor.

            The blonde yawned as he slowly made his way down the hall to the stairs, rubbing the rest of the sleep from his eyes. Last night had been a bit tiring but hell he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Feeling his stomach rumble like a beast he rubbed it and rested his hand on the banister, taking his first step down when he was hit with a wave of pain and nausea.

            _Oh shit… His eyes went wide that he gripped the railing tightly before he fell and broke his neck on the steps. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to will it away but it was no use. Gasping his head began to pound that he keened sharply._

            _I say breakfast is out of the question… Joey groaned and waited for the nausea to subside a little before starting back to his room. He opened the door and gasped._

            "Keriam!" Joey moved as fast as the sudden sickness would let him and knelt next to his love. "Keriam..." he whispered and touched her bare arm.

_            Kasuyan drove the chariot as fast as the team of horses could run. He glanced at Theliane every moment and also at the other two chariots that rode beside him. They raced into the city, stopping as they reached the temple steps. Kasuyan dropped the reins and gathered his wife into his arms. He jumped down from the chariot and raced up the temple steps with the two soldiers each carrying Agalameia and Pesimemne._

_            The guards at the top of the stairs quickly opened the temple doors. Kasuyan and the others went inside and stopped before the altar before the statue of __Isis_. The priests who were praying inside the temple, watched in horror as the three men knelt down before the statue, laying the Sisters of the Moon on the marble floor.__

_            "Mother Isis," Kasuyan prayed, wiping the blood from his forehead. "Please, your humble servant begs of you. Spare your daughters, the Sisters of the Moon. Our enemies are defeated... They used the three gods that Ra, Osiris, and Anubis have given them. __Egypt__ is safe. Please give the Sisters of the Moon their strength to continue to live..."_

_            At first nothing happened and just before he could scream his frustration a light began to gather in the temple. The young man looked up and gasped, holding his beloved wife tightly to his chest. The statue of the Mother Goddess was glowing and it seemed to be moving. __Isis__ stepped down to the floor and moved to stand before him but as she kept glowing she grew smaller. The glow slowly began to fade but just enough to where he could gaze at her face._

_            She was a beautiful woman with sun-kissed skin with hair black as ebony. Her robes shone with the purity of the stars and gold that shown even with no light but the look in her eyes... they varied from the __midnight_ skies to a clear day.__

_            "__Isis__..." he bowed his head even as the soldiers bowed in deep respect. "Please… save them..."_

_            "Kasuyan… I am sorry but I can do nothing…" she said in a sing-song voice even as she reached out and gently tilted his face to her own. With a gentle finger she brushed the tear away. "Sacrifices must be made... the Sisters knew that, and so did you…"_

_            "But it's not fair!" he shouted, cradling his love to his chest as a mother would a child. "I can't lose her!"_

_            "I know… you both prayed to me for love and I granted your hearts' wishes… But this is out of my hands…" Looking at him sadly she stepped back as three statues in the back began to glow and walk towards them. With each step they movements became more fluid and one by one they stopped before each of the fallen woman. The soldiers were shocked and yes, a bit fearful._

_            "The evil has been defeated…" Anubis said in a rough sort of tone as he knelt and reached down for Agalameia. His hands passed through her chest as if he were a ghost but when he pulled back in his arms was the weaken soul of the young woman. It glowed a soft sapphire blue color._

_            "But even so, it shall rear its evil head once more…" Osiris said with a stern and strong voice as he reached for Peisimemne and withdrew her soul from her mortal shell. Her form glowed a ruby red._

_            "The Sisters will live again to protect this world…" Ra said deeply as he reached for Theliane. Kasuyan pulled back, not wanting her to be taken away but still he could only watch as her soul was taken from her body. It glowed a brilliant gold as the sun itself._

_            "No… Please take my life instead just let them live and breath!" he begged but they did not listen. Together the three gods stepped back and soon, the spirits of the girls were gone. "What have you done with Theliane?!" he demanded, not caring if they took their wrath out on him. He carefully laid the still form of his love on the ground and stood before the Mother Goddess, defiance in his darken eyes._

_            "They will be reborn Kasuyan, but… so the forces of evil do not corrupt them they shall be separated by time and space…" She looked at him sadly and reached down, resting her hand over his chest to feel the painful beat of his heart. "But I do promise this… you and your beloved wife shall be reunited…" Leaning forward she kissed his cheek and whispered words of encouragement. The forms of the immortal beings glowed and in a flash of light the goddess and gods were gone and their statues were lifeless once more._

_            Kasuyan shut his eyes tightly but still the tears fell down his face. He heavily dropped to his knees before leaning forward and wordlessly pounded his fists on the tiled floor, demanding they bring his wife back but they didn't answer him._

_            "I swear to the gods above and below I will find you Theliane! I don't care how long it takes but I will hold you in my arms once again!" he swore fiercely._

            Joey gasped and leaned back, falling onto the carpet next to Keriam. "Great Ra, what happened?" he whispered.

            "Joey..." Keriam opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked at the green orbs and saw they were full of pain and fear.

            "Keriam," Joey pulled her close and held her, "I am not losing you. Not again, my love..."

**Authors' Note: **

Janime: As much as I would have LOVED to put a lemon in here between Joey and Keriam... I can't, no thanks to the uptight people who complained about the fics that are NC-17 and/or contain adult situations. So I am keeping within the guidelines by only hinting at the event that between them. Don't worry, we'll be hinting at another couple very soon.

Heikou: (evil grin)


	13. The Next Step in Love

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            Cheri hummed under her breathe as she decided on what to wear for the day.  Frowning she settled on some jeans and grabbed an ice blue blouse.  On her way upstairs from breakfast she had felt a bad omen but as quick as it came it vanished.  She had almost knocked on Keriam's door to ask if she was alright but she heard some movement inside.  Not wanting to be a bother she headed to her room.

            _Maybe I should have knocked anyway… she thought to herself, sitting at the foot of the bed. __But I didn't want to wake her up… No I'll just go see her after my shower. I'm sure she's fine. Time to relax okay? Okay! Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair and was searching for her brush when she heard a knock. "Come in." Locating her brush she stepped before the mirror and released her hair from the ponytail._

            Seto slowly opened the door and closed it behind him, holding her spiral sketchbook. "I came to bring your book. You left it downstairs," he said, holding it up.

            "Oh thanks, can't believe I forgot it." She smiled at him.

            "That's not all. I took a thorough look through it and came across something that caught my interest." Opening it he slowly flipped through the pages, not noticing or ignoring the fact that her eyes widen and her face was becoming flushed.

            "Oh um w-what do you mean?" she asked meekly. _Oh stupid stupid!! I should have at least torn that page out!!_

            Stopping the young CEO held the book open to reveal a drawing of a man tied to a t-shaped cross made of stone, wearing only a loin cloth. No color was added to the drawing except the eyes were dark blue. It was Seto Kaiba from when he was trapped in the VR game except he had on a lot less clothing. "This."

            "Oh _that_ one! I was just… one night…" she tried to say something but what? That she had drawn it after dreaming of him one night? Looking up at him she sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor. "… It's suppose to be you. After watching the Legendary Hero episodes I kept thinking about it and last night I couldn't sleep and…" She shut her eyes tightly, thinking he probably thought her forward or such but the rejection never came.

            A warm hand reached out, gently tilting her face up before soft lips pressed against her own. She gasped but the kiss just deepened and she gripped his shoulders tightly. She wasn't sure how long they kissed but when it came to an end she was panting softly and would have fallen if a strong arm didn't wrap around her waist.

            "I wouldn't have thought you felt that way…" he said softly, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip as he held her tightly to his chest. "People don't exactly see me as human."

            "They don't know you like I do…" she breathed, "But then again… I don't want anyone else to see this side of you. All the ladies would never give you a moment's peace."

            "Then it's a good thing I never let my mask fall. Cheri… I care about you a lot, I love you and I never want to let you go. But I won't pressure you if you aren't ready-"

            "Shh Seto, you don't have to say another word," she gently interrupted by placing a finger over his lips. "I'm ready for the next step. Yes I'm scared and nervous but… I want something to remember this. That it wasn't a dream." She knew there was a big risk that when this was over she and Keriam would have no choice to go back home but it was one she was willing to take.

            He seemed to know that as well as he held her hand in his own, lowering his head and kissed her once more. Cheri smiled as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms tighten around her waist. He knew that they probably couldn't get far right now but there was always tonight…

            _For the first time in a long time… I have someone who cares about me for me, he thought fiercely. __I'll never let anyone take you away from me._

            ~What really gets me is that we each had a Sister of the Moon under our control and never knew it,~ said Bakura.

            ~Sucks, doesn't it?~ Marik grunted.

            "Funny how fate works," Ryou smiled.

            "Indeed," said Malik.

            "So what do we do now?"

            ~Waiting seems to be our only option. At least until the Brothers make a move.~

            "What if we try to locate their hide-out and deal with them there."

            ~Good plan except it would be walking into a potential trap.~

            "If only this could be easy," the white-haired youth sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

            "Could be worse," said Malik then he started to chuckle. "It could be like that pic Keriam told us." He burst out laughing as did Ryou. Their darker personas did not look amused.

            ~Need we remind you that in that pic we were in control of your bodies,~ Bakura said.

            "It still wasn't us," Ryou managed to get out.

            ~Still your skins,~ said Marik.

            "Okay, okay," Malik raised his hand and ceased his laughter, yet a slight smile remained. "We're sorry."

            "Yes, we are." Ryou smiled but they snickered.

            ~I'm glad you two find it amusing,~ Bakura narrowed his eyes at them.

            "I'm sure you two would be laughing right now if it was us instead," came the countered reply.

            "Are you four going to be fighting all day?" Seto asked as he came down, followed by Cheri.

            ~We could always annoy you instead,~ Marik grinned wickedly.

            "Don't even think about it," Cheri warned as she tried to brush the knots out of her damp hair. She winced when she came across a knot.

            Bakura grinned at the couple. ~And what were you two do-OW!~ He yelped as Marik smacked the back of his head.

            "Sometimes, Bakura, I think you should have stayed in the Graveyard!" Cheri yelled and stormed out of the room.

            "Cheri!" Seto called after her but decided to let her go and cool down. Frowning, he walked over to Ryou and grabbed the Millennium Ring.

            "Hey!" Ryou cried when Seto pulled the string over his head.

            ~What do you think you're doing?!" Bakura shouted.

            "You need a host to keep your spirit stable, Bakura, am I correct?" Seto asked in a tone that seemed darker than usual. "How would you like to view the bottom of the lake that's on my property?"

            _Oh yeah, Malik thought, looking at the brunette with wide eyes. _He's pissed...__

            "Seto, please," Ryou tried to intervene.

            "Seto listen to him. I know Bakura can be an ass but isn't that harsh?" Malik spoke up but when the icy gaze was turned on him he swallowed and looked away.

            ~Seto don't you dare do this!!~ the spirit yelled at him, actually afraid.

            "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

            "I promise I'll keep a tighter control on him!"

            Seto looked between Ryou and Bakura. Both had fear in their eyes; however, Bakura managed to keep it from his expression. "Only certain promises can be made, Ryou," Seto said and tossed the Ring to the white-haired boy. "Before you make one, always make sure that you can keep it." He walked away.

            Releasing a huge sigh of relief, Ryou put the cord of the Millennium Ring around his neck again. Bakura slumped down on the floor, looking a little guilty and stayed quiet. Malik rested his head in his hands.

            Marik looked at the other three before he spoke, ~That went well.~ And flinched from the looks he received.

            Back in her room Cheri was taking out her frustration on her hair, muttering under her breathe before wrapping it into a bun then rubbed her temples. _Damnit Bakura, him and his big mouth. God Ryou deserves a medal for putting up with him! Slamming her brush on the dresser she took several deep breathes and made her way to Keriam's room. She knocked on it softly._

            "Keriam? It's Cheri; can I talk to you for a minute?" she called out, not daring to open it.

            "Um... just a minute!" Keriam answered. there was a few moments of silence, followed by the rustle of clothes quickly being put on. Soon the door was opened by a slightly flushed Keriam. "What's up?"

            Cheri walked past her best friend. "Bakura is driving me nuts. Joey, what the hell are you doing in here?"

            "I, um..." the blonde stammered for an answer. "I spent the night in here..."

            "That's nice; can I please talk to Keriam privately?"

            "Sure, I'm on my way to breakfast." Joey smiled and quickly left the room.

            "I thought you let him have your room because of the intercom on the night table," Cheri pointed to the little device which had been turned off and unplugged.

            "I did," said Keriam. "But I had a hard time getting to sleep after what happened at the dance so I asked Joey if I could stay in here with him." She turned away and walked towards the window. "I feel safer with him."

            "Yeah, hey don't blame ya." Sighing she sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hands over her jeans. "Keriam, can I ask ya something personal?"

            "... How personal are we talking?"

            "Relationships. You don't have to tell me and you know I won't say a word, but..." she paused, chewing her lip before gathering her courage. "Are you and Joey more involved?"

            Keriam was glad that she wasn't looking at Cheri for she knew that her cheeks were turning red. But she was her best friend and she hardly kept secrets from her. After a long uncomfortable silence, Keriam turned around. "We are... on that level."

            Cheri looked at her for the longest time. "I am godmother, no questions asked."

            "Nothing's going to happen." _Not that I wouldn't mind..._ Keriam thought. "There's a reason why Joey and I are a lot closer than most couples just starting out..."

            "What?"

            "Well... you know how we've been having dreams. We're the Sisters of the Moon and lived two hundred years before Yami was ruling over Egypt..." Keriam looked at her best friend. "Joey was my husband."

            "… Whoa. And you don't lie so… whoa," she repeatedly, letting it sink in.

            "I felt the same way when I had a flashback about praying to Isis. Turns out during that life Joey was known as Kasuyan and they looked so similar." She sighed softly before moving and sat next to her friend. "I love him and he loves me, he's said so."

            "Then I'm happy for you." Cheri smiled as she rested her hand on her own, squeezing it tightly. "Joey is a good guy and you two are perfect for each other."

            Keriam smiled and gave her a one-armed hug. "Thanks, that means a lot to me. But what brought this on? You get all flushed when we watch your Dragon Pink tapes."

            "Um…" at the mention of the hentai anime she flushed and stared as her hand, clenching and unclenching her fingers repeatedly. "Seto and I… want to take our relationship to the next level… but I'm really nervous about this and to be honest, I'm scared…"

            "Does Seto know where he stands?" Keriam asked. _With his legs crossed, she couldn't help thinking._

            "I guess he does," Cheri sighed. "Not that Bakura was helping any."

            "What did Bakura do?"

            "Started making a crack about me and Seto."

            "Well, we both have our spiritual problems," said Keriam. "Joey is most likely going to have it out with Marik later..."

            Cheri raised her eyebrow. "How come?"

            "...Marik kissed me last night."

            "Kissed you?! How?!"

            Keriam looked at her. "The same way any man kisses a woman!"

            "I know that!" Cheri said. "No offence, but why?"

            "How should I know? He kissed me and said that it would be all he would ever ask from me."

            She blinked before smacking her forehead. "Keriam, he has the hots for you!!"

            "He doesn't even know me."

            "It makes sense! But other than that, how was it?"

            She could just stare at her. "Cheri!!"

            "Keriam!! Spill the beans!! Pleaze??" she begged, making chibi eyes.

            The taller girl shut her eyes tight, refusing to look at her best friend. "Forget it! I am not elaborating on this any longer."

            "Come on," Cheri begged and leaned closer. "Pretty please?"

            Keriam cracked one eye open and groaned in defeat. "I was caught off guard by it... but it was nice," she said through her teeth.

            "Aw," Cheri patted her shoulder, "you have an admirer."

            "Shut up."

            "Okay okay, I just hope Joey isn't the jealous type."

            Joey just hit the bottom step when he sneezed. _Ugh that was nasty, _he thought as he rubbed his nose and headed into the kitchen. "Morning."

            "Morning Joey," Ryou greeted him and warned Bakura to keep quiet.

            "Hey where's moneybags? I thought he'd be up already."

            "Let's just say that Bakura ruined a good thing," said Malik.

            _Like Marik almost did? Joey thought. "I won't ask."_

            ~Wise decision,~ Marik said.

            "How are you two feeling?"

            "Better," Malik turned to him. "You seem to be completely recovered."

            "I think I am," Joey smiled, "thanks to Keriam."

            "She has the magic touch."

            He grinned, remembering last night as he rooted in the kitchen and sat at the table. "So what are today's plans?"

            ~Nothing. Free day, as it were.~

            "Maybe we can go to the arcade," Malik said with a shrug.

            "Sounds good. I still have to beat you at DDR." he pointed at him with his fork.

            "Marik challenged you, not me."

            "You, him, whatever. Or maybe... I should call Serenity up and ask if she wants to do something... I haven't spent much time with her since Battle City."

            ~Sounds like a good idea,~ said Marik.

            "Does it?" Joey narrowed his eyes.

            Malik looked confused. "Did I miss something?"

            "You were unconscious but Marik wasn't."

            "Um, Bakura, why don't we see what Yugi and the others are doing today," Ryou said, quickly getting up and leaving the kitchen.

            ~Yes, maybe Yami and I will have another duel,~ Bakura followed suit.

            Marik appeared in the chair next to his light. ~So she told you.~

            "She who?" asked Malik.

            ~Keriam.~

            "Marik kissed her last night."

            "You did what?!" Malik almost fell out of his chair.

            ~I didn't use your body.~

            "Yeah right, so you could touch her like a ghost?" Joey scoffed.

            ~Yes she can. Because of her I can touch as if I had a body of my own. I know that you love her and I never want to step between the two of you,~ he said with a  sense of calm and seriousness that was so unlike him. ~I'm sorry for stepping in between you two but I am not sorry for expressing my thanks to her.~ Without another word he faded from view and remained quiet.

            Yugi heard the bells ringing as the store door opened. "Welcome to Kame Game--oh, hi Keriam."

            "Hey Yugi," she smiled. "Can I ask a really big favor?"

            "Sure."

            "Would you mind if I borrowed Yami for a little while?"

            Yugi's hands went to the Millennium Puzzle. "Is something wrong?"

            "I have to talk with him," Keriam said, "it's very important."

            "Yami, do you mind?"

            ~Not at all, Yugi,~ said the Pharaoh.

            "Okay..." Yugi removed the chain from his neck and gave the Puzzle to Keriam. "Just be careful, please."

            "Maybe you should super glue this together," Keriam suggested as she put the chain around her neck. "So, how does it look?"

            "Very fashionable," Yugi smiled.

            ~It's a little low,~ said Yami.

            Keriam groaned. "I don't believe it. He may be a Pharaoh but he's a pervert, too."

            Yugi giggled behind his hand as Yami stuttered. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

            "I think it's something only Yami can help me with, but thanks for your concern." She smiled and waved as she headed out.

            ~I take it you want to speak to me in private,~ the spirit stated.

            "Yeah. It's about last night."

            ~We can go to the park. It's usual empty around this time of day or such.~

            Keriam walked across the street and down three blocks to the park. There was hardly anyone there. Just a few children with their parents watching over them. Keriam sat on the bench that was far from the playground and well out of earshot.

            Yami appeared beside her. ~How are Malik and Marik?~ he asked.

            "They're fine. I healed them a little. And I finished healing Joey, too."

            ~More of your power is awakening. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?~

            "No, something else happened last night. Marik..." Keriam looked at the spirit. "He kissed me."

            Yami's eyes grew wide. ~Did he use Malik or as a spirit?~

            "As a spirit," Keriam said. "I overheard him talking with Malik and Joey in the kitchen and... Marik says he loves me..." She sighed and looked at the children playing.

            ~I guessed already,~ Yami confessed, ~from the way he was looking at you at the dance.~

            "But that's not all. I had a dream this morning and it wasn't pleasant. But back then... I was in love with Kasuyan, Joey's past life."

            ~Joey was alive back then? I'm... very surprised.~

            "Here's another surprise. We were married but what am I going to do? I love Joey but not Marik."

            ~I see... This is a very delicate situation but I have no idea what to tell you...~

            Keriam leaned her head back and stared at the sky. "And I have no idea what to do," she sighed.

            Yami looked at the distraught young woman. ~Keriam, I do have a small suggestion: weigh your feelings for both of them and see which one matters more to you. Don't go by the past, go by now in the present. And then you'll have your answer.~

            She smiled. "Too bad Shadi's not here, I could use the Millennium Scales."

            Yami chuckled. ~The Scales aren't used for that.~

            "I know," Keriam looked at him, "they're used to judge souls in the afterlife. Looks like my soul and Joey's were lighter than the feather."

            ~My soul has yet to be weighed.~

            "I don't know, Yami. You were a wonderful Pharaoh--I said that you would be--but you were one notorious gamer."

            The spirit nodded. ~Maybe I'll still have my luck with me when I am judged.~

            "Perhaps," Keriam grinned. "But some of those Penalty Games you came up with were terrible. Not that I'll say that the opponent didn't deserve it, though."

            Yami shrugged. ~At the time I didn't want anything to happen to Yugi. But it was fun at times.~

            She could help but laugh softly, feeling her mood lighten up some. "You're crazy, you know that?"

            ~I like a good challenge.~ He smiled and slowly reaching out, was able to rest his hand on her shoulder. ~Whatever choice you do make, I know it will be a good one.~

            Keriam smiled and rested her hand on his. "Thanks, Yami."

            ~I'm glad that I was able to help somewhat.~

            "Well, you might be helping Cheri soon as well. It seems that Bakura is trying his moves on her, and I don't mean dueling."

            ~...Bakura...?~

            "Yup."

            Yami looked slightly afraid. ~I never would have thought.~

            "I don't think anyone did. So just fair warning in case she comes by, asking for help."

            ~I'll try but I'll probably end up telling her the same thing I've told you.~ He sighed, looking as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders before shrugging and nodded to her. ~Anything else you want to talk about?~

            "That was it," she sighed, turning her head to look at the children on the playground, watching them chase each other or use one of the play-sets. Keriam smiled. "After my mom died and my aunt and uncle got me out of foster care, they took me to the park. I had never been there before. My stepfather always said it was a waste of time. There were other kids there and I was so nervous. Then this one girl walks right up to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the jungle gym. Ever since that day, Cheri and I have been inseparable."

            ~It's a good thing to have at least one friend in life. Someone you can trust and rely on through thick and thin. I'm glad Yugi has friends and I'm glad you are his friend as well.~

            "Don't forget about yourself, Yami. You're just as much a friend as the others."

            ~Thank you.~ He smiled at her. ~Together as friends should, we will defeat Perjiem and his brothers.~

            Keriam nodded and grinned. They stayed in the park for a while. When Keriam felt her stomach rumble, she knew it was time for lunch.

            ~I think Joey's starting to rub off on you,~ Yami said with a smile.

            Keriam just shrugged. "You never know."

            The spirit walked by her side as they left the park and headed back to the game shop. Keriam took hold on the door handle and pulled but it didn't open. "It's locked," she said and looked inside. "And the lights are off too. Isn't Solomon here?"

            ~No, he had some errands to take care of in the next town,~ Yami said, frowning at the shop door. ~The only time Yugi locks the door is when he needs to use the bathroom or when he unloads a new shipment.~

            "Isn't there another way to get in?"

            ~Yes, there is. Follow me.~ Yami led Keriam to the back of the shop and pointed to the gutter right above the back door. ~There's a spare key in there. You'll have to feel around for it.~

            "Wonderful." Keriam pulled the crate that had been against the wall closer to the door and stood on it. She reached into the gutter. "Gross! When was the last time they cleaned this thing?" After a few moments fishing around, Keriam found the key. "Yuck!" she wiped her hand on a tarp covering an old car.

            ~You'll have to turn the alarm off after you get in,~ Yami told her. ~When the back door is opened, it's on silent alarm. You have sixty seconds to turn it off.~

            "Please tell me you know the code."

            ~Of course.~

            Keriam unlocked the door and went in, shutting the door. Yami told her the code and she punched it in, turning the alarm off.

            "This is weird," Keriam locked the door. "The light's on back here but the front isn't."

            Yami nodded. ~Strange.~

            "Maybe he took a nap. Let's go upstairs and check on him." Keriam quietly walked up the steps. Yami had no trouble as he couldn't make the sound of footsteps anyways. Keriam walked over to Yugi's room and opened the door. "Hey Yugi, I-"

            She slammed it shut.

            ~Oh. Great. Ra...~ Yami had an odd look on his face.

            "This is as bad as the time I walked in on my aunt and uncle..." Keriam said in a strained voice.

            A few minutes later, Yugi walked out of his room, now back in his clothes and a deep blush across his face. "Hi."

            "Hi..." Keriam looked at him. "I guess I should have asked to borrow your cell phone. I'm sorry, Yugi." She turned to his bedroom door. "I'm sorry, Tea." Keriam didn't receive an answer, but she could feel the glare through the door from the blue-eyed girl.

            "Um I hope you and Yami had a good talk," the young man said. I guess I should be thankful it wasn't grandpa, he thought to himself.

            "Yeah he did. Yugi, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to barge in like that I thought you were sleeping or something."

            "Keriam it wasn't your fault. I guess I should've locked my door but I just thought you'd be gone a bit longer."

            ~Yugi… if you want, I can let Keriam be the host for today,~ Yami said as he carefully watched his face for any reactions. ~That way you and Tea can spend more time together.~

            "I would appreciate that," Yugi said. He grabbed Keriam's jacket and pulled her face down to his. "Do not breathe a word of this to anyone," the short teen warned.

            "My lips are sealed," Keriam promised and Yugi released her. "I can't say the same for you two."

            "I heard that!" Tea yelled from Yugi's room.

            "Okay, Yami, let's go!" Keriam bolted for the steps as the Pharaoh disappeared into the Puzzle.

            The day in Domino was a beautiful one and Cheri couldn't help but smile. After coming down Joey was racing upstairs to get ready for the day. She had asked why he was so excited and he said that he and Serenity were going to have a sibling day-out. She just smiled and headed into the dining room once more. Keriam wasn't in there and Malik and Ryou said they hadn't seen her but they guessed she probably went to see Yugi. Grabbing her jacket and on impulse, stuffing her deck into the inner pocket Cheri left Kaiba Mansion to go on her own day out.

            _Lovely day and I'm bored, she sighed to herself, humming under her breath as she walked. _Maybe I can catch a movie or something..._ _

            "Hey, Cheri!"

            "Keriam?" She turned around and saw her best friend running towards her. "Where have you been?" she asked when Keriam stopped. "The Puzzle?"

            "Yeah," Keriam nodded, "Yami and I had a little chat and Yugi said it was okay for him to stay with me for a while."

            "Wow..." Cheri poked the inverted pyramid. "You guys are inseparable. What brought that on?"

            "My guess that Yugi needed a break from him," Keriam grinned. The two girls giggled when the spirit grumbled.

            "Well, Ryou can escape from Bakura if he wants to," Cheri smiled and they started walking. "Unfortunately Malik can't."

            "I'm surprised Marik wasn't stuck in the Millennium Rod after Battle City."

            ~Marik is still a part of Malik's soul,~ said Yami. ~They won't be completely separated until after Malik's body dies.~

            _I hope that doesn't happen anytime soon, Keriam thought. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"_

            "I needed to get out," said Cheri. "I know it's not a good idea to go by myself but..." she shrugged and bumped Keriam with her elbow. "I wouldn't mind catching a movie with my best gal pal."

            Keriam laughed lightly and nudged the Puzzle.. "As long as you don't mind the extra company."

            "So right with me. Besides, wasn't Yami the one guy we could both agree on was the hottest?" she said with a  grin.

            Yami was flushing madly as both girls laughed. These girls were weird but fun to be with.

            Together they arrived at the theater and settled for the latest movie to come out, Freddy vs. Jason. For Yami this was a treat because it would be the first time he could see a movie. Buying a large tub of popcorn, drinks, and candy they found three seats together in just the right spot. Keriam and Cheri sat down with the empty seat between them where they placed the popcorn. But they left it there for Yami so he wouldn't be stuck in the puzzle.

            "Oh I'm so glad they made this movie!" Cheri said in an excited whisper. "Two of the all time horror stars in one flick!!"

            "Yami, how good is your tolerance of blood flying?" Keriam asked.

            ~I used to execute people,~ answered the Pharaoh, ~by beheading them myself.~

            "...You'll be fine..."

**Author's Note:**

Heikou: oh boy ^^ well Yugi certainly isn't innocent anymore *sticks tongue out*

Janime Lee: come on, he's horny in the manga

Heikou: :-D

Janime Lee: Jou gives him the porn tape and Anzu takes it

Janime Lee: I cracked up

Heikou: *snickers* not to mention the part where he's 'like basketball good!!' in the first issue

Heikou: :-P

Janime Lee: I know! LOL


	14. Memories of Youth

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            Yugi couldn't help but smile as his arms tighten around the one he loved. He had known the girl since they were children and over the years their friendship slowly evolved into something more. _But still…_ he frowned to himself, closing his eyes. He blinked them open when he felt the other person stir and smiled as he was kissed softly.

            "What are you thinking about?" Tea asked softly, smiling at him lovingly. After the little interruption from Keriam they had resumed their earlier activities and were now lying on their sides, facing each other.

            "Just about how close we've gotten over the years," he said with a smile of his own, tighten his arms around her lithe waist. "Tea? Can I ask you something?"

            She nodded. "Go right ahead."

            "I know that we've been friends since elementary school but… why did you fall in love with me?"

            The young girl blinked, taken back by his question but she could see some doubt in his eyes. "Yugi… I love you for everything that makes you 'you'. You went through so much to get your grandfather's soul back, you tried to make friends with Kaiba despite how rude he acted to us, you nearly risked your life for Joey and myself during Battle City, and you also befriended Malik even when we still kinda feared him." She leaned over and softly kissed him once more, resting her hand along his chest to feel the gentle beat. "You're special and that's all that counts."

            He didn't say anything except reached up to cover his hand with her own, squeezing tightly. "But… I thought you had a crush on Yami."

            "I admit I did but I think the reason I had a crush on him was because he reminded me of you. Although you both are physically different your personalities are so alike. You both go through such great lengths to protect your loved ones and risked your lives more than once. Not to mention every time you did that it gave me a heart attack."

            This caused both to giggle softly but it helped relax the rather tense mood as the young girl rested her head on his chest, still listening to his heart-beat as he stroked her short hair. "I'm sorry I scared you but sometimes you have to take risks to protect the ones you love."

            "I know. I don't like it but that's one of the reasons why I love you so much." She sighed as she sleepily blinked her eyes, feeling warm and safe like this. "Just promise me you won't leave me."

            "I promise Tea," he said without hesitation. He wasn't sure of the outcome when they would have to go against the three brothers but he was not going down without a fight. "I promise I will never ever leave you."

            "It's true, Hell isn't big enough," Keriam said as they walked out of the theater. "So what did you think, Yami?"

            ~Rather interesting,~ he answered, having gone back into the Millennium Puzzle when the movie finished. ~It's amazing how a hockey mask can be used to associate with an incarnation of evil.~

            "Guess you'll never look at a goalie the same way again," Cheri smiled. "So are we going back to Kame Game Shop and drop off Yami?"

            "Uh..." Keriam's eye twitched and felt Yami become nervous. "Well, he was a little busy when I stopped over..."

            ~Indeed he was.~

            "Quiet you. Why don't we go back to the mansion and I'll call Yugi to let him that we're there."

            "Um okay... Hey maybe we can duel! I have to practice!" she smiled, almost dancing in place.

            ~Are you always this excitable?~ Yami asked as she bounced in place.

            "Hee my body can store soda and sugar like no tomorrow." Sighing she grew thoughtful as she stuffed her hands back into her pockets. "... Hey I've been thinking."

            "What about?" Keriam asked as they fell into step without realizing it.

            "The gods. Say we call them, then what? Does that mean we can control them? And that's how we died in the first place..." she looked up at her with slight fear in her depths. "I'm scared."

            Keriam put her arm around her best friend's shoulders. "Believe me, so am I. Hopefully, that won't happen." _Even though history tends to repeat itself..._ she thought.

            "Hey, I got an idea," Cheri smiled, "why don't we give Tea a call and have a girls' night?"

            Yami started chuckling and Cheri looked at the Puzzle confused.

            "If we can get a hold of her," said Keriam, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I tried calling Tea earlier but no answer; I didn't leave a voicemail."

            "Oh. Well... we can't call Serenity, Joey said he was gonna spend the day with her." She blinked and smiled at the puzzle. "How about we make this girls plus a spirit night out?"

            Yami blinked. ~Me?~

            "Yes you! You know what they say, men are women's toys. Or something like that. Besides, I always wanted to play make-up and your hair would be such fun to work with!"

            "Be careful, Yami," Keriam grinned. "Who prophesized about who?"

            "Having fun, sis?"

            Serenity smiled at her brother. "Yes, I am. I'm glad that you could spend the day with me. Where did Keriam go?"

            "She went out to talk to Yami," Joey explained as he took a bite of the supreme hotdog he held.

            "Joey, can I ask you something about Keriam?"

            He swallowed the mouthful. "Okay..."

            "Is she... from around here?" Serenity asked. "And I don't mean from out of town, either."

            Joey looked at his sister and sighed. "I can't give ya all the details, sis, for your safety and Keriam's. But you're right, though. Keriam's not from here."

            "You love her?"

            "A lot, yeah, I do."

            "And I know she makes you happy." Smiling she nodded at him. "I'm glad you found someone special."

            "Thanks, that means alot to me." Grinning he kissed her, laughing as he smeared some mustard on her cheek. "Whoops!"

            "Joey!" but she laughed it off, clearly having fun. Still eating their hotdogs they continued walking, talking about how their lives had been and how school was so far. "What should we do now?" she asked.

            Joey thought for a moment. "What do you say we go to the park and for old time's sake, go for the swings?"

            Serenity laughed and nodded. When they finished their hotdogs, the two headed towards the park.

            "How's your mom?" Joey asked, finding it very difficult to refer Elizabeth as Serenity's mother after all the years of calling her his mother.

            "She's okay..." Serenity frowned a little.

            "You two talking yet?"

            "A little. I'm still angry at her, though. The funny thing..."

            Joey looked at her. "What?"

            "Well, when I was finishing my homework, I heard her crying in the kitchen. And when she left the kitchen for a moment, I snuck in and found a picture of the three of us--Dad must have taken it. I think I was about four-years-old in it..." Serenity sighed. "I don't understand."

            Joey was surprised at this too that he was silent as he thought. "I guess... she feels guilty for leaving... Serenity," he paused, turning her so she faced him and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I know that you're still upset but she's still your mom. Maybe... you should give her a chance."

            "She lied to us and tore us apart. How can I forgive her for that?" she asked with a frown.

            "I'm not saying you shouldn't forgive her but give her a chance. She thought she was doing the right thing and just didn't think that dad would come after me. Actually, _I_ didn't think he would come after me." Smiling some he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Whether you may like it or not she's family. So can you give her a chance? For me?" he asked softly.

            Serenity hugged Joey tighter. "Okay," she nodded, "I'll give her a chance. For you, big brother."

            "Alright." Joey smiled and they moved apart. "Let's see if I can still dismount from the swings like I did when I was eight."

            "Just don't land in a mud puddle," Serenity laughed.

            "You told me that I was acting like a love-sick puppy," Malik said, "and look who's in love."

            ~I didn't expect it to happen,~ Marik grunted. He was lying stretched out on the floor near the window, hands behind his head and eyes shut.

            "I can understand that but why Keriam? You know she and Joey are tight."

            ~Because.~

            "Because why?"

            ~Just because.~

            Malik sighed as he took a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breathe. "Marik…Does this have anything to do with the fact that not only can she see and hear you but because she can actually touch you? Especially when you're in this form?"

            That hit the proverbial nail on the head as Marik tensed but said nothing, keeping his eyes closed as he refused to answer. "Fine, don't answer me but you know that Keriam's already taken." Deciding to leave his darker half to his thoughts, the Egyptian got up to go to the kitchen to get something to drink.

            Marik opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. ~Taken...~

            As Malik just sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, the back door opened and two laughing female voices floated into the room followed by their owners. "Welcome home," said Malik and raised his cup in a toast.

            "Hey, Malik!" Cheri smiled wider. "Tell me can you see-"

            ~Not another word!~ Yami yelled as he appeared in front of the shorter girl.

            "Yami, relax," Keriam put her hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder. "You have my word I won't let her do it. Although, it would be interesting to see." She burst out laughing again as the spirit groaned.

            ~Great Ra, I am being punished...~

            Malik just looked at them. "I won't ask. I don't want to know."

            "Yami's just be a spoiled sport but seriously! Wouldn't he look cute with-" she blinked when Yami quickly covered her mouth.

            ~No more!!~ he glared but the tone in his voice was pleading. Sighing she nodded her head and he slowly pulled his hands away.

            "Okay fine I won't say it. I'll draw it!!"

            "Cheri!!" Said girl laughed as she practically skipped along.

            "Someone's hyper. Hey Keriam, why are you wearing the puzzle?" he asked, pointed to the golden object hanging from the thick chain.

            "Yami and I had a talk; oh, I better call Yugi." She went over to the phone and dialed the number.

            "I hope he finished what he was doing so you don't interrupt him," said Cheri as she opened the fridge.

            Keriam turned away but not before Malik caught the grin starting on her face. He looked at Yami who just shrugged but he was also grinning slightly. Malik shrugged mentally and returned to his tea.

            "Hi, Yugi," Keriam spoke into the phone. "Yeah, I'm Kaiba mansion."

            "Where else would we be?" Cheri asked.

            "Be quiet. No, not you, Yugi. I was talking to Cheri. Yeah... Okay, we'll see you two tonight. No... you know what I mean."

            Yami bit his lip to keep the comment to himself as he leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

            "Okay thanks. Oh yeah I think Yami had a good time. Okay, see you then. Bye." She sighed as she hung up the phone. "Has Joey called yet?"

            "Actually he did. He said that he and Serenity were going to the arcade then maybe catch a movie and he'd call again later."

            "Oh good they're having fun. Cheri what are you looking for?"

            "Something..." She sighed before pulling her head out and was munching on a carrot. "What's up, doc?"

            "Rabbit good!" Keriam said in a demented voice.

            Cheri had a terrified look on her face. "Forget it, Taz!" she yelled and bolted from the kitchen with Keriam in pursuit.

            Yami and Malik watched them run before they looked at each other. "Have you ever wondered if all the girls in their world act like those two?" asked Malik.

            ~Sometimes,~ Yami answered.

            "Scary to think about, isn't it?"

            ~Indeed.~

            Marik was still thinking and staring at the ceiling when he heard running and looked up in time to see the girls run into the living room. Cheri jumped onto the sofa and held up a pillow as she held her carrot in her mouth. Keriam came in with an odd look on her face.

            "Rabbit food!!" she said in another voice.

            "Bombs away!!" With that the throwing of the pillows commenced. "Marik some help!!"

            ~Um no. This doesn't concern me,~ eh said with a small shake of his head.

            "Taz want rabbit!" Keriam ranted on in the odd voice.

            Marik stared at her. ~What has gotten into you...?~

            "Long story--I tell you later," Keriam answered in her normal voice.

            "It deals with Halloween when we were twelve," said Cheri, trying to keep the couch between her and Keriam.

            ~Halloween?~

            Both girls returned to normal and looked at Marik. "You don't know about Halloween?" asked Cheri.

            ~Nothing.~

            "You're kidding me, right?" Keriam asked.

            ~You should know I'm not one to kid.~

            "Marik!! Halloween is one of the best holidays ever!! Well next to Christmas but it's fun!! To make the long story short you dress up in costumes to honor the ghosts and sprits and such that can came to the land of the living for the day and then you can house to house asking for candy. If they don't give you candy or such you get to play a trick on them. It is one of the best holidays ever!!" the brunette said with a grin before taking a bite from her carrot. "Also, dentist rake in lots of cash from all the cavities we get from eating all the candy."

            Keriam folded her hands and looked up. "I never had any. Thank you."

            Cheri stuck her tongue out.

            ~So what does Halloween have to do with you two acting like a couple of escaped lunatics?~

            "When we were twelve," Keriam started, "Cheri was dressed up as a Bugs Bunny and I was dressed as the Tazmanian Devil from Warner Brothers. After we finished Trick-or-Treating, we went back to my house to see how much candy we got. Needless to say, we ate quite a bit."

            "If you think I'm bad on a sugar high, you should see her," said Cheri.

            "And I started chasing Cheri around the house yelling, "Me want rabbit'," Keriam finished.

            "Basically we were acting out one of the cartoon shows and in the process I broke one of the lamps when I ran into the table. After running ourselves ragged we fell asleep in the middle of the living room floor." Cheri sighed happily as she leaned over the back of the sofa. "Memories... Boy we got in trouble but we had fun."

            ~Sounds like something Bakura and I can enjoy,~ Marik chuckled.

            "Oh you two and Yami would be perfect by scaring everyone! Before we say ghosts really do exist!"

            As evening came, so did those missing. Joey and Serenity arrived just as supper was being prepared. Tristen showed up right after they did. Joey made certain he was sitting between his sister and best friend. Yugi and Tea arrived last. Keriam returned the puzzle to Yugi and everyone else tried to figure out why she had a guilty look on her face when the couple stared at her.

            Cheri was in the kitchen with Ryou, helping in making dinner since she still had a bit of energy left. It didn't take long but soon the food was coming out and set in the middle of the table. "Okey dokey everyone dig in!!" Cheri smiled as she sat down.

            "So Serenity, what did you and Joey do today?" Tea asked the other girl.

            "Oh Joey took me everywhere!" she smiled happily, the look in her eyes showing just how much joy she did have. "We went to the park, the movies, then the arcade. I didn't know my big brother was such a good dancer though!"

            The blonde smiled as he shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

            _Yes, he is, Keriam thought as she hid the smile behind her glass, _in more ways than one..._ Then she nudged Joey's foot with her own, making him look at her and she winked. He in turn, blushing a little. Fortunately, it went unnoticed to the rest in the dining room._

            "So Tea, what were you doing all day?" Cheri asked. Even though the question was innocent, Keriam almost gagged.

            Tea shot her a look. "Something that I needed to take care of," she answered carefully. Poor Yugi started blushing as Yami cleared his throat.

            She looked at them and said nothing but she had an idea what had been going on. "Oh hope you got it done."

            "You can say that," she answered simply.

            So the group talked and ate, enjoying themselves but Cheri was wondering where Seto was. She missed him and wondered if he was in his office.

            About halfway through the meal, Nan walked into the dining room.

            "I'm sorry but Mr. Kaiba won't be joining you for supper tonight," the older woman apologized, "and Mokuba is having supper at a friend's house." Then she disappeared into the kitchen to put some food on a plate.

            "Looks like Seto's gonna be in his office all night," said Ryou.

            "That's a relief," Joey said and almost yelped out loud when he was kicked from under the table. He looked across the furnished oak piece of furniture to Keriam, who gave him a dirty look then jerked her head to Cheri. Joey turned to the other girl and saw her sad expression.

            Everyone seem to sense her sadden mood but before anyone could say anything she slowly stood. "I think I'll turn in early," she said softly as she gathered her plate and glass.

            "How about we play a game or something?" Yugi asked but she slowly shook her head.

            "Thanks but you guys go ahead." Setting her dishes in the sink she headed to her room. Closing the door behind her she sighed and just lay on the bed but why did she hurt? Groaning she buried her face into her arms and just laid there.

            Seto stared blankly at his computer screen. For some reason he couldn't focus on the material right in front of him. He glanced over at the food Nan had brought up for him, but Seto hardly touched it. It was delicious but he just couldn't eat it.

            Marik walked through the door. ~Your brother has returned safe and sound,~ he said, ~and he's tired and wants to watch the movie tomorrow night.~

            "Alright," Seto nodded.

            ~Not hungry?~ the spirit asked when he noticed the full plate.

            "No I'm too busy," he said simply.

            The spirit walked to the computer and looked it then him. ~Yeah right.~

            The CEO tried to glare at him but he couldn't. "Was there something you wanted other than bug me?"

            ~Cheri has gone to bed.~

            Seto looked at the clock. _She never goes to bed this early,_ he thought and looked at Marik. "What for?"

            ~You are an idiot.~

            "Spirit or not, Marik, do be careful about what you say to me."

            ~Cheri was upset that you didn't come down for supper,~ Marik walked over to the wall and stared at the large portrait of Seto's parents. ~A lot more upset then I believe she was letting on.~

            Seto looked down at the floor and clenched his fist, mentally calling himself several names.

            The spirit turned back to him. ~She's in her room now,~ Marik said, ~if I were you, I'd go and talk to her before Bakura does.~

            "Bakura?!" Seto jerked his head up.

            Marik nodded. ~If he feels for Cheri like I do for Keriam, you better turn off that thing and go talk with her.~ Then he turned and walked out through the door.

            Just thinking about the other spirit talking to the other girl made him want to get to her room first but something else was keeping him in his seat. What was wrong with him? He told her loved her and she said she loved him. So why wasn't he acting like it?

            _Maybe the mutt and his friends were right, I am just a heartless bastard, he argued with himself, rubbing his eyes as he leaned back in his seat._

            _If that were so then why would Cheri care about you, admit her love for you? his heart argued with his mind._

            _I love Mokuba but this isn't the same kind of love... or is it? Looking at the family portrait he sighed heavily. "What would you do?" he asked it._

            The smiling face of his parents never answered. Seto released another sigh and closed his eyes. He opened them again after a few moments and stood up, leaving his office and walked to Cheri's room.

            Marik and Yami stepped out from the wall and watched Seto head down the hall.

            ~Step one, complete,~ Yami said.

            ~Now let's see if Bakura actually does go into her room,~ said Marik.

            ~Don't worry, he will,~ Yami grinned. ~As long as he thinks Cheri is alone.~

            The knock on her door made Cheri look up from her sketch book. "Come in," she said and blinked when Seto walked inside.

            "Hi," he said.

            "Hi..." Cheri closed the book and stood up from the desk. "I thought you were working."

            "I decided to take a break," he lied, knowing full well since he locked himself in the office he hadn't been able to do any kind of work.

            "Bet you got alot done then." Shifting over she watched as he slowly sat on the side of the bed. "Did you eat?"

            "Nan brought me up a plate earlier. It was good." He noted her book and asked if he could see it. She handed it over. The page she was working on was an image of a blue-eyes dragon curled around a man in Egyptian clothing, holding the Millennium Rod.

            _I really am the object of your affections, Seto smiled. "You really should be an artist, Cheri."_

            "I'm not that good," she said, walking slowly across the room.

            Seto rose from the bed. "I wish I had a small fraction of your talent."

            _I wish I could have you, Cheri thought and blushed a little._

            Bakura walked through the door with a grin. ~Cheri, how are you...feeling?~ The grin faltered when he saw Seto.

            "Something you want Bakura?" Seto narrowed his eyes at the thief spirit as he placed the book on the desk.

            He schooled a mask over his true emotions as he narrowed his eyes at him. ~I came to see how Cheri's doing. What are you doing here? I thought you locked yourself in your office.~

            "I decided to give myself a break, anything wrong with that?" he said coolly.

            "I'm fine Bakura, thanks for caring though," Cheri said softly, giving him a small smile.

            ~That's good,~ he smiled, turning to look at her. ~I'm also here to apologize for what I started to say this morning.~

            "Good thing Marik decided to hit you," Seto grunted as he moved to stand behind the spirit.

            Bakura looked over his shoulder at the CEO. ~There's one last thing I am here for.~

            Seto narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

            Bakura quickly grabbed Cheri's arms and pulled her into a full kiss. Cheri gasped and froze. Seto yelled and charged at Bakura, only to run through him and knocked Cheri onto the bed, landing on top of her.

            ~That was worth a thousand deaths...~ Bakura said and bolted through the door. He stuck his head back in. ~If only I could do more...~ And he left again.

            "That sneaky, low life, pathetic excuse for a-" Seto raised himself from Cheri.

            _H-He kissed me... was the only thought to go through her head before she blinked and found herself in a rather interesting position. Forcing the blush down she slowly reached up to cup Seto face and made him look down at her. "Seto?"_

            "What-" he looked down where he was straddling her but he didn't move to get off. He looked down at her, searching her eyes for something but could find nothing except love and desire... for him. Reaching up he held her hand tightly in his own but his eyes never wavered. "Cheri..."

            "I love you, Seto Kaiba. More than anything and... should I leave unexpectantly... just know that I will always love you," she said softly, her free hand stroking his cheek as her thumb trailed over his bottom lip slowly.

            Seto closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Cheri's touch. She guided his lips to hers. The kiss started sweet and then turned passionate. Seto pulled away and stood up. Disappointment crossed Cheri's face but it faded when he took her hands and brought her to her feet.

            "What..." Cheri said quietly.

            "My room," Seto answered, "for a few reasons. If you're ready, that is..."

            She blushed lightly as she caught his reason and nodded, letting him guide her to his room. This felt almost like a dream and if it was, she never wanted to wake up from it no matter what. Coming to his room she was led in first as Seto closed and on good measure, locked the door behind them before stepping behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

            "No one is allowed in here, except Mokuba but he knows to knock first," he whispered into her ear as he kissed the side of her neck.

            "Then we have the evening to ourselves," she sighed softly, letting her eyes close as she leaned against him.

            Seto smiled as he picked her up, moving to lay her on the bed he leaned over her but stopped her as she moved up to kiss him once more. "Are you sure you want this?"

            "I'm positive. I want you and no one else." Smiling she leaned up to continue the kiss from earlier, not wanting to stop for anything.


	15. Hidden Burials Revealed

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            "Morning, Ryou," said Malik. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Joey and Keriam. Marik opted to stay inside his light for a while, not wanting to deal with the angry looks Joey had been sending his way.

            Ryou dropped a few pieces of paper stapled at the top next to Malik and the Egyptian picked it. "Last will and testament...?" Malik blinked. "What the hell did you do?"

            "Not me," Ryou said, "Bakura."

            "Uh oh," Joey cringed a little. "Should we dare asking?"

            "Bakura kissed Cheri last night," Ryou plopped himself into a chair.

            "Well that must have been interesting," Keriam said and drank her orange juice.

            "He kissed her in front of Seto."

            Keriam spit her juice all over her Rice Crispies. Joey patted her back, and Malik stared at the albino.

            "He did that? In front of Kaiba?" Malik asked, making sure he heard right.

            "Well it was nice knowing you," Joey sighed.

            Keriam cleared her throat as she looked up at him. "Where's Bakura now?"

            Ryou just shrugged some. "When I woke up he wasn't in the room nor in the ring. He's around here somewhere."

            "Marik, would you be so kind to go find him, please?" asked Malik.

            ~Alright,~ his darker half sighed, ~I'm going.~ Marik stepped out and left the kitchen. ~Maybe I can get a few details.~

            Malik returned to the three-page will. "Your leaving your jeans to me, your mangas to Joey, the board games to Yugi, and the three butterfly collections to Cheri, Keriam, and Tea."

            "They belonged to my mother," Ryou said when the other three gave him a look. "I know that they'll be in good hands."

            "You're not leaving anything to Tristen?" Keriam asked.

            "I don't know what else there is."

            "Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?"

            "I'm not taking any chances. I know I'll be dead before the day is over."

            Joey sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what to say. "Ryou look, I doubt Kaiba is gonna kill ya for something Bakura did. I mean it's not like you kissed Cheri yourself. Did you?"

            The poor boy flushed as he shook his head. "No no!! I admit she's pretty but she loves Seto and I am not stepping between them!"

            "Let's pray that a certain spirit takes your path," Malik said.

            "Make that two spirits," said Joey.

            Seto lightly ran his fingers through Cheri's hair. Still asleep, she murmured something and snuggled closer to him. A light smile played across his lips as his arms went around her, lightly stroking her bare back.

            He had been awake for a short time but rather than get up and get ready for the day he just laid in bed, thinking about last night. For the first time in a long time, he felt complete. Hugging his love's warm body closer he kissed the top of her head, murmuring how much he loved her against the strands.

            "Love you more," came the sleepy reply.

            "Didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

            "Don't hear me complaining." She lifted her head and smiled down at him. "Besides, I wouldn't mind waking up to you every morning."

            "I wouldn't mind it either." Seto leaned closer and gently kissed her.

            Cheri stretched, wrapping her arms around Seto's neck. "I do not want to get up," she said and kissed his chest.

            "Unfortunately, if we don't, everyone will come looking for us."

            "Forget them. Let's just say we caught a twenty-four hour bug and need lots of bed rest."

            "There's an idea but we can't." His arms rested around her waist as he smiled. "We have to at least let them know we're alright."

            "You have a point. Hmm okay... I'll get up but I won't like it." With a sigh she sat up, stretched once more and pulled a robe on. Seto watched her as she padded around the room, gathering her things to take a bath but as she passed him he reached out and grabbed her hand.

            Holding her hand he kissed the palm, showing how much he loved her. "Try not to take too long."

            "I'll try." Tracing her finger over his lips she made her way to the joining bathroom. Setting her stuff on the corner she turned the water on and waited as it warmed up before slipping the robe off and stepped in. Seto sighed as he laid back in bed, stretching his own arms with a soft and satisfied grunt.

            He heard the water turn on and a few moments later, Cheri began to sing lightly. A sly grin crept across his face as an idea formed inside his mind. Seto rose from the bed. _I need a shower, anyway,_ he thought and walked into the bathroom.

            ~We're tied,~ said Malik. ~I hope you know that.~

            Bakura opened his eyes briefly and glared at the other spirit before closing them again.

            ~In front of Seto?~

            ~So what!~ Bakura snapped. ~You kissed Keriam. I wouldn't be surprised if Yami kissed Tea.~

            ~I doubt it. Pharaoh has a sense of honor and he won't overstep it.~ Marik sat next to him, looking up at the sky. ~Ryou made out a Will.~

            ~I know but I seriously doubt Kaiba is gonna kill him. Not like I used his body.~

            ~But he promised that he'd keep you under control.~ A snort was his answer. ~So... what was it like?~

            Bakura cracked an eye open at him before he closed it but smirked a bit. ~Why should I tell you?~

            ~We have something in common besides co-existing in another's body.~

            Bakura chuckled. ~True,~ he opened his eyes. ~I'll tell you only if you tell me how your kiss with Keriam was.~

            Marik frowned a little. ~Need I remind you that I was extremely weak when I did.~

            ~No, you don't have to, but do tell about kissing the Sister of the Moon who has been blessed by Ra.~

            ~... You're terrible. But... It's something you'll never forget or want to. Kinda hard to describe into words really.~ Marik sighed as he leaned back on his hands. ~Needless to say Malik wasn't very happy when he found out and Joey is still glaring at me every chance I'm out.~

            ~Just ignore him. You could always threaten to send him to the Shadow Realm,~ the ancient thief commented.

            ~Tempting but I am not getting on Keriam's bad side. Your turn but just answer me one thing, why in front of Kaiba?~

            ~To be honest, I didn't expect him to be in her room,~ Bakura said. ~When he usually works late at night, he stops around two in the morning.~ He sighed and placed his hands behind his head. ~I know those two have kissed already many times. I wanted to kiss her before they really got to enjoy themselves. As for the kiss, it's just as you said. If I ever had amnesia, that would be the one memory I would definitely never forget.~

            ~It's kinda depressing now that you think about it. We find two girls that could be our perfect match and they're already taken,~ Marik grumbled as he laid back, one hand resting behind his head as the other rested on his stomach.

            ~Life has a tendency to screw us out of what we really want in life.~ Bakura sighed as he closed his eyes once more but this time, Marik let him be as he watched the clouds drift lazily by.

            "Brother, our plans are almost complete," Haziem spoke up.

            "Excellent. Marik and those fools will never know what happened before it is too late," Perjiem smiled evilly.

            "Are you certain the Sisters will come?" Deliem asked with some doubt.

            "Positive. If they would go to such great lengths to protect each other, they will surely do the same for their friends."

            "It will not be easy," Haziem frowned, "one is protected by the power of the puzzle though he unaware."

            The eldest brother remained quiet for a brief time. "Perhaps taking their chosen consorts would be an eventuality they could see," Perjiem said. "But if their own families were brought into this-"

            "But they have been before," said Deliem. "In Duelist Kingdom and Battle City."

            "Do not forget that was for what they had," Haziem reminded. "This time they know we're after the Sisters of the Moon, and we've already let them know we will go after their consorts. Would they really think that we'd go after their family members, other than the family of the Sister called Tea."

            "Serenity Wheeler, Solomon Mutou, and Mokuba Kaiba," Perjiem spoke the names and smiled darkly. The scars on his face making his smirk seem more demonic. "One family member in exchange for one Egyptian God Card."

            "From Yugi and Seto we won't have a problem," Deliem folded his arms across his chest, "they will hand the God Cards over without question. Marik will be the main concern."

            "If he wants to stay in good graces with Joey Wheeler," said Perjiem. "You saw him at that dance with the other Sister. He'll hand it over."

            "Shall we send off our minions to capture them?" the youngest of the three Brothers asked but Perjiem waved his hand.

            "No. My Brothers... I think it's about time we went out on a hunt of our own. With our abilities to twist the dark arts we can change our appearances long enough to capture the family members," the eldest explained.

            "Once we have them in our grasp they will have no choice but to give up the Egyptian gods and knowing the Sisters, they will come," the middle brother spoke as he rested his elbows on the table then he chin on folded hands. "I like the idea."

            ~We will win this battle, I swear this upon my immortal soul.~

            School went by rather smoothly. Amierla started again with Keriam. Needless to say, Keriam won yet again. A couple boys decided to adopt Joey's and Tristen's Panty Tank stunt on Amierla, revealing the girl's light gray and pink heart-covered panties to everyone in the lunch room.

            Fortunately for our group, their lunch shift was before that.

            Joey had heard and could not keep the grin off his face all day. Maybe now Amierla would leave them alone. ~When pigs fly,~ he thought to himself as he headed to class.

            The students were all sitting around, talking so no one gave him another look as he went to his desk and plopped down. He had Keriam and Tristen for this class but he didn't see them yet so he just sat back in his chair, trying to make it stay balanced on the back two legs.

            "Hey, Joey," one of the other boys stopped by his desk, "I heard that Keriam beat Amierla again."

            The blonde nodded. "Yeah, did ya hear what happened to Amierla during lunch?"

            "Yup! And if you ask me, she deserved it."

            Joey snickered as he walked away. Looking towards the classroom door, Keriam walked in and winked at Joey before taking her seat by the window. Tristen made it inside just before the bell rang.

            "Okay class," said their teacher, Ms. Koyoji. She was very nice elder woman with the personality like an aunt. "Now before we begin," she continued, "as you know next week we have off-"

            The entire class cheered and clapped their hands.

            "Settle down please. As I was saying, we have next week off but over that time I would like for you to do an essay for me." Now the class was groaning. "You haven't heard of the topic yet," she scolded lightly.

            "Will it be fun?" a student asked.

            "That depends."

            "Okay. Do we have to do it on a boring subject?"

            "Now that depends as well. The topic is yourself, what your dreams and goals are, and where you picture yourself ten years from now. It doesn't have to be long, a page will do but please make it longer than five sentences."

            Some of the students giggled and looked at Joey. He glared at them in return. Keriam rolled her eyes and gave her boyfriend a smile, which calmed him.

            Tristen shook his head and sighed. Hmm... what would he write about? In ten years, he would be twenty-seven and at least engaged to Serenity. Of course, he'd be hearing Joey voice his opinion about the whole thing but deep down, Tristen knew that Joey didn't mind them dating. Anything beyond that, his best friend would either die or kill him.

            ~But who knows, ten years is a long time and maybe he won't be so uptight when I ask Serenity to marry me,~ he thought to himself. ~Or at least try not to kill me.~

            ~Ten years… I should be out of high school but afterwards…~ Joey frowned as he tried to picture himself in the future. But thinking about it he thought about Keriam. ~Will she even be here before the school year is over?~ Looking over in her direction he sighed to himself softly as the lecture started and his mind zoned out.

            Keriam looked like she was listening to Ms. Koyoji, but in truth, she was thinking about the essay's topic. She had to do a similar one last year back in her world, yet the answer she had written then differed greatly from the one she had now. Except for one thing: find a great guy and marry him.

            _And I have, Keriam thought, __Joey's right here... he's everything I want and more. But... I might have to go back... damnit! It's not fair! __Isis__, don't do this again to us! Please, Mother!_

            "Keriam?"

            "Yes?" she quickly snapped out of her trance when Ms. Koyoji called her.

            "Would please read the paragraph on page 227 out loud?" she asked.

            "Sure okay." Taking her book out she flipped it to the page and began tore ad.

            _She looks like she was deep in thought, Joey thought as followed along but soon his mind drifted again. But this time, it drifted to his past life. What happened when the Sisters died? He knew the gods were entrusted to the pharaoh at the time but what about him? The temple? Were they written out of history on purpose?_

_            "Kasuyan."_

_            He looked over his shoulder, seeing the Pharaoh standing not too far behind with concern on his face. Kasuyan turned back to the three sarcophagi resting on cloth-covered wooden benches, each sarcophagus had an image of the Goddess __Isis__ in the center, with the god that the Sister could summon beneath their beloved Mother._

_            Kasuyan slowly rose from his knees and walked over to the sarcophagus to the right, the one with the Winged Dragon of Ra. He reached out, trembling fingers caressing the golden mask that captured Theliane's face perfectly but to Kasuyan, it was far from his wife's true beauty._

_            The pharaoh did not need the powers of an empath to know how the young man felt. He had been joyous that the Sister Theliane had found someone to love but to be taken away so soon. Reaching up he rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I am sorry... but they knew the risk and because of them, __Egypt__ is safe."_

_            "It doesn't mean I have to like it," Kasuyan growled angrily as he closed his eyes tightly. "So now what? With Theliane gone... I have nothing to live for."_

_            "That's not true. The Sister would not have wanted you to waste your life away like this."_

_            "Then what do you suggest I do?" he snapped, whirling to look at him._

_            The Pharaoh walked over between the other two sarcophagi, touching the sides of both golden caskets with his hands. "Peisimemne told me that everything they had done, every task, must be kept secret. The recordings had to be separate from the ones my priests keep." He turned to the center sarcophagus and looked at Kasuyan. "Agalameia said that Isis had instructed for it to be that way for many generations, should one day that their bloodline end."_

_            Kasuyan looked at the Pharaoh and the three sarcophagi. "And the records?" he asked._

_            "Safely stored in my chambers for now, but I cannot keep them. And as for the burial grounds for the Sisters, I know that my people would want them to be in the Valley of the __Queens__ or even in one of the pyramids..." the Pharaoh sighed, shaking his head. "I cannot allow that. Bandits and tomb raiders will seek them as their prey."_

_            "So they have to buried in secret..." Kasuyan said bitterly but even he knew it would be or the best. The less people who knew where the Sisters were buried the less likely for their bodies_ _to be defiled. "Then... the records should be buried with them. If anyone does come across them, then they'll know how important they were."_

_            "An excellent idea. But where to bury them..." the pharaoh frowned. It had to be somewhere no one would think to bury anyone but it also had to be safe from the hands of time._

_            "I know of a place," Kasuyan looked at the Pharaoh. "My friends in the caravan are leaving in a few days. I will go with them. They are family to me--they know how much I love Theliane. They will be silent."_

_            The Pharaoh nodded; he walked over to Kasuyan and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "And the less I know, the better. I'll have my most trusted guardsmen help you with this hard task, my friend."_

_            Kasuyan nodded mutely, and then leaned his head against the golden mask. "__Isis__ said that one day we will be reunited... but that two of their souls will be sent to another time. If one of them is Theliane... how can we see each other?"_

_            "Perhaps you two will spend some time together in the afterlife."_

_            "Her heart is lighter than a feather. I'm not certain about mine though..."_

_            "I am certain that __Isis__ will intervene on your behalf," said the Pharaoh. "If there is anyone who should worry about Ammit devouring their soul, it is those who attacked us and anyone who dares to disturb the Sisters of the Moon."_

_            Kasuyan smiled weakly. "I will talk to the caravan, and bring them to the palace in the morning... so that we can make the necessary arrangements to..."_

_            "I know, Kasuyan." The Pharaoh turned and started to leave. He stopped and turned around. "You love for Theliane and hers for you, is very pure. Remember, the gods consented your union. __Isis__ will keep her promise." With that said, the Pharaoh left the temple._

_            "I can only hope so..." Looking down at the golden coffin he pulled out a flower from his tunic. It was a bit smushed but it was lovely and delicate. Resting it on his wife's sarcophagus he offered a prayer. "I hope we will met again Theliane. __Isis__..." he closed his eyes but still a tear fell even as he slowly made his way out of the temple. "Please... watch over them."_

            Joey had no idea he was crying until he felt tears steadily running down his face. Lifting a hand he wiped at them but they still continue to fall. _Damnit. Getting up he mumbled about needing to use the facilities and left without waiting for a reply. Going to the restroom he immediately went to the sink and turned the cold water on. Lucky for him it was empty at the time so he let the tears run free._

            _A secret... Joey thought, raising his head to look at his reflection. _They had to be kept a secret. Only the royal family of ___Egypt__ knew about them._

            The restroom door opened and Yugi walked in. "Joey, you alright?" the shorter teen asked when he saw his best friend.

            "Not really," the blonde replied, splashing cold water on his face and dried with paper towels. "Hey Yami, the Sisters of the Moon... their legend was only passed down in the royal family, right?"

            ~Yes,~ the spirit answered and appeared next to Yugi, looking surprised. ~The people were forbidden to ever mention them again and when the older generations passed on, their story went with them. How did you know?~

            "Malik's gotta call Ishizu--I have to talk to her."

            "How come?" asked Yugi.

            Joey looked at the two. "I know exactly where the Sisters of the Moon were buried five thousand years ago."

            "Malik!!"

            The blonde looked up as his name was called and was surprised to see Joey coming at him but he looked determined. "Joey, what's wrong?"

            Joey slowed to a stop before him, breathing a bit heavily but waved his hand. "I need to talk to your sister… I have something she has to know," he panted softly, trying to breathe.

            ~Oh now this I have to hear!~ Marik spoke up as he appeared next to Malik.

            "It deals with the Sisters of the Moon."

            Pale lavender eyes widen as Malik looked around and led Joey into an empty classroom. "What do you mean? We have everything we need to know about them so far."

            "Just answer me this, has Ishizu ever come across three gold sarcophagus with the image of Mother Isis engraved in the center?" he asked.

            "No… No I don't think so. Wait, Mother Isis? You mean the mummified remains of the Sisters of the Moon?" he asked in an awed tone.

            "Exactly!!"

            ~Wait how did you know they were mummified? For all we know their bodies could have been destroyed when they summoned the gods,~ the spirit said with slight doubt in his voice.

            "No they were mummified and were to be buried in three gold coffins with Isis in the center with a god underneath, a god they could summon!"

            "H-How do you know this?"

            "Because… in the past the caravan I was with took them so they could be buried in secrecy.  And I just remembered where they're buried."

            ~A caravan?~ Marik looked at Joey with a raised eyebrow. ~Why would the Pharaoh then allow the Sisters to be taken away by a caravan?~

            "My name was Kasuyan. Keriam's name was Theliane." Joey looked at both spirit and teen. "And they were married. Keriam is my wife!"

            "Oh Great Ra..." said Malik. "You've been hitting on a married woman..."

            Marik seemed to shrink away from Joey. ~Depends on your point of view...~ said the spirit.

            "But you do know exactly where they're buried," Malik said.

            Joey nodded. "I hope Ishizu travels light."

            "Why?"

            "Because the Sisters weren't buried in Egypt."

            "… You're kidding me, right?" But Joey just shook his head.

            "It was better because their tombs wouldn't be robbed by tomb raiders and thieves. I have to tell her about this."

            "Alright alright, we'll go directly to Kaiba's place and use his phone. Where's everyone else?"

            "Waiting at the gate. The girls have to work tonight but I didn't tell them. So far only you two, Yami, and Yugi know about my secret."

            Malik nodded. "Okay, let's go." They walked out of the classroom and headed for the main gate.

            ~Who would've thought that you'd beat Kaiba by two hundred years?~ Marik couldn't help the grin.

            "We're all getting out at eight," said Keriam.

            "Correct," said Tea.

            "And Seto will be sending the limo," said Cheri.

            Keriam and Tea looked at her. "Why the limo?" Keriam asked.

            "Why not?"

            "It's going to look a little odd for a limo to pick up three girls from Burger World and drive to Domino's very own youngest and richest tycoon," Tea answered.

            "It's all over the news I'm his girlfriend," Cheri said, "it even picked up business here."

            Keriam snorted. "No wonder you got more hours this week."

            "Hey it has its perks," she winked as they walked inside. Going to the back they changed in the locker rooms and clocked in for the evening.

It seemed like any other day as they took orders, cleaned up tables, made sure the area was clean and picked up. Tea took over the register as Keriam and Cheri wiped down some tables, restocked the napkin holders.

            "Another day, another dollar earned," Cheri sighed as she gathered the ketchup and mustard containers, going to refill them.

            "And sanity lost due to idiots," Keriam sighed as she stretched, and then picked up the used trays to be sent through the dishwasher.

            "Does anybody know what the boys are up to?" Tea asked as she wiped the counter. "Yugi, Malik, and Joey seemed like they had something very important on their minds."

            "Beats me," Cheri shrugged, capping the mustard container and opened the one for ketchup.

            "Maybe it's nothing but I just hope Joey doesn't try to harm Marik."

            "Try is right. Or maybe they've come up with a way to help defeat the brothers," Tea said.

            "But why not include us?" Cheri refilled the ketchup but when she tried to unscrew the next one it wouldn't turn. Frowning she pointed it at her and tried squeezing but it seemed jammed. So against her better judgment she squeezed harder and was reward with a splat. Keriam and Tea stared then laughed as they saw their friend covered in ketchup. They laughed harder when she tried glaring at them.

            "That is not funny," she growled, wiping the stuff off.

            "They're buried where?" Ishizu asked in disbelief.

            "Crete," Joey repeated into the phone, "in Greece, the little island just off the mainland."

            "Joey, I know where it is, but why were they buried there?"

            "I didn't see that part, Ishizu, but that's where they're buried. You have to believe me."

            "... I don't know why but something tells me to believe you," she said softly. "I'm book a flight there as soon as I can."

            Joey smiled and relaxed just a bit. "Thanks. When you find them you should also find records about what they did when they were alive."

            "A recorded history all their own. No wonder it was so hard to find anything about them, they wanted this is be kept in secrecy."

            "Secrets out. Just do me a favor, when you get to Crete and find them... let me know."

            "Secrets out. Just do me a favor, when you get to Crete and find them... let me know."

            "I will, Joey," Ishizu promised and hung up the phone.

            "Man, you knew how to travel," said Tristen.

            "Tell me about it," Joey replaced the phone back in its cradle.

            "Now what?" Seto demanded. "We just sit and wait for her to call back?"

            ~Not much of a choice, now, is there?~ Bakura said from within the Millennium Ring; he could feel Seto narrowing his eyes at him.

            Ryou folded his arms over the Ring as if protecting his darker half. "Anyways," he spoke, "when are the girls getting out?"

            "About half an hour," said Yugi.

            "I'm sending my limo to pick them up," Seto said.

            ~No offense, Kaiba, but I think somebody should go and meet them,~ Marik suggested ~just in case.~

            "And just who do you suggest go?"

            ~Us,~ Bakura said immediately. ~And us as in Ryou, Malik, me and Marik.~

            "Why you four?" Joey asked as he narrowed his eyes as well.

            ~In case the brothers attack we can better protect them."

            "Um Joey, why don't you come? Maybe you can tell the girls about what you say in your flashback," Ryou said hopefully.

            "I believe the last thing they need to hear is where their bodies from over five thousand years go are buried," Seto almost growled.

            "At lease their's are preserved," said Joey. "My skeleton's in there and mostly dust." He jumped back at what he just said.

            "Joey...?" Yugi looked at him.

            The taller boy opened his mouth to say something but the rush of memories flooded his mind. Joey fell to the floor and he scrambled back up against the wall, gasping and staring off into space with wide eyes.

            "Joey," Malik knelt beside him and put his hands on the trembling boy's shoulders. "It's alright. What do you see?"

            "...I couldn't live without her..." Joey said quietly. "...I drank poison... and was beside Theliane's sarcophagus in the tomb... holding a scroll..." He looked at Malik. "That scroll... its important..."

            "A scroll? Hey when Ishizu gets to Crete and locates them we ask if she finds a scroll and get it, okay?" Malik tried to calm him down but he looked lost and almost scared. "Joey?"

            Yugi slowly knelt to him and looked at his friend. "Will you be okay?" he asked softly.

            "I... I guess so..."

            "C'mon, maybe you should get some rest." The shorter boy help him up and led him upstairs as the others watched.

            ~Seeing yourself dying will do that to anyone...~ Bakura said quietly with a sense of remorse in his tone. ~All we can really do now is wait...~


	16. Secrets, Fears and Dancing?

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            Rashid looked around. So far, so good. There was very little security on the island of Crete, which made it easy for him and Ishizu to use their boat to get there undetected. Ishizu appeared beside him, holding a piece of paper with the directions Joey had given her to find the tomb. He also warned her not to freak out if they came across a skeleton holding a scroll. As to why there would be a skeleton buried with the Sisters of the Moon, he didn't say.

            In fact, as soon as he mentioned the extra skeleton he grew very quiet and not soon after hung up. She had a feeling if they could find the scroll still in tact it may answer some questions. Looking at the direction she began to slowly walk forward.

            "According to Joey... we should came across a landmark," she told Rashid. "He said there should be a kind of rock formation in the shape of a creature, a bird."

            "Are you certain?" the older man asked with a  bit of uncertainly. "How would he know where the Sisters of the Moon were buried?"

            "I'm not sure. But what other choice do we have? Their burial was kept secret from everyone, especially the royal family."

            Rashid grunted. "If he had your Millennium Necklace then we can say he saw into the past."

            "True," the young woman replied and she paused. _Unless... he knows the past because he was there..._

            "Lady Ishizu?"

            "I'm sorry, Rashid," she quickly said, and looked around. According to the directions, the bird statue should be very close. "Over there." She pointed to the time-worn stone creature.

            Rashid and Ishizu walked up to it. "And there should be..." she looked at the paper, "a large stone slab covering the first entrance."

            "I feel as though we are back in the Valley of the Kings," said Rashid as he felt the ground for the slab.

            "Joey said that some of the Pharaoh's builders went with the caravan. They built this tomb and lived out their lives in Asia so that no one else from Egypt would discover the tomb."

            "The way he speaks it is as if he had witness it all with his own eyes. I believe I found it." Brushing away the dirt he could make out a crease and tracing it, soon outlined a large slab. The only problem was getting it open but as he looked for a hidden switch or such he felt engraving on the stone. "There's something written on here."

            "What?" Ishizu blinked and getting on her knees brushed away more only to find it was covered with ancient hieroglyphics.

            "Can you understand it, lady?" he asked.

            "Somewhat... 'Only those loyal to the Sisters of the Moon may enter this sacred place'." Brushing her fingers over the words she pulled back when she heard a rough sort of click then the sound of rock grinding filled their ears. Both adults got to their feet in time to watch the large slap pull back about an inch before stopping. Rashid stepped forward and reaching down pushed the slab back some more until there was enough space for them to enter. "There's a stairway leading down," he said.

            Rashid pulled out his flashlight and aimed the beam down the steps. Taking his hand, Ishizu followed down into the tomb. When they reached the last step, the flashlight revealed a large stone door. Engraved upon it was Isis, three stars surrounding the moon, and the three Egyptian Gods.

            "Speak the names of the eternal caretakers to gain entrance," Ishizu read the inscription at just above the ground.

            "The Sisters of the Moon?" Rashid asked.

            "I don't think so," Ishizu stared at the door. "Eternal caretakers... that's it! Anubis, Osiris, Ra."

            The ground began to shake lightly and the stone door slowly sank into the floor. Rashid cautiously stepped forward, and Ishizu followed closely behind him. They walked into the room and their eyes widened at what they discovered.

            A large, rusty metal chest and three sarcophagus; dust and dirt covered the once golden caskets and the ancient box. Rashid moved the light from one side of the room to the other. It stopped on a skeleton lying on the ground next to the third sarcophagus, holding a scroll.

            "Great Osiris..." Rashid whispered.

            Ishizu stared at the remains.

_            He finished his prayers and took the cup from the elder woman, nervously staring at the liquid inside. Closing his eyes, the young man drank the contents. He made a face and handed the cup back to the old woman. Then he walked over to the sarcophagus with the Winged Dragon of Ra engraved under the pictation of Mother Isis. He touched the golden mask and leaned over, kissing the lips._

_            He swayed a little and the guards that had accompanied them from __Egypt__ moved to help him, but he waved them off. He sat down on the blankets and took the scroll into his hand, holding it over his chest, and closed his eyes._

_            The others in the tomb waited until they saw his chest rise and fall for the last time. His body became laxed, yet his hands still held the roll of papyrus. The old woman started to cry softly, for she loved him as one of her own. The guards escorted her out of the tomb, and placed the stone slab over it. Forever sealing the Sisters of the Moon and the consort of the Sister chosen by Ra._

            The young woman slowly made her way to the remains, taking the greatest of care not to disturb anything and knelt next to the bones. She was afraid to touch, not knowing if the bones were brittle but what was he holding so tightly? What did the scroll say?

            "Please forgive me," she said softly and reached out. Carefully she managed to ease the papyrus out form the bony hand but was difficult to unravel without it falling to pieces in her hands. Frowning she could barely make out some writing. "Rashid, please bring the flashlight."

            Nodding he made his way over, taking care not to disturb anything himself and stood behind her, holding the light up so she could make out the writing. "What does it say?" he asked, his eyes darting from the coffins, to the chest, to the skeleton and back again.

            "...Holy Mother Isis..." Ishizu breathed. "Rashid! Look!"

            He turned and looked down at the scroll; his eyes widening in shock at the Hieroglyphs.

It was the exact same passage that was carved onto Malik's back.

            "How is it possible?" Rashid managed a whisper.

            "Father knew..." Ishizu looked at him. "Somehow he knew..." Carefully, she rolled the papyrus again.

            Rashid walked over to the metal chest and with little difficulty, managed to get the lid off. Inside was another wooden chest. Taking off his long coat, Rashid carefully lifted the wooden chest out and placed it on his coat. Ishizu walked over to him and opened the chest, pausing a moment to look at the other scrolls housed inside before placing the one from the skeleton inside.

            "So this the final resting place for three of the most powerful women…" he said softly, looking at the golden caskets then back to the young woman. "What do we do now?"

            "I think…it would be best if we left and come back later," she said softly, before nodding to him. "We should at least take the chest so I can have a closer look at them."

            "Of course." Since there was no telling if the box would hold up on their way back to the boat, he carefully wrapped it within his coat and heading Ishizu the flashlight, lifted it. As he headed to the doorway he stopped and turned around. "Lady Ishizu?"

            The young woman was looking at each of the caskets in turn; reaching up to gently brush the dust and dirt away to reveal the image that when she came to the third she noticed that it had the image of the Wing Dragon of Ra.

            _That's the same god that Keriam is suppose to be able to summon, she thought to herself. Looking at the skeleton she noticed that he had been leaned against it as death took him to the afterlife. __They were lovers…_

            "Lady Ishizu?"

            "I'm coming." Casting a final look at the casket she left with him, watching as the door rose up and once more locked the room away. Reaching topside she took the box as Rashid tried to pull the slab back into place and scuffed some dirt over it, so it looked like it had before they came. One thing was certain, as soon as they had a chance she had to talk to Malik and Joey.

            Keriam woke up and looked at Joey's chest. _Thank God it's Saturday and no school next week,_ she smiled and nuzzled against the sleeping boy. Joey made a slight mumble and tightened his arm around Keriam's waist.

            Malik had said last night after the girls arrived home from work that Ishizu would be calling soon--for what reason though, he didn't say.

            Keriam reached her left hand up and brushed away the hair from Joey's forehead. He moved slightly from the touch and opened his eyes, blinking at the invasion of the morning light. "Hey."

            "Morning, sleepyhead," Keriam smiled and kissed him.

            "It's Saturday, I have a right to sleep in," he smiled and sighed deeply.

            Keriam looked down at him, seeing that he had a haunted look to his eyes she couldn't help but grow concerned. "Hey you okay?"

            "... Yes and no. Keriam..." sighing he sat up, slowly closing his hands onto the sheets. "I want to tell you... but I don't know how you're gonna take it..."

            "What is it?"

            Biting his lip, Joey then sat and looked at her. "Five thousand years ago... I remember where you were buried."

            Keriam sat up and stared at him with shocked eyes. "Buried...?"

            "In Greece, on the island Crete."

            "How could you know?" Keriam asked. "I mean, I know you have memory flashes like I do but for that you-"

            "I was sealed in the tomb with you," Joey said.

            "What?"

            "I couldn't live without you. I drank poison and lay down next to your sarcophagus holding a scroll..." he turned his head away from her, "and that was it."

            "Joey..." Keriam put her arms around him and he leaned against her, tears slowly making their down his cheeks. "Is that why Ishizu is going to call today?"

            Joey nodded. "She went to Crete. I told her where to go and what to do... and what she'll find."

            "What she'll find... So, there's a chance she'll find, our bodies," she said softly and he nodded mutely. "Joey..."

            "Earlier I had a first hand vision of my death. I watched as I drank the poison, could feel it burning down my throat, then I kissed the coffin and sat there." He shivered and reached up, clinging to her arms tightly. "I didn't fear death, I was afraid that I would never see you again... What Isis said, about two of the sisters being taken away..."

            "Sshh Joey its okay," she whispered as she slowly began to rock him, holding tightly as she tried to calm him down. "I'm here and I'm not leaving you ever. So relax, okay?"

            "It's just so hard... If Ishizu does find them," he started to say but closed his eyes. "I don't know, Keriam... I just don't know anymore..."

            She hushed him with soothing words, telling him that everything would be alright. But they both knew that it would get worse before it got better.

            Seto moved slightly and opened his eyes, staring into Cheri's. "Boy, you can just about sleep through anything," she grinned.

            "What makes you say that?" he yawned and her grin grew wider. "What did you do to me?"

            "Nothing..." But the longer she looked at him the bigger her smile grew before she looked away, stifling the giggle trying to escape free.

            "Really?" Getting up he walked to the bathroom and upon turning the lights on just stared at his reflection. His face was covered in make-up and as much as he wanted to get angry he couldn't. It actually made him look good... in an odd sort of way. Turning his head to the side he noticed hair glitter in his hair of silver and bright blue.

            Cheri appeared behind him, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're not mad, I hope," she said softly.

            "To be honest, I would rather you had tied me to the bed."

            "That has crossed my mind, so if you really want me to do that someday, I will."

            Seto started to laugh as he grabbed a washcloth and turned on the faucet. "Do not mention this to anyone," he warned as he washed off his face.

            "Oh why not?" Cheri pouted. "Everyone is entitled to a good laugh."

            When he finished washing his face, Seto quickly spun around and grabbed Cheri by her arms, not too tight but strong enough to prevent her from escaping. "You definitely not like the consequences," Seto said in a dark tone but he was grinning.

            "Well, that depends on your definition," Cheri replied, running her fingers along his chest.

            He growled at her but picked her up, sitting her on the counter he moved closer before leaning down he kissed her deeply. When she began to respond and reached to touch him he caught her hands, keeping her from moving or touching. "No touching, my little minx."

            "You're not playing fair," she pouted.

            "You brought this upon yourself. But, think of this as a warning." Kissing her once more he stepped back and grabbed his toothbrush. Cheri still sat on the counter, watching him before something came to mind.

            "Hey Seto, why do you think Ishizu is gonna call us? I thought we knew everything about the Sisters and such," she asked.

            He paused, making her look at him. A few moments of silence passed before he answered. "Did Keriam tell you about her and Wheeler?"

            "That they were married five thousand years ago?" Cheri asked.

            "Married?!" Seto looked at her. "He left that part out."

            "Never mind that; what are you talking about?"

            "Wheeler was Kasuyan... and he was buried with the Sisters of the Moon. He couldn't live without his wife, so he drank poison and the caravan left him inside the tomb."

            Cheri stared at him for the longest time. "Joey remembered his death?"

            "Everything," Seto nodded. "He mentioned that he was holding a scroll just before he died and he knows that it's important."

            "Where were we... they... where's the tomb?"

            "In Crete."

            "They took the three of us all the way across Europe?!" Cheri exclaimed. "Why weren't we left in Egypt and buried in the temple or something?!"

            "To keep raiders from desecrating the remains," said Seto. "It was the only way and when Ishizu calls, we'll find out more."

            "But that's-" she started to argue but why bother? Seto had a point. Until Ishizu called their questions would go unanswered. But still to see their past bodies? She shook lightly, leaning into her boyfriend's chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "The original Sisters of the Moon..."

            "You alright?" he asked, looking down at her.

            "Yeah... it's kinda freaky but exciting. Still very freaky." She sighed and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

            Seto held her close, rubbing her back and hair lovingly. "We'll get through this, together. I promise."

            "I believe you. Thanks," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "You know how to make me feel safe."

            "Not only that," he grinned.

            "Hentai," she said and kissed him.

            Ryou yawned as he walked into the kitchen. "Morning," he said to everyone there, stretching his arms above his head.

            "Morning, Ryou," Keriam said from the stove. "How would you like your eggs?"

            "Scrambled."

            ~Over easy,~ Bakura said from the Ring.

            "First to answer is served first," said Keriam and Bakura grumbled.

            Ryou just smiled as he sat down, looking around. "I thought Joey would be awake by now."

            ~Or at least by food,~ Bakura smirked.

            Keriam paused in her cooking before continuing and set the eggs on the plate. "He's still sleeping. He had a bad dream and I said I'd bring some food to him later."

            "Oh. I'm sorry, Keriam." The young boy thanked her as she set the plate before him.

            "Well, everyone has their share of nightmares," she shrugged and went back to the stove. "I've had mine." She finished making breakfast for herself and Joey, taking the two plates and leaving the kitchen.

            Malik watched her go then frowned. Reaching behind his back, he started to scratch. "Damnit," he hissed as he then began to scratch his shoulder.

            "What's wrong?" asked Cheri.

            "My back itches."

            Marik stepped out. ~Lift your shirt up,~ he said and Malik complied. ~Other than you fingernail marks, nothing's different.~

            Cheri stayed in her seat as Seto got up and looked at the Egyptian's back, frowning a little at the hieroglyphs. "Should I call my doctor?" Seto asked. "He seems rather happy since the last few visits he's had here."

            "That's because of the bills he sent you," said Cheri.

            Malik squirmed in his chair, and then the itching stopped. "You can cancel that thought; it doesn't itch anymore."

            "Maybe it just got irritated," Ryou said as he slowly began to eat.

            "Maybe… first time it itched like that." He shook his head as he continued eating his own food.

            "Hey Bakrua, can I ask ya something?" Cheri asked. The former thief separated from Ryou and looked at him.

            ~Okay. Long as it doesn't embarrass me.~

            "I was just wondering, how come when you separate from Ryou or even when you take over his body, your scars don't appear." Now everyone looked in her direction.

            ~What scars?~ Marik asked, finding this bit of new interesting.

            She just reached up and trailed a finger down her cheek from her eye. "A scar going down then with two smaller going across. I never found out how you got them."

            "Bakura? Why didn't you tell us about them?" Ryou asked as he looked up at his dark.

            ~It's nobody's business but my own,~ said his transparent look-a-like, ~and as for how I got them--that is also my business.~

            ~Aren't we rather testy this morning,~ Marik said.

            Bakura glared at the other spirit. ~Wouldn't you if everyone suddenly took an interest in your anatomy?~

            "Marik doesn't have the hieroglyphics," Malik told him. "They're just on my body. Since that's the key for Marik's birth."

            ~Happy birthday to me,~ his darker persona sang in an obnoxious tone.

            "Sorry I brought it up," Cheri said in a small voice as she got up. Taking her plate to the kitchen she nodded to the group. "I'm gonna be in the living room." Waving she headed to do so, grabbing her sketchbook along the way.

            Bakura sighed as he ignored the looks sent his way.

            Ryou sighed before thinking about something. "Should we tell Tea about this? I mean about the burial and such?"

            "Let's wait until Ishizu calls. The last thing we need is for the phone lines to be tied," Seto said calmly as he turned the page in his paper.

            "So what are the plans for today?" Joey asked as he took a sip of the juice.

            "First, we wait for Ishizu to call," Keriam said, "and then anything you can think of."

            "Really?" Joey looked at her with a grin.

            Keriam caught his expression. "Maybe tonight, sweetie, don't push your luck."

            "I'll be on my best behavior."

            "Good boy."

            He narrowed his eyes at her for the comment. When she started to giggle, Joey set aside his glass and grabbed Keriam's arm and pulled her onto the bed, kissing her. "Never mock the dog," he said with a smile.

            "You're not a dog," Keriam looked into his eyes, "you're a wolf."

            "Is that why Silver Fang is one of your favorite Duel Monsters?"

            "Well, I always did have a soft spot for poochies."

            "I hate being called a dog but from you… I can learn to live with it." Smiling he leaned down and kissed Keriam softly and sweetly.

            Cheri sang softly under her breath as drew in her book. It was strange but she usually felt an urge to draw when she was sitting a certain way and her favorite position was lying on the floor with her bottom pressed against the sofa, ankles crossed as she tapped her feet along.

_"Long ago in ancient times  
A sacred game was played of both spirit and mind  
Seven items hold the mystery  
Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Ring, Rod, Scale and the Key  
Who will make the final stand  
Make the move reantilize in your hand  
And whether you win or lose  
Hangs in the balance with each card you choose"_

            ~Interesting,~ said Marik as he walked over to the sofa and sat next to Cheri's legs. ~Where did you come up with that verse?~

            She looked at the spirit. "If I told you it's from a music CD based on the show about you guys, what would you say?"

            ~That the ones who created it should come here and tell us what's going to happen.~

            "That would be the part where the announcer says, 'Be sure to watch next week's episode'. Although, I can't help but wonder if what we're going through might happen on the show." Cheri grinned. "Ishizu call yet?"

            ~No,~ Marik shook his head.

            "Rats. Oh well, the Time Zones are kinda different so maybe it's night time over there or something." She sighed and closed her book, and looked up at the high ceiling. "If someone told me this was gonna happen to me or that I'd see my body from a past life, I'd think the person said some brain cells along the way."

            ~Do you regret being pulled into this world?~

            "Not one little bit. Kinda freaky but oddly fun at the same time. Except the part where someone is trying to use me and the others like puppets." She then frowned and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. "I'm so bored now... any suggestions, Marik?"

            ~Well, I guess... wait a minute how did you know about the bodies?~

            "Seto told me this morning. I used my charm to get it out of him."

            Marik stared at her. ~Okay... You don't by chance play DDR, do you?~

            "Why do you ask?" Cheri rose from her position in the floor and sat on the couch.

            ~Joey challenged me a little while ago and we haven't finished it yet,~ Marik explained. ~Since we're waiting for Ishizu to call, it wouldn't hurt to kill some time.~

            "Mokuba has the home version, and I'm sure that he won't mind us playing it," Cheri smiled. "Of course you realize that we'll have to include him playing."

            Marik nodded. ~Understood; now let's see if I can get Malik to let me take over for a little while.~

            "Great; I'll get the others." Cheri stood up from the couch. "Maybe I can get Seto to play a round or two..."

            As the two headed back to the kitchen Cheri went behind Seto and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Seto... would you like to play a game?" she asked.

            He smiled and held her arms. "What kind of game are we talking about?" he asked.

            "DDR. Please? It's boring and I need to do something or else I'll go to sleep," she pouted. "So you wanna play with us?"

            "Who else is playing?" Ryou asked.

            ~Me. If Malik will let me take over just for this,~ Marik said as he stood behind his own light. ~I was suppose to go against Joey but I think he's a bit busy at the moment.~

            "Busy?" Malik turned and looked at his other.

            ~With Keriam,~ Marik said and pointed upstairs.

            ~Did we really need to know that?~ Bakura made a face as Ryou blushed a bit.

            "Hey, it's their business," said Cheri. "Nothing wrong with two people caring about each other in an intimate way."

            "You have a point. Alright, Marik you can play DDR but just that! Okay?" he warned.

            The spirit crossed his heart as he grinned. ~Cross my heart and all that stuff.~ He let his body meld into the Egyptian's and soon he took over. "Okay let's go dance."

            "Right. Seto, wanna play?"

            "No you go have fun. I have to do some stuff in my office." Smiling they shared a kiss before he watched her head upstairs, followed by Marik.

            Heading upstairs the young girl knocked on Mokuba's door and opened it when he said for them to come in. "Hey Cheri!" he said with a grin.

            "Hey little man! We were wondering, can Marik and I borrow DDR? You can play the winner."

            "Play what?" Joey asked as he and Keriam walked down the hallway.

            "DDR," Mokuba bounced next to the blonde boy. "Please, Joey? I haven't played DDR against anyone in a long time--since the time I beat Seto but I think he let me win."

            "Hey, why not?" Joey grinned. "Wait a sec, your brother plays DDR?"

            "Not for a while, though," said Mokuba. "Last time we played was just before he had Cheri and Keriam move in."

            "The things you learn about a person," Keriam couldn't help grinning. "So how is Seto at DDR?"

            "He's great! Seto has a very high score on the hard level. I'll show you!" Mokuba grabbed Joey and Marik's hands, dragging them down the stairs and to the living room.

            Keriam looked at Cheri. "Well he had some good moves at the Fall River Dance," said the taller girl.

            "You know what they say about a man who can dance?" Cheri asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

            "What?"

            "That he has excellent rhythm. And my God, he does!"

            Keriam stared at her for a moment and grinned. "Believe me, so does Joey."

            Cheri couldn't help but laugh as she looped arms with her. "C'mon, let's show these guys that we're the Queen of DDR."

            "Queens?" Keriam lifted a brow at this.

            "Okay you're the queen and I'm a princess. I told you I have two left feet."

            Heading to the den where the TV and game console were kept, Mokuba already had the console plugged in and the game was just loading as he unrolled the mat. He smiled at the ladies as he stood, "Okay, who's first?"

            "Me!" Joey said. "I still have to beat Marik at this."

            "As I recall I was tying with you," the other blonde said with a slight smirk.

            "Before you two start," Keriam spoke, "I hope you two dropped that bet you made back at the arcade."

            "No more betting," Joey raised his hand.

            "The winner of this round plays against you, Keriam," said Marik.

            "Don't either of you get your hopes up," Cheri told them, "Keriam will mop the floor with you."

            "Cheri, want to go next?" Mokuba asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

            "Sure! Just don't laugh, I have two left feet." she smiled and ruffled his hair. She loved Mokuba like her own brother.

            The dance was on just like at the arcade and Joey was going good. Marik was learning fast as he kept up an even pace with him. The two ladies and the young boy was cheering them on each in turn, having fun with it as well. This was a good day after all.

            "Yeah I win!!" Joey proclaimed when their game was over. He put his initials on the High Score board but he was no where close to beating Kaiba's top score. "Now, you were saying Marik?"

            "Lucky win. Next time I'll beat you," he pointed.

            ~No fighting and no threatening,~ Malik warned. The young man snorted but sat down.

            "Okay our turn!" Cheri beamed as she pushed Joey to take a seat. "You rest and we'll take it from here. Ready Mokuba?"

            "Ready!" he said with a grin and after choosing their characters the round began for them.

            Cheri wasn't doing too bad during the round. However, Mokuba was excellent; he moved very quickly and even spun around a few times on the dance pad. When it was over, Mokuba was victorious and his score was just under Joey's.

            "Maybe you two should go against each other," Keriam said.

            "Oh no, you and I are having our turn first," Joey stood from the couch, held out his arm and bowed. "Your majesty, your dance pad awaits."

            "Yeah Keriam!! Show him why you're Queen of DDR!" Cheri cheered with a wide grin.

            The couple walked to the dance pads. "You have some pretty good moves," Keriam grinned at Joey, "and I have mine."

            Joey smiled seductively at her. "Oh, I know you do."

            "Excuse me," Cheri called and they looked at her. "Half-pint in the peanut gallery." Cheri pointed at Mokuba who was looking at the two with a slightly confused expression. Marik had an eyebrow raised.

            "Oh right. Zipping it." Joey made a motion like he was zipping his mouth shut and turned to the screen. Soon the two were dancing, having fun, enjoying themselves. Joey was trying to show off at the same time. Keriam was doing just as well, moving gracefully and fluidly. It was clear to see that Keriam was indeed a master of this game and by the time it was over, Keriam had beaten Joey's score just ever so lightly.

            "Wow, that was fun!" Joey smiled and made a bow to her. "I am amazed at your skills."

            "As I am by yours," she curtsied.

            "And which skills would that be?" Marik asked, yelping when Cheri elbowed his ribs.

            "Marik, Mokuba, why don't you two go next?" she suggested.

            Mokuba happily jumped up and ran to the dance pad as Marik walked over to it. Marik did a little better than his battle against Joey, but Mokuba still won. Then Joey and Cheri played; Joey won, beating his previous score. Keriam and Mokuba stood on the dance pads and looked at each other, grinning.

            "Say your prayers, half-pint," Keriam winked.

            Mokuba returned the action. "Yeah right!"

            "Wow, look at them go!" Joey said with an awed look on his face.

            "I think this may end in a tie," Cheri said.

            "Who knew the kid could move like that," Marik said, surprised although eh tried not to show it.

            True to word Keriam and Mokuba's game became tied twice but they still tried to beat the other but it was fun to watch. They were having fun, and as the round ended the game still said it was a tie.

            "Wow, no one has ever tied before," the young boy panted softly but he was smiling. "How about we take a little break?"

            "Good idea," Keriam took a deep breath and the two walked over to the couch. Keriam plopped next to Joey and Mokuba dropped down between Marik and Cheri. The young boy leaned against her.

            "I wouldn't do that, Mokuba," Joey warned with a grin, "your brother might get jealous."

            "About what?" Seto walked into the room.

            Marik pointed at Cheri and the younger Kaiba. "He's growing up quick," said Marik.

            Mokuba jumped from the couch and ran to his brother, hugging his waist. "Hey, Seto, will you play DDR with me?"

            The older Kaiba looked at the occupants. Joey and Marik had large grins, both wanting to see him play. Keriam and Cheri just looked at him expectantly. Seto cringed inwardly at the thought of the other two boys in the room watching him play.

            "I'm hungry," Keriam said. "How 'bout a snack, guys?" She grabbed Joey and Marik by their wrists and quickly dragged them from the living room.

            "What are you doing?!" Joey hissed at her. "Do you have any idea how much I want to see this?!"

            "Yes, and that's why I'm dragging you guys out of there!" Keriam hissed back.

            "Thank Ra I'm not limited!" Marik said and left Malik's body, running back to the living room.

            "Malik!" Keriam released his wrist and he took off after his yami, grabbing him around his waist before he reached the living room.

            ~Let go!~ Marik struggled. ~I have to watch! This is gonna be funny!~

            "Oh no you don't!" Malik carried the spirit away from his destination.

            "Keriam, please," Joey begged, attempting to pry her fingers from his wrist. "He's been miserable to me since the day I meet him. I need ammo the next time we fight!"

            "No, Joey," Keriam growled. Then she grabbed his hair and kissed him.

            Marik stopped struggling as he and Malik watched the two make-out right in front of them.

            The couple broke apart and Joey stood there, looking at Keriam with half-lidded eyes. "I have better dance moves," she said in a seductive tone.

            Joey eyes widened and grinned at her; then he looked at the two boys who had held odd expressions. "Pardon us, we'll be back later. Tell Kaiba that we borrowed the limo." With his girlfriend's hand gripped in his, Joey and Keriam ran out of the mansion.


	17. Malik's Secret Pain

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            Cheri smiled as she watched the Kaiba brothers have a 'dance off' before the large screen TV.  It was also interesting to watch; both had cat-like grace as they matched step-for-step on the game, moving as one.  But it was nothing compared to the look on their faces throughout the entire game.

            Seto was smiling and it wasn't one of those evil smirk or the fake, hollow ones he showed to others. This one was warm and caring; slowly melting the ice chips he called eyes into a lovely shade of sapphire blue. _If only others could see him as human, she said to herself, __But then again, bare your throat to potential enemies and they'll rip it out before you could blink. She sighed in defeat and smiled as the game was over._

            "Yeah I won again!!" Mokuba said happily as the game pronounced him the winner.

            Seto just smiled as he noted that the score was higher than the other ones but slowly catching up to his high score. "You're getting better. Soon you'll beat my high score," Seto said with a grin, ruffling his hair.

            The raven-haired boy grinned as he side-stepped him, looking at him from under unruly bangs. "You didn't let me win, did you?" he asked.

            "No you beat me fair and square."

            "Cool! I'm gonna get us some cokes!" Still smiling he ran to the kitchen, leaving the two teenagers alone.

            "You're a great big brother, Seto," Cheri smiled as she tucked her legs underneath her, patting the space next to her.

            He took it and sighed as he leaned back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him. "He's all I have left and I will do everything to keep him safe. Along with you, of course."

            "Of course." Hugging his arm she listened to the gentle beat of his heart, smiling softly. _Acres and acres and it's all mine, _she thought privately. "I could stay like this all day… it's so peaceful and relaxing…"

            Seto nodded his agreement and rested his chin on top of her head.

            ~Sap,~ Marik grunted as he moved away from the door and looked at Malik. ~Couldn't you have released me just a few minutes sooner?~

            "And have you make fun of Seto playing DDR?" his light asked. "Bakura has Ryou in hot water already. I don't need to be dragged into the same pot because of you."

            ~Please,~ Marik walked down the hall. ~Joey hasn't tried attacking you.~

            "That's because Joey understands how we are better than Kaiba," Malik followed his darker half.

            ~Whatever. Geez you always have to rain on my fun.~

            "Surprise your fun hasn't gotten me killed yet."

            ~Relax, I've kept you alive all this time.~

            "Don't remind me..." Malik grumbled. He gasped, placing his hands on his head and leaned against the wall, and then fell to his knees. "Mar... Marik..."

            ~Oh shit...~ Marik ran next to him. ~Damnit, not again! I'm sorry!~

            "It... wa-wasn't you..." Malik's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

            ~Malik!~ the spirit quickly jumped up and ran back to the den. He only had a little time before he faded.

            "Marik?!" Cheri yelped as he raced into the den, shocking her and the Kaiba brothers upon seeing him so transparent

            ~It's Malik!~ he started to say but he vanished.

            "Marik!!" She blinked and raced out only to skid to a halt before the unconscious Egyptian. "Malik!!"

            "Cheri what's-" Seto just took one look at the boy and yelled for Mokuba to call the doctor. "I'm going to find Ryou and Bakura."

            "Okay I'll try and get him to the den." She watched him leave before looking at her friend worriedly. "Malik... god what's happening to you?" she asked softly.

            "Good thing you still had the key to the room," Joey smiled as he hugged Keriam closer.

            "I always save things--I'm a pack rat," she sighed, leaning against his chest. "You never know when things might come in handy."

            The couple were in Keriam's hotel room that she and her best friend stayed in the day they arrived in Domino City. As for Kaiba's limo, they sent the driver off and spent the last couple hours enjoying the time with each other.

            "Told you that I had better dance moves," Keriam giggled.

            "I am now in complete agreement with that," said Joey.

            Looking around the apartment it hadn't really changed that much from when he first came here but he didn't mind. Sure Kaiba mansion was great and all but it was too damn big and fancy for his taste. Smiling he kissed his love's cheek, breathing in her scent.

            "You know... maybe we can move in here together..." he said softly. "I mean, Cheri is gonna stay with Kaiba and that place is already kinda crowded with that many people in it. Whacha say?"

            "I'd like that," Keriam whispered.

            Joey noticed the sad tone in her voice. "But?"

            She looked up at him. "You know."

            "Yeah, I do..." he sighed and shifted their position so that he was above her. "I want you to stay here, Keriam, and not because of what happened between us five thousand years ago--I'm talking about now. Right here. And what's happened between us for the last couple months." Joey slipped his hand to hers and locked fingers. "I don't want to lose you."

            "I don't want to leave you," Keriam whispered and tightened her grip. She leaned up and kissed Joey.

            The cell phone on the night table began to ring. "Damnit!" Joey cursed. "I thought I turned it off." He moved away from Keriam and picked up the cell phone. "Hello. Yugi, what's wrong?"

            Keriam sat up.

            "Unconscious? How the hell did that happen?"

            "What's going on?" asked Keriam.

            "Malik passed out," Joey told her. "Marik vanished?"

            "Has Ishizu called?" Keriam asked as she got up from the bed and picked up their clothes from the floor.

            "Did Ishizu call?" Joey asked into the phone; he shook his head. "Alright, we'll be there in a little bit. Okay." He turned off the cell phone and grabbed his clothes, dressing. "Marik ran into the den and just said 'Malik' then he vanished. Cheri and Kaiba found Malik lying in the hallway."

            "Oh no! Damnit." Handing him his clothes they quickly got dressed and ran out of the apartment. With the limo gone they would have to walk or take another means of transportation.

            "Shit running will still be too long." Looking down the street he noticed a taxi and moved into the street, waving his arms. "hey taxi over here!! C'mon stop already!!" The yellow car squealed to a halt right before the blonde who sighed and motioned for Keriam to get in.

            The driver stuck his head out the window, cursing. "Stupid kid what's the big idea?!" he said angrily.

            "Just get us to Kaiba mansion ASAP," the boy snapped as she slammed the door behind him and Keriam.

            "Kaiba mansion? And I take it you know Seto Kaiba personally," the driver scoffed.

            "Yeah he's my best friend, now move it we need to be there as of five minutes ago!!"

            "And risk getting a  speeding ticket? Listen kid, I don't care who you know but I ain't risking my neck for two lousy fares."

            Joey had enough and wanted to reach out and choked the guy but instead he fished into his pocket and threw his money at him. "There that's all I have now will you move your ass?!" the driver pocketed the changed, eyeing some twenties and took off with a sharp squeal of tires.

            "I'm afraid that this has nothing to do with that bump on the head he had two weeks ago," said the doctor as he packed up his things into the medical bag.

            "You're saying that what caused him to collapse is mental," said Seto.

            "Indeed, I am," the doctor picked up his bag from the night table and started to leave the room. "When he wakes up, it will be his choice. I'm not a psychiatrist; I do not believe in shock therapy, although for him I might let it slide from what you've told me about his father carving those hieroglyphics on his back."

            Seto nodded and walked with the doctor to the front door. "Just send me the bill."

            "I did the last few times," the doctor said and looked at the young man, "and I'll also make an appointment to give you a complete physical."

            "What?"

            "Mr. Kaiba, for some odd reason, you've shown compassion to other besides Mokuba," the doctor tapped Seto's chest. "I want to see if the stone wall in there is beginning to crumble."

            He scowled and lightly slapped his hand away but he didn't bother to shout that it wasn't true. "Times change and so do people," he said quietly.

            "Indeed. And sometimes, change is good for the soul." Allowing a rather small smile he left him be. Before he completely left he said over his shoulder. "I wish you and your friends the best of luck with whatever is happening. I've done the best I could."

            Seto wasn't sure what to say as he watched the doctor head out the front door. "... Thank you." The doctor waved as he got into his car.

            Cheri was sitting at Malik's side, watching him but trying very hard not to start pacing. Seeing him there just lying on the floor made her think the worse had happened. And there was still no word from Ishizu and not the slightest bit of presence from Marik. Slowly she reached over and took his hand in her own.

            "Malik and Marik... I don't know if either of you can hear me but please, fight this," she whispered to them. "You're both strong I know you are. Just don't leave the people who care about you." Smiling weakly she reached out and gently brushed his bangs from his face. "Besides, if you leave now Keriam is gonna be so pissed. And she's scary when she's mad."

            "Cheri," Ryou said as he walked into the room, "how is he?"

            "The doctor said it wasn't from his head hit the floor," she answered, turning around to face him. "He said it's in his mind."

            Bakura appeared next to Ryou and looked down at the unconscious boy. ~What about Marik?~

            "Sure, we're gonna tell the doc that he has a split personality. That'll go over well!"

            ~You know what I meant!~ Bakura glared at her.

            "He vanished just after saying Malik's name," Cheri sighed, "and then I found him in the hallway."

            Yugi, Tea, and Tristen ran in. "Is gonna be alright?" the shorter boy asked. "What did the doctor say?"

            "It will be his decision to wake up," said Seto as he walked into the room.

            "That's comforting," Tea murmured.

            Joey and Keriam ran in with Mokuba right behind them. "Of all the times for him to take a nap," Joey said, trying to be funny but it only earned him an elbow in the ribs from Keriam.

            "I don't get it, how could this happen?" Tristen asked himself.

            ~If we knew that we would probably have found a way to wake him up!~ It seemed that Bakura was not in a nice mood today.

            "Look now is not the time to argue among ourselves! If we have any hope to bring Malik and Marik out of this coma then we have to be there for him or wait until Ishizu calls!" Cheri snapped, the frustration weighting down at her that she just snapped a bit.

            Tea went to her side and touched her shoulder. "Cheri..."

            "I'm sorry. Just... never mind." She patted the other girl's hand before standing.

            Yugi blinked when Yami separated from him. The former pharaoh had a thoughtful look on his face. "Yami?"

            ~Earlier today, did Malik do or say anything out of the ordinary?~ eh asked without looking up.

            "He was okay before Joey and I left," said Keriam.

            "Wait a minute," Ryou spoke and he looked at Seto and Cheri. "His back was itching this morning, remember? Marik looked at it and said it was fine."

            "Malik said that it was the first time it ever bothered him like that," said Seto. "Then it just stopped."

            "Think we should look at his back?" Yugi asked.

            "You'll understand if I suddenly take leave," Keriam said, "knowing how those markings got there, I prefer not to see them ever."

            "That makes two of us," said Cheri as she rose from her spot on the bed.

            "Three," Tea backed away.

            "Excuse me, Master Kaiba," Nan walked to the doorway, "Miss Ishizu Ishtar is on the phone in your office."

            "Thank you," he nodded to her. "Nan, I want you to stay here and keep on eye on Malik in case he wakes up. All of us have to talk to Ishizu. Make sure you page me if he does."

            "Yes sir," the older woman nodded and sat in the chair next to the bed as everyone went to Seto's office.

            Getting there Seto put the phone on speaker; everyone looked on with a mixture of concern, anxiously, and suspense. It was getting so thick you could cut it with a knife.

            "Ishizu, we've been waiting for you to call," Seto said calmly.

            "Seto, Joey was right. We found the original caskets of the Sisters of the Moon including an extra body," she began, looking at the scrolls spread out before her. "We also found the scrolls but there was one scroll that surprised Rashid and myself more than anything."

            "What is it?"

            "It's the same as the one on Malik's back. Somehow, our father knew about this but he never told anyone. Speaking of which, where is Malik?"

            "... He's in a comatose state of mind right now. Earlier this morning he was complaining about his back itching and just a few moments ago he collapsed and Marik just vanished. I'm sorry Ishizu..."

            There was a pause before they heard the half-sob from the woman. "Not again..."

            "Ishizu, this happened before?" Yugi asked gently.

            "Yes," Ishizu sniffed, "It started shortly after Rashid helped us escape. Malik just collapsed right in front of me. He was unconscious for over a week; and when he woke up, he was very disoriented."

            "That's not good," said Tristen.

            "Every so often he has blackouts--the last one he had was before Battle City."

            "Do you think the blackouts are from Marik?" Joey asked. "I mean, since he was born from Malik's pain..."

            "But Marik wasn't 'officially' born until right before he killed his father," Keriam said, "because he was going to kill Rashid for helping Ishizu and Malik escape. Unless that first blackout was the conception."

            "I don't know," said Ishizu. "All I can ask is that you take care of him until he wakes up."

            "We will," said Tea. "Um, Ishizu? The passage that's on Malik's back..."

            "It was on the scroll that we found held by the skeleton next to the sarcophagus with the Winged Dragon of Ra engraved on it."

            Keriam's hand found Joey's and she gave it a quick squeeze. "Now, I'm definitely not looking at his back," she said.

            "Is there anything else you can tell us?" Cheri asked softly.

            "Not at the moment. Most if not all the scrolls we found deal with the true history of the Sisters. But I think Rashid and I should have another closer look at the sarcophagus."

            Cheri couldn't stop the icy shiver that sudden raced up her spine as she waved for someone else to ask question now.

            "Hey Ishizu, thanks for everything," Joey spoke up. "We'll keep an eye on Malik for ya."

            "Yeah that's right. He's a friend and we're going to help him as much as we can," Yugi smiled.

            Although they couldn't see it they could feel the smile from the other woman as she thanked them as well. "I'll call if something comes up." With that she hung up.

            Everyone sighed. "Again we have to wait," Seto grunted as he pushed the speaker button.

            "Do you think Malik would be offended if we avoided him for a little while?" asked Tea.

            "I'd think he'd start avoiding you three when he hears about what his sister just told us," Tristen spoke.

            "And what can we do about Malik and Marik?" Ryou asked.

            ~He's right,~ said Bakura. ~We can't afford to wait a week for one of them to wake up.~ _If they wake up,_ the spirit thought.

            "Hey, Yami," Yugi looked at the Pharaoh, "you know how you can send a spirit from a person's body, is it possible for you to send someone's spirit into another person?"

            ~I've never done that before,~ Yami answered, ~but I believe I can.~

            "You're gonna send someone into Malik?" Joey asked in disbelief. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

            ~Depending on who is sent," said Yami.

            "And just who are you planning to send?" asked Keriam. Yami looked at her. "Oh, no you don't!"

            ~Keriam, you've healed them,~ said Yami. ~You're the only one who can do it again.~

            She held up her hands. "Forget it! I am not going to have an out-of-body experience!"

            ~Out of your body to another body,~ Bakura corrected.

            "Shut up!"

            "Keriam," Cheri took her hands, "please, he needs help. They both do."

            "I can't," her best friend shook her head and shut her eyes. "It'll be like that time I was in the hospital. I can't go through that again."

            Cheri blinked. "What are you talking about? What hospital?"

            Keriam sprinted from the room.

            "Keriam!!" She made to go after her but Joey held her back. Slowly shaking his head he went after the love of his life. "Keriam…" Seto came up behind her and held her tightly even as she tried very hard to not to cry.

            "Let them talk it out," he whispered into her ear. _Joey… I hope you can try to convince her. She's the only one who can help us at the moment._

            In Domino three strangers were making their way through the crowded streets.  They looked nothing out of the ordinary and were dressed in casual clothing but for some reason the three of them just spoke an air of danger.

            Coming to a corner the men stopped, saying nothing, doing nothing that went the light changed to green they crossed the street then went in three different directions.  One man began walking further down to where some shops were located.  Another man headed several streets further down, looking for an apartment complex but knew he wasn't close to it yet but would continue walking.  The third man began walking down the sidewalk where the people began to thin out.  Looking up he could see the mansion that belong to the CEO of Kaiba Corporations.  It would take a while to walk there but for the time being they had time.

_            Like the sands of time slipping through my grasp… so shall I relish in the pain and suffering as you once caused on me, Marik. Once the Sisters of the Moon are under our power they will summon the Egyptian Gods to life and we will take back what is rightfully ours… I will never rest until my brothers and I have succeeded in our quest._

            Cheri looked thoughtful as she sat on the bench in the back of the mansion, looking up at the sky. She had been worried when Keriam left but still, what had she meant by 'I can't go through that again'? Was there something she hadn't told her?

            I _knew she kept at least one secret from me but I never thought to pry into her life,_ she thought to herself as she hugged her knees to her chest. But she knows she can trust me. _I trust her like a sister! Sighing she hid her face in her knees, closing her eyes as she began to lightly doze off._

            Joey found Keriam hiding in the far corner of the library. She was huddle on the floor with her knees drawn up and head bowed. Slowly, he walked over to her and touched her arm. "Keriam," he whispered, "what happened?"

            She didn't respond. Joey sat next to her and put his arm around her. "C'mon, sweetheart, you can tell me."

            After a few moments, Keriam slightly raised her head, staring out into the room. "Remember when I said I started living with my aunt and uncle roughly five months after my mom died?"

            "I remember."

            "I was only in foster care for three weeks."

            Joey blinked at her. Only three weeks? But where... "Where were you before that?"

            Keriam closed her eyes. "In the children's division at a mental hospital."

            _A mental hospital? he just held her tighter, bringing his other arm around and held her tightly to his chest. "Was this because that fire or something else?" he asked._

            "The fire, my stepfather..." Keriam bit back a sob. "I was only supposed to stay there for a few weeks... but I was having nightmares and the doctors said I was losing touch with reality when I told them what I was seeing." She sighed, leaning against his chest. "Some of the other kids there were worse than me. I started tossing the medication when the orderlies weren't looking, and then the nightmares stopped."

            "Seeing Malik the way he is reminds you of the hospital," Joey leaned his cheek on her head, "and you're scared the nightmares will start up again. Hey, I understand; it's okay. You've seen me wake up a few times ready to scream."

            Keriam nodded. "It's weird how the three of us almost have the exact same history."

            "Yeah, it is," Joey tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up, looking into her eyes. "But Malik and Marik need your help. You're the only one who can fix whatever's causing the blackouts and bring them back."

            "It's not that I don't want to help them..." Keriam looked away, "I'm afraid of what I'm going to see."

            "If it'll help in any way, I'll go with you," said Joey.

            "But Joey, what if you can't?" she sighed, looking down at her lap as she clung to him tightly. "I can't do it..."

            "Keriam..." he sighed, thinking hard on how to help her. "Hey, what if you ask Cheri to go in with you? Look, if I can't go in there is no way you're going in alone. Besides, they always say two minds are better than one."

            "But the nightmares-"

            "I'll help you with them. Please Keriam, they're our friends and right now they need us."

            She looked at Joey, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay... I'll do it."

            "It'll be alright, Keriam," he said, slowly rocking her. "I'll be right beside you."

            Solomon Mutou looked up from the invoice papers as the bell on the shop door rang. "May I help you?" he asked, seeing a man in his late twenties walk in and stepped up to the counter.

            "I believe you can. I have heard that you carry a lot of Duel Monster Cards."

            "Yes, indeed. Are you a Duelist?"

            "On occasion," the man said, "I am looking for a very rare card, though."

            Solomon couldn't help the creepy feeling that this man was now giving. Then again, the elder Mutou had been on such edge lately from what his grandson had told him. "Why don't I see what I have in stock?" Solomon opened his inventory book. "What's the card you're looking for?"

            "Slypher the Sky Dragon."

            The game shop keeper felt his blood turn cold. "Uh... I'm sorry," Solomon shut the book, "but I don't have that card."

            "I know," Haziem leaned on the counter, "but your grandson, Yugi, does."

            His eyes widen as she slowly moved of his stool, ready to run should the need come. He was only thankful that Yugi wasn't here at the moment.

            "It's no use trying to run, Mr. Mutou. Besides, I think I may have something your grandson may trade me for the card."

            "And what might that be?" he took another step back.

            "Your life." he smiled as held his hand out, just before Solomon's face. Before the old man could turn and run he felt something invading his mind, immobilizing him to the point where he was a prisoner in his own body.  he could still feel but he couldn't control what was being done. Haziem smirked ever so lightly as he turned and left the shop. "Don't forget to lock up."

            Solomon slowly followed, his eyes a bit blank looking as the door swung shut behind him. Taking his key he locked the store and followed the stranger as they walked down the street. Haziem couldn't have been more pleased this had been too easy. All that was left was to kidnap the other two and the gods would soon be in their hands.

            Serenity sighed as she set her book down and looked out the window. She still wasn't speaking with her mother but what Joey had told her came back to her mind. _Just give her another chance, she said to herself. _I'll do it but only because you asked me, big brother.__

            She located her mother in the kitchen and taking a deep breathe she reached over to touch her shoulder. "Mom? Can we talk?"

            Elizabeth looked up at her, slightly out of surprise. "Okay. About what?" she asked.

            The young girl was about to open her mouth when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Going to the front door she checked the peep hole and saw a young man standing there. He had a hood pulled over to hide most of his face. "Yes?"

            "I'm looking for Serenity Wheeler," he said. Serenity unlocked the door and opened it some.

            "Do I know you?" she asked with a slight frown.

            "No but I know your brother and a friend of yours, Malik Ishtar." He smiled and held his hand up. "And he needs your help."

            Serenity looked at him for a moment, not liking the uncomfortable chill going down her spine. "Who are you?"

            "Let's just say that I need something to trade for what Marik has," said Perjiem.

            _Marik! Serenity went to slam the door but Perjiem shoved it open, and grabbed Serenity's arm. "Mom!"_

            "Serenity?" Elizabeth stepped into the hallway and screamed at the sight. "Let go of my daughter!" She ran at them.

            Perjiem quickly wrapped one arm around Serenity and held up his other hand. Both women stilled, and Elizabeth walked back into the kitchen. Her memory was now that Serenity had gone out with a friend from school. Perjiem smiled down at the young girl as he released her. "Let's go, my dear," he said.

            Serenity took his hand and they left the house.

            Mokuba was bored and worried. He knew something happened to Malik but no one was saying anything. _I hate being left out,_ he thought to himself, heading out back and kicked at a stray pebble. Looking around he noticed Cheri was sitting by herself on one of the stone benches and went over. "Cheri? Hey you alright?"

            She stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Mokuba? Oh hey." She smiled and slowly stretched. "Guess I dozed off. What's up?"

            "Nothing. Everyone's worried about Malik but what's going on? How come no one is telling me anything?" he asked, sitting next to her.

            "I don't suppose it'll help if we say it's to protect you."

            "No but I guess I should be used to it. Its not fair though."

            "Nothing ever is." Cheri smiled as she hugged him. "How about we get some ice cream and we can play a game? I'm worried about Malik but... the only one who I think can help him right now is Keriam." _And Joey, I hope you can help her,_ she thought privately as she took his hand. "Whadda ya say?

            "That'd be great!" Mokuba jumped up from the bench. "Except for one thing: Seto will have one of his bodyguards following us."

            "Yeah, kinda of a bummer," Cheri stood up, "but at least it shows how much he cares."

            Mokuba nodded as he took Cheri's hand and they walked into the house. They found Joey, Ryou and Seto in the living room sitting quietly. "What's up?" Mokuba asked.

            "Keriam's gonna help Malik," said Joey. "Yami had us leave so that there wouldn't be any distractions."

            "Do you think it'll work?" Cheri asked.

            "All we can do is hope," Seto answered. "What are you two doing?"

            "We're gonna go for some ice cream," his little brother answered. "Do you guys wanna come?"

            "Thanks but I'll stick around to see how everything turns out," Joey grinned lightly at the younger Kaiba.

            "Me too," said Ryou. "Tea's stopping by later, and Tristen said he'd also swing by."

            "I'll go with you," Seto rose from the white leather chair. "I'll have my cell phone on. Call me when he's awake."

            "No problem," Joey said and watched the trio leave the room, feeling the twinge of jealousy when Seto took Cheri's hand.


	18. We Have a Problem

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            "You sure this will work?" Keriam asked, looking at Malik lying on the bed.

            Yami, now in control, placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know that you're nervous, Keriam," he said, "but right now you're the only one that can help them. Marik only trusts you." And more, he didn't say out loud.

            Sighing, Keriam nodded. She walked to the other side of the bed and climbed on top, settling down next to the unconscious boy. Keriam took his right hand into her left, locking her fingers. It'll be alright, guys, she thought as she gently squeezed his hand, I promise.

            "Ready?" asked Yami.

            "Yes," the young woman answered.

            ~Good luck, Keriam,~ Yugi said.

            "Thanks, Yugi," she smiled and closed her eyes.

            Yami focused on her spirit. The Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead and the puzzle also began to glow fiercely. A golden hue enveloped Keriam, and then traveled through her left arm to Malik. It surrounded the Egyptian and soon faded.

            Yami and Yugi stood where they were.

            "What a rush..." Keriam gasped as she regained her balance on the purplish ground now under her feet. She looked around, finding the scenery a lot different than what she had expected; jagged shaped rocks of darker colors were all around--some of them even looked like the Duel Monsters that Malik had in his deck. "Well, everyone's mind is different," she commented to herself.

            Keriam started to walk in a straight line. She had no idea where to go to start looking for either of the two personas, but guessed that if she kept moving, she would eventually run into one of them.

            "Hopefully, just them," Keriam murmured, hugging herself. After knowing how Marik's mind was, she was more than unnerved.

            She heard crying from somewhere; looking around, part of the scene changed and a temple-like structure rose from the ground and the purple earth changed to golden sand. Keriam cautiously stepped closer to the building, blinking at the engravings of several Duel Monsters, including the ones of the Three Egyptian Gods.

            Keriam walked up the steps, pushing the white curtain aside a little bit to look inside. Her eyes widened at the child, a boy no older than ten, sitting in the center, huddled up and sobbing.

            "Malik..." Keriam pushed passed the curtain and stepped into the room. "Malik?"

            His head shot and he looked at her with frightened eyes. "No! Go away!"

            "Malik, it's me. Keriam, remember?" she said taking a step closer.

            "Leave me alone!" he shouted.

            Something jumped from the shadows and swung at Keriam. She quickly dove to the floor and rolled away before it could strike again. Getting to her feet, Keriam looked at the attacker.

            "Marik?" She couldn't believe it. The look in his eyes was empty, no emotion or even recognition.

            "Don't let her near me!" Malik pleaded as he ran off to hide.

            "Malik! Wait!" Keriam tried to stop him but dodged Marik's punch. "Shit! What's the matter with you two?"

            Marik said nothing as he reached over to the wall and pulled one of the curved swords from the hanger.

            "Oh great," Keriam grumbled. _There's got to be a way to get through to them!_ She moved around the room when Marik started walking towards her. _Okay, girl, think... What's going on here? Malik's in the form of a ten-year-old, which means that he didn't know you when he was ten. And Marik is protecting him._

            "Protecting," she whispered. _That episode where Marik was sent out of his body, and that thing that was left behind... That's it! Malik is the personality before his father carved the hieroglyphs, and he hid from the pain. Marik was born to protect Malik from the pain. All the pain and anger they felt over the years formed into that psycho that sent Marik from his body, and then he went into the Millennium Ring. Yami sent the pain and anger from his body so that Marik could go back, and what was left was the personality of a ten-year-old Malik._

            "Marik," Keriam said, holding up her hands. "You know me. I would never hurt Malik or you. Please listen to me."

            But Marik charged at her, swinging the blade to cut off her arm. Keriam moved to the side and grabbed his forearm. He raised his other hand into a fist to strike her, but Keriam grabbed his wrist. He shoved her hard against the wall, but Keriam didn't lessen her hold.

            "Marik, please!" Keriam begged, staring into his lavender eyes.

            ~That's all I will ever ask from you...~

            Keriam blinked at the words Marik had said after he'd kissed her. Regaining herself, Keriam shoved Marik's arms away. He staggered back a little, and Keriam took the advantage. She caught Marik's face with her hands, closed her eyes and kissed him.

            She heard him make a noise, then the sound of the sword hitting the floor. His left arm snaked around her waist and his right hand tangled into her hair. Long moments passed before he moved away, looking into her eyes.

            "Keriam...?"

            "Hey, Marik," she smiled at him.

            Guilt washed over his face. "Oh gods, what was I doing?" 

            "It's okay," Keriam hugged him. "It's okay, you were protecting Malik."

            "Malik!" he released Keriam and walked over the back area of the room. "Malik, it's alright. Come on out."

            Taking the younger persona's hand, Marik led him out to the center of the room. Keriam smiled at Malik clinging to Marik's side, as Mokuba did to Seto.

            "Don't be afraid, Malik," the taller one said, running his hand over the boy's hair. "It's okay to remember."

            Malik stared at the tall girl for a while and his face brightened as the memory came back. "Keriam!"

            "Hey," Keriam knelt down and held out her arms, smiling. Malik ran straight into the embrace, hugging her tightly. "You guys had me worried," said Keriam as she got to her feet; she shifted Malik so that he sat on her right hip.

            "How did you get in here?" Mailk couldn't help asking.

            "Thank Yami and his famous Millennium Puzzle," Keriam grinned.

            "Oh, there's a big surprise," Marik grunted.

            Keriam looked at him. "Now about the blackouts you've been having."

            "How did you know about those?"

            "Ishizu called a little while ago."

            "Before you go into detail," Malik said and he slid down to the floor, holding Keriam's hand, "can you stop the blackouts?"

            "Well, I can try," she smiled.

            "Why not?" Marik asked. "You've healed us before."

            "Let's hope this time will be the last time," Keriam took his hand and closed her eyes, using her power to heal them. "Okay, that should do it," she sighed and released their hands.

            "Good," said Marik. "Now you have to get back to your own body."

            "And I won't say anything about you two kissing," Malik grinned.

            "You better not, half-pint," Keriam warned.

            "I am not a half-pint."

            "Outside, no. But here, you are."

            Malik narrowed his eyes at her.

            "Any ideas how to send you back?" Marik asked when he finished chuckling.

            "To be honest, I didn't ask Yami how before he sent me here," Keriam confessed.

            Malik looked thoughtful. "Why don't you focus leaving here and going back to your body?"

            "Better than nothing," Keriam said. She closed her eyes and did as Malik suggested.

            The two watched in amazement as she slowly began to fade. "That's incredible," Marik said and he reached out, touching Keriam's arm.

            "Marik!" the smaller persona yelled.

            The golden glow surrounded Malik's body, and then went into Keriam. Yami sighed as Malik and Keriam slowly returned to consciousness. "Is everyone alright?" the Pharaoh asked.

            "Yeah," Keriam groaned. Why did she feel...crowded?

            "Um... Keriam..." Malik turned to look at her. "Marik is..."

            "Is he okay?" she asked. He seemed fine when she left his body.

            ~I'm okay,~ the spirit answered.

            Keriam frowned. Marik seemed to sound like he was a lot closer then before.

            "Please try not to freak out or anything..." Malik begged. Even Yami looked unnerved.

            "What is it?" Keriam demanded, sitting upright.

            Everyone was having a hard time figuring out how to put it delicately. Marik took it upon himself to tell the truth.

            ~I'm inside you, Keriam.~

            "I love chocolate-chip ice-cream," Mokuba said, and licked the side of the large cone to prevent the melting treat from reaching his hand.

            Cheri smiled as she licked at her double Dutch chocolate cone. "Here you need a napkin or else you'll make a mess," she offered to him.

            He smiled as she took it, wrapping it around the cone. "Thanks. Do you think Malik and Marik are okay?"

            "I won't put it past them. They don't seem the kind that can be taken down for long and Keriam is helping out." She smiled and looked up at Seto. "How's your ice cream?"

            "Pretty good," he said and took another lick of the vanilla scoops. A very slow lick and he looked at Cheri with a dark gleam in his eyes. Cheri mimicked his suggestive action.

            Fortunately, Mokuba was too interested in his own ice-cream to notice what was going on between the two young adults that sat on either side of him. "Uh oh," the raven-haired boy said at the movement across the street. "Photo Freaks at twelve o'clock."

            "Photo Freaks?" Cheri looked at him quizzically.

            "The photographers from Domino City Post," answered Seto.

            "Ah, the newspaper flunkies," Cheri nodded. _They better be glad Mokuba's here because I'd flip them off, _she thought. "So what should we do when our picture shows up in tomorrow's edition? Complain that it didn't make the front page?"

            Seto just smiled and shook his head. "I've learned to ignore them, but I've made it very clear that if they ever bother Mokuba like they bother me, the consequences will be high."

            "Hmm good idea but I guess they deem it okay to go around and spy, hoping to get a good picture in." She sighed and leaned back in her seat, trying to balance it on two legs while licking her cool treat.

            "You're going to fall back if you keep that up," Seto said as he watched her carefully.

            "My mom used to say that and hasn't happened yet. I seem to have this uncanny sense of balance and no matter what, I land on my feet."

            "I know how well your sense of balance is," he smirked. She just stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

            _Gee am I gonna act like this when I'm in love? Mokuba asked himself as he continued to eat his treat. "Where else can we go? It's too early to go back to the mansion."_

            "Well, we seen almost all the movies playing here," Cheri counted off, "the arcade is packed... hey, how about dueling at your stadium?" She looked at Seto. "You and I really haven't had a real Duel, since we always get distracted."

            "True," Seto grinned. Every time the couple took out their decks, they were usually put aside as they helped each other out of their clothes. "I have the keys and no one will disturb us."

            "Man, I can't wait to see you two go at it!" Mokuba smiled.

            Seto and Cheri looked at each other and tried not to laugh. When they finished the ice-cream, the trio stood up from the table and headed down the street. Mokuba stood in between his older brother and Cheri, holding their hands.

            Heading to Kaiba Land was no problem and using the keys, they went in and locked the door behind them. Seto led them to one of the stadiums and turned on the power just for it. Cheri looked around and smiled. This was the same place where she and Keriam had first appeared in the YGO world.

            "Let's duel." Seto smiled. Mokuba went to the stands to get a better look as the two young adults took their stand at the podiums. As they shuffled their deck and placed it down the Life Point counter came to life and counted up 2000 points each.

            "Okay go easy on me, this is my first time dueling," Cheri smiled as she looked at the first five cards in her hand.

            "Hmm, that line sounds familiar," Seto grinned at her.

            "I'm gonna get you," Cheri narrowed her eyes. "I summon Protector of the Throne in defense mode and place one card face down. Your turn."

            Seto's grin seemed to darken a little. "Alright then. I call upon Battle Ox in attack mode and place two cards face down."

            _Thank heaven you left Obelisk in your safe back at the mansion, Cheri thought._

            Mokuba smiled as he watched Seto and Cheri play, cheering both of them on. Cheri was doing fairly well and Seto wasn't leaving off too much.

            "Impressive, isn't she?"

            Mokuba jumped at the voice. Seto locked the door, he looked around, no one else is supposed to be here! The young boy quickly jumped up from his seat and ran down the steps. "Seto! Someone else's inside the stadium!"

            "What?" the elder Kaiba turned to his brother. "Cheri..." Seto placed his cards on the side board and ran from his podium towards Cheri.

            "SETO!!!"

            "Mokuba!!" Cheri screamed.

            Seto spun around, eyes widening in horror at the sight of his little brother in the grasp of a strange man. "Put him down!" Seto demanded.

            "Only if you give me something in return," Deliem said. "You Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor."

            "I don't have it with me."

            Deliem moved over to the podium and searched Seto's deck. "I have to admit that I'm rather surprised you don't have Obelisk with you," Deliem said as he stepped back. "Oh well, I hope you won't mind if I keep your brother with me until you hand it over."

            "Why you lousy no good miserable bastard!" Cheri yelled.

            "Temper, temper, Sister of the Moon," Deliem smirked. "Don't worry; he will have company where I'm taking him."

            "What are you talking about?" Seto narrowed his eyes.

            "My brothers have also gone off to see Yugi's grandfather and the Wheeler boy's sister."

            "Oh no..." Cheri whispered with dread.

            Seto growled angrily at the news. "Hiding behind children and an old man... you three are nothing but cowards!!" he declared.

            "We are not so much cowards as we are strategists. Why try to steal the Gods and kidnap the Sisters when you would hand them over for someone you care about," Deliem smirked. "An even trade."

            "You won't get away with this..."

            "I already have. Say good-bye to your brother Seto for unless you give us Obelisk you'll never see your younger brother again." He continued to smirk at them as darkness slowly began to surround the two of them.

            "No I won't let you get away with this!!" Cheri jumped over the podium, landing on the battle grid and raced towards the other podium. She jumped up, ready to knock the other man onto the floor but she wasn't expecting him to pull a fast one on her. Her eyes widen as his hand glowed and before she knew it, she was struck in the chest and sent flying back. Pain exploded as her back connected with her podium and she slumped down in a daze.

            "Cheri!!!"

            "Once you decide to give us the cards we will return your family members. We'll contact you later on." He turned to leave, the young boy following obediently but before he stepped into a portal he looked over his shoulder. "A word of advice, think before you leap." Stepping forward he and Mokuba, were gone.

            "Mokuba..." Seto whispered, staring at where his brother and Deliem had been. A groan from the battle grid brought him back to the rest of the world. "Cheri!" Seto jumped down to the grid and ran to his girlfriend. Gathering her into his arms he helped her sit up. "Cheri, are you alright?"

            "Wait till I get my hands on them!" she growled, rubbing the back of her head. "They've gone way too far!"

            "Let's get out of here." Seto helped Cheri to her feet, and they left the building.

            "Uh... hi guys."

            "Malik!" Ryou sat up as the Egyptian boy, Keriam and Yami walked into the room.

            Joey jumped from the couch and hugged Keriam. "You alright?"

            "I'm okay..." she said, flinching a little.

            "So what happened?" asked Ryou.

            Bakura appeared beside his light. ~And where's Marik?~

            ~I'm still here,~ said the other spirit. ~Sorry to shoot down your hopes, Bakura.~

            Ryou, Bakura, and Joey frowned. "Hey, how come he sounds a little different?" Ryou asked.

            "Everything went fine," said Malik. "Keriam took care of us..."

            "But..." Yami began.

            Yugi took over. "There was a little fluke..."

            "What happened?" Joey looked at his girlfriend.

            Keriam moved away from him. "Please try not to get too upset," she said and looked at him. "Marik is inside me."

            Ryou's mouth fell open and Bakura's eyebrow twitched.

            "He's inside you?" Joey asked in a deadly calm tone; Keriam nodded.

            In a move quicker than anyone in the room thought possible, Joey grabbed Malik by the front of his shirt and hauled him off his feet. "What is he doing inside her?!" the blonde growled.

            ~Whoa...~ Bakura gaped.

            "I don't know!" the now hanging Malik screeched. "Keriam healed us, she was going back to her body, Marik touched her arm, and now he's inside her!"

            "Joey!" Yugi cried. "Calm down!"

            "Get him out of her," the blonde hissed, completely ignoring his best friend.

            "I don't know how!!"

            Marik appeared beside Keriam but when he tried to hit Joey his fist just passed through. ~Wheeler drop him right now!!~

            "What makes you think I'd listen to you?" he snarled, looking at him but didn't release the other blonde.

            "Joey put him down right now this wasn't his fault or anyone else!!" Keriam shouted at him. She could understand how upset he was but it was just a fluke.

            Joey looked up at her before dropped Malik heavily on his feet but glared at the spirit angrily. "As soon as we find a way I want you out of Keriam ASAP, even if I have to drag you out myself."

            ~I'm like to see you try, mutt,~ the spirit growled at him, their eyes flashing when they locked gazes. You could feel the charge between them getting dangerous.

            ~This is more entertaining than the wrestling matches on TV,~ Bakura smiled, placing his hands behind his head and leaned against the couch.

            "You shut up!" Joey glared at him.

            "Guys!" Keriam shouted, and then turned away from them. Everyone caught the light sobbing coming from the young woman.

            "Damnit," Joey cursed at himself. "Keriam, I'm sorry." He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, feeling her body shake lightly as she tried to hold back her saddened emotions.

            Bakura looked at Marik. ~How does that saying go? 'So close yet so far'.~

            Marik walked over to the couch and just looked at Bakura. Then he grabbed the tomb robber and threw him through the wall, and slapped his hands. Bakura came running back into the room and slammed into Marik. Everyone watched in surprise as the two spirits pummeled each other on the floor.

            Yami left the Puzzle and ran over to the feuding duo, grabbing them by the hair and pulled them apart. ~Enough!~ the Pharaoh shouted.

            ~He started it!~ Bakura yelled trying to free his hair from Yami's hand. 

            ~Did not!~ Marik glared back as he tried to lessen the Pharaoh's hold.

            "And how old are you guys?" Keriam asked; her eyes were a little red from crying.

            Ryou looked embarrassed, Malik was keeping away from Joey, and Yugi just wasn't sure what to do. Joey said nothing as he just held Keriam tightly, apologizing for being an ass. They looked up when the front door opened and even the three spirits stopped bickering like children when Seto came in, supporting Cheri.

            Yugi immediately ran to them, helping Cheri to the couch to sit. "What happened?!"

            "Deliem... he kidnapped Mokuba right before our eyes," the CEO growled angrily as his fists tighten. "If I had Obelisk this wouldn't have happened!!"

            "We didn't know they would try this," Cheri breathed softly. The attack still hurt but she'd live.

            "Let me call grandpa and warn him!!"

            "Yugi it's too late. Deliem told us that he already kidnapped your grandpa and..." she looked up at Joey sadly, "and Serenity. I'm sorry guys..."

            "Serenity..." Joey said quietly.

            Keriam turned and hugged Joey tightly. _Not again,_ she thought.

            "Grandpa..." Yugi slumped on the couch. "Why did they take them?"

            "The Egyptian God Cards," said Seto. "I left Obelisk here. If I had it with me, I could've saved my brother."

            "So they'll trade Slypher and the Winged Dragon of Ra for Mr. Mutou and Serenity," Keriam said, rubbing Joey's back.

            Seto nodded. "He said they'd contact us." With that, Seto left the room.

            Tristen and Tea arrived at Kaiba mansion a couple hours later. Once there, they were told about what had happened.

            "I feel so sorry for you right now, Keriam," Tristen said, "having to put up with that nutcase."

            "It's only temporary," she responded and thought, _God, I hope so. _

            Cheri stood up from the couch and walked out, heading towards Seto's office. She knocked lightly on the door and heard the faint permission to enter. Seto was sitting in his chair, looking at the locket that contained his brother's picture. Cheri walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Slowly she walked over to him, glancing at the portrait of Seto and Mokuba's real parents.

            "Seto," Cheri whispered, "are you okay?"

            Silently, he shook his head. The longer Cheri stared at him, the closer the CEO looked to the verge of tears. She placed her hand on his. Seto closed the locket and pulled Cheri onto his lap. She looked into his eyes, giving him a small smile of comfort before wrapping her arms around him and held him close.

            Seto hugged Cheri tightly, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. Gozaburou had succeeded in making Seto bury his feelings, but now the old man was dead.

            And Cheri was here.

            Cheri looked down when something wet landed on her arm. Her eyes widened at the tears that flowed from Seto's closed eyes as he held on to her. _Go ahead, Seto, let it out, Cheri thought as she lightly ran her fingers through his silky hair. _You deserve to. After what Gozaburou put you through... you deserve to cry. I won't tell anyone.__

"Open your heart

To eternal dimension,

"Open your heart

For love and affection,

"Open your heart

Your every emotion,

"Open your heart

For tears and rejection,

"Come to the grace

Of heaven's eternal fantasy,

Come to the grace

Of earthly devoted harmony."

            The song seemed to help him relax a bit so she hummed the words softly, telling him in her own way she was here for him. She wasn't sure how long they sat like that but pulling back just a bit she reached out and gently brushed the drying tears away. "Better?"

            "Some. I never heard that song before," he said softly, leaning into her hands.

            "From an anime show I like to watch time to time. The song is called 'Open Your Heart'."

            "I feel like my heart is finally opening. Before meting you... Mokuba was the only thing that mattered and I always tried to protect him. With Gozaburou he was always hard on me, pushing me to be the best, to always win and never show my emotions. He said everything was weak, even love. When he died I thought I was free but he was still haunting me, telling me what to do, how to act, never feel emotions, to be perfect."

            "But you are free. Seto, you're only human and being perfect is different to everyone."

            "I failed to protect Mokuba. Again."

            "So did I. We underestimated Deliem, Haziem, and Perjiem but it doesn't mean it's not too late. We will get everyone back and beat them. But maybe it's time you open your heart just a bit more." Taking his hand she rested it over her heart as she rested her hand over his own. "Show Gozaburou you are a winner but not by his rules."

            Seto closed his eyes, feeling the rhythm of her heart under his palm. Sliding his hand up to her neck, Seto brought Cheri's face closer and kissed her.

            The phone rang, making them jump and stare at it. After two more rings, Seto picked it up. "Kaiba."

            "Good day, Seto Kaiba," a dark toned voice spoke, "I am Perjiem."

            "Where's Mokuba? I want to talk to him."

            "Big brother!" the boy cried into the phone.

            "Mokuba, are you alright?" Seto asked.

            "I'm okay."

            "Where are you?"

            "I don't-"

            "That's enough for now," Perjiem took the phone again.

            Seto's hand gripped the phone tighter. "If you harm even one hair on my brother's head, I swear that I will rip you apart slowly, piece by piece. And if you do anything to Solomon Mutou or Serenity Wheeler, I'll let Yugi and Joey have the privilege to decide your fate."

            "Empty threats don't scare me, Kaiba," said Perjiem. "Now, if you're done with your theatrics, let's talk business. As you know, I have acquired three guests. In your house you and two of your guests are related to mine. Also in your house are the three Egyptian God Cards. One card for the return of one of my guests. Refuse and you'll never see them again. Simple, isn't it?"

            "Get to the point," Seto almost hissed; Cheri rubbed his arm to calm him.

            "The stadium where you took the finalists to board the blimp," Perjiem said, "Be there in an hour--all of you. And I mean all nine of you. The Sisters of the Moon, Yugi, Marik, Ryou, you, Wheeler, and that other boy. No police, and send your transportation away after you arrive. Understand?"

            "Clearly."

            "Very good. And one more thing, Kaiba; if you try anything not only will I make sure that you never see your brother again, I can make it possible that he will not remember who you are and never will."

            The phone went dead.

            Seto slowly put the phone on the cradle and stared at it, as if waiting for it to ring just once more but it never came.

            "Seto?" Cheri had heard it all and slowly stood, taking his hand in her own. No words were said as he stood and embraced her tightly.

            "Let's tell the others." Keeping a tight hold on her hand they left he office and headed to the living room. As he told everyone about the phone call he was cool and calm but every once in a while his hand would tighten and Cheri just let him.

            "How do we know that we can trust them?" Tristen asked. He was all for it to get Serenity back it could be a trap.

            ~We don't know unless we go there,~ said Yami.

            "But if you give them the Egyptian God Cards," Ryou said, "what's to stop them from going after the girls?"

            Yami closed his eyes. ~Again, we don't know.~

            "An hour, right?" Keriam looked at Seto and he nodded.

            "Let's go," said Tea.


	19. Seperation of the Spirit

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            An hour was passing by slowly and the group of nine were waiting in Domino Stadium, the place the blimp took Battle City finalists for the end. Seto, Yugi, and Malik each held the god cards within their pockets but they were also nervous. Joey kept counting to ten and back, over and over as a way to keep himself calm. Tristen kept looking at his watch; just a few more minutes and the time would be up. Seto was scanning the area for anything and everything. Ryou looked nervous as he gripped the leather thong holding he ring around his neck. The girls were also worried but they were doing their best to keep their boyfriends calm.

            Tea looked at Yugi and saw his hand clenching and unclenching. Reaching out she took his hand in her hand and smiled when he looked up at her. He returned the smile and squeezed her hand tightly, thanking her. Keriam wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, resting her cheek against his shoulder. Cheri was looking around worriedly as well but kept jumping at every sound. She relaxed though when Seto pulled her against his side.

            "… Times up." Tristen looked up from his watch as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "It's been an hour."

            Joey snorted as he held onto Keriam's arms tightly. "So where are they? Kaiba, you sure you got the message right?" he asked without looking at him.

            "I'm positive. He said for all of us to meet him and his brothers here," he said coolly as he closed his eyes. "A god card in exchanged for his 'guests'."

            "Guests he kidnapped."

            "Relax Joey, he'll be here," Keriam tried to sooth.

            ~She's right. Perjiem won't keep them around once he gets the gods,~ Marik said from within.

            "And after he gets them? What's to keep them from pulling this stunt again to get us?" Tea asked with a bit of worry.

            ~… I don't know. But he must have something planned.~

            "Well I wish he'd hurry up and get here. I didn't notice it at first but this place is creepy with night coming in and all," Tristen said as he looked around.

            Cheri sighed as everyone talked she looked up at the sky and blinked. The moon… It was just as she remembered it when she first came here only this time the stars seemed to be glowing even brighter. Stepping forward she kept her gaze upward, feeling the same haunting melody fill her mind.

            "Cheri, what are you looking at?" The dancer looked up as well and was memorized at the sight above. Stepping forward her hand slipped free from Yugi's and she stopped just next to Cheri. She could feel something stirring.

            "Hey girls, what's up? What's so interesting?" Joey asked then blinked and watched as Keriam released him and stepped to join them. "Hey what's going on?"

            Marik could hear, a song--no, it was more like a chant being sung over and over. Looking through Keriam's eyes he noticed that the crescent moon seemed to be glowing as the two stars at the curved points glittered like diamonds. _'Two stars closest to the moon… and the gateway to the Shadow Realm will be opened…' That's it! he thought to himself. _The formation, it's a door and the Sisters of the Moon are the key!__

            "Guys there's something happening to the girls!" Malik pointed out. True enough on their brows there seemed to be symbols, slowly flickering to life the longer the girls looked up at the sky.

            "Oh boy..." said Cheri as she touched her forehead, the feel of electricity tingling through her body.

            "Don't look!" Seto covered her eyes, and Joey and Yugi did the same to Keriam and Tea.

            "That won't stop their awakening," Perjiem's voice floated around them.

            "Show yourself, you cowards!" Malik shouted.

            "Come, come, Marik." The black taffy like creatures slithered across the ground and stopped about twenty feet away from the group. Perjiem, Haziem, and Deliem slowly rose up from the ooze, each one holding a 'guest'. So far, besides frightened, they looked alright.

            "The Three God Cards," said Haziem, gripping Solomon's arm. "Show them."

            Yugi, Seto, and Malik took out their God Cards and held them up.

            "Release them," Seto demanded, still covering Cheri's eyes.

            "Toss them over first and we will," said Deliem.

            Yugi looked at Tristen and the taller boy replaced Yugi's hand with his over Tea's eyes. Yugi stepped forward and tossed the card to Haziem. As soon as he caught it, Haziem released Solomon and the old man ran to his grandson.

            "Grandpa!" Yugi cried and hugged him.

            "I'm alright," Solomon returned the embrace.

            Ryou covered Cheri's eyes as Seto moved forward and tossed Obelisk to Deliem. When the card reached his fingers, he let go of the younger Kaiba.

            "Big brother!" Mokuba ran to Seto and hugged his waist.

            "Mokuba," Seto hugged his brother.

            _Man, I've never seen Kaiba with that expression, Joey thought and turned his attention back to Serenity._

            Malik stepped forward. He looked at the Winged Dragon and sighed, tossing it to Perjiem. The oldest brother released Serenity's arm and she ran to Joey, hugging him.

            "Joey!"

            "It's okay, sis," his whispered, hugging her with one arm as he kept his other hand over Keriam's eyes.

            "Thank you very much, gentlemen," Perjiem chuckled as he looked at the God Card. "I'm very surprised, Marik that you traded this for a girl who isn't related to you."

            "You forget I do have a sister," answered Malik.

            "True," Perjiem put the card in his pocket, "maybe it is a good thing that Ishizu isn't here right now. Oh, I almost forgot one last thing." He snapped his fingers and the black ooze creatures shot up from the ground, knocking away Joey, Tristen, and Ryou from the Sisters of the Moon. The creatures then surrounded the girls, covering them.

            "Help!" Cheri cried.

            "Yugi!" Tea reached out her hand.

            "Let go! You slimy piece of rejected Twizzler!" Keriam struggled to break free.

            Those still standing, grabbed the three captive girls' hands as they were pulled into the black mass. Their grips on the trio were soon severed and the ooze quickly moved over to their masters.

            "No!" Malik shouted.

            "Keriam!!" Serenity cried out in fear.

            Seto growled as he got to his feet. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

            "But it was. To summon the gods we need the Sisters of the Moon," Deliem smirked.

            "A two for one deal as one would say," Haziem said.

            "You think we're gonna summon the gods just because you tell us? Fat chance!" Cheri yelled as she tried kicking.

            "You will never get away with this now let us go!" Tea shouted as she tried pulling away.

            "We have what we came for so let us be on our way," Perjiem nodded to his brothers even as they began to sink into the ground.

            "No I won't let you take her away from me!!" Joey growled as he ran at them before lunging forward but just as he reached them they were gone. dropping to his knees he wordlessly pounded his fists into the ground. _I lost her again... Damnit no!!_

            The ooze deposited the girls in a room with a door as the only access. They watched as the black mass slipped under the door and out of sight. Keriam ran at the door, slamming her left shoulder in hopes to force it open but all that action did was make her yelp in pain.

            ~That wasn't good,~ said Marik.

            "If you got any ideas, I'd love to hear them," Keriam groaned, rubbing her shoulder. She walked over to the adjacent wall, leaning against it and slid to the floor.

            Tea and Cheri also sat on the floor leaning against the other two plain walls. "Now what do we do?" Tea sighed.

            "Beats me," Keriam closed her eyes. "Marik, what are you doing?"

            ~Looking around in your memories,~ the spirit replied. ~I just want to--WHOA!!~

            "Marik!" Keriam's face turned red and she covered her eyes. "Get out here, right now!"

            He appeared next to Keriam and gave her a rather incredulous look. ~I never would have guessed!~

            "Poke around in my mind again and you will arrive in your next life a lot sooner than you think," Keriam growled.

            "Let me guess," Cheri pointed at Marik, "the purple leash and spiked collar?"

            Marik nodded. Tea looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

            "Keriam's favorite hentai pic of Joey," Cheri explained.

            "Don't you talk about my favorite hentai pics," Keriam glared at her best friend, "what about Officer Kaiba?"

            "There is nothing wrong about using handcuffs like that!" Cheri protested.

            "Says you."

            "Says me!"

            "Hey do I really have to hear this?" Tea said with a face.

            "What do you mean? There was some damn good ones of everyone!! Except I will never watch a marathon of YGO and Miyuki-chan in Wonderland in one night ever again. I kept dreaming that Pegasus was the bondage Queen of Hearts!" Cheri said with a shudder.

            ~Ooh gross now I did not need a mental image of that!!~ Marik said, making an ugly face.

            "Mental image?" Keriam looked at the spirit. "At least you didn't hear about what happened in the dreams for the next ten days!"

            "Could we please change the subject?!" pleaded Tea, looking completely mortified.

            "Okay, sorry," Cheri apologized and sighed.

            Long silence passed. ~So what else is on the websites besides those pics?~ Marik finally asked.

            "Stats on everyone," Keriam said, "and a little background info." She closed her eyes, and then smiled. "On this one web site, Tea, you were described as a closet necrophilia."

            "A what?" Tea narrowed her eyes.

            Keriam looked at her. "Because of your crush on Yami, you were classified as a closet necrophilia."

            "It was just a crush," Tea said through her teeth.

            "On a five thousand-year-old dead guy," Cheri raised her hand. "But look at us. In our world, the guys we like are anime characters. Where does that put us?"

            The frown slowly faded and she giggled before it turned into a full out laugh. Cheri and Keriam looked at her before they felt an urge to laugh as well. it was quite funny but Marik just watched them.

            ~You three are weird,~ he sighed.

            "we are not we're unique!" Cheri sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Oh I think we needed that."

            "You're telling me. So now what?" Keriam looked around. "We're stuck in here for the time being."

            "Marik, can Perjiem and his brothers make us summons the gods?" Tea asked, looking at him.

            ~Possibly,~ the spirit sighed. ~But there's something with the inscription on Malik's back. Why was it on the scroll in the tomb? And how did father know about it?~

            "Guess the only one who can give us the answer is Ishizu," said Tea.

            Marik nodded and he looked at Keriam. ~You know, Keriam, I have to confess that I did want to get closer to you but I didn't mean it like this.~

            She laughed lightly and leaned against him. "It's okay; who knew that I'd take you back with me."

            Marik smiled a little and put his arm around her.

            "Aw, you two look so cute," Cheri grinned.

            "Joey would be pissed if he saw you two like that," Tea smirked.

            ~Don' remind me. He still doesn't trust me.~

            "Oh Marik you still have us."

            ~Thanks.~

            Cheri nodded before yawning and leaned back. "Man I feel sleepy for some reason." She yawned again.

            "Hey don't start it's-" Tea ended up yawning as well, "contagious. There I go."

            "I guess we should rest for a bit," Keriam stretched and looked at Marik. "Staying out?"

            He smirked and faded. ~Not this time,~ he said from within her.

            "Why am I not surprised?" Keriam settled against the wall and closed her eyes.

            "I haven't translated much," Ishizu said, "but what I did is without a doubt very important."

            "What did you find?" Malik asked his sister. Everyone was sitting in Seto's office, listening patiently as possible to the elder Ishtar.

            "The hidden star will be revealed when the song of the gods is sung," Ishizu began. "A gateway to the Shadow Realm will bridge two worlds, something about levels and the Child of Ra blessed by Isis."

            "Would that be Keriam?" Joey asked. "She can summon the Winged Dragon."

            "That seems to be it but even translate it's a bit confusing to make out."

            "At least we know what to expect more or less," Seto spoke up.

            "The only problem is to locate the girls before it's too late but how are we going to find them?" Yugi asked.

            Bakura looked at Malik. ~What about your connection to Marik?~

            "I already tried," the Egyptian shook his head. "I guess that when he went into Keriam our link weakened. Even when we were in the living room and you two were fighting, I could barely feel him. Now I can't feel him at all."

            "What if you used the Millennium Rod?" Seto asked.

            Malik forced a laugh, and then glared at Seto. "There is no way in hell I am ever touching that thing! Besides, it's yours again, oh High Priest."

            Seto just frowned at him.

            "We gotta think of something," said Tristen. "For all we know, Perjiem could have them opening the Shadow Realm right now!"

            "Bakura?" Ryou looked at him.

            ~We would have sensed it if they had,~ said the tomb robber.

            Joey leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Keriam... I wish I knew how to find you...

            Ishizu could feel the tension in the air she couldn't' help but feel a bit sadden by this turn of events. "Everyone... I know I may not be able to do much here but I will do my best to translate the scrolls some more. maybe there's something that can help you all."

            "Thanks sis, that's a start. Let's just hope we're not to late," Malik smiled softly.

            "best of luck to you all and be careful Malik." The line then clicked and went dead as Seto hung up the speaker phone.

            "So now what? If Marik were here he could probably tell us where Perjiem just might be hiding."

            "You mean other than under all the rocks like the slimy snake he is?" Joey asked without looking up.

            "Nice comparison," Malik sat down and folded his arms, "and very accurate."

            Marik found himself standing at the end of a short light tan colored hallway. He looked around, noting the three doors and the picture of a black labador drinking from a Jack Daniel's bottle.

            "What the hell is this place?" Marik couldn't help asking out loud.

            He heard a crash coming from down the hall, and then the door on his right opened. A young girl with green eyes and reddish-brown hair timidly looked out from the room and down the hall.

            _Keriam... Marik realized. I'm in her dream. But she didn't notice him._

            "Mom?" Keriam called quietly, creeping down the hallway.

            Feeling curious and concerned, Marik followed her.

            The sound was getting louder and coming from a closed door. Keriam looked nervous as she wrapped her hand around the knob and slowly turned it. "Mom?"

            _I have a very bad feeling about this, Marik said to himself but he followed._

            Suddenly the door flew open and there in the doorway loomed a man with gray-ish hair and bloodshot eyes holding a broken beer bottle. Behind him on the floor near a stove was a woman, holding her hand against her cheek as if to stop the blood that ran down.

            Marik's eyes widened in horror. This wasn't just a dream--this was a nightmare that Keriam had lived through.

            "You little bitch!" Keriam's step-father grabbed her arm, dragging her into the kitchen and threw her against one of the chairs. "I said to stay in your room!" He raised the bottle.

            "Don't you touch her!" Keriam's mother screamed. She got up from the floor and slammed into her husband.

            "Mommy!" Keriam cried, looking fearfully at the two adults from under the table.

            "Keriam! Run, baby!" her mother shouted.

            Marik watched as Keriam scrambled out from under the table and ran for the back door. She bumped into the broom that was leaning against the wall next to the stove, and ran outside. The broom fell towards the counter, knocking against a couple liquor bottles that were next to the stove, which was in use. The bottled shattered from the heat and the liquor ignited, spreading throughout the kitchen.

            Even with the fire raging like a crazed beast the two adults were still fighting. But Keriam's mother was holding the other man back, to keep him from chasing the young girl. She was willing to give up her life to protect her. He wanted to help, despite this being a nightmare but even as he tried to reach forward a wall of fire blocked his path.

            "Shit! Keriam, wake up!!" he yelled as long as he could, slowly backing up as the flames grew. "Wake up now!!"

            The image fevered and faded and with a start he felt himself jerk awake. Blinking he quickly separated from Keriam and could see that Cheri and Tea were already awake, both looking at him worriedly.

            Keriam woke with a scream and tried to move away but only pressed back into a solid wall.

            ~Keriam!~ Marik grabbed her arms. ~It's me! Snap out of it!~

            She blinked a few times before focusing on who was in front of her, then she broke down into tears.

            Marik pulled her close and rocked her back and forth. ~It's alright, Keriam,~ he whispered soothingly. ~Shh, it's alright.~

            "What happened?" Tea asked.

            ~She had a nightmare. I saw it.~

            "Mom..." Keriam whimpered as she clung to Marik.

            "Keriam…" Cheri slowly crawled to her and rubbed her back. "It's okay Keriam, we're here for you."

            ~She's right. Everything is gonna be alright.~ Marik couldn't remember a time when he was this caring or comforting but Keriam needed him. She needed all of them.

            Tea slowly made her way over, not sure what to say but she reached out and gently brushed the bangs from her face. "Keriam? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

            She shook her head, sniffing as the tears slowly began to lessen but didn't move from the strong embrace. "I can't talk about it… not right now," she said softly.

            "Hey no problem, talk when you're ready okay?" Cheri moved closer and wrapped her arms around her and Marik as much as she could. After a while Tea moved in as well and they just stayed like that, trying to comfort their friend who needed them. Marik smiled at the girls, reaching out and held onto them as well.

            _Everything will be alright ladies. I swear everything will be alright, he promised fiercely._

            Footsteps outside the door walked by and everyone froze. They stopped and three knocks penetrated into the room.

            "Sisters of the Moon," Haziem said, "I hope you three are fairing well."

            "What the hell do you want?" Cheri yelled.

            "To inform you that your presence will be requested very shortly; and we will have your attire ready for you as well." He walked away and everyone stared at the door.

            "I'm afraid to even think about what they have in mind," Keriam shuddered.

            _We've gotta get out of here, Tea thought._

_            Agalameia and Theliane watched their sister move closer to the guard tied down to the litter. He was thrashing and screaming curses, but this did not bother Peisimemne. She looked at him, frowning at the image of a black snake encircling his chest. Whoever had this man under control had called upon Set to enslave the guard, and use him to assassinate the Pharaoh._

_            Fortunately, the attempt had failed. And the Pharaoh's other bodyguards had brought their comrade in arms to the Sisters of the Moon. Peisimemne had the ability to cleanse the soul of the weakened spirit or those possessed._

_            Raising her hands up, Peisimemne looked beyond the ceiling of the temple towards the heavens. "Mother Isis, hear me. Your brother Set has taken the will of this man and turned him against the Pharaoh. Please, have pity on him. Release him from his torment and heal his soul."_

_            Peisimemne knelt besides the deranged guard and held out her hands. A crimson light glowed from her hands and went to the possessed guard. He arched, screaming as smoke came from the snake image on the man's chest, and slowly disappeared. A loud hiss was heard through the temple._

_            The smoke collected together and dark orbs glared down at Peisimemne. "Do you think that you can be rid of me that easily? You have only sent me out of one man with the aid of my brother. I have many followers who would gladly kill the Pharaoh without hesitation."_

_            Peisimemne stood up and glared at the dark god. "You have no power here! This temple is for those who worship in the light! They are blessed by the gods who love their people! You know nothing of that!"_

_            "I know how to love," Set hissed; the smoke thickened as he looked at Agalameia. "My wife gave birth to my brother's son. Anubis is a bastard! He should not be a legitimate god!"_

_            "__Isis__ adopted him," Agalameia stepped forward, unafraid of the one who mocked her patron deity. "She loves him as much as she loves Horus. Anubis forgave his mother for leaving him, because she knew you would kill him as you killed Osiris."_

_            "Ra knows of your treacherous nature, Set," Theliane spoke, "that is why he never granted you back your full status. Osiris is alive and rules the heavens."_

_            "Return from whence you came, Set," Pesimemne raised her hands at him as the red glow surrounded her. "In the name of Isis and Osiris, I command you!"_

_            Set howled and the smoke vanished._

_            Peisimemne turned back to the guard, no longer thrashing about. He was asleep. Smiling, Peisimemne nodded to the other guards who picked up the litter and carried the unconscious man out of the temple._

            Tea gasped at the flashback. _That's it!_

            "Are you okay?" Cheri looked at her.

            "There's a way to get the guys here!" said Tea, excitement in her eyes.

            ~How?~ Marik asked. ~I can't talk to Malik. Even since I went into Keriam, I lost my link with him.~

            "Marik, I can send you back to him!"

            "You didn't by chance fall over while you were sleeping and hit your head, did you?" Keriam asked.

            "I'm serious," Tea knelt beside the spirit. "I just had a memory of when I was Peisimemne. There was a man possessed by Set and I sent him out. Marik, I can send you out and you can bring everyone back here."

            Marik and Keriam looked at each other. ~It's worth a shot,~ he said.

            "Just make sure that you send him out, not me," said Keriam.

            "That would not be good," Cheri said then smirked. "It would be funny in a way but not good."

            "Okay," Tea held up her hand and closed her eyes. A crimson light glowed from her hands and surrounded Keriam. The other girl gasped at the feeling and the light shifted from her to Marik. He could feel his connection to Keriam wan, and then was cut off. Tea opened her eyes. "Return from whence you came, Marik. In the name of Isis and Osiris, I command you!"

            Marik was suddenly jerked up through the ceiling by an invisible force and was gone. Looking down as he sailed through the skies, the spirit recognized the area where they were. Smiling, he looked ahead, flying at an incredible speed towards Kaiba mansion.

            The guys were still in Seto's office. Tristen had taken Serenity home and returned to the mansion, wanting to stay with his friends until they heard anything about the girls. Seto had sent Mokuba to bed and let Solomon stay in one of the guestrooms. Mostly everyone was quiet, jumping whenever one of Seto's private guards called in from where they were sent only to deliver that nothing was out of the ordinary.

            Malik looked out the window just out of an odd sensation that he should. He saw a crimson light streak through the sky and it was heading towards the mansion. "Uh, guys," the Egyptian backed up from the window.

            The others saw the light and jumped up. "Incoming!" Tristen shouted as the light went through the window and slammed into Malik, knocking the boy flat on his back.

            "Malik!" Joey ran to him and helped him sit up.

            ~Ouch!~ Bakura flinched. ~That's gotta hurt.~

            "It does..." Malik groaned.

            ~You have no idea...~

            "Marik?"

            ~No offense to Keriam and don't take this the wrong way, Malik, but I prefer being in your body than hers,~ Marik said. ~Although, I did enjoy bonding with her.~

            "Why you...!" Joey growled.

            "Joey! Please! My arm!" cried Malik.

            "Whoops! Sorry, man." Joey release his grip and help Malik stand up.

            "Wait Marik you're back?! How?!" Yugi asked, his eyes wide.

            ~Tea remembered a spell she could do back in Egypt. But I never want to go through that again.~

            "Are they alright?" Seto asked quickly.

            ~They're fine but we gotta hurry. The brothers are going to use them to summon the gods.~

            "Oh that's not good news. We gotta save them before it's too late!" Tristen said.

            "Already ahead of you," Seto said as he called for transportation. "Quick, where are they located, Marik?"

            Marik took over. "Cancel the limo," he said, "where they are, we have to use the bikes. Mine is still in the garage, I hope."

            "Parked between mine and the black and blue one," said Tristen. "Whose bike is that, anyways?"

            "It's mine," said Seto, grabbing the keys from his desk drawer. "Custom made."

            They left the office and went to the garage. Seto ordered Nan to tell Mokuba and Solomon that they'd be back soon. After picking out helmets, Marik, Tristen, and Seto started up their motorcycles.

            "I hope you drive better than Tristen," Joey said as he sat behind Marik.

            "There is nothing wrong with my driving!" Tristen yelled.

            "Tristen, don't let it get to you," said Yugi as he hopped on behind him.

            Ryou looked at Seto. "How long have you've on a motorcycle?"

            "Three months," the CEO flipped down the visor.

            _If this is anything like the car... Ryou gulped._

            ~You know that I can handle this better than you,~ said Bakura.

            "By all means." Ryou let Bakura take over.

            They eased the bikes out of the garage, and with Marik in the lead, sped down the driveway and vanished down the street.


	20. Summon the Gods!

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            "You know, if things weren't looking so down in the dumps… I could actually get to like this," Cheri said as she looked at her attire.

            It had been shortly after Tea sent Marik back to Malik that the brothers appeared. Calling upon those shapeless black blobs to make sure the girls didn't try to run they were escorted to a room to change into their formal clothing. At first they wanted nothing to do with it but Deliem made it clear if they did not change they would do it for them. Uttering some rather choice words the girls agreed.

            "I know what you mean," Tea sighed as she checked her own dress. All the gowns were stunning white with extremely long trains, complete with golden bracelets they easily slid onto their wrists, inlaid with diamonds and opals. "These dresses… look and feel familiar though…"

            "You to? Weird… Hey Keriam, you feel anything about this?"

            "…" She didn't say anything, even as she smoothed her hands over her dress. Keriam's gown dropped off her shoulders with the hem done in gold with the phases of the moon going around but in the center of a full moon was a small jade green stone. It held an important to her that even as she touched it she was instantly reminded of her true love. _Joey…_

            Cheri looked at her friend sadly as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her dress was simple with a kind of shawl drooping off her shoulders, tied up front in a small bow but held a golden crescent moon brooch with oval opals her bracelets. Looking down she pulled off one of her rings and looked at the yin-yang symbol. Balance of life. Irony on how she viewed and lived life worked so well with such an ancient symbol, even now with Anubis as her guardian and Obelisk her god. _Seto…_ She slowly put her ring back on.

            Tea watched her friends and knew instantly they were thinking about the ones they loved. She smoothed invisible wrinkles from her gown with the long sleeves and layered half cloak over her shoulders, feeling the silky material shift against her legs as she moved. Reaching up she could feel the ruby earrings hanging from her ears and instantly thought of Yugi. _I know you'll come rescue us Yugi… I just know it._

            The door opened and the three brothers stepped in. They had changed as well into formal robes of a charcoal gray but Perjiem was the only one with the hood hiding most of his face. "Welcome home… Sisters of the Moon.  Now is the time for your true powers to awaken and to summon forth the gods."

            "You honestly think we're going to obey you?" Cheri frowned.

            "After what you put us through, after hurting the ones we care about, give us one good reason why we should help you," Tea said in a low tone.

            Haziem stepped forward, catching Tea's chin with his fingers and tilted her head up. "Why should we give you a reason?" he smirked.

            "Get your hands off her!" Cheri smacked Haziem's hand away from Tea.

            "Feisty one, aren't you?" Deliem grinned.

            "What's the real reason you've brought here?" Keriam demanded. "And how did you know about us? All the scrolls that held the Sisters of the Moon's history were sealed away in the tomb."

            "To answer your last question first," Perjiem adjusted his hood, "the legend of the Sisters of the Moon was passed down in our tribe. A priest that served the Sisters told their story to his family. They kept it secret as it went down through the generations, as did the royal family."

            "However, when Egypt fell to Rome," Deliem picked up, "the Sisters of the Moon's legacy died with Cleopatra. The only ones who did know were the descendants of the priest. He was our ancestor, as well as Marik and Ishizu."

            "Their father knew of this but he never spoke of it to them or his wife," said Haziem.

            "That man was a nutcase!" Cheri hissed. "After what he did to his son!"

            Deliem just smiled darkly. "Perhaps, but as for that passage on Marik's back-"

            "They don't need to know right now," said Perjiem. "They'll find out when he gets here."

            "We are not reading it," said Keriam.

            Perjiem raised his hand. "As if you had a choice."

            The girls backed away as his hand started to glow. Keriam could feel her mind slowly cloud over. _Joey!!_

            Joey felt the tingle in his mind as they continued to speed down the near empty streets. "Step on it, Marik!" he yelled at the bike driver. "They're in trouble!"

            "Alright. Seto! Tristen! Pick it up, the girls need us now!!" Marik called out to them.

            "Just lead the way and we'll follow," Seto replied. The three bikes picked up the speed as they raced down the street. Luckily for them the dead of night had no one in sight but even so they wouldn't have stopped anyway. As they drove further into the city the boys began to recognize the place. It was the business district where Kaiba Corporations and several other offices were located but why they were here. Marik looked around before screeching to a halt before a tall office building. It looked normal enough but there was a large sigh that said "Office Space for Sale/Rent."

            Joey got off first and pulled the helmet off. "You sure they're here?" he asked, a bit uncertain.

            "Positive." Marik pulled the helmet off and watched as the other two drivers stopped their bikes next to his. "Inside and more than likely the top floor or roof."

            "Then what are we waiting for?" Without another word they young men ran inside.

            "They will arrive shortly," said Haziem.

            Perjiem looked up from where he sat. "And the Sisters of the Moon?"

            "They are ready and waiting, brother," Deliem nodded.

            "Very well," Perjiem rose from his chair, and followed his two brothers out of the room. Reaching behind his back, under his robe, the eldest pulled out two daggers and stabbed them just below his brothers' necks. "That's for leaving me behind," Perjiem said as he watched them fall to the floor. Then he started walking up the stairs to the roof.

            "Twenty floors," Tristen huffed as they ran up the steps, "why can't they make these things shorter?"

            "Just think," Yugi panted, "maybe we can beat that time limit on the mile run after this."

            "Yeah right," Joey said as they neared the top. "That'll be a cold day in..."

            Everyone stopped at the two bodies lying in pools of blood on the floor with daggers in their necks.

            Bakura's eyes widened. "What the..."

            Marik cautiously stepped over to one of the bodies. "Haziem..."

            The other one made a gurgling noise, startling everyone. Marik went to Deliem, turning him over and pulled him in an upright position. "Deliem, what happened?"

            "Perjiem..." the dying man looked at Marik, "He thinks...we left him behind...when you...you locked him..."

            "More psychos in that family," said Bakura.

            ~I'm just going to let that slide for now,~ Malik said.

            "H-he wants it all for himself..." Deliem coughed.

            "Wants what?" Yugi asked.

            "The power within...the Ninth Level of the...Shadow Realm..."

            "Ninth Level?!" Joey exclaimed.

            "There are nine levels in the Shadow Realm..." Deliem gasped. "The Shadow Games that were played were on the first two... sometimes the third level... The Sisters of the Moon...their power is from the Ninth Level...the very heart of the Shadow Realm..."

            "So that's what Perjiem is after," said Seto.

            "Marik..." Deliem grabbed his shirt. "Don't let the Sisters read the passage on your back... Certain hieroglyphs are marked...it's a code the Sisters used..."

            "What is it?" Marik stared at him.

            "A spell...after they sing and summon the two dragons and Obelisk...they will open...open a gate to the Ninth Level..." Deliem's breathing became rasp. "Perjiem...wants it for himself now...don't let him win..."

            "So now you know what you were doing is wrong?" Tristen narrowed his eyes.

            Deliem laughed. "I wanted the power...as well...Perjiem has stabbed me in the back...so will I do to him...not literally though..." His grip lessened on Marik's shirt. "Marik...your sister...by the gods...she's always right..."

            "Deliem," Marik said but he was gone. He set the limp body on the floor again and stood up.

            ~Marik...?~

            "You know where to go, Malik," he answered his light. "I'll be there shortly."

            ~Right.~

            Once he felt Malik retreat deep enough inside, Marik pulled out his switchblade. "Bakura?"

            "What?"

            Marik walked over to him and handed him the switchblade. Bakura looked at him confused, then his eyes widened in shock as Marik turned around and lifted up the back of his shirt.

            "Wait a minute!" Joey ran in front of Marik. "You're crazy if you go through with that!"

            "They can't read it," said Marik. "Malik is safe; he's not going to feel anything." He shut his eyes. "Do your worst, Bakura."

            Placing the tip of the blade at the first hieroglyph on Marik's left shoulder blade, Bakura looked at the other three. "If you don't want to see this, now would be a good time to look away," he said. Then brought down the sharp edge diagonally.

            Marik held back the pained growl as he felt the switchblade cut into his skin. He staggered a bit and felt someone grab his arms. Looking up, Marik was surprised to see Joey holding him up. The expression on the blonde's face was one of worry and respect.

            Shutting his eyes again, Marik retreated into his mind. He found Malik with little trouble; the ten-year-old was curled up in the corner of the room with his arms flung over his head.

            "Malik, it's okay," Marik gathered the child persona into his lap and held him. "I won't let it hurt you."

            Malik said nothing except cling to him tightly, hiding his face in his chest as it to try and escape. "I-I'm scared, Marik..." he said softly.

            "So am I. But this must be done so no one can get hurt by Perjiem." His arms tighten as he reached up and stroked the child's hair. "Everything will be alright in the end. You'll see."

            Bakura paused time to time as he made sure the images would be unreadable before stopping back, lowering his arm at his side. "It's done," he said emotionlessly.

            "Damnit Marik... the shit you go through," Joey said softly as he helped him remain standing.

            Marik slowly opened his eyes, hissing at the new pain coursing all over his back but he didn't care as he slowly pulled his shirt back down. "Let's go."

            "But you're bleeding," Yugi spoke up.

            "I'll take care of it later. Let's just go." Although he tried not to focus on the pain it still left him a bit dazed. Joey and Bakura both wordlessly helped him. Heading for the final staircase Tristen opened the door to the roof only to find that the Tea, Keriam and Cheri were there, wearing white gowns.

            "Tea!!"

            ~No Yugi wait!~ Yami called out, stopping him before he could run to the girl. ~Something isn't right.~ The girls never moved as they stood perfectly still, like statues. As they all stepped onto the roof the door slammed shut behind them. Tristen tired to get it open but it refused to budge an inch.

            "It's locked! We're stuck up here!" he told the others.

            The black ooze creatures sprung up from beneath their feet, wrapping around all six, immobilizing them and covering their mouths. Despite their struggling, the blobs slowly carried their captives closer to the Sisters, stopping just outside a large white circle drawn on the concrete. Inside the circle was a triangle with a symbol at each of the three points. Marik recognized them: the names of Ra, Osiris, and Anubis.

            Another blob slimed it's way past them and Perjiem rose from it. "What do you think?" he smiled darkly. "Almost identical copies of their temple attire." Perjiem turned to Yugi. "Tell me boy, does the Pharaoh recognize them at all? He had a tapestry of the Sisters hanging in his tomb, though it has worn with time. The archeologists were afraid to touch it because it might fall apart. I had no problem taking it when they weren't looking."

            He moved down the line and stopped in front of Seto. "Your brother was returned to you. I don't see the point of you being here."

            Seto narrowed his eyes at the scarred man.

            Perjiem walked over to Joey and Marik. "Well, well, well. The self proclaimed prince of Egypt, and the Chosen of Ra's guard dog. How does it feel, Marik, to be passed over by the mutt, as you call him?"

            Both boys narrowed glared at him. Perjiem laughed darkly and motioned his hand. The blob holding Marik followed Perjiem, carrying him to the center of the circle where the girls stood. The blob turned around so that his back was towards the Sisters.

            Cheri raised her hand and Marik's shirt lifted up. The three girls looked at the bloody wounds now covering the ancient text, and then turned to Perjiem. Marik could feel the man's rage seething from him and he grinned underneath the blobby band across his mouth.

            Perjiem grabbed a fistful of Marik's hair and pulled his head back, causing the blonde Egyptian to yelp and stare into rage-filled back eyes. "Do you think that by destroying the text that you've ended this? It's inevitable!" He released Marik's hair with a shove and looked at Keriam. "Heal him."

            _Oh no! I forgot! Keriam! Don't! Marik started struggling but it was no use. Keriam raised her hands and a golden glow washed over Marik's back. He could feel the cuts Bakura had made slowly close and the pain faded._

            Perjiem smirked before throwing his head back, watching the looks of failure past before his captives' faces. "The only way you could have known about the passage is by my traitorous brothers... and you thought you would by destroying the passage you would defeat me?" He chuckled some, shaking his head. "A good plan and it would have worked but you forgot one very important detail. One of the Sisters has the power to heal any mortal wound. Sisters! Summon forth the Gods!"

            The girls said nothing but moved closer, ignoring Marik's desperate attempts at freeing himself. Cheri reached out and with a fingertip traced a line of images down his back. Upon contact the words began to glow a bright blue color; she read the words and walked over to the point where Anubis's name was marked.

            Tea also moved her fingers along Marik's back, the words jumping out in a bright ruby red color. Finished, she walked over to the point where Osiris' name was inscribed.

            Keriam repeated what her Sisters had done, but her fingertips lingered on Marik's back longer than their's did and he took note. The hieroglyphics turned golden, and then she walked over to the point with name of Ra.

"God of the Dead and Guardian of the Scales, come to my aid;

Grant me the power to summon the god of light and darkness;

I summon thee now, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

            As soon as the words passed Cheri's lips the image of the blue demon began to glow fiercely. Holding up Seto's card, everyone--except Marik--watched as the card began to glow brightly, slowly floating up into the air as the energy within it pulsated. Tea held out the card of Slypher as she spoke her own verse for the Saint Dragon.

"Lord of the Underworld and Ruler of Egypt, come to my aid;

Grant me the power to summon the god of good and evil;

I summon thee now, Slypher the Sky Dragon!"

            The image of Slypher began to glow brightly, making Marik arch his back as if someone had placed a red-hot poker against the scarred tissue. When the spell was first beginning he was able to bear the icy cold pain that pierced his skin but this was getting to be a bit much. Holding up Yugi's card it too, began to glow brightly and took to the air as well, joining Seto's card in the night air. Keriam followed suit as the words glowed a golden yellow, speaking the words clear and strong for all to hear.

"Father of Creation and Child of the Sun, come to my aid;

Grant me the power to summon the god of earth and sky;

I summon thee now, the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

_No! No, Keriam please!_ Marik tried to scream but it was no use. He would have screamed aloud as he felt the final image of the god glowed. It felt as if someone was now pouring molten lead over his raw flesh after the ice numbed it then the fire burned the skin away. He watched with dazed eyes as the card floated into the air to join its brothers before closing his eyes tightly. _No…_

            Cheri, Tea, and Keriam slowly raised their arms up to the sky, calling out the final verse of the spell. The remaining words along Marik's back now glowed white as lighting and this time, he dropped to his knees heavily as lightning danced along his spine.

"Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt, come to our aid;

Grant us your strength, bestow us your wisdom;

Dragon Gods of the World of Shadows, we summon you!"

            Keriam began to sing. It was a dark, wordless song, sending chills through the six men held captive. When Keriam finished, Tea began to sing the exact same notes. As soon as she stopped, Cheri started to sing. When her verse was finshed, all three Sisters of the Moon sang as one.

            As the spell was completed, the cards grew so bright everyone but the Sisters turned away from the light but when they looked again, it was in amazement and a bit of fear. Obelisk stood behind Cheri on his knees, a menacing growl issuing from his chest but the girl didn't stir. Curling its serpentine body around Tea, Slypher didn't move from the young woman's place. His dark golden gaze fixated on Marik. Ra's Winged Dragon sat behind Keriam as well, looking for all the world as a golden statue that had come to life with his wings folded against his back. The spell had been complete and now the Gods had been summoned in all their glory.

            Perjiem laughed and snapped his fingers. The black blob moved from the center and threw Marik, sending the boy back over to the others. He crashed on the ground, rolled a few times and lay still before Joey. All the blonde could do was stare at Marik's back. The cuts Bakura had made were now replaced with scorched marks and ice burns. Clenching his fists tight, Joey sent a deadly glare to Perjiem.

            "I thought that you would be happy for that," the sadistic man walked around the circle. "After all, didn't he try to go after your precious Keriam a few times?" Perjiem turned from the boys and looked at the Sisters. "So beautiful; it's a pity that they won't live after they open the Gate. But there is one possibility... oh well, I don't have the energy to give to them anyways. Perhaps it's best since I wouldn't be able to decide which one to take as my queen. The Chosen of the Keeper of the Dead," Perjiem walked by Cheri and ran his hands along her neck.

            This did not go well with Seto.

            "The Chosen of the Lord of the Underworld," Perjiem caressed Tea's cheek and Yugi glared at him.

            Perjiem wrapped his arm around Keriam's waist. "Or the Chosen of the Father of all the Gods." He laughed at Joey's reaction and walked closer. "Or all three, then. A harem isn't unfitting of kings, am I correct, Pharaoh?"

            Joey growled and somehow during his struggling, managed to get the blob to move away from his mouth. "Just wait until we get loose!" he shouted. "You're gonna-!"

            Perjiem slammed his fist into Joey's stomach, hard enough to wind the blonde but not to cause too much damage. "That should stop your barking for now," Perjiem walked away.

            "Joey..." Marik slowly returned to consciousness. "You okay?"

            "Peachy," Joey coughed as he regained his breath.

_            Theliane looked on as Kasuyan sat patiently as the priests finished their work. It had hurt when they tattooed his arms and chest and his right cheek with the prayer to Ra. The priests moved away and Theliane walked over to her husband, looking at his arms and chest intently._

_            She reached out and touched his chest, chanting softly and the hieroglyphics slowly vanished. "When the time comes," she said, "use it to help protect everyone and everything."_

_            Kasuyan nodded. "I will."_

            _I never used it then! Joey thought, and the spell came back into his mind. Closing his eyes, Joey began to recite the words in a loud clear voice._

            Marik looked at him with wide eyes. "No way..." he whispered as the hieroglyphics that the priests had marked upon Kasuyan began to appear on Joey.

            "Sacred Light of Ra!" Joey screamed as a pure bright light emitted from him, destroying the black ooze creatures in turn freeing him and the others.

            Perjiem turned and looked at Joey. "It can't be!" he yelled as the boy charged directly at him. Perjiem threw an enormous energy wave at the blonde, knocking him over the side of the roof.

            "Joey!" Yugi cried.

            Perjiem went to the side of the roof, smiling. However, instead of seeing Joey's corpse splattered all over the ground, he came flying up and punched his fist into Perjiem's jaw.

            "Wings?!" Tristen exclaimed.

            ~The Wings of Isis.~

            "Malik..." his darker half whispered.

            ~I'm not going to hide from the pain anymore, Marik. You're not going to face it alone anymore.~

            Marik smiled as he looked at Joey who flew around Perjiem, dodging his attacks. "I'll be damned."

            "What the hell happened to Wheeler?" Seto demanded; he couldn't hide the awe in his voice.

            "The Child of Ra blessed by Isis," the Egyptian answered with a smile.

            "You mean he's..." Bakura couldn't finish.

            "Yup."

            ~Chosen by the gods themselves,~ said Yami. ~To protect the Sisters of the Moon.~

            Joey flew back towards the other five and landed, his wings retreating into his back. "Hey Perjiem!" Joey shouted. "Here's a little something I picked up on my travels five thousand years ago." He closed his eyes. "You who guard the Gates of the Underworld, I call upon you to protect us. Hear me now and do as I command! I summon you!" Joey slammed his right hand against the roof top. "CERBERUS!"

            A large wave of energy rippled across and then the air itself before Joey seemed to split open. The infamous demon dog guardian of the underworld stepped out from the crack and let out an unearthly howl.

            "Amit," said Marik. Whether in Greek, Roman, or Egyptian mythology, that great beast before them was the devourer of souls.

            Perjiem backed up as the dog demon growled threateningly at him. "Child of Ra blessed by Isis... the Guardian of the Sisters of the Moon is this worthless mutt?!" he shouted.

            Joey smirked as he kept his gaze focused. "I may be called a mutt... but I sure as hell ain't worthless..." Getting to his feet slowly he nearly fell but remained standing, panting softly. "You will never gain the powers..."

            "That's what you think. You may have summoned the demon beast and while I do not have the power to destroy you... I can still destroy your friends!!" Looking at the group behind him he smirked and unleashed another energy wave at them. "Die so I may extract my ultimate revenge!!" he yelled.

            "No guys!!" Joey could only watch as the wave tore up the roof, streaking so fast he knew that even Cerebus could not get to them in time. But something streaked past him, nearly knocking him to his feet he watched as something counter-attacked the wave with another, creating a kind of sonic boom. "What the?!"

            Obelisk slowly drew his fist back, growling deeply as he stood before the group, eyes glowing brightly. Ra screeched defiance at the scarred man where he hovered in the air, eyes glowing hotly as the heart of the sun. Slypher had his body in a protective circle around the group, having protected them from the blast he too, voice his anger at the man who would have destroyed their true masters.

            All the color in Perjiem's face drained away, leaving him white as a ghost as he stumbled back. _No! The gods are only to respond to the Sisters of the Moon for they were given to them by the gods themselves! Yet... they are protecting these mortals and spirits from death..._

            "I'll be damned..." the blonde smirked as he walked forward until he was standing next to Cerebus, "the gods don't take kindly to being used as tools of destruction. Not when their true powers were to protect and defend. You've lost Perjiem... Give it up already."

            "... Lost Have I? To the untrained eye, yes... it would seem as that but I have learned to never have just one plan..." He softly began to laugh, starting with a dry chuckled before he could contain it no more as it changed into a maniac laughter. "Sisters!" The three unfortunate girls stiffen as his command. "Open the Gateway and bestow upon me the full power of the Shadow Realm! Now!!"

            Cheri raised her hands up. "Muit, Nuit, Khnum, Neith, Nephthys, Nekhbet, Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket, Anubis!"

            "Anukis," Tea continued, "Reshpu, Wadjet, Seshmu, Meshkent, Hemsut, Tefnut, Heket, Mafdet, Geb, Osiris!"

            Keriam picked up. "Maat, Isis, Hapy, Horus, Thoth, Bastet, Hathor, Min, P'tah, Shu, Ra!"

            The circle began to glow fiercely, and the girls themselves began to glow the colors of their deities.

            "Look!" Bakura pointed to the moon.

            Everyone turned their gaze in the direction and their eyes widened as a star suddenly appeared forming a perfect triangle around the moon. Joey looked at the Sisters. "Tea's star..."

            "What?" Marik asked, leaning against the Winged Dragon for support.

            "When the Sisters died, two were sent to another dimension." Joey turned to him. "The two stars closest to the moon were supposed to be for the Sister that was left here to remind her that her Sisters would always be with her. The hidden star is the one representing the Sister that stayed. That's Tea's star!"

            "And it's not hidden anymore!" Yugi said.

            Suddenly the three gods let out cries of anguish and they six young men watched the Sisters of the Moon collapse, their life force spilling out of them in their represented colors.

            "No!" Yugi shouted.

            Perjiem laughed and he stood in the center. "At last! The Gate to the Ninth Level of the Shadow Realm is open!" he looked at them with an insane expression. "You're too late! The stronger the monster, the more energy it takes away from them! Enjoy what little time you have left! Marik! I couldn't have done it without you! Be sure to give my thanks to your father in hell!"

            Still laughing like a madman, Perjiem rose into the air. A swirling cloud appeared before him and he went through into the Shadow Realm.

            "KERIAM!" Joey screamed as he ran to her.

            Marik followed behind and fell next to Joey as the blonde held his love in his arms.

            "Cheri, wake up," Seto pleaded as he held her tightly.

            "Tea," Yugi was on the brink of tears, "Tea, please..."

            None of the girls responded.

            "Not again..." Joey whispered as tears made their way down his face. He shifted Keriam so that her back rested against him and he hugged her tightly, his left arm around her waist as his right hand fell over her heart.

            Marik and Malik could only watch, feeling sympathy for the couple; Marik was broken-hearted that he placed his hand over Joey's. No sooner than he did then a strange feeling came over both boys. Joey's eyes opened and the glow that had only surrounded Keriam now enveloped both of them as well.

            "Wha..." Joey started to say, and then Keriam moaned.

            "Everything comes in threes," said Marik.

            Slowly, Keriam's eyes opened and she looked up at the two in a daze.

            "Joey? Marik?"

            "Hey, sweetheart," Joey smiled at her.

            "Yugi! Seto! Put your hands over their hearts!" Marik yelled at the others. "Tristen! Bakura! Put your hands over theirs!"

            Bakura was about to say something but then he saw Keriam sit up with Joey and Marik helping her.

            "She's alive!" Tristen said in amazement.

            "Tristen, I need your help!" Yugi yelled at him, holding Tea's head in his lap as one hand held hers tightly and the other he rested over his heart. Tristen quickly scrambled over to them and soon, they were enveloped by the glow as well. Tea's hand slowly closed over Yugi's weakly as her eyes opened to half mast.

            "Yugi… Tristen…" she said softly.

            Yugi didn't say anything except to smile down as her before leaning and gentle kissed her on the lips. "I thought I almost lost you…" he whispered.

            Bakura did the same as he knelt and rested his hand over Cheri's heart. Seto frowned at him but said nothing as the glow covered them like the others. It took longer but she stirred awake, looking at them with slightly glazed eyes. "Cheri…"

            "I-I'm not dead… am I?" she asked weakly.

            "No of course not. I'm not letting you go that easily," Kaiba said as he helped her to sit up but held her to his chest tightly.

            Cheri smiled but looking at the pillar of light. Carefully turning she noticed the gods but they looked to be in pain. _They look like they're dying…_ she thought. Perjiem was no where to be found which could only mean one thing. _He must be stopped… And we're the only ones who can stop him…_

            When the golden aura disappeared, Keriam stood up and ran over to the Winged Dragon of Ra. "Its okay," she whispered, leaning against the great beast. It let out a small roar and nuzzled her back. "I've missed you too."

            Tea and Cheri, now recovered, ran to their deities.

            "I don't get it," said Tristen. "Summoning the gods uses all their life energy, but what exactly did we do to help them?"

            "One-third of our life force went to the Sisters," Marik said. "Everything comes in threes. We all have two-thirds of energy now."

            "It'll be enough," Tea said as she ran her hand over Slypher's talon. "What do you say? Shall we go get Perjiem?"

            "Of course," Cheri grinned. "Do you think we should change?"

            "Yes, we'll move better," said Keriam and she turned to the boys. "Do us a favor and try to control yourselves."

            "What?" Bakura asked as everyone looked confused.

            "Ah, now I remember," smiled Joey as a flashback flew into his mind. "Girls, maybe you should change them just a little."

            "Hmm maybe just a tad... but we still need to move in them!" Keriam winked.

            "What are you three saying? Change into what?" Seto asked.

            The girls just smiled at each other and closing their eyes their bodies were engulfed in a bright light. When it died the girls now wore some rather revealing clothing of ancient Egypt, their land of birth with golden jewelry but in their hands were very deadly weaponry. The outfits looked more like scraps of cloth with wrap-around skirts, more cloth wrapped around their chests to just barely cover their chest and sandals laced up their legs. The men could only stand there and, for lack of a better word, gape.

            Tea sighed as she lifted her clef blade, testing the familiar weight as she fingered the golden collar with a ruby crescent moon in the center. "Well, this feels weird but I remember it," she said with a small smile.

            "At least your back isn't bare," Cheri flushed lightly. She kept tugging her halter top down as she kept a firm hold on her double-bladed staff. Sighing in defeat she shook her ponytail past her shoulders. "But we can move around."

            "Can you imagine if we tried fighting in our temple attire? We'd be tripping all over the place!" Keriam pointed out, making them laugh as they just pictured them trying to fight Perjiem in their white gowns.  Her skirt was secured in the front of hip on the left side with a simple, gold brooch with the top going over her right shoulder. She studied the curved blades in her hands, noting the name their Mother Goddess and Father God crafted into the blade itself. "Well? Better?" she asked.

            "Na-noo! Na-noo!" Cheri waved her hand when none of the guys responded. "Well, we can guess where the blood supply went."

            "Of course," said Tea.

            Yugi was the first to speak, although not very steadily. "...Those," he pointed to the girls, "are your fighting outfits...?"

            "Not bad, eh?" Cheri smiled and turned around.

            ~Bakura! Breathe! Calm down!~ Ryou said.

            ~Uh, Joey, you have permission to hit us later,~ said Malik.

            The Child of Ra looked at the Egyptian. "Why?"

            "The thoughts we just had," Marik said through his teeth.

            "Great minds do think alike," Keriam smiled and turned to the Winged Dragon. "All aboard!"

            The golden beast leaned down, allowing the Sister to climb onto his neck. Joey and Marik snapped out of their daze and followed.

            "Let's move out, people! We have a mad man to catch!" Cheri called out.

            Obelisk held his hand out, waiting as the Sister stepped on but waited until Seto and Bakura climbed on before raising his hand. Cheri carefully stepped onto his shoulder once lifted high enough with perfect balance.

            "I normally don't like fighting but in this case, I can make an exception," Tea said determinedly as she gripped her staff tighter.

            Slypher rumbled lowly as he lowered his head, waiting until the Sister was seated comfortly before rising up and looked a the remaining youths.

            Tristen swallowed as he looked up at the red dragon. "Um is this safe?" he asked in a slightly strained tone.

            "You rather be stuck here on the roof all alone with no safe way back down?" Yugi asked as he climbed onto the dragon's back, a bit behind where Tea sat. The brunette needed no other encouragement as he scrambled to sit behind him.. "Alright, let's go."

            "Cerberus!" Joey called out to the demon dog. "Stay here; don't let anyone or anything enter or leave until we return." The beast roared his response to his master.

            The three gods voiced their readiness as they stepped into the once hidden doorway and were transported to the heart and Ninth Level of the Shadow Realm.

**Authors' Note: **

Janime: Wow... look at how far this fic is going.

Heikou: (grins) It's wonderful! People like it! 

Janime: I'm unfortunate to say that we won't be able to continue it until after I come home from Florida.

Heikou: :( I hope you have a good time, though.

Janime: I'll try. Oh and the gods that the Sisters were naming off, we got most of that list from the animated (not japanese animated, mind you) feature, The Prince of Egypt. Good movie, good music.

Heikou: Yes, we are nearing the final chapter! Now the major question: What is going to happen to Cheri and Keriam?

Janime: You have to read to find out.

Heikou: Also, the spells mentioned above are the products of both our minds working together. The spell the girls use to summon the gods I created with help from Janime. The spell she gave to Joey to summon Cerberus she created. And before anyone asks in Greek myth Cerberus did have three heads but she told me she got the idea for this demon beast from Tokyo Revelation.

Janime: Yes, in Tokyo Revelation, Cerberus only had one head not three. He was still a cool demon dog, though.


	21. Saying GoodBye

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            The Three Egyptian Gods flew through the dark swirling clouds of the Shadow Realm; the clouds changing colors slightly as they descended levels, heading to the heart of the Shadow Realm.

            A flash of black lightning streaked by Slypher, and the red dragon quickly moved before he and his riders were struck. Tristen yelped at the sudden movement and he flung his arms around the two in front of him.

            "Tristen!" screamed Tea. "Get your hands off me!"

            "I'm not letting go until we land!" he yelled back, keeping his eyes closed.

            "Tristen… I can't breathe…" Yugi gasped.

            "Um, Tristen!" Cheri called. "I think you should know exactly what you're holding onto!"

            "There's two in that area!" Bakura shouted with a grin.

            Tristen's eyes snapped open and he quickly released his hold on Tea's front. "I-uh-um… sorry!"

            Yugi breathed in air as fast as his lungs would allow. When he caught his breath again, Yami took over and the Pharaoh gave the taller boy a frown.

            "Tristen, if you ever grab me like that again," Tea hissed, "I'll make Slypher seen like an iguana after I get through with you!"

            "I didn't want to in the first place it was an accident!" he said with wide eyes.

            Joey was trying very hard not to laugh his head off but biting his bottom lip sharply as his shoulders shook. "Way to go man!"

            "Look we can fight later but we have to escape that!" Seto shouted as he pointed ahead. Similar lightning flashed around the group but the gods were nimble in dodging. Tristen almost grabbed onto the youths but instead held onto the dragon tighter.

            "We have to find a place to try and land, it's too risky in the air!" Keriam shouted to her other sisters, petting Ra as he shrieked. A bolt had come a bit too close for comfort even for him.

            "Down there!" Marik pointed to a gray land mass. The gods descended towards the area and landed. Obelisk lowered his riders to the ground as the other six jumped off the two dragons.

            Keriam took her two curved swords into her hands and looked around. "Seto, it would be wise to take out the Millennium Rod."

            Seto looked at her. "How did you... why do I bother asking?" he sighed and removed the Rod from under his long coat.

            "Who are we?" Cheri turned a sly smile on him.

            "Don't start," he said with a grin, holding the golden object.

            Tristen looked around, trying to be brave but he was scared. "Okay we're safe here right? Right!"

            "Tristen, quit talking to yourself," Yami said with a frown.

            "I just have one question and one only: where's Perjiem?" Tea asked, holding her staff in both hands as she looked around warily.

            "I'd be more than happy to give you the answer," said Marik as he glanced around. There was something in the air that didn't sit right with him. Malik felt it as well; he wanted to retreat back into the room within his mind he had created in his childhood but not this time. He wasn't going to run.

            Keriam felt the uneasy feeling coming from them. Walking over to the tanned boy, she held both blades in her right hand as she touched Marik's shoulder with her left. "What is it?"

            "Something's here," he whispered.

            ~You don't think...~ Malik's voice wavered.

            A rush of cold wind blew by, making everyone jump. Marik gasped and turned to the direction of the wind; his eyes grew wide.

            Keriam followed his terrified gaze, still holding onto him. She felt what he was thinking. _No, it can't be!_ Keriam moved in front of Marik, holding her swords up.

            Reflexively Tea and Cheri moved to stand before their loved ones as a figure stood before Keriam. His robes were a dusky brown with a hood hiding his face but when he looked up Marik seemed to pale as he backed up a step. The figure was a man with deeply tanned skin and white blonde hair with a mustache/beard combination though it was clear to see that he was related to Malik. But the others could only wonder why he looked ready to bolt.

            "Malik..." he said in a low tone, gazing at him from his dark eyes. "My son..."

            _By the name of Anubis... Cheri's eyes widen as she heard it even from her position. __Marik was born when Malik and Ishizu watched their father beat Rashid with a heated cane repeatedly just because they left the underground caves to see the outside... Marik would have killed Rashid also but Malik was given back control... Her hand gripped the double-bladed staff tighter as she remembered full well what had happened. _Then that damn idiot Shadi said it was Yami's fault they lived a life away from the sun and light. If I ever see him I'll knock his block off!__

            Marik slowly shook his head as he felt Malik trembleing inside. "No... You're dead... I killed you myself!"

            Keriam dropped her blades and faced Marik. "Listen to me," she caught his face with her hands, "he can't hurt you. Remember in the building? You were there for me. I'm here for you."

            Marik shut his eyes before the tears could escape and leaned his head on Keriam's shoulder, holding onto her arms. She ran her hand over his hair then narrowed her eyes at the spirit. "What do you want?"

            "Only to deliver a message," said Ishtar.

            "So say it and go back to whatever black hole you crawled out of," Cheri glared at him.

            "I cannot give it to you; only to my son."

            "Right now, I don't think he wants to listen to anything you say," said Joey.

            "If you want to stop Perjiem," Ishtar said, "he has to listen."

            Everyone stared at the spirit and then looked at the shaking boy. Keriam leaned closer to his ear. "Malik," she whispered, "you can do this. I know you can."

            For a few moments, he was quiet then Keriam felt the two switch. Malik raised his head and stepped back from Keriam, wiping away the tears. He turned and faced his father. The spirit said nothing as he started to walk off just out of range from the group and stood silently. Slowly, Malik followed him and stopped a few feet behind the robed man. "What is it?" Malik asked.

            "First... I am sorry for forcing you into following my footsteps but it had to be done. As my son you had to lead our family in our duties," he said without looking at him.

            "Because of you I nearly killed my friends as well," he retorted angrily. "Just tell me how to stop Perjiem and get out of my life."

            "... The battle will not be easy even with the three gods at your disposal. If you all fail... Perjiem will merge the two worlds together and nothing will be able to stop him."

            "You still haven't answered my question, how are we going to beat him?"

            Ishtar slowly tuned to face him, eyes dark with guilt and sorrow. "Despite having the power here, Perjiem still fears the Millennium Items. They have the power to banish one's soul here but even so he may turn around and possess one of your friends."

            Malik's eyes widened. No, he couldn't let Perjiem take control of any of them. He'd rather die than to see anyone lose their body. Especially Keriam. _Where did that come from? Malik thought._

            ~Not from me,~ Marik answered, from you. ~Seems that you've fallen for her after all.~

            ~She's just a friend. Besides, she and Joey are a tight item.~

            "Malik... I am sorry but I thought I was helping our family. The Ancient scriptures had to be preserved, even your mother knew that."

            "... Wonder what mother would think of you now if she knew how you treated us." He turned quickly on his heels and practically marched to his friends, missing the look of hurt and pain flashing across his father's eyes as he faded from view.

            The group said nothing when he came back. He closed his eyes, letting Marik take control once more but fought off the urge to retreat back into the body. He would not run from the pain or anger of seeing his father again. He had to be strong, he had to be here for everyone.

            Especially Keriam.

            "It's not gonna be easy but we can defeat Perjiem," Marik said. "Because Perjiem still has his mortal body he can be killed and have his soul banished here to the Shadow Realm."

            Bakura frowned a bit though. He had been banished to the Shadow Realms countless times but it never stopped him before. "Anything else?" he asked.

            The Egyptian leveled a glare at him, shooting daggers but growled out the rest of the warning. "Since we still retain our mortal bodies here Perjiem can posses any one of you."

            "Us?! Why not you?!" Tristen shouted, turning pale and growing even more nervous.

            "Yami, Bakura and I are already sharing bodies with Yugi, Ryou and Malik so there's no more room; the Sisters of the Moon are protected due to the gods; Joey is a guardian but he can still be possessed, if only for just a moment and you have nothing to protect yourself from."

            "What about Seto?" Cheri asked as she held his arm. "Can't he use the Millennium Rod to protect himself?"

            "He didn't say," said Marik. "Just you three keep your guard up and be careful."

            Yami couldn't help but frown. _Then anyone of us could be an enemy…_ he thought to himself before shaking the thought back. "We're not going to find anything here though.  I suggest we split up and search for Perjiem. Let's stick with the groups we had earlier."

            "What do we do if we find him?" Tea asked, looking a bit worried but tried to will her fears away.

            "ESP. It's a very nice gift to have," Cheri smiled as she tapped her temple. "If we find him, we'll just contact the others."

            "Or create some kind of signal flare," Keriam added.

            The ground began to shake and they did their best to keep balance. The three gods cried out as the surface began to split and waves of green fire spewed from the cracks.

            "I'll take this as a signal!" Joey shouted.

            "Slypher!" Tea called and the red dragon quickly encircled them. The Winged Dragon took to the air as Obelisk stood beside Slypher in a defensive position.

            "W-What's going on??" Tristen asked as he tried to keep from falling.

            "It's either Perjiem or the magical properties of the area are becoming unstable!" Yami said as he watched more of the ground begin to break.

            "More like both. Remember what Perjiem said? He wants the heart of the power and with it... well figure it out for yourself!" Bakura snapped and dropped to his knee. "We have to get out of here!"

            Cheri looked around before looking up at the golden god. "Keriam! What do you see from your vantage point?"

            "Now would be a very good time to fly!" Keriam pointed and everyone's eyes turned to the direction she was making known. Slowly the ground was crumbling away, turning into dust and leaving nothing but turbulent space.

            ~Not good!~ Yugi said.

            Obelisk lowered his hand, gathering up Cheri, Seto, and Bakura before jumping into the air. Tea, Yami, and Tristen climbed onto Slypher's neck and the Saint Dragon took flight. The Winged Dragon flew down and gently snatched Keriam and Joey in his right front talons and Marik in his left. The golden beast soared up next to the other gods, while the nine riders watched in horror as the ground they once stood on vanished.

            Tea sighed in relief. "Thanks for the warning Keriam," she called out to her.

            "Hey I couldn't watch my Sisters go down like that," she called back.

            "So let's find Perjiem and teach him why it's not a good idea to get on our bad side!" Joey shouted.

            "Good idea but where do we begin to looking?" Cheri asked, looking around carefully. _He's out there somewhere, but how are we going to find him?_

            "Over there!" Seto pointed at a strange light coming from the left.

            "That's the Heart of the Shadow Realm!" Tea shouted. "Let's go!" Roaring in response, the three gods turned and flew towards the Heart.

            "Seto!" Marik called out. "Toss me the Millennium Rod!"

            "What?!" the CEO looked at him.

            ~Marik, what are you up to?~ asked his light.

            "You'll see, Malik." The Egyptian held out his hand. "Well?"

            With great reluctance, Seto tossed the golden object to Marik. He caught it and grinned, then he looked at Keriam and Joey. Both were regarding him suspicion. "It's alright," said Marik. "Trust me."

            "Should I bring out the list of why I shouldn't?" Joey asked.

            "Joey," Keriam looked at him then to Marik. "Whatever it is, you two be careful."

            Marik nodded and looked forward.

            "At last," Perjiem breathed as he floated around the glowing black sphere. "The Heart of the Shadow Realm. Even the gods of Egypt would bow to it. And it's mine." Perjiem grunted and placed his hands on his chest where the black snake's head and tail met. "Forgive me, master… thank you… My lord, Set…"

            "What's he doing?" Marik whispered. Taking advantage of Perjiem's bewildered state, Marik moved out between the Winged Dragon's claws and stood on top of the talons.

            "Marik?" Keriam and Joey were looking at him, slightly confused.

            "Take good care of Keriam, Joey," Marik said and he jumped.

            "MARIK!" the couple shouted.

            He fell towards Perjiem, holding the Millennium Rod tightly in his hands and raised it behind his right shoulder. Perjiem looked up and before he could move, Marik swung the Rod and struck the scarred man's face.

            Perjiem yelled in pain and grabbed Marik's arm. "You little bastard!"

            Marik went to stab Perjiem in his chest but he was blocked. The edge of the Rod caught part of Perjiem's robe and tore when he shoved Marik's hand away. The younger one's eyes grew wide at the sight of a black snake encircling the man's chest.

            ~… The mark of Set…~ said Malik.

            Perjiem laughed and threw Marik, sending him spinning backwards through the Shadow Realm.

            Joey and Keriam had moved up to the Winged Dragon's back and watched Marik fight Perjiem. When Perjiem tossed Marik, Joey's wings sprouted from his back and he flew to Marik, catching the Egyptian boy and brought him back to the golden beast. Joey held him up as the tanned youth didn't look too well.

            "Marik? Malik?" Keriam asked as she held onto his other side.

            "That..." Marik said slowly, "was a rough... ride..."

            ~I'm gonna be sick...~ Malik groaned.

            "Not while I'm in control." Marik finally opened his eyes and glared at Perjiem. "Set; Perjiem has the Mark of Set on him."

            "What?!" Keriam couldn't believe what he said.

            "Set? Wait wasn't he like the god of evil or something?" Joey asked, frowning.

            "Close. Osiris' evil brother he's always trying to spread chaos and destruction over Egypt," Marik growled angrily. "His minions always have the image of a black snake around their chest as his symbol."

            "In the past Set tried to get rid of the pharaoh by possessing a guard. Tea was able to drive his presence out," Keriam spoke up. "Cheri! Tea! Watch it, Perjiem's working under Set!"

            The brunette's eyes went wide as a past memory surfaced. "With the heart of the Shadow Realm he can reshape the world to his liking!"

            "We're not going to let him!" The young woman narrowed her eyes as she held onto her weapon tightly and glared down at him. _I _am _afraid to die but if it's to protect my friends and family... then it must be done. _Taking a deep breathe she twisted her staff until it separated into two weapons of equal length.

            Seto looked at her, seeing how quiet she was. "Cheri?"

            "Obelisk. Protect Seto and Bakura," she said simply before following Marik's lead earlier. She ignored everything around her as she brought her arm to the side and let the bladed staff fly. Perjiem tried reaching for the sphere once more but cursed and jumped back. A silver blade slashed his palms open, knocking the sphere further away from his reach.

            "You bitch!" Perjiem turned to Cheri. Holding up his bleeding hands, a field of dark lightning surrounded Cheri and she screamed.

            "NO!" Keriam threw one of her swords at Perjiem. It struck him in his back and the lightning vanished.

            "CHERI!" Seto yelled as she started to fall. He jumped off Obelisk's shoulder, falling towards his beloved. He caught her and held her close as they continued to descend into the darkness. "Come what may," Seto whispered in her ear, "I am not losing you."

            "No!!" Bakura called out even as the blue demon seemed to cry out in fear.

            "We'll never reach them in time!" Tea cried out.

            _All my life I wanted to share my life with someone, for better or worse, richer or poor. I just wanted a soul mate... Cheri thought to herself as she opened her eyes to mere slits as she wrapped her arms around Seto tightly. _Now that I found him I don't want to ever let go. Anubis..._ Her prayer was answered by an unexpected source._

            A flash of light appeared, taking form as it caught the falling couple before flying up to the others, roaring loud and proud. The blue eyes flew like a living arrow, coming up to Perjiem's level as it released a blast of it's own lightning at him.

            Perjiem held his arms in front of him, creating a shield to deflect the blast. It waved then shattered; the lightning slammed into his right side.

            "Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Tristen exclaimed. "But how?!"

            "Remember when Seto and Ishizu battled?" Yami grinned. "She had a trap card that infected Obelisk when he was summoned. But he used Obelisk and his other monster to summon his Blue Eyes instead. Seto has always relied on strength but in that duel the Blue Eyes called out to him and Seto went with his instincts."

            "The Blue Eyes White Dragons have never let him down," Tea smiled as the smaller dragon flew to Obelisk.

            Bakura let out the breath he didn't notice he'd been holding. "That was a close one," he said. "You two alright?"

            Cheri nodded and grinned. "Much better than Perjiem right now."

            They looked at the man, smoke now streaming from his injured side. Perjiem glared up at them. "Don't think that you've won just yet," he hissed and the snake around his chest began to move. "You may have deities, but I have the power of a true god of Egypt at my disposal! Lord Set! I invoke the oath I have made with you! Grant me your power to destroy these rodents and merge the Mortal and Shadow Realms together!"

            The snake on Perjiem's chest moved off his skin. It reared its head up and sank its fangs into the man's neck causing him to yell. Grabbing the serpent, he tried pulling it away. Dark malicious laughter echoed all around as the snake continued to feast on Perjiem's blood.

            "I thank you, mortal, for bringing me to the Shadow Realm."

            The Sisters of the Moon gasp at the voice. "It's Set!" Keriam shouted.

            "My lord..." Perjiem coughed up blood. "Wha-what are y-you do... ing...?"

            "Fool," said the dark god, "I could not enter the Shadow Realm for my powers as a god were stripped away by Ra. To enter here, I must have a mortal merge with my envoy--the snake now devouring your life force."

            "That's sick," said Joey.

            "What did you expect from a dark god?" Marik asked.

            "B-But I serve-ed you faith… fully…" Perjiem's words began to slur together as he fell to his knees, skin paling as the snake refused to let go.

            "You did as I commanded but you wanted the power for yourself," Set hissed a bit angrily. "Did you honestly think a mere mortal such as yourself would be able to control that much power?"

            Tea swallowed twice as she felt a strong urge to be sick at the sight before them. "We banished you once and we can do it again!" she declared as the gods voice their agreement.

            "You may try, Sisters of the Moon. You may try." The snake seemed to laugh as it finally let Perjiem go, letting the man fall to the ground face first. His skin was a sickly pale and his eyes glazed but the snake didn't care. It's form grew wider and taller, arms sprouting from it's sides as it's tail separated into two legs. Magic surged around him as it formed into clothing and gold to appear on his body. His clothing was as old as Egypt with the gold made into images of cobras bearing ruby eyes but his head… it was still snakelike with glowing red eyes and slitted black pupils staring up at them hatefully. If one looked closer they could make out patches of skin that were actually reptilian scales.

            "One more I live!!" he shouted gloriously, baring his needle sharp fangs as a hood flared to life, making him look like cross of a cobra and a human. Holding out his hands multiple black snakes came alive from his body, baring their fangs as they flew at the gods and their riders.

            Tea's eyes widen as she quickly held her staff before her and shouted a simple chant. It glowed and formed a shield before them, burning the snakes before it dispatched. But the snakes were just a diversion. "No he's going to get the heart!"

            Set laughed as he calmly walked to the gleaming orb of power. "Soon all will bow before me as their king and I will have no equal. I will destroy all the gods until only I am left!"

            Keriam knew that if they didn't stop him then all life as they knew it would be destroyed. Holding her sword tightly she turned to her lover. "Joey, I hate to do this but-"

            "It's your duty. I don't like it… but give him one for me."

            "Better believe it." Ra swooped down, swiping at the snakeman, knocking him off balance that Keriam quickly landed and stood before the power sphere. Holding her hand out the sword she had used on Perjiem wavered before coming to her hand. Soon she was joined by her other Sisters as they stood around the sphere protectively.

            The dark god hissed angrily, getting to his feet. His eyes glowed as he began to chant under his breathe. No one knew what he was saying but suddenly from his mouth came hundreds of desert cobras and black asps, all nearly the length of a grown man and all held the same eyes as their master. He hissed a command and before anyone could say anything the snakes hissed and launched themselves at the gods and riders!

            Slypher spun around several times, hitting the flying reptiles away from his riders. Yami looked at Tristen. "Are you alright?" the Pharaoh asked.

            "Would this be a bad time to mention I hate flying?" the taller boy groaned.

            ~Then why do you go on roller coasters?~ asked Yugi.

            Obelisk held up his hand and sent a blast of energy, destroying the snakes that dared come near his master.

            ~Now I see why you always liked to use him to finish off your opponent,~ said Ryou.

            "Yikes!" Joey yelped as the Winged Dragon quickly maneuvered to avoid the snakes. Looking down at the Sisters of the Moon, Joey knew that they wouldn't last long against Set. He may not have his status as a god like Osiris but he could still harm the girls.

            _There's gotta be something we can do! Joey thought and looked at Ra. A smile quickly spread across his face. "That's it!"_

            "Huh?" Marik turned to Joey and decided that the other blonde had lost it just by seeing the look on his face.

            "Set had to use Perjiem with his envoy to enter the Shadow Realm," Joey's grin widened and he patted the gold dragon. "Why don't we have a little family reunion?"

            "Are you crazy?!" Marik yelled at him.

            ~Joey, to summon Ra himself into the Shadow Realm, you have to merge with the Winged Dragon!~ said Malik. ~Perjiem's dead!~

            "And his soul might be floating around nearby," Joey said, "he won't be able to possess us if we merge with the gods."

            Marik stared at him, but Joey was right. They had to do something to keep the remaining trio safe. Seto might go along with it, but Tristen would be somewhat reluctant.

            ~Its worth a shot and really it's the only option left open to us,~ Malik pointed out.

            "Fine. Seto! Get over here!" Marik shouted at the CEO.

            "I'm a bit busy right now!" he yelled back, holding on as more black snakes tried to find a way around Obelisk.

            "Make time! You too, pharaoh!"

            Yami growled but leaned over to tell Slypher to move closer to Ra. The dragon rumbled deeply as it followed his command. "What are you yelling about?"

            "I think it's time Set be reunited with his family," Joey said with a smirk. "We have to become one with the Gods so they can be summoned. I'll join with Ra, Seto with Obelisk, and Tristen with Slypher."

            "Are you crazy?!?!" he almost screamed. "I can't merge with this thing!!!" Slypher growled beneath him even as the former king patted his scaly hide.

            "It's either that or get possessed by Perjiem's soul," Bakura pointed to the dead body of their enemy.

            ~And you're joining with gods that the girls were chosen by,~ said Ryou.

            "That's one plus," Seto said. "So what do we do?"

            "Leave that to me," Joey stripped off his shirt and looked over the passage, smiling when he found the correct marking he needed. "Okay... Marik, Bakura, Yami--you three gotta get off. We'll get as close to the girls as possible."

            "Right," Yami nodded.

            ~Good luck, you guys,~ said Yugi.

            The three gods flew down towards the Sisters of the Moon and Marik, Yami, and Bakura jumped off, landing beside the girls.

            "What are you doing here?!" Cheri yelled.

            "Helping you three ladies," Bakura grinned as he kept his eyes on Set.

            "No offense but how are you going to help?" Tea asked with a quick look, chewing her bottom lip worriedly.

            "Just watch. Hey Set!" Marik called out to him.

            "Marik... such an honor to meet you," he hissed sarcastically.

            "Spare me the greetings. It's time you answered for your crimes."

            "And who shall be my judge. That mere girl who follows that bastard child?" Cheri growled at the insult to her god.

            Yami shook his head as he smirked. "No. By those you feared the most."

            "Let's do this guys," Joey said and began to concentrate on the passage.

_            Man, I hope you know what you're doing,_ Tristen thought nervously.

            Joey found the hieroglyphics he needed. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath and recited the words.

            "What's going on?" Keriam asked as the three gods began to glow. "He didn't..."

            ~Sorry, Keriam,~ said Malik. ~He did.~

            "Gods of Egypt please hear me," Joey prayed. "Ra, Osiris, Anubis, we need your help. Set has entered the Shadow Realm and seeks the power of the Heart. The Sisters of the Moon cannot protect it alone even though Set is no longer a true god. Use us, your servants, to enter the Shadow Realm and defeat Set forever."

            The dark god's eyes widen as he realized what the other youths were doing. "No!! I will not let you do this!!" he raised his hands to summons more serpents but he didn't get a chance.

            "Don't even think about it!!" Tea screamed as she ran up and swung her staff as hard as she could. He stumbled to the ground but before he could get up. Cheri and Keriam ran up and using their weapons and weight tried to keep him down.

            "We need some help!!" Cheri yelled at the others as she pinned his arm down, ignoring the angry hissing sounds he made. Yami, Bakura, and Marik joined and used their body weight to keep him down but even with their combined weight he still struggled.

            The three gods began to glow brightly, each their significant color that slowly spread to the three young men. They could feel a kind of warmth and light fill their bodies form within, chasing away fears and doubts as they felt their bodies changing. The gods cried out as their forms slowly vanished and in their placed were three young men, dressed in similar clothing pf cloth wrapped around their waists, sandals upon their feet, decked in gold with headdresses as Set but also vastly different.

            Anubis slowly landed before the group, the body of a man with deeply tanned skin yet the head of a black jackal with gold kohl traced eyes. His clothing was of a vibrant, sapphire blue with gold along his arms and even around his neck, embedded with blue stones as the belt resembled a dragon biting its own tail yet in one hand he held a tall, very slender of gold with the tip shaped like bird and the other held an ankh. Osiris landed next to him, a few feet away, dressed in clothing red as blood. A heavy belt of gold with ruby chips embedded all around yet the crown he wore resembled that of Slypher, hiding his eyes from view. He too, was deeply tanned and in his hands with his arms crossed over his chest was two small specters to show his role as pharaoh of Egypt and Lord of the Underworld. Ra landed between them and seemed to outshine them all. His clothing seemed to be made of gold itself and the jewelry he wore bore no gems or stones but his crown was that of a bird with gold feathers and eyes. Although it was pulled low over his face his eyes seemed to glow as brightly as the sun itself. He held no weapons that were visible in his hands. They were the three gods, having used the forms of Seto, Tristen, and Joey as their vessels but unlike Set, these boys were still alive and gave up their mortal shells willingly.

            Set threw the six mortals off of him and stood, glowering at his brother. "Is it not enough that you had taken my wife from me and bear your bastard that you must continue to torment me?"

            "How dare you speak of torment!" Anubis stepped forward. "If there was anyone you tormented, it was Isis. Suffocating my father in a chest, cutting and scattering his body across Egypt. You should be grateful that Horus ended it quickly."

            Set sneered at the younger god and looked at Osiris. "Have you nothing to say, brother?"

            "You are not worth speaking to," Osiris said in a deep tone.

            "Ha! You are fools!" Set shouted at them. "All of you! You let the humans live their lives without the gods commanding them as we did thousands of years ago!"

            "We commanded, yes," said Ra. "You, Set, did nothing more than play with their lives and destroyed what they had been blessed with. That is why I never granted you back your place as a god of Egypt. I cannot allow you to repeat what you had done.

            "When you were born from the void, Ra," Set stared at the sun god, "did you really care about us? You had us trapped in mother's womb until Thoth gambled against you and won five days!"

            "You were rather inpatient, though, my brother," said Osiris. "Piercing Mother's side to be free."

            "Perhaps that's why I killed Horus the first time," Set hissed in a malicious tone. "Pity that I didn't have the opportunity to kill him again after Isis gave birth to him for his second life as a god."

            "True, I was envious of my daughter's children but seeing the pain I had caused on your mother I saw the errors of my way," Ra spoke softly yet his voice rumbled as thunder itself. "While we worked and strived to help humans you did nothing but hunt wild boars. Each one of us sacrificed something and the humans honored us with temples and shrines. Tell me Set, did anyone honor you willingly?"

            "We did not have to earn their respect we should have demanded it!!" he yelled at him angrily, his hood flaring to life as he bared his fangs. "Egypt was ours for the taking and instead you let the land be infested by those worthless humans."

            "Do not speak that way of them!" Anubis snarled angrily, baring his teeth like a mad dog. "You despite humans only because they despise you. The reason I was born was because mother wanted a child but you would not grant her one but even then she knew you would destroy me so Isis became my mother. Even as a god you did nothing to deserve such a title."

            "How dare you speak to me in such a manner you insolent cur!!" Set lunged at him; venom dripped from his fangs but cried out in pain when a sharp blade slammed into his side then a fist struck under his jaw.

            Cheri watched as he landed away from the gods, her fists shaking slightly from suppressed anger. "Don't you dare speak to Lord Anubis or any of the gods in such a manner! They have all contributed many things while you have spread nothing but treachery!"

            "Silence, you little vermin!" Set dragged himself to his feet and glared at Anubis. "Interesting that your Chosen loves the incarnation of the High Priest who was named after me--and again in this lifetime."

            "I gave him that name," Osiris stepped forward, "out of respect for you. We are still brothers. This is now between you and I, Set." The Lord of the Underworld turned to Ra. "Father, whoever wins, I leave the fate of the one bested in your hands."

            "As you wish, Osiris," Ra nodded and raised his left hand. A red glow surrounded Osiris momentarily, and then Ra stepped back with Anubis until the stood beside the Sisters of the Moon and the others.

            "What happened?" Bakura asked.

            "Ra stripped Osiris of some of his power," answered Keriam. "Osiris and Set are going to fight--they have to be of even strength."

            ~Wait!~ Yugi cried. ~What about Tristen?! What's going to happen if Osiris loses?!~

            "Tristen dies," Tea said solemnly. _But that won't happen, _she thought, _I have faith in you, Tristen, Slypher, Osiris. Tap into each other and you will defeat Set permanently._

            "No one shall interfere in this fight," Ra proclaimed as the two brothers faced one another. "They shall receive no outside help and must rely upon their own skills to best the other. I shall decide the fate after the winner has been proclaimed. Begin!"

            Set hissed as they stared at one another, flexing his arms readily. "You will lose this fight, brother!"

            "We shall see, brother," Osiris said calmly, studying his form carefully.

            The dark one hissed as he lunged forward, fully intent on sucking the blood from his brother as he did that pitiful human but the young man saw this and quickly moved to the side. He knew Set would fight with no honor but he would drop down to his level. No matter how much everyone despised him he was still family.

            The group of six watched the two gods battle. Set tried to make some quick cheap shots, but Osiris blocked them. The two brothers sent each other punches and kicks, Osiris giving Set more damaging one than his brother did.

            Set jumped back, his hood flaring in aggravation but a serpentine smile crossed his face and he laughed. "I will be the victor of this battle! You have a human inside you but I have something that will aid me greatly." He held up a small white swirling orb.

            ~What is that?~ Ryou couldn't help asking.

            "That's... a soul," Yami said, frowning a little then his eyes widened. "It's Perjiem!"

            With another laugh, Set brought the orb to his mouth and swallowed it.

            "Fitting end," Marik whispered.

            ~No one deserves that!~ Yugi yelled.

            Osiris frowned as he knew what that meant. With the human's soul he would hold all his memories as well as his skills and talents. "The only difference is I did not have to kill the human. He was willing."

            "A soul is a soul, Osiris. It does not matter if they are willing or not but how you use them!" Set laughed as memories of fighting filled his mind.

            ~That... is a sick way of thinking,~ Malik said with a grimace.

            "That is where you are gravely mistaken, Set," Osiris closed his eyes, feeling Tristen's memories of street fighting enter his mind. But it wasn't just the memories, it was also the strength, the burning of what the human boy had felt. The god reached out to Slypher, feeling the red dragon's power flow into him. Osiris opened his eyes. "Your move, brother."

            "So that's where that line came from," Keriam grinned and elbowed Cheri gently.

            "You are so funny," she murmured to her but was smiling lightly. She would never hear that song the same way again.

            "It will be my honor, to dispose of you." Set laughed/hissed as he straightened. Holding out his hand another black snake appeared but it lengthened until it was a tall staff.

            "Hey that's cheating!" Bakura yelled but Ra held his hand up.

            "They can summon a weapon of their own but not from the outside," he explained. "It is within their rights and power."

            "I wish to fight with what I now have," he said calmly.

            "Then you shall die where you stand!" Set issued a battle cry as he ran at him, holding his staff tightly as he held it ready to attack.

            Everyone tensed, even Anubis--Cheri felt it. Ra was motionless but Keriam could feel the strong energy coming from him as Set ran towards Osiris. The dark god raised his staff, bringing it down to strike his brother. Osiris suddenly moved and he had done so quickly, Set didn't realize his brother was behind him until Osiris struck his back with both scepters.

            Stumbling for a moment, Set regained his balance and went to attack Osiris again, but the other god quickly jumped back and sent a powerful beam of light as bright as the sun towards his brother. It slammed into Set and he went flying backwards. When the light was gone, Set was on the ground, barely moving. The skin on his chest was smoldering and black blood seeped out in several placed. His staff had been destroyed.

            No one said anything, and then Ra spoke, "Osiris."

            He turned to Ra and bowed, walking towards his Anubis and touched his son's shoulder, giving him a nod. Anubis walked towards set and a small blade appeared in his hand.

            "Before Ra decides your fate, I must take something from you, uncle." Anubis cut open Set's abdomen with the dagger and removed Perjiem's soul from the wounded entity. The white orb had darkened some and had a strange fluid surround it. Anubis walked away from Set.

            "Your fate, Set," Ra spoke, "you are no longer a god, no longer a lesser deity." He held up his hands. "I remove from you the last of your powers that made you above a demon. Now you must walk with other demons. Ammit will always be watching you."

            Set shrieked as what remained of his powers were taken away forever. His body spasmed and started to become smaller then he was gone, exiled into the netherworld.

            Anubis presented Perjiem's soul before his father. Osiris took the soul and removed the sticky liquid that was on it. Staring at it for a moment, he then looked at Tea. "What do you think, my daughter?"

            Before all of this Tea would have said to just get rid of it but now... "He has caused all of us harm, threaten our family, used us to gain the heart of the Shadow Realm, but in the end he was the one being used himself," she said calmly, choosing her words carefully. "His heart and mind were clouded with the thirst of revenge that Set fed upon." Looking at the soul she looked at Osiris and nodded once. "Let him be judged and his fate decided, my Lord."

            Osiris smiled at her and returned his gaze to the orb. Holding it in one hand, the orb seemed to slowly split in two separate orbs--one was white and the other had the dark sticky mass. "This soul," Osiris held up the brighter soul, "will not remember what happened in this lifetime. May it be reborn and live a mortal life. And this one," he narrowed his eyes at the darker orb, "is for Ammit to devour."

            "I hope Ammit doesn't have indigestion from that," said Bakura.

            "I think he's going to enjoy this one though," Yami whispered.

            "Allow me to call him here," Anubis spoke up. Holding up the golden ankh it began to glow and before the group a doorway of the same outline appeared. It slowly grew and a form could be made coming out. When it stepped into like it was huge, about the size of a small pony but had the body of a hippo, the head of a crocodile with a thick mane of a lion. Snarling it slowly approached the gods but Anubis reached up and ruffled the thick fur. Ammit growled deeply, happy for the attention but sniffing the souls he growled deeply in hunger.

            Cheri gently took the white orb, stepping back so the black remained and all watched at the beast fairly pounced at it. The soul did try to escape and flee from the beast but trapped between Ammit's jaws it was no use. Within seconds the darkness had been devoured. Ammit looked at the white soul but Cheri slowly shook her head.

            "This one has been given another chance so no harm will come to him," she said calmly. The beast wuffed but walked over to her, allowing her to reached down and pet him.

            "Bakura," Marik said with a dark grin, "why don't you step out of Ryou and pet Ammit."

            "After you," the thief replied with the same smile.

            Keriam shook her head. "You two never stop, do you?"

            "Ammit," Osiris said, "it's time for you to return now." The beast growled and vanished.

            "As it is for us to let your friends return," said Ra.

            The three gods slowly rose into the air and were surround with light. In their places were Joey and the Winged Dragon, Tristen and Slypher, and Seto and Obelisk. The three deities landed and the boys jumped to the ground.

            "Joey!" Keriam ran to him. Catching her in his arms, Joey spun Keriam around, laughing.

            Cheri ran straight into Seto's embrace and they held each other tightly.

            "Tristen, are you okay?" Tea asked.

            "You might not believe me," the tall brown-haired boy said, "but that was awesome!"

            "I'm glad that you're alright," Cheri smiled, her arms still around Seto's waist. "Well... now what?"

            "To the First Level, my daughters," said a soothing female voice.

            "Isis..." Keriam said.

            Everyone looked up as a light appeared before taking form. It was a young woman with dark skin and bony hair fall loosely down her back. At first everyone thought it was Ishizu but it wasn't. This woman held an air of elegance, grace, and the aura of another world. Her gown was made of the softest silk with gold adorning her body and even her hair but her eyes... Keriam, Tea, and Cheri all bowed before the young woman in respect that even Yami bowed as well. Glaring at the other two yamis they too, followed suit. Even Joey was on his knees!

            Isis smiled as she told the girls to rise. "It is so good to see the three of you again," she said softly. "It broke my heart when you were separated but I knew that one day I would see you all again. You have undergone many trails, had made loyal friends, and have found love as well."

            "We worked together, as a true family should," Tea smiled as she tried hard not to cry.

            "Yes," Isis smiled. "Come now, to the First Level." She raised her arms and the three gods vanished, once again turning into the Duel Monster Cards. The cards floated to the Sisters and they gave them to their owners.

            Orbs of light surrounded each person and slowly rose from the ground. Isis floated before them, leading the nine to the First Level of the Shadow Realm. When they arrived the orbs set down and vanished. Isis remained in the air, a sad expression on her face as she held out her hand. Light enveloped the Sisters of the Moon and the girls found themselves wearing normal clothes again.

            "Keriam..." Cheri said and looked at her best friend. They were wearing the same outfits they had on when Keriam and Cheri arrived in Domino City.

            "Mother, please, no," Keriam looked at Isis as tears started down.

            "I am sorry, my daughters," the mother goddess closed her eyes, "but it is time."

            Joey wrapped his arms around Keriam. "You promised!" he almost screamed, voice breaking with emotion.

            "And I did promise you would be reunited," Isis looked at Joey. He shut his eyes and hugged Keriam tighter. She was right; Isis had promised Kasuyan that he would be reunited with Theliane. But she never said for how long.

            "But we can't go back! I want to stay here!" Cheri cried out herself, running to Seto and embraced him tightly. "I don't want to leave!"

            Seto himself shut his eyes tightly as he held her as tight as he could. "Surely there must be something you can do!" he demanded of the woman, refusing to let go without a fight.

            "Seto, Joey..." Yami slowly shook his head. "They cannot stay here, it isn't their home."

            "I don't care." For once in his life, the great Seto Kaiba found something he wanted more than anything in the world yet all of his wealth could not keep it.

            Tea sniffed as tears ran down her cheeks before running forward. "Please Isis, don't take them away! They're my best friends and my sisters! I'll give up my power just please let them say!"

            "I am sorry..." she said sadly even as she watched the young girl drop to her knees.

            Yugi took control and ran to Tea, hugging her tightly.

            "It's not fair..." she whimpered.

            "You may say your goodbyes," Isis said.

            Keriam turned around and looked at Joey. He picked her up into his arms, and then his wings sprouted from his back. Taking flight, Joey soared around the group a few times. Keriam smiled, now really feeling like they were Hitomi and Van. Joey landed and set Keriam on her feet. She hugged him, whispering, "Thank you."

            "It was worth waiting a lifetime for," he said, pulling back to kiss her.

            When they moved apart, Keriam looked at Marik. She walked over to him, hugging the Egyptian. "You guys behave," she said, "and take care of each other."

            "We will," Marik said, hugging her tight and he then switching with Malik, wanting to always have the memory of holding Keriam and not letting go.

            Malik let his tears fall. "I'll miss you," he said and released her, finding it very hard to and silently cursed at Marik.

            "Me too." She tired to smile but it was no use.

            Cheri didn't want to say good-bye but as she looked up at her love he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

            "No one will ever replace you in my heart," he whispered to her, gently kissing the tear away. "Be strong."

            "You too," she whispered before pulling her ring off. It was of two rings joined together in the center by a stylish knot. "To prove our love is ever lasting."

            Bakura wasn't sure what to say but hugged her tightly. "I wish you could stay," he whispered softly.

            "God so do I, but do me a favor? Take care of Seto for me?" he nodded and she smiled sadly.

            Ryou took control and he tried to say something but couldn't. Cheri smiled and hugged him tightly. "I hate saying good-bye," he admitted as they slowly pulled back.

            "Who doesn't? Hey, don't worry okay? We're gonna be fine and so will you guys." Smiling sadly she walked over to where Yugi and tea were.

            Yugi stood, looking at the girls as he rubbed a fist over his eyes. "Keriam... Cheri... I don't know what to say."

            "That's okay, Yugi," Cheri kissed his cheek.

            "You're really a great friend," Keriam said and kissed his other cheek. "Yami, you take care of him and Tea."

            ~I will,~ Yami answered sadly.

            "Tristen," Cheri looked at him, "try to slow down on the turns, okay?"

            "No problem," he grinned.

            Tea finally stood up and hugged Cheri and Keriam. "We kept our promise, didn't we?"

            "Yeah," Keriam sniffed and hugged her. "Just remember to look at the stars, Tea."

            "We'll always be with you," Cheri said. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Cheri turned and looked at Seto, the ring she'd given him now on the chain of the locket with Mokuba's picture. Smiling, she hugged him.

            Joey waited until Yugi and Tea moved away from them before taking Keriam into his arms and hugged her. The two boys kissed their loves, and then they felt the two young women slowly float up from the ground and away from them. Joey quickly slipped something into Keriam's back pocket before she was too far away from him. She took it out. It was a ring--an Irish cladough.

            "My mother's," he smiled.

            Smiling, Keriam slipped the ring on, the heart facing towards her hand. "I love you."

            "I love you, Keriam."

            Cheri looked at Seto, smiling at him. "I love you, Cheri," he smiled at her, looking like the pic she had drawn of him.

            "I love you, too," Cheri said.

            The two girls floated next to Isis, and the goddess raised her arms. A bright light emitting from the mother goddess and causing everyone to shield their eyes.

            When they opened their eyes, they found themselves standing on the roof of the empty building.

            Keriam, Cheri, and Isis were gone.

            Joey looked at himself, noticing that the hieroglyphics had vanished. Looking up at the crescent moon, Joey smiled a little at the two stars near the points. A tear ran down his cheek and he wiped it away. He noticed Seto also wiping his cheek but didn't say anything.

            Yugi held Tea's hand tightly as everyone looked up at the night sky. The two girls may be gone but they would never forget them for as long as they lived. It was going to be hard to get on with heir lives but they would do it. Together. As friends.

            "Always remember..." Tea whispered softly as she rubbed the rest of the tears away.

**            Author's Note:**  

Heikou: Chapter good?

Janime: Yes.

Heikou: Chapter long?

Janime: Yes.

Heikou: Chapter ending sad?

Janime: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Heikou: I'll say that's a yes.

Janime: But we're not done yet!

Heikou: Nope nope! We have the epilogue to go!

Janime: Did you think we would end it like this?

Heikou: No way! We couldn't do that! *holds box of tissues*

Janime: Ah, thank you. ::takes tissue and blows nose::

Heikou: ~.~'


	22. Gifts and Rewards

"Sisters of the Moon"

By:  Heikou and Janime Lee

            "Keriam! Wake up!"

            Groaning, Keriam pulled the covers over her head. She faintly heard the door open and then the covers were yanked away from her causing her to yelp. She tried to glare at who gave her such a rude awakening, but Keriam was so disoriented all she could do was roll over onto her back. "Very funny, Terry."

            "I understand that you're on vacation from school this week," her aunt said with a slight frown, "but you are not spending the entire time in bed. I swear that boy's rubbing off on you."

            Keriam hardly caught the last line as she finally started to focus and looked around her room. "Was it just a dream?" she whispered.

            "What's that, honey?" Terri asked.

            "Nothing; what time is it?"

            "Almost nine o'clock. Didn't you promise Cheri you'd meet her at the park?"

            "I can't remember... but I have a feeling that she's in the same situation I am right now." Keriam looked at her aunt and grinned. "Fighting with her mother to go back to sleep."

            Terri chuckled and tossed the sheet and blanket on her niece's legs. "Get up so that you can have breakfast," she started to leave the room, "before that boyfriend of yours eats everything."

            Keriam blinked. "Boyfriend?"

            "Keriam," Terry leaned back inside, "you two can stop pretending. I know that you and Joey have been dating long before you asked if he could stay here."

            Keriam sat up and looked at her aunt. "Joey...?"

            "Yes, Joey Wheeler," Terry said, "who is sleeping in the basement guest room as we speak. The blonde-haired, almond-eyed boy that you call your very own Silver Wolf Knight. I don't care what your uncle says, you guys spend way too much time playing Duel Monsters. I never thought I'd say this but please go back to hockey, Keriam."

            Keriam watched in bewilderment as her aunt left and heard her footsteps go down the stairs. "What is going on?" she asked aloud. Turning her head to the nightstand, Keriam's eyes widened. Next to her clock/radio was her Dueling Deck she had constructed in Domino City, two action figures of Silver Fang and Celtic Guardian.

            And the ring Joey had given her.

            _No way... Keriam stood up and ran to her bedroom door and shut it, looking at the wall scroll that hung behind it and her mouth fell open. Instead of a picture of Joey with the Red Eyes Black Dragon was a picture of Van and Hitomi on a horse with Escaflowne behind them._

            "But how..." Keriam started to say and a memory came to her of Joey giving her the wall scroll as a gift. The memory was true but Keriam knew something was very, VERY different now.

            Slowly walking over to her radio, Keriam turned it. She listened to the song that was playing and when it ended, the DJ came on. "Alright, it's nine o'clock! Kids of Domino High! It's time to get up! But you really don't have to since you're on break from school. However, I would advise to get out and enjoy this small amount of free time you have before summer vacation."

            Kids of Domino High? Had she heard him right? _Then Joey is..._ Her eyes widen as she quickly ran to the dining room, trying very hard not to trip. Sure enough there was her uncle at the table, reading his paper and a young man with his back to her, eating food like it was going out of style.

            "You're finally awake, thought you were going to sleep the week away," her uncle teased. The young man swallowed before slowly turning and smiled at Keriam, waving his fork in greeting.

            "Morning sleeping beauty," Joey smiled at her in greeting.

            "Good morning," Keriam said somehow calm as she sat down next to Joey. "You're up rather early."

            He grinned at her. "Surprise."

            "Just don't bring any surprises that'll take nine months to arrive," said Keriam's uncle.

            "Zack!" Terri yelled from the kitchen.

            Laughing, Zack folded his newspaper and took his cup of coffee with him into his private home office to start his reports.

            Keriam sat quietly, not sure if she should ask anything.

            Joey finished his cereal and took Keriam's hand in his. "You have no idea what it was like for me to wake up this morning and find myself here, and for some reason I know I've never been here before but my memories are telling me otherwise."

            Keriam hugged him. "I though it was just me! Not that I'm complaining." She moved back and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you."

            Joey smiled and hugged her tight.

            They heard a click and turned towards the kitchen. "ANUTIE!" Keriam yelled.

            "But you two are so cute together like that," Terri smiled as she put the camera in her pocket.

            Joey chuckled softly as he pulled back. "I like your aunt and uncle, Keriam. They're great but you know what's greater?"

            "What?" she smiled.

            "Being here with you."

            Cheri sighed as she buried her face in her pillows, ignoring the insensive beeping. Sighing she reached out and tried slamming her alarm off but she couldn't reach it. Ignoring it she was about to slip even further into sleep when her alarm went into its second stage of alarm. Instead of the sound of people clapping it was now the sound effect of a fog horn.

            Nearly rolling off her bed she headed straight for her clock and slapped her hand on the snooze button. Once the noise died she turned off the alarm and crawled back into bed. But the moment she pulled the blankets over herself the door to her room opened.

            "Oh no you don't it's time to get up," Rose said as she opened the door wider.

            "Mm hmm," Cheri said with a yawn.

            The older woman sighed as she went over and sat next to her daughter. "Cheri it's already 9 am, do you plan on sleeping the rest of the day away?"

            "Mm hmm," came the sleepy reply.

            "Don't you want breakfast?"

            "Mm hmm."

            "Okay… Then I guess I'll have to tell Seto that you'll have to miss your date today."

            "Mm hmm." _Wait, Seto?_ Cheri sat up quickly and looked at her mother a bit dazed. "Say what?!"

            "That got you up! Now hurry up or you're going to be late for your date!" Kissing her daughter's forehead she got up and silently closed the door behind her.

            The teenager just sat there, blinking and began to look around her room. It was the same as she remembered it but she noticed that several things were way out of place. For one thing her favorite poster of Seto and Yami dueling was replaced by a collage poster of Duel Monsters. Looking at her nightstand she looked at a frame she had only to discover it had a picture instead of being blank. Peering at it her eyes widen; her smiling into the camera and leaning against Seto's chest with his arms around her waist.

            _But… we never… A memory of Mokuba telling them to say cheese as he snapped the picture. She looked at her hands and found she was wearing two rings instead of three. The one with the eternity knot was gone. _It wasn't a dream.__

            Looking around she went to the bookcase and smiled at several frames she had, each one sporting a different picture. There was still the one of her as a baby, her mother, her and Keriam in Halloween costumes at age 12, but in a frame that said 'Sisters!' was a group photo of herself, Tea and Keriam in those terrible pink and blue uniforms, another of Marik and Ryou laughing at something, one of Tristen and Joey pigging out on burgers, and a large group photo of everyone in front of their school. It was as if she had lived her entire life in Domino.

            Looking down she noticed a finely crafted wooden box with an image carved into the lid of a dragon curled, almost lovingly, around a woman with blades on her wrists. A Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Performance of Sword, her favorite card. Seto had it made for her birthday which she kept her deck and jewelry. Opening it she smiled, trailing her fingers along the inside lid where his love for her was written.

            _Seto… Looking at the clock she yelped and quickly grabbed her towel, running to the bathroom to shower quickly. She was going to be late! On her dresser where the small statue of Anubis stood it seemed to move its head a bit before smiling ever so lightly then went still once more._

            Seto just stared out of the tinted window, as the limo drove away from the mansion. Unconsciously, he reached for the ring Cheri had given him hanging from the long chain around his neck. He smiled a little and sighed, leaning his head back against the tan leather headrest and closed his eyes.

_            What I would do to see her again,_ Seto thought, _even just to hear her voice again._ _For one moment..._

            So lost in his thoughts, Seto didn't notice the limo slow down or stop.

            Paul opened the door. "Miss Cheri's house, sir."

            _Cheri's house?! Seto's eyes snapped open and he stared at the small brown house set upon an immaculate lawn decorated with a few flower pots near the front door; the property was enclosed by a short picket fence the same color as the house._

            "That was fast," said Seto as he climbed out. Heart beating a little quick, Seto opened the gate and walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell and it was soon opened by an older woman. The memories flashed in his mind and Seto recognized Cheri's mother.

            "Seto!" she beamed. "Please, come in. Cheri will be down in a few moments."

            The CEO walked into the house. "Thank you, Mrs.-"

            "Now, Seto, I've told you a dozen times that you may call me Rose."

            "I know," Seto smiled, "but it's a form of respect."

            Laughing, Rose headed for the kitchen. "Shall I get you anything?"

            "Nothing right now." Seto watched her go through the doorway and then he looked around. Everything looked so alien to him but he knew what it all was. Footsteps coming down the stairs caught his attention, and Seto turned.

            Cheri reached the bottom step and stopped. The two just stared at each other for the longest time until Cheri ran straight into Seto's arms, hugging each other tightly. Seto pulled away, holding Cheri's face in his hands before pulling her into a deep kiss.

            Rose peeked out slightly from the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her daughter and the young millionaire. She went back into the kitchen, folded her hands together and looked up. "I know this is selfish," she whispered, "but please may they get married."

            ~Do you think we've cracked?~

            ~Spirits don't go insane, Bakura.~

            ~Heh, that's a nice phrase coming from you,~ the former thief looked at Marik.

            "Here we go again," Ryou sighed.

            Malik nodded as he stretched his arms up and placed his hands behind his head. "If you two would kindly shut up for five minutes," Malik looked at the spirits, "maybe we can figure out what's going on."

            ~Those so-called memories we have now are delusion,~ Bakura grumbled, ~our desires of wanting Keriam and Cheri to stay in this world.~

            ~Logical,~ said Marik. ~But all four of us at once? I know we share links but even this has to be more than just a coincidence.~

            "But you know, none of us wanted them to leave least of all us," Ryou spoke up.

            "And I seriously doubt with their combined powers they could stay even though they wanted to," Malik added.

            ~That's it!!~ Everyone nearly jumped when Marik shouted. ~That's it! It has to be!~

            ~What the hell are you shouting about?~ Bakura snapped as he felt Ryou's heart race.

            ~Isis! She was there when we said our good-byes and she saw how it would effect all of us if they left our world for good! She must've had a hand in helping them stay here!~

            "Would she have that much power to do so?" Malik asked.

            ~Maybe not alone... Ra, Osiris, Anubis treated the girls as if they were their daughters in a way and Isis was their mother. As parents they would want to keep their children happy,~ Bakura said after a moment of thought.

            "Hey, guys!" Yugi's voice reached their ears, and they saw the shorter boy waving as he, Tea, and Tristen quickly made their way over.

            "Question," said Malik. "Do you by chance remember things a little differently?"

            "Yes, we do," Tristen answered with a smile.

            Ryou's eyes brightened. "So, they're here, right?"

            Tea didn't say a word, only smiled. They waited a little while, and then Yugi said, "Look!"

            Joey was walking towards them, holding hands with Keriam.

            "Keriam!" Tea cried and ran to her Sister. The two girls embraced, laughing happily as tears started to form.

            Malik hugged Keriam when she and Tea moved away. Marik took over while his light was still hugging her and he picked Keriam up and spun her around.

            "Ack! Put me down!" she yelped, laughing at the same time.

            "I never thought we'd see you again." Marik set her on her feet and Keriam then hugged Ryou, Bakura, and Tristen.

            "Me too," Keriam wiped her eyes.

            "When we woke up we each remembered something a bit differently," Tristen smiled. "I was confused when I remembered how we meet."

            "So was I but I didn't question it I'm just so happy!" Tea smiled, resisting the urge to start crying tears of joy.

            "Where's Cheri?" Ryou asked as he looked down the streets.

            Keriam giggled. "I'll give you three guesses."

            They saw the limo pull up to the edge of the park. The driver stepped out and went to the other door, opening it. Judging by the look on his face, how quickly his expression changed, and his movements told the group that he had interrupted a slight intimate moment. Seto soon emerged from the limo, and he helped Cheri step out. The couple started walking towards the group as the limo drove away.

            Cheri broke into a full sprint as did Keriam and Tea. The three girls hugged each other tightly, laughing and crying together.

            "We'll be back in a few hours. Anything else, girls?"

            "No, Mom," Tea said. "We're fine. Good night."

            "Good night, Mrs. Gardner," Cheri and Keriam said in unison.

            "Good night." Tea's mother walked to the front door and left.

            Tea stood up and locked the door. "Okay, sleepover underway. Now what?"

            "Well, since the guys--except Seto--are at Tristen's house," Keriam grinned, "why don't we call them up and have some fun over the phone?"

            "Only if we call Seto first and have him use his three-way-calling," said Cheri.

            "The phone is yours," Tea waved to the end table.

            "Whee!!" Cheri squealed in delight as she fairly bounced to the phone. She wore her favorite pajamas of pants and long sleeve shirt of white with images of pizzas, coke bottles, and napkins all over with fuzzy white cat slippers. Smiling at her friends she dialed Seto's number. On the third ring the line was picked up.

            "Kaiba," came the immediate response.

            "Guess who," she smiled, sitting down on the floor with Tea and Keriam.

            "Aren't you at Tea's house?" he asked.

            Cheri could hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, but I need you to do me a favor. Would you please call Tristen's house?"

            Seto was quiet for a moment, but then he told Cheri to wait as he placed her on hold and called Tristen's house. Once the connection went through, everyone was on speaker phone.

            "Hello!" Keriam said happily. "It's your favorite goddess-like trio calling to cheer you up this evening!"

            "So who's Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld?" Joey asked. "I hope you're Belldandy, Keriam."

            "I'll be Belldandy for you," she said then dropped her voice to a sultry tone, "and a lot more if you let me." _Oh, to see the look on his face right now. Along with everyone else's._

            "You gonna use the spiked collar and leash on him?" Cheri asked.

            "WHAT???!!!" several voices yelled.

            There was a pause and then Joey asked, "A hentai pic?!"

            "Thanks, Marik," Keriam grunted. "You too, Cheri."

            "Well, you have to control that mutt somehow," said Seto.

            "Hey!" Joey yelled.

            "And I guess, Seto," Keriam said, "that Cheri can use handcuffs to control you."

            "You...!" Cheri gritted.

            "Hmm, that would be an interesting sight," Tea grinned. "Seto naked on the bed with his hands bound to the headboard, and Cheri as the Bondage Queen of Hearts."

            A small crash was heard as Seto dropped his mug, and a few snickers from the other line filtered through.

            "Okay, Marik, it's funny, but you can stop laughing," said Malik.

            "Timber!" Joey yelled. "You okay, Bakura?"

            "You know that pic Keriam mention?" Ryou said as he started to laugh. "Seeing them like that... No, wait, Bakura, I was only kidding. Bakura! Don't!"

            "And he's off!" Tristen said as he watched Ryou run around the room.

            This time everyone laughed as they heard faint yelling in the background.

            "Oh this is just too much!!" Joey laughed, nearly falling over.

            "You want to know what's too much? A certain boy dressed as the Dark Magician Girl!"

            Now Tea laughed as she wiped at her eyes. "Dare I ask who that person was?"

            "Who else! Keriam's favorite puppy!!"

            Joey made a very realistic yelp as he hit the floor with a thump, blushing brightly as the guys roared with laughter. "H-Hey I am not into drag!!"

            "Ooh but you have such nice legs!" Keriam cooed while trying to control her laughter.

            Cheri tried very hard to breathe but found it nearly impossible. "T-Tea there was this really nice picture I'm sure you would have loved!" she managed to say as she controlled her breathing. "Yugi... as an adorable neko-lynx! Just think you can pet him all day long and curl up with him at night."

            "Yeah," Keriam grinned. "Pet him, and stroke him while you hold him close to your bosoms."

            Yugi felt his face turn red as Yami laughed from inside the Puzzle.

            "Hey, Yugi," Keriam went on, "you don't need a car. You and Tea can easily turn over each other's engines." She yelped when Tea whacked her with a pillow from the couch.

            A thud from the other line told them that Yugi had fallen to the floor.

            "Is he okay?" Tea asked.

            "Uh, I think so," said Malik.

            "I think he needs some tension to be released," Bakura said now in control of Ryou's body.

            "Sorry, Yugi, Tea's over here," Cheri said, "and her mother said no boys over. Oh Seto, I wish I was with you right now."

            "Cheri why are you rubbing it like that?" Keriam asked.

            All the boys froze.

            "Because it's so fuzzy," Cheri answered in a child-like tone.

            "It's a slipper for crying out loud! Not a real cat!"

            She continued to pet the faux fur. "And your point?"

            On the other side of the phone everyone just about face-vaulted.

            "Now what were you boys thinking of?" Keriam asked with a smirk.

            "Nothing!" Tristen said quickly as he sat back on the sofa.

            "Riiight... Boys!" Tea sighed dramatically.

            "They have they have their good points."

            "You mean other than making a great pillow?" Cheri cried out as pillows were thrown at her.

            "Only you would like to use Kaiba as a pillow," Keriam smiled then ducked a flying pillow.

            "Because he makes a great pillow!" Grabbing a fluffy pillow she whapped her friend with it. "Ha! I am the Queen of Pillow Fights!"

            "And it's time to overthrow the Queen! Charge!" Tea and Keriam laughed as they picked up a pillow and began to whap each other. The only thing the guys could hear was laughter, light screaming, but then came an audible rip and the sound of something popping open. "Whoops."

            "Oh shoot there goes the last button," Cheri sighed.

            "I told you to sew more buttons onto it," Keriam sighed. "Hey don't fling your shirt at me!"

            "Pffffft!" came the answer.

            "Well at least the pillow was old but um, Cheri? Why do you sleep in a bra?" Tea asked.

            "For some reason I feel better in one. That and the last time I didn't my uncle's dog came in, pulled the blankets off my bed and I flashed my family. Never again."

            "Hey Seto, I bet you're mad you missed that one," Keriam smirked.

            "Oh yeah," Cheri glared, "and what about the dare you took to stand in the window for ten seconds in just your underwear?"

            "Unlike your cousin's best friend, at least I had the guts to do it!" Keriam said. "And the breasts!"

            "I know, Gretchen's flat-chested."

            "Good think we're not!" Tea said. "Right, Yugi?"

            "Tea!" her boyfriend just about shrieked.

            ~Maybe you should have taken pictures,~ Yami laughed from within the puzzle.

            "I knew it Yami! Is a grade A pervert!" Joey laughed.

            Cheri smiled as she pulled a spare shirt on and sighed. "Hey I'm hungry."

            "Oh no now you sound like Joey!!"

            "I do not!! I eat with manners."

            "Hey!!" Joey yelled, "I have manners!!"

            "Live a wolverine," Seto spoke.

            "Oh yeah!"

            "Okay, guys," Keriam intervened, "we're going to eat, and we'll see you tomorrow. Nighty night!"

            "Good night!" all the guys at Tristen's house said and the phone clicked.

            "Still there, Seto?" Cheri asked.

            "I'm here," came the reply.

            Cheri picked up the receiver. "Thank you for calling them."

            "Granted, I've never had such an odd phone conversation before," said Seto. "I did find it a bit amusing at points."

            "Did you? Okay, I'm gonna go. Sweet dreams."

            "Oh, I most certainly will. Cheri?"

            "Yes."

            "I am defiantly going to make it a priority to get you to stop sleeping with a bra," said the CEO.

            Cheri grinned. "I'd love for you to try."

            Seto laughed. "Good night, Cheri."

            "Good night, Seto."

            "Good night, Seto!" Keriam and Tea mimicked and Cheri hung up the phone.

            The girls made something to eat, cleaning up their mess before going to the living room and made themselves comfortable in the pile of sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows. Flipping the TV on hey settled down to watch movies and have a good time. By the time Mr. and Mrs. Gardner came home they found all three girls fast asleep. The two parents smiled at each other as Mr. Gardner turned the TV off and took the plates to the kitchen. Mrs. Gardner covered the girls, wishing them a good night. As they headed up the stairs to their bedroom they shut off the lights. The girls didn't stir but had the two adults waited they would have maybe noticed a sign appearing on their brows.

            The wind blew the sand across the steps to the temple. Keriam, Tea, and Cheri walked side by side up the steps leading to the massive door. It opened on its own and the three girls walked inside.

            Isis stood in the center of the temple; she smiled at the Sisters of the Moon. "Are you happy, my daughters?"

            "How did you do it?" Cheri asked. "I mean, I know you can but..."

            Isis laughed softly. "When I took you from the Shadow Realm to return you and Keriam to the world you had been born into, I saw how much you and the others wanted you to stay here. But deep in your hearts, you two were torn between staying here and returning to your families. Ra, Osiris, Anubis and I talked; and we decided that for you to have both, we would have to combine both worlds."

            "So that's why we have different memories," said Keriam. "Of what happened before Cheri and I were brought here, and what happened if we had already lived here."

            "But we still know of what really happened," Cheri said softly. "Our memories may have changed but we're the only ones who see things as different."

            "Would you have it any other way?" Isis asked.

            She smiled and shook her head. "No. I--We wouldn't."

            "Mother Isis... what can we do to thank you for this precious gift?" Tea asked ass he struggled not to cry.

            The goddess just smiled. "Just live and cherish every moment with your loved ones. That all we want for you three," she said softly.

            The three girls looked at each other, smiling, then ran to Isis and hugged the goddess. Isis was shocked at their actions but she just smiled and hugged them.

            "Always remember what I said," Isis released them. "I am very proud of you, my daughters."

            "Thank you, Mother," Keriam said.

            "And one more thing," Isis held up her hands and a bright light surrounded the Sisters of the Moon. "For you to use for your victory celebration. I am certain that you will know what to do."

            "We will," said Tea.

            "Mother Isis, thank you again," Cheri said.

            Isis nodded and disappeared.

            "I think this calls for a celebration," Keriam smiled.

            "And who better to enjoy it with than our soul mates," Cheri nodded in agreement.

            "Then what are we waiting for?" Tea asked. "Let's make this a night we'll never forget in a hundred life times."

            "But we have to bring everyone who was there," said Keriam. "It wouldn't be right if they were left out."

            "Of course!" Cheri beamed, and looked around. "I say we do a little redecorating before we bring the boys here."

            "Good idea," Tea winked.

            The next morning, all six young men plus three spirits met at one of Kaiba's Virtual Duel Monster test labs as requested by the girls. They didn't give many details and waited until everyone was there. Fortunately, the lab was empty--Seto had given them the week off.

            The guys looked at Keriam, Tea, and Cheri, who were perched on a bench with cute smiles on their faces.

            "Okay, what's going on?" Joey asked.

            Keriam slid off the bench and walked over to the boys. "Isis spoke to us last night," she began, "and told us what she and the other gods did for us to stay here and why we have two sets of memories for this lifetime."

            "She saw how happy Keriam and Cheri were here," said Tea as she got off the bench. "But she also knew that they didn't want to leave their families in the other world. So both worlds were combined for them to have both."

            "In celebration of our victory over Set," Cheri moved off the bench, "Isis has given us a gift to use."

            "What kind of gift?" Seto asked, slightly nervous.

            "Before you know, will Yami, Marik and Bakura please step out of your lights' bodies?" Tea asked.

            The three spirits did as she requested but looked at her for a moment. ~Mind telling us what you have planned?~ Marik asked.

            "You'll see," smiled Tea, then the girls moved so that they were standing around the boys in a triangle. The Sisters of the Moon raised their hands.

            "Fasten your belts, boys!" Keriam grinned. "Nah, don't bother, your clothes aren't coming with us."

            "WHAT?!"

            There was a bright flash of light and the feeling of hot wind blowing by.

            Yami opened his eyes and his mouth almost fell to the floor. He was sitting on a golden throne inside an Egyptian palace. But it wasn't just a throne. It was his throne. His palace.

            Looking down at himself, Yami was wearing ancient Egyptian clothing of a pharaoh. Gold bands adorned his wrists and he touched his forehead, feeling the light crown with the Eye of Horus.

            "All hail to the Pharaoh!" Tea said. Yami looked to his left, smiling at Tea who was sitting on a plush litter wearing her Sister of the Moon temple attire and Yugi was sitting next to her, also wearing Egyptian clothing. Tristen was sitting next to them on a few large pillows, wearing what looked to be a guard's outfit.

            Yami turned to his left; he grinned at Cheri and Seto--or should he say Seth as the CEO was dressed as the High Priest yet again. Seto and Cheri were sitting on a large doubled gold chair. Ryou and Bakura were next to them on several pillows. 

            Keriam and Joey were lying comfortably on a large litter, with Joey's head on Keriam's lap. Malik and Marik were on pillows themselves and Yami couldn't help chuckling as their outfits, practically mirrored each other.

            "I have to say it," Joey spoke up, "you girls have great taste."

            "We do our best," Cheri smiled, leaning against her love.

            "Keriam and Cheri did most of the design, I just added some help here and there," Tea smiled as well.

            "Um this is a nice and everything but why have you brought us here?" Tristen asked, marveling over the outfits and palace. This was much better than the movies he's seen about Egypt!

            "Homesick," Keriam smiled as she picked up a bunch of grapes and held them above Joey's mouth. He bit a grape off and chewed.

            Cheri looked up at Seto. "How about a little entertainment?"

            "What kind of entertainment?" he asked.

            Smiling, Cheri clapped her hands and several female dancers lightly ran to the center of the room. "That kind," she said and leaned closer, whispering, "Private entertainment is later, my High Priest."

            He smiled and took her hand in his own, squeezing tightly. "I cannot wait, my Temple Priestess."

            The dancers moved in graceful and fluid movements, they're bodies swaying as the large group watched. Keriam continued to feed Joey grapes, Tea and Yugi held one another close, whispering to one another. Cheri leaned back into Seto's chest, keeping his arms wrapped around her. Bakura and Marik were enjoying themselves as they watched the dancers. Ryou and Malik were having a good time though and ignored their yamis' teasing. Yami just watched, remembering back when he had entertainment like this nearly everyday when he was pharaoh. It felt good to be home.

            Tristen remained quiet as he watched the dancers, impressed with their movements. "Oh no!" he yelped, causing everyone to look at him. "I promised Serenity I'd take her to the movies today!"

            "We'll send you back Tristen," said Tea.

            "Oh Tristen!" Joey called sweetly. "Try anything on my sister and you're a dead man."

            "Promise to Osiris, I will be a gentleman," Tristen saluted the blonde.

            "Tell Serenity we said hi," Cheri said. Then the Sisters murmured a few words and Tristen disappeared.

            "Can he come back here?" Malik asked.

            "It's just for the day," said Keriam. "Once you leave, that's it."

            "Too bad for Tristen," Bakura said and rested his hands behind his head. Looking at the dancers, he grinned. "And more for us."

            "Hentai," Ryou sighed.

            "Is that all you ever think about, thief?" Yami asked as he rested his chin in his hand.

            "You rather I think about ways to get revenge on you like I used to?" he asked back.

            "I thought revenge was my job?" Marik asked as his light jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

            Cheri giggled at them. "You two are crazy you know?"

            "Let's leave 'crazy' out of this," said Keriam.

            Bakura just shrugged. "Forgive me for having urges," he said, "but it has been five thousand years for me."

            "I'm surprised that between robbing tombs and running from guards," Yugi said, "you actually found the time for intimate company."

            Everyone started to chuckle as Bakura's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

            "Speaking of intimate company where does that leave us?" Marik asked as he turned to the girls. "Before we all go back I know that you three will be busy."

            Joey smirked over in his direction. "Is that jealousy I hear from you?"

            Malik looked at his yami. "Don't even think about starting a fight with him."

            "He started it!"

            Keriam placed her hand over Joey's mouth and shook her head.

            "We took you five into consideration," said Tea, and the guys looked at her.

            "This is ancient Egypt," Cheri smiled, "and the harem has been reinstated, my Pharaoh."

            "Has it, now?" Yami raised an eyebrow with a grin.

            "You are going to share." Bakura wasn't asking--he was demanding.

            Yami closed his eyes and smiled. "If you four wish to."

            "Uh, that won't be necessary!" said Ryou; his face was bright red.

            Bakura looked at his light. "Please, you're ready to-"

            "Bakura!" Cheri yelled. "Leave him alone. If he's not ready-"

            "What? Don't tell me that you think he hasn't--he already had."

            Everyone's mouths fell open as they looked at Ryou now staring at the dancers and frozen like a statue.

            "Wow," said Marik. "When?"

            "None of your business," Ryou hissed through his teeth.

            "When we went back to England and he met up with a girl from childhood," Bakura smiled, "they had a few pints unbeknownst to the adults and what line did you say... 'We may not be in Ireland but lick my-'"

            "THAT'S IT!" Ryou jumped up and grabbed a spear from the wall. Bakura quickly scrambled to his feet and bolted from the room with Ryou in pursuit.

            Marik couldn't help but laugh and nearly fell over as he leaned too far back and so was everyone else. "Just don't kill him, Ryou!!" the blonde yami called out.

            "If he comes back alone then we worry," Yami laughed and further relaxed.

            They continued to sit there, watching the entertainment before one by one the Sisters went to one of the many rooms of the palace. It looked easy to get lost within such a massive place but the girls knew where everything was so there was no chance of getting lost.  Malik, Marik, and Yami decided to wait for Ryou and Bakura to come back. And to make sure the young white haired youth didn't really injury his darker half.

            "I would have never pictured Bakura to run from Ryou," Cheri admitted as she and Seto headed to his chambers.

            "Can you blame him?" he smiled at her. "Honestly I think it was about time."

            She wrinkled her nose at him before stopping at a set of large doors. "We're here." Pushing the doors open they went inside.

            The room was huge, similar to Kaiba's bedroom except it had a large balcony where silk curtains fluttered in the breeze. Large pillars were painted with images of dragons with blue eyes. In fact, the colors of the room were a soft sapphire blue. "I designed the room like the one back home just with some changes."

            "It's perfect, especially with you here with me." Pulling her close he titled her face to his own and kissed her deeply. Cheri followed with one of her own, smiling happily. One of her greatest fantasies was now true.

            "Wow..." Yugi looked around the room in amazement. "Tea, you should be an interior decorator."

            She laughed lightly, watching Yugi explore the room she had created for him. It had a reddish tone, decorated with paintings on the walls of the gods of Egypt and several Duel Monsters that Yugi had in his deck. The two main ones were Slypher the Sky Dragon and Exodia the Forbidden One.

            "Only if the person wants their room decorated with an Egyptian theme," Tea said and sat on the bed.

            "Well you've certainly made me happy," he smiled and sat next to her. "During the last battle... I actually thought I was going to lose you. I would have given up everything just so you could live again."

            "Oh Yugi..." Reaching up she stroked his cheek before leaning down and kissed him softly, showing him just how much he meant to her. "I will never leave you. Not in this life time, or the next."

            The short teenager smiled as he embraced her tightly. The young woman pulled him onto her lap, petting his hair. She could stay like this all night but slowly it turned into something more. Kissing one another softly they laid back on the bed, holding on another close as they whispered words of love to one another.

            "I wonder if Ryou kicked Bakura's butt."

            "That would make your day, wouldn't it?"

            Joey smiled up at Keriam; she sat on the long bench with Joey stretched out and his head resting on her lap. "That would make my month," he said.

            Smiling, Keriam leaned over and gave Joey a quick kiss. "Sit up."

            He did as she asked and Keriam stood from the bench and walked to the center of the room. She turned and faced him. "Close your eyes."

            Joey closed his eyes and placed both hands over them. "What are you doing?"

            "You'll see," Keriam answered. She was silent for awhile then said, "Okay."

            Joey lowered his hands and opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at Keriam, now wearing an outfit similar to the ones the dancers had, only it was a little shorter and the color was the same green as the dress she had worn to the Fall River Dance. In her hand was a long golden, thin silk scarf. Joey blinked, remembering that Theliane had worn this for Kasuyan.

            "Shall I dance for you, my lord?" Keriam asked.

            "Please do," Joey managed to say.

            Keriam shut her eyes for a moment, and then Joey faintly heard music coming from somewhere. His thoughts on the music were soon forgotten as Keriam began to dance.

            She moved as graceful and fluid as water, remembering how beautiful she looked when he first saw her dance. It wasn't long before he stood and gathered her in his arms. Her eyes were shining and he smiled as he began to touch her. "Now that we found each other you can dance for me every night," he told her.

            "Just for you, my Silver Wolf Knight; just for you," she smiled, slowly wrapping the golden scarf around his neck.

            Smiling he picked her up and took her to the bed. Tonight would be a repeat of the first night they proclaimed their love for each other for the rest of time. Joey wouldn't have it any other way.

            Marik couldn't stop smirking at the red mark that now graced Bakura's forehead just under the hairline near the left temple. Apparently, Ryou did have a mean streak when provoked--most likely he got that trait from his darker half. Malik and Marik decided to go off and find the two. When they did, it had been the moment Ryou cracked Bakura's head with the spear, which knocked the darker persona to the floor. Marik had burst out laughing and Malik quickly got the spear away from Ryou before he did anymore damage to Bakura. Not that he didn't deserve a slap or two...

            Bakura glared at his former partner as he reached up to lightly touch the mark. "Marik. Say a word and I'll rip your tongue out."

            "Hey I'm not the one that got smacked in the head with a spear," he grinned broadly.

            Malik smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Ryou, remind me to never get on your bad side," he said.

            The young man flushed and looked to the side. "How would you like it if someone talk about your sex life?" he huffed, still a bit upset.

            "He doesn't have one to talk about," said Marik. "Why do you think I'm trying to get him alone with one of the girls?"

            Malik glared at his other. "Look who's talking!"

            "That's right!" Bakura smirked. "Malik hasn't, which means you haven't either!"

            "And your point?" Marik asked, as if trying to make it look that Bakura wasn't annoying him.

            "Oh that is it. Where's that spear?" the thief growled, looking around.

            "Hey no more fighting! We're suppose to be enjoying ourselves!"

            "Yeah right. You really think pharaoh is gonna share his harem with us?" the dark blonde snorted.

            "Does that answer your question?" Walking towards them were four lovely ladies, dressed in clinging silk that left almost nothing to the imagination. Their hair and faces were covered so only their eyes could be seen. Gold adorned their wrists, ankles with a matching belt resting on their hips. The guys could only stare and felt their blood rushing through their veins.

            "Whoa..." Marik growled. The four girls giggled and each went into a separate room. Marik grabbed Malik's arm and shoved him into the first room on the right. "He's young, naive, and not too sure of himself. Please, be gentle with him." After slamming the door, Marik ran over to the next one. "Do not bother me!" he hissed and shut the door.

            Ryou looked at Bakura. "Well?"

            "As much as I would love to interrupt his activities-"

            "Not that; which room are you taking?"

            Bakura's head quickly snapped around, facing his light. "I get to pick?!"

            "Only because this is a once in a lifetime gift," said Ryou.

            The former tomb raider was very surprised but he thought it over and was about to enter the third one but turned and nodded to Ryou. "Thanks."

            Ryou just smiled and nodded to him. "Have a good evening." Watching the door close he took a deep breathe and headed towards the fourth and final room. This certainly would be a gift well earned for everyone.

            "So are they enjoying the gift, you have given them?"

            Isis looked up at her husband, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Indeed they are. They deserved it after all they have been through."

            Osiris nodded and leaned his cheek against his wife's. "Your daughters are very remarkable, my beloved. You taught them well."

            "I couldn't have done it alone, husband," Isis looked into his eyes. "You helped me train our daughter."

            He smiled and kissed her softly. "May they all live long and happy lives together."

**Authors' Note:**

Heikou:  Well there you go, loyal readers! The epilogue! Now I feel all warm and mushy inside.

Janime: Mush.

Heikou: :-D

Janime: Yes, the end has arrived.

Heikou: We couldn't end this fic on a sad note.

Janime: So we ended it on a horney note.

Heikou: And we couldn't very well leave the yamis and their hikaris out of it either!

Janime: Too bad that nc ban is in place. :o

Heikou: No kidding... but hey! We can just use our highly active imaginations!

Janime: Active imaginations... Lemons are healthy for you!

Heikou: LOL

Janime: Hope you enjoyed the fic!

Heikou: I know we did!

Janime: And we like to take this time to thank everyone who has been with us since the beginning and supported us along the way.

Heikou: it's readers like you that make writing so much fun and enjoyable. ^^ *blows big kiss*

Janime: ::hugs::

~END~


End file.
